Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn Journeys
by Axelpro
Summary: Teaming up with Ash's expartner Misty Waters, one Ray Griswald hopes to take the Hoenn challenge. Will his shady past catch up to him as he competes for his place among the great trainers of Hoenn? Ch. 27
1. Orignal Characters

Ray Griswald:

Age- 15

Description- Ray stands at around average height, somewhere close to six feet. Ray has a well tanned Caucasian skin tone. He has an athletic build but is by no means bulky. He has dull blonde hair often kept short and it is often jelled so that it spikes backwards. Ray wears a pair of sunglasses to hide his sea blue eyes. Despite Ray's extensive adventuring experience he is devoid of any permanent facial scars or other blemishes that would spell his experience. In some respects he is still mistaken for a rookie trainer. Ray wears a jean jacket with a red shirt underneath and a pair of jeans with matching color. Ray is also always seen with a pendant on with the initials 'C.S.' on it.

Vito Mayson

Age- 17

Description- Vito stands taller than average male at around six feet and two inches and has a physical build. He has a well tanned skin tone that could appear as borderline Middle-Eastern. He wears his black hair with red highlights in a long ponytail. The length of the ponytail actually reaches the middle of his back. On top of this ponytail Vito wears a dark red cap. Vito often keeps this hat tilted to hide his reddish brown eyes that seem to be supernatural. He wears an light blue and white pin stripped button-up, always unbuttoned. Under that he wears a yellow shirt with the words 'Fight On' stitched into it. Finally he wears a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Vito has a noticeable 'notch' on his face just below his right eye.

Calvin Schwarz

Age- 24

Description- Calvin is only an inch or two taller than Ray. He is a very slender person, not too much more than his skin and bones. Calvin's most distinguishing features are his steel blue eyes that always appear to be looking straight through everything as if to try and see something that is always just a little further out of reach. Calvin is aware of this so he is often found wearing shades and he lets his blonde hair come down unbound by any hair cosmetics. This lets his bangs come down in front of his face. For clothes Calvin often wears casual suits, with an unbuttoned jacket and a Tee Shirt under the jacket. Over his Tee Shirt dangles a pendant that has the initials 'R.G.' engraved on it.


	2. Birth of a Quest

"No, Nidoking!" Looked on in dismay as the Pokemon slowly plummeted to the ground.

"Nidoking is no longer able to fight. That is three Pokemon for Ray thus making him unfit to continue the Pokemon Battle. Therefore his opponent, Maxwell, is the winner!" Ray simply looked at the Referee as he said those words. Ray's triumphant opponent leaped into the air as the disheveled Ray collapsed to his knees tears forming in his eyes.

_Was that all for nothing? Those months of hard back breaking labor… all for nothing. Training my Pokemon, winning countless battles and challenges, overcoming Gym Leader after Gym Leader obtaining the necessary badges. All that work to come here and lose now…_

Ray slammed his fist into the ground as the cheers erupted in favor of Maxwell. Maxwell was approached by another person who Ray automatically assumed was a fellow Pokemon trainer. Ray could only distinguish the red cap as unique about him. Then again you didn't need to be unique to be good as shown with Ray's latest loss. Ray noticed the sunglasses drop from his face and he couldn't even bear to look around in his disgrace.

_What do I have to do? Why did I lose… was it because of my Pokemon? Or do I simply lack the skills needed to be Pokemon League Champion…?_

Finally fed up with the cheers for his opponent Ray skulked back to the lodge. "I have already lost my three matches... It is impossible for me to even amount anything noticeable now. So I might as well…"

* * *

"So here I am headed back home to the Kanto region… a loser. How am I supposed to get back to the Pokemon League? I already beat all the Gym Leaders in Kanto." 

"Don't be so ignorant kid," Ray turned to the speaker who had short light brown hair and was smirking in Ray's direction. "You as well as everyone else should know that there are other places besides Kanto. Why don't you beat the Gym Leaders in Hoenn to test your metal and see if you can get back to the Pokemon League?" Ray didn't know how to respond so for a brief moment there was a silence before the man jumped in again. "Oh by the way my name's Scott."

"I think I'll do that, after I go home I will pick one Pokemon to take with me to Hoenn and I'll start fresh there. Let's see if I can't beat Hoenn."

"That's the spirit, what Pokemon did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, I have a ton, just choosing one that would be appropriate is gunna be hard." Scott nodded and Ray assumed that the older man knew what he was referring to. Ray stood up "Well it was nice talking to you Scott and now I'll just have to enjoy the rest of this boat ride." Scott smirked as he looked out over the ocean as a couple of Goldeen sprung out from the water. "By the way, what does that BF on your shirt stand for?"

"Best Friends?" Ray laughed a bit from the funny reply. Not necessarily needing a better answer Ray stood up and went to his room.

* * *

"Thanks again Captain for stopping off at Pallet Town before returning to Vermillion."

"It's no problem Ray; after all you did help me out when I was sick." To that Ray laughed a little and Ray waved giving his farewell as he stepped down the ramp. Ray turned and there was his mom and Prof. Oak to greet him.

"Hi Hon!"

Ray took two steps towards his mom and opened his arms. Sure enough his mom was embracing him within milliseconds.

"So Ray, I saw your last match on television. It must've been a tough loss to lose to my grandson, but I am more curious as to how you want to continue your career as a trainer?" Ray attempted to speak but his mouth was being covered up by his mother's shoulder. After she finished and let him speak he straightened his clothes and looked at the Prof. that had given him his Squirtle to begin his journey.

"Well I was actually deciding that on the way here and…" The pause created by Ray was done on purpose to create suspense. "I've decided to go to the Hoenn Region and try my luck there."

"That's good to hear, I mean the fact that you haven't thrown in the towel that is." Ray smirked as he looked at his mother who looked just as happy.

"My son still wants to be in the limelight! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom," Ray looked over at the Professor. "Prof. Oak, would it be too much trouble to ask if you could look after all my Pokemon and I get that Cubone that I caught in Lavender Town?"

"No problem I can do that for you right now if you want?"

"Yea that would be great." Ray noticed by this time his mom had already gone into the house he had lived in for 14 years of his life. "I'm just gunna get my bike and repack my bags and start heading out." Prof. Oak nodded as Ray handed him six poke balls and retreated into his house. Once inside Ray set his bag on the table and examined it. It sure was an old piece of equipment as he could spot breaks in zippers and the defective strap.

_I didn't use the backpack at all during the Pokemon League… I guess I don't need a bag any more. I mean the card I got at the Pokemon League would suppress any money holding troubles. I got pockets for poke balls and that device that Bill gave me on that second visit should be able to hold any extraneous items like potions and such. So I guess a backpack isn't necessary. _

Ray looked around for his mother who was nowhere to be found. "Mom!" His mom came down from the stairs of the two story house. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I was just getting some things just in case you wanted to take them with you." Ray groaned as he looked at his mother. It was the same thing as last time.

"Mom…" His mother already knew what was coming. "I have to leave, I won't need any stuff. Trust me as soon as I get the proper Hoenn Pokemon I'll come back and visit you. Trust me I won't be a total stranger like I was last time." His mother brightened up at that remark and knowing it was his time to depart Ray looked once more at his mom before opened the door. Ray stepped outside and there was a familiar face standing in front of him. "So, if it isn't Ash Ketchum? It's been a long time."

"Ray Griswald…" The smirk on Ash's face made Ray smirk as well.

"Wait, who?" Ray noticed the tanned speaker in the black vest with orange trim.

"It's one of my other rivals originally from Pallet Town. Even though you were supposed to be my rival you were always so far ahead of me. I saw Gary but not you, so how's it been?"

"Well I got eliminated from the Pokemon League just recently. I took a whole lot of time to train before I went, but I still ended up losing. It kind of pisses me off. Then again now I'm heading to the Hoenn region to try my luck there."

"Really? I've been planning to head over there myself. While you were training I did the Kanto and Johto challenges. Unfortunately I lost both."

"Well It looks like its been you who has been ahead of me this whole time."

"What do you say to a 3 on 3 battle?" Ray nodded as Prof. Oak came out of the lab.

"Hey Professor do you still have those Pokemon I asked you to store?"

"Yeah right here in my hand." Ray nodded and walked over to the Professor and chose four of his Pokemon he wanted to use.

"Hey Ash before we start introduce me to that girl who is accompanying you."

"Yea Ash That would be nice!" The red headed girl looked enraged to the point that she was willing to beat down Ray's childhood friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Misty." Almost immediately Ray took a liking to the redhead. "And this is Bro…"

"Yes, yes, Brock of Pewter City. I already know him because I defeated him in battle. I didn't know that he left the gym though."

"Yea well I…" Brock scratched his head as he recalled the merciless beating that Ray had given him nearly a year ago.

"Well Ash? What do you say to a Pokemon battle?" Ash already tossed out a poke ball. The poke ball cracked in two releasing a red light that took form.

"Let's do it Cyndaquil!" The small Pokemon cried out as flames erupted on its back.

"A fire Pokemon so I'll use…" Ray tossed his own poke ball and it too cracked in half releasing a Pokemon. "Arcanine!" The giant dog slash tiger like Pokemon growled ferociously.

"What a powerful Pokemon," the comment by Misty caught Ray's ear.

"Right! Cyndaquil use swift!" after a short squeal Cyndaquil was on the move shooting stars at Arcanine.

"Heh, I know swift never misses, but because of that you should know that it doesn't hurt as much. I've encountered the move a lot and my Arcanine knows how to deal with it. Go! Take Down!" Arcanine growled and moved forward at incredible speeds. The stars cut up the fur of the Arcanine. "Smaller doesn't always mean its better!" Arcanine slammed its body into Cyndaquil sending it flying back. "Now! Fire Blast!" Ray pointed to the midair Cyndaquil.

"Such power…" Misty could only agree as she looked at Ash who looked as if he was in a bit of trouble. The giant burst of flames charred Cyndaquil and the Pokemon dropped on the ground and didn't move.

"Shoot, return Cyndaquil." The Cyndaquil disappeared into its poke ball and Ash prepared placed his hand on his pouch. "Go Bayleaf!" Ash threw out another poke ball releasing the awkward looking Pokemon. Ray returned his Arcanine and took out his second Pokemon.

"Your turn Fearow!" Ray released the great bird from its poke ball and it began to soar over the battlefield. "You won't be able to reach my Pokemon Ash. What will you do?" Misty had a smirk on her face as well as Brock.

"Bayleaf use your vine whip to catapult yourself into the air towards the Fearow!" Ash pointed at the flying Pokemon and Bayleaf nodded extending its vines and slapping them onto the ground and launching herself into the sky. Ash noticed the shocked expression of his "rival" as Bayleaf closed in on Fearow. "Now! Razor leaf!" Bayleaf complied sending out sharpened leaves at Fearow. With a shriek Fearow was already falling out of the sky.

"His Arcanine is fierce but this Pokemon…"

"Is the weaker of my old troupe. Return!" Ray opened the Pokemon forcing the falling Fearow to retreat to the poke ball. "I'm sorry Ash, but I thought that I would be able to beat you with even the weakest of my Pokemon. I let my foolishness get in the way of our battle."

"No problem," Ash returned the Bayleaf to its poke ball. "Just don't hold back any more." Ash looked down to the yellow Pokemon at his side. "Your up Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" The Pikachu scurried to the forefront trying to look at menacing as it could. Ray chuckled and paused for a moment.

"This will do well! Go Cubone!" Ray released the Pokemon with the bone helmet and club.

"So his last Pokemon is a Cubone?" Brock nodded confirming Misty's unnecessary question.

"Pikachu! Thunder!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" A huge jolt of energy came out of the mouse Pokemon and headed towards Cubone.

"Heh, I thought you would have battle a Cubone before. If you did you would know…" The electricity hit the bone helmet and dissipated "That electricity is useless against my little guy." Cubone looked at Pikachu brandishing its bone club. "Cubone, use Bonemerang." Cubone nodded jumping into the air and cocking its arm back. Ray's Pokemon chucked the bone club as hard as it could and landed on the ground. "Now quick use dig!" Cubone acknowledged the command and began digging into the ground with the utmost speed.

"Pikachu use double team to dodge." Pikachu already knew the drill and evaded the attack swiftly.

"Too late!" Ray's voice was like a command and the club began coming back for a second attack. Before any command could be given on Ash's part Cubone sprung up from underneath Pikachu and grabbed the club. "Bone Club!"

"What a skillful combination. This guy really did train for a long time. I wonder how he went abut it." Brock noticed that Misty was getting more interested in this Ray Griswald by the minute.

"But, look at what Ash is going to have to offer!" Brock pointed at Ash who still looked calm.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Before a second could pass Pikachu's red cheeks were brimming with yellow light and it was released. The electricity headed for the opening left by the attacking Cubone.

"Heh, Use your club to absorb the damage!" Cubone brought its club in front of the electricity in the blink of an eye the club made of bone was now charged with electricity. Cubone slammed the club right on Pikachu's forehead sending the electricity all over the mouse Pokemon's body. "Even though Pikachu is an electric type it can still be hurt by electricity." Ray looked on as the charred Pikachu looked a little dazed and Cubone still had his club on Pikachu's forehead.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Pikachu was even able to comply with the request while being so close to unconscious. The cheeks lit up and this time instead of the club acting as a resistor the electric charge was so great that it was forced to be a conductor. A huge amount of electricity went through the bone and blew Cubone backwards. Cubone landed on its back struggling to move. Pikachu fell over still effected from Cubone's earlier attack.

"Intense…" Mist looked over and noticed that it wasn't Brock speaking. Looking around she noticed Prof. Oak was still outside with his hand to his chin nodding. Misty quickly brought her attention back to the battle.

"Come on Cubone get up! Let's do this right!" As if on command Cubone began struggling to its feat.

"Cu-bone bone bone!" Up on its feat I looked of breathe as it menacingly looked into the eyes of the exhausted Pikachu it faced off against. Ray managed to tear his eyes away from Ash's Pikachu to notice that Cubone had begun glowing.

"Ey? You are evolving? I guess you Pikachu is a real contender, and me and my Pokemon want to do everything we can to beat it." The Cubone grew in size and its helmet and club grew as well. The glowing stopped as a brand new Pokemon stood before them. "So Marowak, what do you say we…"

"Quit fighting and save your strength for another day?" Ray and Ash looked over at Prof. Oak who was smiling. "You've both showed that you have progressed greatly since I handed you your first Pokemon ever. Ray you showed prowess and knowledge of Pokemon with Arcanine. Ash you showed superb versatility when you sent Bayleaf up against Fearow. And the both of you showed great heart when Cubone err I should say Marowak and Pikachu battled. Let's call it a day, Ray I know you want to leave immediately but staying a day longer won't hurt will it?"

"I guess not, would you mind if I slept over at your house Ash, for old time's sake?"

"It won't be a problem, it'll be lack back in the day." Ash laughed as well as Ray.

"Ash and Ray… they seem to be good trainers, and I guess we won't know which the better of them is.

* * *

**Axelpro:** I hope you like my attempt at making a Pokemon Story. In case you didn't realize Ray is one of the three trainers beisdes Gary that happened to wake up earlier than Ash on the very first episode of Pokemon. Please R&R 


	3. A Strange Decision

"It really is like old times ey Ash?" Ray was sitting at the table with Brock, Ash, Misty, and Ash's mom.

"Yea, I remember it like it was yesterday, but let's just eat now." Ash took some rice out of the large bowl and put it on his smaller plate so he could begin eating.

"So Brock you helped out with the meal?" Ray also helped himself to some rice. Brock nodded, "So I'm guessing you're the chef of the group?" Brock nodded again and Misty decided to serve herself some stew. "Quick question, why do you go with Ash on his journey?" Brock paused for a moment and looked over at Ash who met his glance with his own eyes.

"Because I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon Breeder." Ray nodded taking a couple bites of rice. Brock shrugged and helped himself to some of the stew that he made. "I've made progress, and I've perfected recipes for a wide variety of Pokemon food." Brock poured some more pellets into Pikachu's empty bowl.

"Pika Pika." Brock smiled and went back to eating his human food with the rest of the people at the table.

"And Misty? Why do you follow Ash?" Ray lifted his small bowl up to his face and began working his chopsticks but kept one eye focused on Misty through his blonde bangs.

"Well…um…you see…" The stutter put Misty on the spotlight. Even Ash was interested to find out what she was gunna say.

_Yea it's obvious she doesn't really want her Bike refunded anymore. I really want to know why she comes along with me, I mean I don't mind the company, but I'm just curious._

"You see before I thought I followed because he said he would pay me for some of my property he damaged when we first met. As time went on I kinda realized that I wasn't gunna get that property back. I guess I still wanted to live that adventure that everyone wants to at least once." The answer was straight forward and shocked Ash and Brock. It wasn't so much as the answer itself shocked them it was just that Misty wasn't using the typical "I wanna be the best at everything," or "Ash needs to give my bike back," excuses.

"Well this may seem kind of awkward, but why don't you go adventuring with me? I mean Brock is already gunna be staying with Ash and no offense but going by myself gets a little lonely." Ray felt something poke his back and he turned around and smiled. "Okay Marowak, check what I said before I'm not going alone." Ray turned back to the table with a smile as everyone had their eyes locked on his. "What I'm saying is having another Human I can communicate and have fun with on a Human level would be great."

"I don't know, I mean I got my bike back and all so I was gunna head back to Cerulean to help maintain the gym. After all I am trying to become the best water-type trainer."

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but you probably won't be able to achieve that goal just sitting in your Gym making your Pokemon do drills. You'll most likely need to go out and experience the Pokemon world some more and obtain more Water-Pokemon. No offense, I'm just saying. Also I don't really want to force an answer out of you so just think about it and try to come up with an answer before I head out tomorrow." Misty nodded as Ray began working his chopsticks again. Ash was busy chowing down on food hardly taking any of the information in. Brock was in a state of emotional confusion. He didn't know whether to be happy that Misty was leaving so he could do all the womanizing he wanted or was he supposed to be sad that Misty was leaving. It was all up in the air so tomorrow would definitely be the deciding day.

* * *

"That was a nice night's sleep." The redheaded girl got up from her bed and stretched. After a short yawn she moved over to the window and looked at the scenery that Pallet Town held.

"Hit all four targets with one Bonemerang attack!" Misty looked down to see Ray with his Marowak. Ray suddenly tossed 4 sticks into the air and Marowak cocked back ready for its special attack. "Now Bonemerang!"

"Marowak!" The bone club was hurled and it split through three of the four twigs and disappeared. Just before the last twig hit the ground it was sliced in two on the return attack of the club.

_That's just amazing; I'm actually surprised that this guy trains rather than Ash who just goes with the flow._

Misty sighed as she continued to look out of the window at Ray and his Marowak.

_On one hand I should just go back to Cerulean city and remain the Gym Leader there, but on the other hand I could go with this Ray character and do one more round of adventuring before I call it quits. Plus like he said I can't become the absolute best Water-Pokemon trainer by just sitting in a gym and practicing._

"Good morning Misty!" Misty was too lost in her thoughts to even realize that she had been noticed by Ray. After another shout Misty stopped her thought process for a minute to wave back to Ray."The others up yet?"

"I don't know, but I do smell Ash's mom making breakfast." Ray nodded and headed inside to see exactly what was being made. Misty took this chance to head down the stairs so she could get a peak at what they would be eating as well. Arriving at the same time the looked at each other with a smile for their greeting then moved towards the food.

"It smells good Mrs. Ketchum, but I have to ask. As far as I remember you usually don't make these kinds of omelets."

"That's because I didn't make them," the reply by Ash's mom made a strange expression on Ray's face.

"You didn't even feel like telling me that you were staying over at Ash's house." Ray turned to see his mom coming over with a small bowl of flour. Ray immediately began scratching the back of his head and began smiling uncontrollably.

"Well…uh…I didn't want you to worry mom so…" Misty had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from interrupting the conversation with her laughter.

"I see, and this young woman here is… your girlfriend." At the words Misty and Ray's faces turned a bright red as they looked in every direction possible except at each other and to Ray's mom.

"Well…you see…it's kind of like…" It was Misty's turn to have trouble coming up with a response, but there was no laughter on Ray's part as he was still too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; may I ask your name Miss?" Finally with the awkward moment over and Misty's face back to normal she prepared to respond.

"My name's Misty and I take it you are Ray's mom?" She nodded to Misty's answer and question. After a short pause a large yawn and groan could be heard from upstairs. "Brock and Ash are up," Misty looked around and decided to take a seat.

* * *

"That was some good food mom, Mrs. Ketchum." Both smiled and nodded as the two began gathering dishes. "Well I guess that I'll be going now. I mean I don't want to waste any more of your time by staying here." Ray got up from his seat checked his pocket for his equipment and waved to the others remaining at the table.

"Yea, but first we're heading to Cerulean City okay?" Ray was surprised by the remark of Misty's part as were Brock and Ash. "Don't look at me like that; I have to drop off my bike there before we go to the new region." Understanding what this meant Ray smiled then nodded and began heading out the door.

"So you're really gunna go with him?" Misty looked at Ash who had asked the question and smiled.

"Well I was gunna leave your little team either way and what he said was right. To become the greatest Water-Pokemon trainer I can't just retire to the Gym in Cerulean, I have to go out and explore a little more. Maybe if I go with this guy it will become "our" team rather than "his" team. Ash understanding what that meant sighed.

"I didn't think I was gunna have to let you join up with my rival, but if that's what you really want. I can't really stop you."

"That's what I expected you to say Ash…well see ya round." Misty waved to Ash and Brock.

"Well Ash and Misty it was nice, I have to be getting back to Valencia Island to help Professor Ivy." Brock gave his own farewell and began heading off

"Heh, I just finished calling all of you guys here so we could have a short reunion, and now it's over…heh, so Ray is gunna be the next Gary in my career ey? Well let's just see how he measures up to me, Ash Ketchum."

"You know we could just fly there right?"

"Yea, but let's make this last experience in Kanto a long one. I mean we won't be back here for a while." Ray nodded understanding the logic as the two cycled towards Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well this is one of the major twists from the Anime series. The story wraps up what is to become of the Cerulean Gym in the later chapters. Read On! 


	4. High Stake Battling

"So I guess we will go without a cooked meal for a while. I mean I can make Ramen but I don't have the supplies for it." Misty nodded as the two began unfolding their sleeping equipment.

"Yea, I mean I can make chowder but like you said I don't have supplies. So, these energy bars will have to hold us over." Misty pulled two out of her single strap bag and handed one to her new partner. "Well make it last," Misty laughed a little bit as she thought back to those hot meals that her old team would share.

"Don't worry, we won't be too long in between cities this is a one time only thing." Ray took a bite out of the candy bar and relaxed on the grass. "I think I need to get a new backpack while in Cerulean. I mean I'm used to the grass and all but a sleeping bag would be comfortable. Plus I have some extra money from all those contests."

"What contests?"

"Well random tournaments held around the region. Nothing too big, I didn't want my name to actually spread." Misty nodded crumpling up her wrapper and placing atop a wooden stump. Instantaneously Misty paused and reminisced back to her first time with Ash in the Viridian Forest. It was where the Caterpie had evolved into a Metapod under the full moon. Misty looked up and noticed it was a full moon tonight as well. "Hey Misty," coming back from her thoughts she looked back at Ray. "I think you should leave all your Pokemon at Cerulean…"

"What? Why should I do something like that?"

"Just hear me out, you want to be the greatest Water-Pokemon user right? To do that you have to not only see more water Pokemon, but you have to be able to use more of them just as efficiently as you would the Pokemon you have with you right now. I would suggest only taking one of the Pokemon in your group you have with you right now." Misty actually had to think now about what Ray had just said. "Well that's all I have to say. I'm going to sle…" Ray heard the rustle of grass not to far away. Ray looked to Misty for confirmation. "You hear that?" As she nodded Ray turned to face the direction he was hearing the sound from. He could make out a figure that was rather small in the grass. "Hey you come out of hiding!" Suddenly the figure burst out from the shadows and leapt into the air. Before any identification could take place the figure landed neatly in Ray's arms.

"It's an Eevee!" Ray nodded confirming the Pokemon as it buried its head into his chest. Misty struggled out of her already zipped sleeping bag and hustled over to Ray to see the Pokemon. "It looks terrible; someone must have scared this poor Pokemon to death." Misty stood across from Ray as he stroked the obviously frightened Eevee.

"No, that's not it at all, he's worried. Apparently he had an experience with some bad people and is worried they'll come back… what's this?" Ray held the Eevee out at arm's length and noticed that the Pokemon was holding a small strange looking orange stone as it shook. "A fire stone? And its not a whole stone but a piece of one. I wonder what this little guy has been through." Ray took the Eevee back into his arms and began stroking it. "No worries little guy, you can stay with us for the night until we find your owners." The Eevee nodded as it began to calm down. "Well let's get some sleep; we'll start sorting this out in the morning. That ok with you Misty?" Misty yawned as the sleepiness returned after being suppressed for a time.

"Yea that sounds like a plan, good night." Misty crawled back into her sleeping bag and ran up the zipper. Ray laid down on the grass and put the Eevee at his side and stroked the Eevee's brown fur. Only after the Eevee fell asleep did the Pokemon trainer reach attempt to reach dreamland.

* * *

"All right Marowak, drink this!" 

"Maro!" Misty's sleeping bag rustled a bit as the zipper began sliding down. The redheaded trainer sat up and looked about to see what the commotion was about.

"Drink this and you'll become nice and strong." The words caught Misty's attention and she scrambled over to Ray and his Marowak while still struggling to free herself of her sleeping bag.

"What are you giving it?"

"Relax; it's not Pokemon steroids or anything. Actually I've learned to make these nutrient drinks after a nice Lady I knew in Celadon city taught me about them. It requires special berries to be ground together to bring out the utmost nutrients possible and then you simply add water. I actually have two sets of drinks made for my Pokemon, but since you are coming along and are my partner I thought I would use one set on Marowak and the other on a Pokemon of your choosing." Misty nodded finally able to take the sleeping bag completely off being stationary and all

"Oh, how is it you manage to read my mind? And if that's not bad enough it looks like you can stretch these powers out to Pokemon as well."

"I always chalk it up to spending more than half a year with nobody but Pokemon while I was training for the Indigo League. If it's not that then…" Ray shrugged his shoulders. Misty couldn't help but giggle a little from the casual response. "Well, it seems that we are actually gunna have a little fun on this journey after all."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I noticed you were looking off into space a lot yesterday and my guess is that you were remembering the good old days with Ash. Trust me I do that all the time."

"Remember the good old days with Ash?"

"No, reminisce on past experience, but try not to make it a habit ok?" Misty nodded and looked at Marowak who was twirling his club around pretty much ignoring the entire conversation.

"Oh! What happened to that Eevee?" Ray pointed to the tree stump that they had slept by and Eevee was peacefully resting atop it. "He's so cute…"

"Yo! Ray!" Ray sighed as he looked in the direction of the voice. Ray picked out the figure amongst the grass and watched as it approached.

"So Gideon decides to grace us with his presence ey?"

"Gideon?"

"Yea his name is…"

"Oh, beautiful maiden let me introduce myself. I am the one and only Gideon Verletz the runner up to the Indigo League Champion last season." Gideon winked and ran his hand through his brown hair trying to bedazzle Misty with his green eyes.

"So you're that Gideon… Ray how do you know him?"

"Well let me put it like this. Gideon is to me like Gary is to Ah."

"Oh! So he's your rival who is always one step ahead of you." Ray was confused at the response he got.

"Was Ash always a step behind Gary?" Misty nodded.

"Back to me!" Just like what he said Ray and Misty turned back to man no younger than 19. "I was actually passing by when I noticed you had a Marowak. No doubt copying me and my Marowak." Ray shrugged not giving a complete answer. "Well no matter, I was actually about to head out to the Johto league and take over that region with my prowess. To be fair of course I have to start from scratch so all I'm taking with me is my Growlithe."

"So why are you telling me this? Just leave if you're gunna go."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, no need for such a harsh tone. Actually I wanted to test your Marowak against mine in a one on one duel." Gideon threw a black and yellow poke ball releasing his own Marowak. Immediately the Marowak looked at Ray then at Ray's Marowak then began ranting.

"Maro-maro! Marowak!" Gideon's Marowak held out its bone club and Ray's Marowak responded by holding out its own club.

"It appears that our Marowaks want to raise the stakes." Ray nodded as Misty looked at the two opposing Marowaks staring each other down fiercely.

"The loser will lose their bone club?" Gideon agreed to Ray's terms and the battle was set to start.

* * *

"Look we need to find that Eevee or the boss will chew our heads off." 

"I know I know, but I don't know where to look. I mean it is a pretty small Pokemon. Maybe we should just hang around Cerulean. We do have the stone after all so we will spot the Eevee eventually."

"All right we'll hang around for a maximum of five days before we start a general sweep of the area." The two people looked at each other and snickered for a little.

* * *

"They've been at this for two minutes now…" Misty looked on as the two Marowaks wielded their clubs with expert precision. Ray's Marowak bent backwards then to the side followed by a cartwheel to evade Gideon's Marowak's Bone Rush attack. 

"Good Marowak now use Bone Club!" On Ray's command and on his command only did the Marowak pull back his club and thrust it forward with extreme speed. Gideon's Marowak threw his club in the way and there was a short thwap before the two Marowaks jumped backwards a bit to size up their opponent once more. Breathing heavily the two Marowaks eyed each other with their respective trainer mere inches away from them. "All right Marowak, let's show them our spirit. Use the signature move that we used on Ash's Pikachu." Marowak nodded as he cocked back.

"Signature attack ey? It's just a Bonemerang… Marowak, dodge this. Show them their futility." Marowak nodded as it prepared for the attack. As expected Ray's Marowak chucked its bone club and it came full speed for the other Marowak's chest. "Now!"

"Maro!" Gideon's Marowak leapt in midair avoiding the attack.

"Use your Bonemer… what the…?" Both Gideon and his Marowak looked to see that there was no opponent to fight. "Quick! Turn around and get ready for the roundabout on that club." Marowak nodded landing swiftly on its feet and eyed the incoming club. With a sharp cry Marowak slapped the bone up into the air.

"Let's go Marowak!" On Ray's call Marowak burst out of the ground driving a clenched fist into its opponent's skull helmet forcing it to set out of place.

_That move is really something special… I never get tired of watching it because it displays a Pokemon's trust with his trainer and absolute obedience and skill… Ray really is a masterful trainer._

Misty watched as Marowak continued to soar upwards and then it grabbed hold its the airborne club.

"Instead of the usual Bone Club use Bonemerang!"

"Maro…" Ray's Marowak pulled back ready to launch the club once more. "Wak!" At once the club was sent spinning towards Gideon's Marowak who was still struggling to reset his helmet correctly. The club slammed into the skull helmet sending a strong vibration throughout the Marowak's body.

"Now! Bone Rush!" The club thrown by Ray's Marowak returned to its owner and the Marowak came down slamming its club onto the enemy Marowak's forehead. The jolt sent another vibration through Gideon's Marowak. Gideon could only watch in dismay as he knew nothing he could possibly say would turn around the events that were gunna take place.

"And that's game!" Ray smirked as he looked at his Marowak still using Bone Rush. Ray's Marowak pulled back for a final strike and hit Gideon's Marowak in the chest using its club like a baseball bat. The blow sent Gideon's Marowak sailing backwards into a nearby tree. Mid-flight Gideon's Marowak dropped its club which Ray's Marowak decided to pick up knowing that the battle was over. "Nice job Marowak…" Gideon walked over to his own Marowak and knelt down beside him.

"It seems I neglected you too much Marowak… this defeat is my fault. I didn't continue giving you proper training. I just assumed you were strong enough… I'm sorry." The battered Marowak could barely get any sound out of its mouth. "You don't have to speak. I'll make you even better without the club," pulling something out of his backpack Gideon sprayed his Marowak. Almost instantly signs of recovery could be seen, but before his Marowak could get back up to its feet the experienced trainer returned Marowak to its poke ball. After standing up Gideon turned to face Ray. "That club is yours, but mark my words. If we meet again I'll show you that my Marowak doesn't need a club to be truly strong. Until next time Ray…" Gideon through a poke ball out. The poke ball cracked in two revealing the Pokemon held inside.

"Pidgeo!" The majestic Pideot stood erect before Ray and Misty. Gideon mounted the large Pokemon and it instantly began flapping its wings.

"We're going back to Pallet town… there's a ship waiting to take us to Johto." On Gideon's command the Pideot took off leaving the two trainers and the Marowak behind. Sighing at the sight of his departing rival Ray looked over at Misty who was still gawking.

"Crazy guy huh?" Misty nodded coming back to reality. Ray went to a knee and beckoned his Marowak who hustled over. "All right Marowak; let's show the world that you can be the first Marowak to use two clubs instead of just one. We'll train a lot, but it will be worth it all right?" Marowak nodded and Ray patted his Pokemon on the head. "Good job… you can return now." Ray opened up the proper poke ball and Marowak was gone with a flash of red.

"Eevee!" Misty turned around to find that the Eevee was atop the tree stump looking at the two trainers.

"It looks like it just woke up." Ray nodded heading over with Misty at his side. As the two got closer they noticed the smile that the Eevee had on. "It's pretty happy too… I guess he thinks we're gunna take care of him."

* * *

**Axelpro: **I thought it would be pretty neat to have a dual wielding Marowak. Personally out of all the original Pokemon I would have to say Cubone/Marowak are the coolest. 


	5. Final Preparations

"Finally, Cerulean…" Ray skidded to a stop on his bike and looked at the medium sized town. Ray had his Jean Jacket tied around his waist letting his black shirt flow free. Eevee sat atop Ray's head yipping with joy.

"Yea, trekking around Mt. Moon was a lot faster like you said." Misty sighed and noticed the strange pendant hanging from her partner's neck. "Hey Ray, can I ask a question?" Ray turned to Misty and nodded. "What do those initials mean?" Misty was pointing to the necklace that Ray now took up in his hand. After rubbing the pendant for a little seemingly reflecting back on his past life he let go of it and smiled.

"I'll tell you… but perhaps later?" Misty nodded and the two began pedaling through the fields to reach their destination. Mid ride Ray turned to Misty looking at her face turning a little red from the exercise she was getting. "So are we going to the Pokemon Center or straight to the gym?"

"Let's go to the gym first and I'll probably get my sisters to let you stay for the night. Then we can get going to Hoenn." Ray nodded as the scenery quickly changed from grass and trees to large houses left and right. Ray knew exactly where the gym was and weaving in and out of walking citizens. Ray turned and saw Misty right on his tail and he smirked. Within moments the two pulled up at the gym and decided to walk their bikes inside. "Let me introduce you to my three sisters."

"You know I have already met them right?" Misty slapped herself on the forehead for her stupidity. She had totally forgotten that Ray had already obtained all eight Kanto badges much like Ash. "But you haven't met them properly." To that Ray shrugged and Misty sighed grabbing his wrist dragging him along as she picked up her pace. "Hey Daisy!" She opened the door leading Ray into the larger section of the Gym building. It was a very large pool with large platforms floating on the water. "Lily? Violet? Anyone of you guys here?" There was a long pause as Ray drank in the scenario reminiscing on his days as a novice trainer.

"Like tell us in advance when you're coming home?" Misty's face brightened when she saw her blonde haired sister come out with a towel draped around her neck.

"Yea, and anyways its not like you should be leaving at all… you do have a gym to run after all." Ray noticed the blue haired girl come out and stand right next to her sister with a similar towel draped around her neck as well.

"Well I've actually come to a decision regarding that… it turns out that I have more to do before I can jus…"

"Oh who is this fine looking guy you brought with you? Not like your boyfriend that came with you here so long ago." A third girl came out while her statement cut off Misty's but the redhead couldn't do anything about it because her face was flushed.

"Cut it out sis, you know that I already told you he is not my boyfriend." The blonde haired lady laughed and stepped forward.

"You're Daisy right? I believe we met before…" Ray said giving the blonde a greeting nod.

"So you're polite as well, I could get to like that. What do you say we…"

"Ah-Hem! As I was saying!" Misty's skin tone had returned to its normal lightly tanned color. Daisy and her sisters tilted their heads to face their youngest sibling. "About the gym, Ray here has shown me that to be the best Water-Pokemon trainer I have to go out and experience more. To do that I've decided to go with him to the Hoenn region and learn about Water-Pokemon there. So unfortunately we are gunna have to close down the gym till I get back." To that statement Daisy laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"This is a perfect chance to postpone our Tours and focus on training again." To that she heard a gasp from her two sisters. "Well we did decide to run this gym to become good trainers, but look at use now. I think it is necessary that we learn to be able to balance these things. You don't have to stop you little glamour trips; I'll train on my own if I have to." The determination Misty's eldest sister showed.

"No Daisy, you're right. We opened this gym to be trainers and have glamour, but lately we've had too much of the second and not enough of the first. We do need to get our priorities right." Daisy nodded to her sisters' response.

"Well now that that's settled on to my next announcement… me and Ray have nowhere to stay for the night so I thought we get a room tonight and we head out tomorrow morning?"

"Well yea, I mean you still have your old room and he can take our guest room. Just one night though, any more than that and I would suspect you of slacking off." Misty laughed at Daisy words.

"Come on Ray, let's put our stuff down and go into town to get some supplies."

"You mean shopping...?"

"Yeah, it'll go by really quick, I promise." Ray sighed looking back at Misty who had a pleading look on her face.

"They always say that…" Ray looked up and the Eevee who still sat peacefully on his head yipped happily. Ray refrained from putting the Eevee in a poke ball because the Eevee might still belong to someone. Putting a Pokemon in a poke ball was the same as claiming it.

"Goodie, thanks for volunteering to help me out. Come on!" Once again Ray found himself being dragged away much to the delight of Daisy and her sisters.

* * *

"Yea I think I'll need a backpack." Ray picked up one sack in particular that had one strap and was dark blue. Draping it over his left shoulder Ray walked around a little bit checking the relative feel of the sack. 

"I was actually thinking of changing my look…" Misty flicked her suspenders and they jiggled a bit. Misty looked over and noticed Ray wasn't really paying attention. "Ah-Hem! I said I was thinking of changing my look!" Ray snapped back to Misty giving her the attention she wanted. Ray gave Misty a once over and shrugged.

"You can make anything look good, but if you really want to change clothes go for it." Misty didn't know whether to appreciate the comment or be a little ticked off that the response came off without a moment of thought on Ray's part. Disappearing Misty left Ray to browse for cooking supplies. Ray took the Eevee off his head and put it gently in one arm stroking his fur with his other hand. "It's been a while since we found you hasn't it?" The Eevee yipped happily as it continued to let Ray pet him.

"All right, how do I look?" Ray was about to give Misty another one over but couldn't.

"Simply… stunning." Misty had yellow short shorts with a red undershirt. Over the red was another yellow shirt and she wore yellowish brown boots. Misty's face turned a little red liking the response a little better. "Well you got any objections to these cooking supplies?" Ray displayed his bag contents and Misty shook her head.

"All right I think together we can pay for…"

"Don't worry, unlike Ash I managed to obtain and save lots of money over the past year winning all those tournaments. I have like a mini fortune on my account. I can access my account through this card so money is pretty much not an option. Misty nodded just realizing Ray's opulence. Ray paid for the items and the group set out.

"You're not like Ash at all; Ash was still broke after his whole Pokemon experience." That statement got a little chuckle out of Ray. Seeing their happy mood Eevee yipped with delight.

"We need to get some potions and some poke balls while we're here. They should be in the store right next door." Ray nodded and the two headed out of the shop. "Right over there…" Misty pointed to the shop and they turned in that direction.

"You two! Stop where you are right now!" Misty stopped immediately not recognizing the feminine voice. Ray sighed already knowing what was to come.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose this fight!"

"That's right!" Ray sighed at the familiar motto as one blue haired man and a blonde haired woman in black uniforms with large red Rs on their chest.

"Team Rocket!" Ray sighed again at Misty's declaration.

"It's been a while love…" Cassidy looked in Ray's direction and Ray looked back at her.

"True, we might have had something going… but to tell you the truth, I would have gone out with Jessie a million times over rather than go out with." Cassidy gasped and stomped her foot looking back at Ray.

"That bumpkin? I'm ten times better than her! Why in the world would you go out with her?" Ray laughed but the whole conversation left Misty confused.

"How do you know them so well Ray?" Butch decided to answer the question for Ray.

"That's because he is a Rocket Member. A girl like you should be able to figure that out… Geez!" Misty was taken aback by the statement.

"You forgot to mention that I am a former member of Team Rocket. I quit three months ago." Ray put his hand on a poke ball he had ready to launch.

"So eager for a battle? We actually want that Eevee that you stole from us back!" It took Ray till just now to remember that he had the Pokemon in his hands. Eevee was growling at the Rocket Members. "Heh, it looks like we'll have to battle for him. Go Hitmontop!" Butch through a poke ball out and it broke in two. The three legged Pokemon glared at Ray and Misty. Ray looked over at Misty who looked too confused to do anything.

"I assume right now you don't trust me so… go Hitmonchan!" Ray tossed out a poke ball as it released another Pokemon.

"Monchan!" The cry came from the Hitmonchan as it did a little air boxing.

"So you have your Hitmonchan? I'll just use my Houndour then…" Cassidy tossed out a poke ball that split open on contact with the ground. A sharp bark could be heard from the black fur Pokemon that appeared.

"You have a Hitmonchan?" Ray smirked still refusing to take his eyes off of his opponents.

"I thought something like this might happen so I brought him along just to make sure we got to Hoenn intact."

"You're the same man I went after all those months ago. Always thinking ahead planning making sure you had all your advantages out on the table. That's the reason why he wanted you to join." Ray cringed at the mention of that person. "Enough of reminiscing go Houndour! Tackle attack!"

"Hitmontop you're up as well! Use Triple kick when you get close enough!" Butch's Pokemon nodded and rushed forward following right behind Houndour.

"Hitmonchan…" Ray had to think for a brief moment. "Use Sky Uppercut on Houndour and that should put you out of range for Hitmontop's Triple Kick."

"Monchan!" That was all reassurance Ray needed as Hitmonchan rushed forward. Crouching low it gathered power into its right hand. Houndour approached and leapt forward with a bark. Hitmonchan timed the attack and let his fist fly at the appropriate time. Misty was still unsure who to trust in the battle having numerous encounters with Team Rocket members. Houndour was caught right in the jaw, but Hitmonchan wasn't done there. "Hit-Mon-Chan!" Using its strength Hitmonchan carried Houndour into the air with his fist.

"Good Hitmonchan! Now finish it with a Mega Punch!" Hitmonchan nodded and pulled its right glove back letting Houndour float freely in the air for a moment unable to move from the pain. Hitmonchan cocked its right arm set for another attack. "Now go!" Cassidy wasn't able to give an order as she was too busy gawking at how easily Houndour's attack was turned against him.

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan slammed his right glove into Houndour once more but this time it was a downward hooking motion slamming Houndour on the top of the head. Houndour was sent spiraling downwards at rapid speed towards Cassidy.

"Hitmontop! While it can't move in the air you can jump up and use your triple kick on it." Hitmontop nodded jumping into the air. The point on its head that was usually used to spin on now served as an aero dynamic device slicing through the air increasing Hitmontop's accession speed. Coming close to Hitmonchan it flipped upside down and with a swing oh its arms it was already spinning like a top.

"Hitmonchan! Keep blocking until you find an opening then use Revenge!" Hitmonchan gave a grunt letting Ray know the message was sent. Hitmonchan raised its gloves in a defensive stance the kicks came towards him. The kicks slammed into Hitmonchan's gloves one after another in rapid succession. Finally Hitmontop had to take a break as it was getting a tad dizzy. The second it slowed Hitmonchan swung its fist. "Heh, now after all that damage Hitmonchan is gunna return it back to you ten fold!" Hitmonchan's right glove glowed purple as it connected with Hitmontop's circular body sending it flying towards the ground.

"Well love, it seems that you haven't dulled in your ability…" She looked at Hitmontop crash to the ground next to Houndour. "Beating us both with one Pokemon… well let's retreat for now, but keep in mind we will return. We both know you have some valuable Pokemon and we won't stop until we have them." With than Cassidy returned her Houndour and Butch returned his Hitmontop leaving just Hitmonchan standing in stance ready for any surprises. "Until next time love!" The two made their exit leaving Ray and his Pokemon alone with Misty. Ray sighed returning Hitmonchan to its poke ball.

"So Misty, what do you say we…" Ray turned to Misty and what he saw was a look of disbelief.

"You're a member of Team Rocket! I can't believe I was deceived so easily!"

"You didn't hear me before? I am a former member." Ray could tell she still wasn't convinced. Ray let out a long sigh and then as if a jolt were applied to him he remembered Eevee wasn't in his arms any more. "Where'd Eevee go? Is he all right?" Ray looked around and found Eevee tugging on his pant leg. Ray scooped up Eevee who had a smile on his face. That was the action that seemed to convince Misty as Ray noticed she began to relax. "You asked about my pendant before…" Ray took his free hand and rubbed his pendant.

"Yea, I wanted to know what C.S. stood for."

"Calvin Schwarz… my Half Brother. He's the one who wanted me to join Team Rocket."

"What? But why would he even want you to join such an evil organization. That rotten…" She was cut off by a slight pain in her wrist. Ray had grabbed her harshly and shook her wrist.

"Don't you dare talk bad about Calvin!" Ray realized what he was doing from the fear on Misty's face and let go. "I-I'm sorry, look a lot has happened and I understand if you don't want to come with me after all. It's okay, I'll go back the gym and…"

"Wait, wait, wait, whoever said anything about me quitting?" Misty was rubbing her wrist with a smirk on her face. Ray smiled as the two stared into each others eyes before looking away with reddened faces. "So what are we going to do about the Eevee?" Ray looked down to the Pokemon who looked back at him.

"I guess I'll take him with us to Hoenn as well…" Ray looked around and saw something on the ground. "They must've dropped this while they retreated." Ray scooped it up and upon closer inspection the recognized the item. "It's the fire stone that Eevee broke a piece from earlier. I guess they were trying to force him to evolve and he ran…" Misty nodded in agreement with the speculation. Eevee reached out grabbing the fire stop and the brown furred Pokemon began to glow white. "Um… he is evolving now?"

"Of course he is evolving now. Into a Flareon of course." Just as Misty predicted the glowing began to die down revealing red orange furred Pokemon with yellow tufts.

"Well Flareon, do you want to team up with me?" Ray set the Flareon down and set a poke ball down a little bit away. "This is just a poke ball I found. Since you aren't going to put up a fight I'll use this one." The Flareon nodded and walked over to the poke ball tapping it. The poke ball opened sucking Flareon inside with a bright red light. "Well now I have another Pokemon to take with me."

"Well actually I was thinking of taking two as well. I asked Nurse Joy to take care of my Togepi for me while I went to Ash's house for his reunion. I can't leave my Togepi behind." Ray nodded and the two first headed to the designated store before heading to the Poke Center.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Unexpected wasn't it... (former member of Team Rocket and all) Next chapter the duo "Finally" leave Kanto for Hoenn. Read On! 


	6. A New Land

"So here we are…" Ray stood looking around in the medium sized town.

"Vermillion City?" Ray nodded as he began walking with Misty close beside him holding a strange Pokemon in her arms.

"You weren't listening before were you? Well as I said before we came here because Bill says his friend is actually willing to give us a ride to Hoenn. So we are going to be getting there by boat. Then we are taking a Pokemon to Littleroot town where a Professor will give us our starting Pokemon.

"Yo Ray!" Ray and Misty turned to see the approaching man. The person before them was familiar to both trainers.

"How's it hanging Bill?" Bill approached Ray and they smiled at each other showing that they were well acquainted.

"Well actually it has gotten a lot more interesting for me now that Celio has managed to connect Kanto and Hoenn through the computers. I've been seeing a bunch of Pokemon I haven't seen in my entire life." Misty realized who it was having encountered the man at the Lighthouse so long ago.

"Oh who is your friend? She looks familiar… but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Misty refrained from answering just looking towards the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry miss I didn't mean to make you uneasy, but anyways back to the business at hand. Celio wanted to thank you for your help in obtaining the special Ruby and Sapphire to help power his super computer. So on your request to get to Hoenn he gladly accepted saying that a special voyage from the S.S. Tidal would take you straight to Littleroot."

"You do know how to come through for me Bill." Ray looked over at Misty who still had her head towards the ground as she spaced out. Ray gave Misty a quick nudge "we all set to go?"

"Uh-yeah! We're ready whenever you are." Bill nodded and as if on cue a large boat began pulling up at the docks. "Wow… that ship is big. The S.S. Tidal?" Bill nodded and the three went to the loading ramp to wait for the large ship. When the cruise ship came to a complete stop Bill looked up the ramp then back at Ray and Misty.

"Well this is goodbye for a good while… good luck taking on those gym leaders in Hoenn. Make sure you win some of those battles for me and everyone back here in Kanto. Show them that we produce the best quality trainer." Ray gave Bill a thumbs up and Misty smiled. As the ramp descended the two looked up into the ship.

"Let's go, a new world awaits." Ray nodded agreeing completely with his partner. Bill watched as the two headed up the ramp. Within seconds the ramp was gone and the S.S. Tidal discharged a large amount of smoke and began moving again.

"Good luck you two…"

* * *

"What? You are going to tell me that a kid was able to stop you? It looks like we have another set of Jessie and James on our hands." 

"No wait Boss! We aren't anything like them! We will succeed at our next task." The Blue haired male was already on all fours touching his head to the ground in obedience.

"Before you give them their punishment that is due let me ask one thing Giovanni sir." The man in the chair looked to his right and there stood a blonde haired man.

"You have my permission, but it better be a good question." The man nodded readjusting the sunglasses he had on.

"Would we happen to know the trainer that you were defeated by Cassidy?"

"Yes we…"

"Shut up!" Butch realized his error and quickly closed his mouth. "I didn't ask you, I asked Cassidy. Well?" Cassidy nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Your brother, Ray was the guy who beat us." At the sound of the name Giovanni slammed his fist down on an arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"He was always an expert trainer, when I thought he quit I thought he wouldn't be a problem. For him to come out of hiding and mess with our plans now really ticks me off!" The blonde haired man with the sunglasses remained silent during the Boss's rant. "Hawkeye! I want you to do something about him!"

"So he has decided to show up again…" The blonde haired man mused as he rubbed a pendant that was attached to a necklace that hung around his neck. The pendant had the letters R.G. on it. "Sir, would you be able to spare those two?"

"Yea, right now their nothing but trash to me." The words stuck fear into Butch's heart as well as his partner Cassidy's.

"Then your orders are this, I want you to go into Hoenn and trail Ray. Give me back reports on his situation and start collecting Pokemon from that region. I have no doubt that Giovanni will want to begin moving the organization into Hoenn soon enough." Butch and Cassidy nodded and now having received the assignment the two departed before Giovanni could do anything to them.

"Are you sure you aren't psychic? I'm sure I haven't told anyone that I wanted to move into Hoenn." Giovanni had a smirk on his face. Hawkeye gave Giovanni a sinister smirk.

"No, I'm just another intellectual mind like yourself. Though I happen to realize like you most likely have that moving into Hoenn will be literally impossible unless we do something about those two fanatical gangs Team Aqua and Team Magma."

"Yes, yes, it seems that these two parties despise each other so we will proceed like we have been and wait for one of them to emerge victorious." Hawkeye nodded in agreement with his leader's plan.

"And when we will swoop in and take the winner head on defeating them with ease." Giovanni and Hawkeye shared a moment of maniacal laughter.

* * *

"This town really is small…" Ray looked around seeing only two or three houses and a fairly large lab. "I guess that's why they call it Littleroot." 

"Yea well let's go see Prof. Birch, he should have gotten our call while we were on the boat and have prepared everything for us." Ray nodded following Misty to the large laboratory. Misty knocked on the door and waited. About a minute later with no response Misty knocked once more.

"Yea I don't think that's gunna do anything. I just realized this." Ray pulled the small sign off the door which read "_Out observing Pokemon on Route 101_". Misty shrugged "Let me guess you want to go look for him rather than wait…" The look Misty gave him was the only answer needed. The two headed backwards towards the route that they just exited from. This time it was a little easier to spot their man seeing as how they heard him screaming for help. Running up on the scene Ray and Misty looked down to see two unfamiliar Pokemon terrorizing the Professor that they recognized from their earlier phone call whilst on the S.S. Tidal. "You two! Uh… Misty and Ray! I need your help, I kinda dropped my bag over where you guys are and this Poochyena and Zigzagoon aren't being friendly right now. If you could go inside my bag and get a Pokemon from there to…" The sound of the black furred Pokemon's growl cut him short as the Professor took a couple steps backwards sweat visible on his forehead.

"Well Misty, let's do as he says." Ray opened up multiple pouches but they all contained notepads and large sheets of paper.

"Maybe this pouch with the poke ball emblem on it will do the trick." Misty crouched down and snapped open the compartment revealing two poke balls. One had a leaf emblem on it while the other had a drop of water as its label. Misty tossed Ray the leaf poke ball "You take that one and I'll use this." Ray nodded standing up and turning to the scene. Prof. Birch was backed up against a tree with the two Pokemon closing in. Ray and Misty gave each other one more glance before simultaneously hurling the poke balls towards the battle scene. Two Pokemon appeared from the poke balls one of which was a gecko looking Pokemon that's skin was light green and had a pink underbelly. The gecko looking Pokemon also had an abnormally large tail that was a darker shade of green The second Pokemon had baby blue skin with a bluish gray underbelly and dulled orange spikes on its cheeks.

"Talk about new Pokemon, these guys look amazing."

"I'll say!"

"Treecko!" That was the call that came from the gecko Pokemon as it got into a stance.

"Um…" Ray looked at the features of the Pokemon and tried to decide on an attack to call. "Let's go with Pound!" The call registered with the small gecko Pokemon as it rushed forward. By this the Poochyena and Zigzagoon had already turned around to face their new opponents giving Prof. Birch the chance to escape from his predicament. "Yea use Pound on the Poochyena!" Treecko nodded angling himself for the black furred Pokemon.

"Um… how about Bubble?" The blue Pokemon didn't move as a state of confusion was apparent on its face. "Oh okay, let's do… water gun?"

"Mudkip!" Misty knew that the command had gone through.

"Okay! Use water gun on the Zigzagoon!" Mudkip nodded setting its sights on the brown furred Pokemon. Just as the green Pokemon reached Poochyena the blue Pokemon began its spray of water. The gecko Pokemon swirled around slamming its tail into the Poochyena's side. Taken off its feet the wild Pokemon flew to the side as the stream of water hit the Zigzagoon. The Professor watched with joy as the two trainers battle with the wild Pokemon together completely forgetting to give them any kind of background on the Pokemon they were using.

"Well just stick with the pound." Poochyena was quick to its feet letting out a howl before rushing in. "Quick leap into the air now!" the gecko Pokemon nodded and left the ground just as the Poochyena tried to slam its body into him. "Good position! Let's finish with a pound attack!"

"Tre!" The gecko Pokemon began coming down doing a flip to help gain momentum. While this was happening the blue Pokemon had stopped its stream allowing the Zigzagoon mobility once more. With its sights set totally on the blue Pokemon Zigzagoon rushed forward as it growled.

"What else can this Pokemon do?" It was that question on Misty's part that brought Prof. Birch from his daze.

"Oh, tell it to use Mud-Slap!" Misty nodded remembering the command.

"Mud-Slap!" The blue Pokemon nodded as it kicked up some dirt that it combined with the water it had stored. The attack hit the Zigzagoon but didn't do much but all the mud had gotten into the wild Pokemon's eyes. "Now be ready to dodge!" By the time the Zigzagoon wanted to throw its

* * *

body into the blue Pokemon it was too late. The blue Pokemon jumped to the side. "Now water gun!" 

"Mudkip!" The water Pokemon sprayed a second stream of water in the blinded Zigzagoon's direction knocking it on its side. The Zigzagoon's body refused to move any more much to the dismay of the Zigzagoon itself. While this went down gecko Pokemon made another flip before slamming its tail right onto the wild Poochyena's head making large Xs form in the black furred Pokemon's eyes. The Poochyena fell over and the green Pokemon landed beside it triumphant. Ray noticed his chance and dove one hand into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball that instead of the usual red had a blue top with two stripes of red.

"I'll use this Great Ball" Ray through the advanced poke ball in the Poochyena's direction. The ball opened up sucking the downed Poochyena inside with a red light. The Great Ball was too sturdy for the weakened Poochyena to even try to break out of.

"Well you two are something really special!" Prof. Birch said with a smile on his face as Misty and Ray returned the two Pokemon. "What you two just finished battling with were the starter Pokemon for trainers in the Hoenn region. Since I don't have the usual third Pokemon due to some trainers coming through just recently those two Pokemon are yours. Ray what you used is called a Treecko and May you just finished battling with a Mudkip. Please come with me to my lab and I'll explain some more." The two trainers did just that sticking close to the Pokemon Professor of Hoenn.

"I can't believe that stupid kid caused so much trouble for us!" The blue haired man sat on the boat with his arm crossed.

"Don't talk bad about Ray! He's not a stupid brat!" The blonde was standing nearby looking out of the window provided.

"Why do you care so much for that traitor? He is nothing but a two timing punk who needs to be slapped about." Butch felt like everyone was against him on this. Giovanni still praised him, Hawkeye doesn't want him eliminated, and Cassidy his own partner was still obsessed with the kid. I mean for god's sake she was in her 20's going after some stupid little 15 year old. The whole thing just pissed Butch off.

"Hush up! He is a skilled trainer, and member of Team Rocket. He's just a little misguided, but I'm sure I can make him realize where his allegiance should lie. Hehehe!" Cassidy looked out over the water as the waves gently lifted her hair.

* * *

"All right now let me see your Pokedexes. I need to update them before you can effectively continue taking the Hoenn challenge." Prof. Birch held out his hand awaiting the contraptions from the two trainers. 

"Actually I don't have a Pokedex," Misty shrugged innocently.

"Tell you what, we'll trade Pokedexes personally I saw one of those Hoenn Pokedexes and I like that variety much more than the one I have with me now. So I give you the one I have now so you can study it and look at all the data I've collected and I'll take one of those new Pokedex off your hands." The request was something that the Professor had no objection to so he whipped out a Hoenn Pokedex and handed it to Ray. In turn Ray handed Prof. Birch his Pokedex. "Oh by the way I want you to keep one of my old Pokemon here, I brought him along just to ensure we made it here without any trouble. It's a Pokemon from Kanto so you can have some fun observing it." Ray tossed a poke ball out and it split in two releasing the familiar fighting Pokemon.

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan thrust his right glove into the air.

"His name is Hitmonchan and I'll leave him in your care. Hitmonchan you heard that? You are to stay with Prof. Birch and listen to him as if he were me." Hitmonchan nodded. "Feel free to use him as a guard for any future field observations. His moves can be found on the Pokedex I gave you." Prof Birch nodded looking at the tanned Pokemon.

"Well for you Misty I still have a spare Pokedex so here you can have this one." Prof. Birch pulled out a second Hoenn variety Pokedex and handed it to Misty.

"Thanks a lot," Misty took the Pokedex and registered herself onto it and Ray followed suit after a couple of moments.

"Well all I have to give you are these five poke balls each."

"Well I won't need them professor and Misty won't either, we'll share from the same supply." Birch nodded retracting his handful of minimized poke balls. "Actually I was wondering, who took the other starter Pokemon?"

"Oh well it was Norman's daughter May."

"Norman?"

"Oh I'm sorry Misty I forgot that you two aren't from around here. Norman is the Petalburg Gym Leader. His daughter May came by here escorted by another Kanto trainer like yourselves." Misty and Ray looked at each other.

"Was Ash Ketchum his name?"

"Why yes it was Ray! My, my, did you three happen to know each other any chance?" The two nodded much to Prof. Birch's delight. "Well now you know that you might run into some friendly faces on your travels. Well like I said before. Good luck to you two." Misty nodded and with a smile she departed from Prof. Birch's laboratory with Ray in tow.

"So let's get going?"

"Yeah, about that Ray…where is exactly should we be going?" Ray paused and looked around.

"Well uh…I was hoping you would know…" Ray scratched the back of his head with a childish smile on his face.

"All I can think of is to backtrack through route 101 and ask for directions from Oldale town."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Why are you so smart?"

"Oh the flattery isn't necessary…" Her face was a little red as she smiled. "Well let's get going." Was the next set of words to arrive after Misty had calmed down. Ray nodded and the two began heading out towards Oldale with their new starter Pokemon in tow.

* * *

**Axlepro:** Well I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I actually have a favor for you who read up to this page. Please R&R giving some meaningful input. No offense to those who praise but just saying good job and update soon doesn't help me much. Well... Read On! (Unless this is the latest chapter of course)  



	7. The Night at Petalburg

"Use Mud-Slap Mudkip!"

"Follow Mudkip's attack with a pound Slick!" Treecko, who had affectionately been named Slick and Mudkip both nodded their head notifying the message had been sent. Mudkip was the first to step up and kicked dirt towards the enemy trainer's Zigzagoon. The enemy Trainer was no doubt a beginner in Hoenn seeing as how he looked no older than twelve years old. The mud hit the Youngster's Zigzagoon in the eyes blinding it temporarily. As it attempted stubbornly to shake off the mud in its eyes Slick moved in. With a quick twist of Slick's body Zigzagoon felt the power of the dark green tail as it was sent flying backwards.

"Now Taillow! Let's not pass this up! Use Peck on that Treecko!" The blue feathered Bird Pokemon flew up into the air chirping. The command came from a second equally aged youth in jean shorts and a yellow hat with a blue cap.

"Mudkip use Mud-Slap and make it miss its target."

"Mudkip!" The water Pokemon preformed the technique and in seconds Mud was flying in Taillow's direction.

"You don't know that keen eye prevents your stupid Mud-Slap from working right?" The mud caked onto the Taillow's face and it slowed a bit but after the Bird Pokemon blinked once it set himself back on course for the Treecko.

"Slick! We're gunna need some expert timing for this…when it gets close enough I want you to use absorb. It won't be the end of the world if you take Taillow's attack." Treecko nodded and awaited the Pokemon that was swooping in for the kill.

"Mudkip, the second Treecko starts absorbing I want you to move in with Tackle." Mudkip nodded getting himself ready for Taillow's attack as well. The Youngster was oblivious to the massive counter attack that was riding on the Taillow's attack as he simply awaited his Bird Pokemon to hit the Treecko. Sure enough Slick reached out grabbing the Taillow's head and began absorbing energy. Although Slick was unable to stop the initial attack it was quickly replenished as it stole Taillow's life force. Suddenly out of nowhere the Taillow was blasted backwards out of Treecko's hands and onto the ground a couple feet away.

"Nice job Mudkip," Mudkip smiled jumping up and down for a little bit. The Pokemon's display of joy brought a smile to Ray and Misty's lips as the two laughed for a little bit. The Youngsters returned their Poochyena and Taillow to their poke balls and left immediately, most likely for a Pokemon Center. "Well I can see Petalburg from here. I guess we should be getting into town in a couple of minutes."

"That was only about two hours worth of walking… don't tell me Hoenn is that small." Misty sighed as she returned Mudkip to his poke ball. Ray opened Slick's poke ball returning the Pokemon to it with a red light.

"Just be quiet and let's go." Ray nodded and was right behind Misty as they began walking again. Suddenly a Pokemon came out in front of the two and started picking at some berries that had fallen to the ground. "Hey, that's a…" Misty pulled out her newly obtained Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. "A Wingull, I guess you can catch it if you want. It's a flying type Pokemon." Misty put her Pokedex back into her pocket. Ray was still looking at his examining every bit of info on this particular Bird Pokemon.

"On the contrary Misty, this a Flying and Water Type Pokemon. You should probably catch it. After all you will become the master of "all" water type Pokemon." Misty took out her Pokedex to confirm this new bit of information. After a brief scanning she found what Ray said to be true.

"You're right, let's go Mudkip!" Misty tossed out her poke ball that cracked in half releasing Mudkip. "Go and use tackle attack Mudkip!" Mudkip nodded racing towards the Wingull with all of its speed. Wingull noticed the charge and spread out its wings in an attempt to fly up for evasion. The attempt failed because before the Bird Pokemon could flap its wings once Mudkip was upon him ramming his body into Wingull. Wingull sailed backwards for a bit before regaining its composure. Immediately Wingull took to skies as it watched its foe with utmost patience. An attack was made up by the Bird Pokemon in less than a second as it began coming down towards Mudkip. "Mudkip use Mud-Slap!" Mudkip kicked up dirt and after adding the much needed water there was a chunk of mud going in Wingull's direction. The attack hit and slowed Wingull down but its keen eyes allowed it to stay on course hitting Mudkip. Mudkip rolled to a stop before attempting to gather itself for another attack. Wingull had flown up into the air again and was deciding on another attack. Instantly Wingull let out a high pitched sound made for only Mudkip to hear. "Watch out Mudkip, that Wingull is using Supersonic!" It was too late for Misty's command to go through as Mudkip could be seen swaying from side to side in its stationary position. "Aww, now what can I do? I have no other Pokemon." Misty looked at Ray for some type of advice.

"You could always try believing in the Pokemon you have out. Trust me, it's not always guaranteed but Mudkip will trust you more if you believe in it." Misty smiled at Ray's vote for confidence.

"Right, Mudkip! Try jumping into the air to hit Wingull." Mudkip tried to shake its head in an attempt to get rid of its confused state but to no avail. Mudkip, despite being confused jumped into the air after Wingull. It was apparent that the Bird Pokemon didn't think his cry went through as he attempted the same high pitched sound on his foe once more. Since Mudkip was already confused the sound went through Misty's Pokemon as it slammed its body into Wingull. Wingull began its descent as it no longer had the strength to keep itself in the air. Ray dug into his pocket and pulled out a special poke ball that was all white save for a red line that served to divide the poke ball in half.

"Misty take this poke ball, throw it before the Wingull hits the ground and takes really serious damage." Misty nodded taking the poke ball in her right hand and throwing it towards the falling Wingull. The Bird Pokemon found itself surrounded by a red light one second and inside the special poke ball the next. The ball hit the ground and jiggled around a little bit.

"Come on…" The monotonous ding notified Misty that the Wingull had stopped struggling. Misty jumped up into the air in celebration while Ray smirked. "My first Hoenn catch!" Misty hustled over and scooped up the ball. "Why did you give me this poke ball and not the normal kind?"

"I thought that poke ball would be better because it is a commemorative ball. Seeing as how that was your first Hoenn catch I thought the Premier Ball was in order." Misty rewarded Ray's thoughtfulness with a celebratory hug. Ray's face reddened but Misty on the other hand was too excited about her catch to care. "Um… you think we should get going to Petalburg now?"

* * *

"So what did he want us to do again?" 

"You can't even remember the mission you were given? Jeez you're hopeless…the assignment was to collect Pokemon and other data while trailing Ray." The lady stepped off the boat into a gigantic city.

"Yea, so where exactly are we?" He looked up at a sign that had "Welcome to Slateport!" written in large blue letters and then he looked sheepishly away from the board. "Oh…"

"Come on, we don't have too much time to waste standing around." The male agreed with his female counterpart and the two took off.

* * *

"So you're Norman?" Ray stood in front of the slightly taller man with black hair. The man nodded with a smirk. 

"Yep and if you're wondering I am Norman of the Petalburg gym." Ray nodded while rubbing his chin in thought.

"We are a little behind them probably so I might as well ask… did you happen to battle a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum?" Norman looked surprised. "So you did battle him? Did he win?"

"No, no, no. I'm surprised because I met Ash. I didn't battle him because he was obviously a beginner in the Hoenn region. He was traveling with my little girl and now he is with my son as well."

"I see…so I guess you would be too strong for us as well."

"That's right, I told Ash to come back after his fourth badge. Also suggested that he head to Rustburo and battle with Roxanne for the badge there. I suggest the same to you. If you do happen to see them tell my son and daughter I said hello." With that Ray and Misty left the Petalburg Gym without having had a gym battle.

"Well that's a bummer…"

"Well I'm beat and this town doesn't exactly have too many attractions. What do you say we go to the Pokemon Center and get some food in us?" Mist nodded with a smile and the two made their way for the Pokemon Center down the street. Upon entering it they found it to be a two story building the downstairs being the hospital portion and the upstairs being a large number of Hotel quality rooms for Trainers. Ray approached the familiar Nurse with his three poke balls in hand. "Nurse Joy?" The pink haired nurse spun around with a smile o her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"That's me… I see you need your Pokemon recovered. We'll give them a look over right away." Misty produced her two poke balls while still holding her Togepi in her arms. The Togepi had become so common that Ray usually forgot that she held it in her hands as it just sat in her arms with an unending smile on his face. It was something that kinda annoyed him a little.

"Oh, before I forget Nurse Joy. Me and my friend here would like to stay for the night."

"Okay, you can stay in the station set up over there keeping in mind that you have to provide your own sleeping materials."

"Actually I was wondering if you had two rooms."

"Oh, in that case that will cost you 200 poke dollars each." Ray pulled out his wallet and took out one bill and set it down. Nurse Joy took it up and smiled, "Thank you and your rooms will be 21 and 23." Nurse Joy took out two keys and handed them to Ray who then dangled both to Misty. Misty snatched the Room 23 key from Ray. "I forgot to mention that meals are being served now." Ray nodded and headed for the Center's cafeteria leaving his Pokemon in the care of Nurse Joy. Misty wasn't too far behind. Rather than commute with all the other trainers Ray simply took his meal which consisted of stew, rice, and meat straight to his room.

"Hey wait up," Misty not wanting to be left alone with the pack of strangers followed after him. Misty approached the closed door that head 21 sign dangling from the door. The red head knocked the customary three times on the door. "Can I come in?" A simple grunt was the only response that Misty received from her partner. "I'll take that as a yes." Misty opened the door letting herself in. She noticed immediately that Ray's blue jeans were off and hung over the back of a chair. Ray had on a pair of silver shorts under the jeans at all times so he was still dressed. Misty just stood in the room door looking around.

"Well take a seat…" Ray sighed as he sat cross-legged on the floor with his food in front of him.

"Oh sorry," Misty stepped into the room and after closing the door took a seat next to Ray, but she was noticeably more stretched out than the male trainer. "You look a little stressed out…" After another long sigh Ray clicked on the Television and began watching some random channel.

"I know I shouldn't be this stressed out, but here I am with my hair graying. I'm just a little tired I guess." Misty ran her hand through Ray's hair which unnerved him a little bit.

"You just need to relax, we're gunna be traveling together for some time and it won't do you so good to be stressed out."

"Heh, you aren't really helping." Misty immediately took her hand from Ray's hair and as if nothing had just happened went back to eating her food. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Well I never thanked you for dragging me away from the gym and showing me such kindness even though I met you less than a week ago. Plus the Premier Ball and the tab for the room." Misty said all this with her head facing her tray which only had a medium sized bowl of soup on it. Ray put his hand on Misty's shoulder and smiled gently into the red head's eyes.

"I know I am pretty tense right now, but you have to realize that I haven't "really" interacted with people for more than a year now. Traveling by myself not counting my Pokemon…I mean without a doubt I can communicate with Pokemon better for it, but I think I may have forgotten how to communicate with people because of it. I asked you to come because…" The pause caught Misty's attention.

"Because…?"

"Because I thought I would be able to…you know…" The blonde haired trainer paused again as he searched his mind for the right words. "Communicate I guess would be the best word to use. Also when you said you wanted to be the greatest water Pokemon trainer ever then said you were going back to the gym…I don't know I just thought it sounded like you were contradicting yourself a little. So I thought by getting you to come along we could kinda experience this region together." Misty smiled obviously not needing a better answer. She put her hand overtop Ray's and immediately Ray's face reddened slightly.

"You're right, you are too tense…" Misty giggled and went back to her food. Ray simply sighed, lifted some rice from his plate into his mouth, and looked back at the T.V. After watching T.V. silently for the rest of their meal Misty stood up finished.

"You can leave the tray here; I'll take it down in the morning." Misty nodded setting the tray on the single desk in the room.

"Good night,"

"Yeah, good night." Misty closed the door behind her leaving Ray to himself. Immediately Ray stood and stretched his arms out as far as they would go. Then the exhausted trainer fell back onto the comfortable bed with his eyes up at the ceiling. Without looking Ray turned off the Television and sighed again. "Women…" With that Ray dozed off into a deep sleep, but surprisingly enough without snoring.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well I hope you like the story so far. (Don't forget to post a review) If you hadn't noticed by now the story is a strange mix between the Anime and Pokemon Emerald/Ruby/Sapphire. Also it would do you well to know that Ray comes from the Pokemon Fire Red/ Leaf Green realm (hence him doing the Ruby and Sapphire quest with Celio.) Well tha'ts all I got to say so... tune in next time!  



	8. Team Aqua Strike

"Hm?" Ray swung stretched his arm out and pressed a button on his alarm clock. Sitting up Ray immediately began rubbing his eyes as he looked around. The sun had only just begun to make its way over the city of Petalburg which meant most people were still sleeping. "Nice…a little morning training then I can take a shower so me and my Pokemon can be ready to go by the time Misty wakes up." Ray slipped out the comfortable bed and went straight to the bathroom. Taking up his toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in the other Ray began the daily ritual that all people everywhere took part in. A few minutes went by and the blonde haired trainer exited from the bathroom and slipped on his shoes. Still in his silver shorts Ray left his room and headed down the stairs. Arriving at the front desk where Nurse Joy sat sleepy eyed Ray smiled. "Up late Nurse Joy?" The pink haired nurse nodded with a faint smile. "Do you mind if I grab my Pokemon now?" She shook her head and pulled out a small tray with six poke balls on it. Ray took his respective four "Leave those there because my partner is still sleeping."

"You know you should still be sleeping too…" Ray laughed a little bit then waved to Nurse Joy and departed from the Pokemon Center. A short distance away now on Route 104 Ray proceeded to release all four of his Pokemon. "Perfect…I have two Pokemon from Kanto and two from Hoenn." Ray proceeded to pair Marowak up against Slick and Flareon against Poochyena. "Slick, I want you to dodge all of Marowaks attacks for as long as you can. Doing this will increase your speed and stamina so remember to put all your heart into the exercise. Marowak, I don't want you to hold back because he may look a little small. For you Marowak you will be improving your accuracy and your speed of attack."

"Treecko!" Marowak nodded as well. Satisfied both of his bipedal Pokemon had successfully received their orders Ray turned to his quadrupeds.

"Poochyena and Flareon I want you to play a simply game. The object is to tag the other person without being tagged yourself. It sounds easy but if you both try the game becomes tedious and there lies your exercise. Evasion and speed of attack. We got roughly two hours so the first hour will be devoted to the training I have just specified. I know this is hard work. You might even want a different trainer, but trust me. In the long run you all will be the elite of the elite!" Ray's Pokemon gave a cry of excitement in unison. "You may begin your training!" Immediately the four Pokemon started going at each other with various attacks. As he was a sports Coach Ray walked back and forth examining, supporting, and critiquing his Pokemon's movements and attacks. Treecko in particular was having a little difficulty evading Marowak's clubs as each one came too close for comfort. Treecko was continually being pushed back as he desperately evaded wild swing after wild swing. Finally Treecko decided to leap over the barrage. Ay smiled "you shouldn't have done that." Marowak immediately jumped into the air after Treecko and smacked it back to the ground with a double Bone Club attack. Treecko hit the ground hard and seemed to be struggling to get to its feet. "Slick, you should never leap into the air when you are only evading. That's because you can't continue to evade in midair without wings leaving you very vulnerable. The only exception to this is when you are 100 sure that you opponent won't be able to hit you in the air. Now show me your spirit and get back up. Slick! You need to have the fiery will to fight if you are going to become a number one Pokemon!" Treecko nodded as its arms shook while attempting to push the rest of its body off the ground. It seemed as if the motivation speech had its effect as Treecko looked at Marowak with new determination. Ray smirked "That's the way you battle. Never lose that fire; even if you fall your spirit should still want to get up." Ray refocused his attention on his other two Pokemon. It was clear that Flareon was the more agile of the two, but still it was having trouble tagging the Poochyena. Flareon weaved in and out trying to make its move on Poochyena but the Dark Dog Pokemon stood unwavering. Suddenly Poochyena came in with its head which Flareon dodged easily and using this attack to his advantage Flareon moved in for his finishing attack. Flareon wasn't counting on Poochyena to cleverly send a paw as a follow-up attack. The fire Pokemon managed to evade the paw as he felt the wind that came from the paw.

* * *

"Is it the morning already?" Misty sat up in her bed stretching her arms and mouth. "I guess it is seeing as how it's light out. Heh, I bet Ray's still asleep in his room. Just like Ash and Brock would be. Well I'll get a head start to breakfast and wake him up after I eat. But first…" Misty got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. Taking her toothbrush in one hand and her toothpaste in the other she commenced in the daily ritual that was preformed to prevent Gingivitis. After a couple minutes of brushing and gargling Misty exited from the bathroom and looked around her room. Walking over to the all too familiar Pokemon that was still halfway in its shell she began to speak in a gentle voice. "Hey Togepi, it's time to get up." Blinking awake the timid Pokemon let out a cry of happiness right before Misty scooped him up. Now with her Togepi in hand Misty headed down the stairs to the main portion of the Pokemon Center. Since Misty had eaten dinner she knew where the cafeteria was and made her way. There she saw her Mudkip and Wingull eating together. It seems as though the two had become decent friends by the way the two smiled happily. After grabbing some pancakes, eggs, and sausage she sat down. Immediately Mudkip and Wingull pushed their respective bowls over to their trainer and began eating next to her. "That's sweet you guys…" Something dawned on Misty as she looked around the cafeteria. There was something missing amongst all the different trainers and equally different Pokemon. Misty set Togepi down next to her water Pokemon and looked over at Mudkip. "Mudkip, stay here and watch Togepi. I have to go check something really quick. Don't worry I'll be right back."

"Mudkip!" Misty smiled placing her hand on Mudkip's head. Misty hustled out of the cafeteria and over to the front desk where a more awake Nurse Joy stood ready to greet incoming trainers.

"Nurse Joy!"

"What is it?" The way Misty shouted seemed to just place the pink haired nurse on alert mode.

"You know the guy I was here with the other day when you gave us our rooms?" Nurse Joy nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Misty cut her off. "Well I need to know where his Pokemon are. I haven't seen them at all."

"Well, he already came and took his Pokemon and left." Misty was truly alarmed at this as she took a step back before regaining her composure.

"Left…left where?" To that question Nurse Joy just shrugged. Immediately Misty feared the worst. "He left me behind? After taking me here…what am I supposed to do now? Was it something I said? Something about what happened last night? I don't know what's going on…" While she was fumbling through her thoughts aloud an all too familiar figure by in front of her.

"Good morning Misty!" Misty froze for a moment replaying the vast amount of thought that had been created based on a single piece of information. Immediately she was angry, but Ray wasn't really at fault. Nurse Joy had simply said that he had left the Center and didn't specify if he said he was coming back or not coming back. Misty had simply jumped to conclusions. Still Misty was angry and she needed to take out her frustrations. There was a loud crash. "Ow! What was that for Misty?" Ray lay sprawled out on the ground fidgeting every once in a while.

"Don't you "What was that for?" me! You know exactly what you did!" It just so happened that Ray was still the closest non stranger that she could get her hands on. Taking a deep breath then exhaling Misty stomped off back to the cafeteria. Ray managed to lift his head and look at Nurse Joy who simply looked back at him as she shook her head in pity.

"What did I do wrong...?"

"You know what you did." The answer made Ray sigh as he let his head drop back onto the cold tiling.

"Can you just give my Pokemon a quick healing? They didn't do much probably just need a little rest." Nurse Joy nodded taking the poke balls that Ray had offered. "Women…"

* * *

Misty was staring at her plate when her partner finally joined her with his own portion of food. Sitting beside her Misty noticed that he had a small bandage over his right eye. No doubt from Misty's earlier beating. "So…why did you do it?" Ray's tone wasn't the same as it was before and thus Misty couldn't brush of the answer like she did just a few minutes ago."

"When Nurse Joy said you had left…I just got a little ahead of myself and when you came back…what was worse was that you acted like nothing had happened." Ray looked at Misty who refused to look him in the eyes causing the blonde haired trainer to smirk.

"There's no other way for me to say this…believe me I've tried." This caught Misty's attention as she looked up. "I wouldn't leave you behind…not for anything. You as a partner and a friend are that important to me. I may not have been around other people for a long time but I know one thing is universal throughout all species. Friendship is something to really treasure and I would break our bond of friendship for anything." There was an awkward pause between the two as for a moment the roles had switched. It was Misty who was looking at Ray while he tried his best not to make eye contact, but he found that his eyes would occasionally shift to meet Misty's. "I told you there was no other way to say…" Misty smiled which in turn caused Ray to smile.

"Thanks…really that means a lot to me." Misty embraced Ray and the two trainers went back to eating their food. In moments Ray's Pokemon filled in to join Misty's Pokemon beside the larger table. After a short Inter-Pokemon conversation Treecko, Poochyena, and Flareon sat down with Mudkip and Wingull.

"Not to ruin the moment, but you still didn't have to hit me…" Misty simply giggled as she went on eating her food with a smile on her face. Now knowing he wouldn't get an apology started at his own food which was simply pancakes and orange juice. Finishing their food the two trainers returned their Pokemon to the Poke balls and made their way for route 104. "After route 104 four is the Petalburg Forest and after that is Rustburo…"

"Your first gym battle." Ray looked at Misty with a surprised look.

"What do you mean "my" first gym battle?" Ray's tone suggested to the red headed trainer that she had offended him in some way. "You mean "our" first gym battle. You have to keep in mind that I am your partner." It was then that Misty recalled Ray's exact words while she was staying over at Ash's house only a couple days back. It took her until now to realize that when Ray had said partner he meant 100.

"But, how could I possibly compete in gym battles? I've never done something like that…plus I never said I wanted to do gym battles." While with Ash the closest Misty had ever gotten to participating in a gym battle was a vain attempt to lend Ash her Water Pokemon against Brock back when the hard head was a gym leader. Ray sighed then looked up into the sky as the two continued to walk. Ray and Misty were just now leaving the outskirts of Petalburg city and reaching route 104.

"You want to be the Master of Water-Pokemon…heh, this is like the third time I've said this. You are gunna have to be a trainer to accomplish that. Also a great way to get your name out is to compete in the regions trainer challenge and collect gym badges. Don't worry; we're doing this together so there's nothing to worry about. You may be a little new to the gym battling aspect of Pokemon battling but it's not that much of a change." Misty nodded as her Togepi looked up at her with the same unending smile across its face. "You know this is the second time I've had to give you a pep talk today. No offense, but you are like a child." It was the wrong thing for Ray to say.

"Well pardon me! I don't just rush into any situation without evaluation! I'm not some reckless buffoon who doesn't know his limitations!"

"You had that speech saved up for Ash didn't you...?" Misty nodded "Heh, you know as well as I do that I'm none of that. But the fact of the matter still stands. Ash is actually better off than you though if you ask me…" That statement infuriated Misty.

"What makes you…" She was cut off by a single finger waved in front of her face on Ray's part.

"You see that?" Ray pointed a little to the left and Misty spotted a dark blue Bird Pokemon. Taking out his Pokedex the blonde haired trainer checked the stats on the Wild Pokemon. "So it's a Taillow? Once again these Hoenn Pokemon are something else." Misty could only nod in agreement. Ray had to think a little bit on who would suffice to weaken the wild Taillow so he could capture it. "I guess…Flareon! Go!" Ray chucked the poke ball as it released the Fire Pokemon. Giving a loud cry it stood next to its trainer confidently. "Now while it's still unaware of our presence Flareon, use Quick Attack." Flareon nodded darting off towards the Taillow. The particular Taillow seemed to have been separated from the pack as there were none of its brethren in sight when Flareon smashed into it. The Taillow flew backwards then spread its wings and with a couple flaps was up in the air.

"Taillow" The face the Bird Pokemon showed was a clear expression of agitation. Deciding to counter Taillow swooped in for a counter attack.

"Flareon, evade then use Fire Spin as it tries to ascend!" Flareon understood the command because just as Taillow was about to impact Flareon rolled to the left evading danger. Turning around immediately after it came back upright Flareon proceeded to launch what looked like a torrent of fire. Taillow let out a cry of anguish as it was caught in the attack. Immobilized Taillow could only attempt to endure the pain it was going through. Ray noticed his chance and whipped out an Ultra Ball. Unable to bear the pain much longer Taillow slowly started to descend as Ray became aware of instantly. "Flareon use Quick Attack!" Flareon darted left and right all the while closing in on the descending Taillow. Ray's Fire Pokemon jumped into the air towards the entrapped Taillow bursting through the flames he had created not too long ago. Slamming his body into the Taillow Flareon sent the Bird Pokemon speedily towards the ground. Taillow crashed into the ground and bounced up into the air as it could no longer control its own movement. While in midair Ray threw the special poke ball and encased the Taillow inside. After quite a struggle on Taillow's part to free himself the poke ball let off a monotonous sound signifying Taillow had accepted his capture. "Heh, my third Hoenn Pokemon…" Misty smiled gently as Ray returned his Flareon and released his newly captured Taillow. The Bird Pokemon wasn't in the best of shape as it twitched every once in awhile and its wings were singed from the Fire Spin attack.

"It looks in pretty bad condition. Maybe we should go back to the Pokemon Center." Ray shook his head in disagreement as he went into his sack. Ray pulled out what appeared to be a restorative potion for Pokemon. Applying the spray to Taillow the Bird Pokemon managed to rise to his feet with relative ease. Taillow looked defiantly at the trainer who had just finished capturing him. "He doesn't seem to respect you as a master Ray, what are you gunna do with it?"

"I'm gunna show him that he is an invaluable part of my team. He already shows his will to fight and I just caught him. Taillow…with me your determination will take you far. We will become great partners. You hear me?" Taillow nodded as Ray returned him to his poke ball. "Well let's get going Misty. We still have an entire forest to deal with. Entering the Petalburg woods the sun seemed to immediately vanish.

"We have to spend a little over a day in this place?"

"I know, this kinda stinks. I doubt I even want any Pokemon from this entire forest. Well let's just get going. We'll get out of here sooner." Ray started out after his glance at the background that he would have to familiarize himself with for at least a day.

"Right behind you…" Misty followed after Ray with Togepi in her arms. The two walked around the forest managing to evade wild Pokemon for a good hour. "This is kinda…boring." Ray couldn't agree more as he sighed looking around. As he looked around he spotted a shadowy figure dart away.

"Wait here Misty, I think I saw something over there." Misty shrugged letting Ray disappear.

* * *

"You haven't happened to see a Shroomish?" The man in the green suit had randomly approached the redhead and began speaking to her.

"Shroomish?" The man in the green suit nodded. Misty simply shrugged "Nope," The man sighed.

"Ey you! Devon Researcher! Give me those goods you're carrying." Immediately the man in the green ran around to hide away from he guy dressed up in a pirate's outfit with the horizontal stripes and everything.

"You're a trainer! You have to help me from this bully!"

"You're right, hey Mr. Pirate! I suggest you go back to your club, hideout or whatever because this researcher is with me!"

"You dare defy Team Aqua!"

"Team Aqua?" It was too late the man threw a Pokemon out which released and all too familiar Pokemon.

"Go and finish em Poochyena!" The dark Pokemon barked at Misty who took a step back with her Togepi in hand. Quickly she looked around for Ray but the blonde haired trainer was nowhere in sight.

"Um…all right! I guess I'm the one to battle you! Go Mudkip!" Misty tossed out the special white poke ball and it released the flying Water Pokemon. "Use Wing Attack Wingull!"

"Wingull!" The Bird soared in for the strike against the Poochyena.

"Poochyena use Bite!" Poochyena rushed in moving at maximum speed. The Poochyena didn't have much to reach when it jumped up for the Wingull seeing as how Misty's Pokemon was already coming down. Clamping down Poochyena caused the Wingull to cry out in pain.

"Wingull! Try and use water gun to get it off you!" Wingull turned to the dark Pokemon and launched a blast of water forcing Poochyena to release its grip and return to the ground. "No use Supersonic!" Wingull let out a screech made especially for Poochyena who received it with much discomfort. Poochyena looked like it was having a tough time remaining upright as it swayed back and forth.

"Poochyena use Tackle!" Poochyena nodded shakily as it rushed forward in an unbalanced manner.

"Wingull I want you to come down with Wing Attack once more. Hopefully the confusion will work against the Poochyena." Wingull swooped in and once again was on level with the incoming Poochyena. As the Poochyena closed in he stumbled over his own feet in his confusion. Now rolling the Wingull saw it an easy pray and its powerful wing slammed into Poochyena sending it on its back obviously unconscious.

"Damn, return Poochyena…" The pirate looking person opened his poke ball and sucked the downed Pokemon back into his ball. "Grrr…I'll get you yet girly for interfering!" The man ran off deeper into Petalburg Woods.

"Good job Wingull! Now you can return to your poke ball for a nice rest."

"Wingull!" Misty smiled as she returned her flying Water Pokemon. The man she had protected came out from behind the Water Pokemon trainer.

"That was amazing…I never did catch your name."

"It's Misty, pleasure to meet you." The man smiled as he heard the name.

"Well I don't know how to repay you for saving me just now…oh wait, I can offer you this Great Ball as consolation."

"Oh, a reward is hardly necessary sir." The man still put the special blue poke ball in Misty's hands.

"But I insist…now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Rustburo city."

"Before you go, how long is it till Rustburo from here?"

"A little less than a day, but it will be getting dark soon so I suggest you take a break." Misty nodded and the man rushed off leaving the redhead alone once again in the forest.

"Ey Misty, it turned out it was a wild Shroomish. I caught it but I'm probably just gunna send it to Prof. Birch since he is the Hoenn Pokemon Professor." Misty paused for a second recalling her encounter.

"Too bad that guy wasn't here…" Obviously confused Ray simply glared at Misty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, so how about we set up camp?" Ray nodded as he began going through his pack. The two sat down in the forest and prepared to arrive in Rustburo the very next day.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Hrm...are they gunna hit it off or are they just good friends like she is with Ash? Who knows? (other than me) Read On! 


	9. The New Trainer

"The light takes some getting used to huh?" Ray smiled as he looked at his redhead partner who nodded in return as the two walked over the large bridge to Rustburo.

"Yea, it doesn't help that we were in that forest for soo long." Ray chuckled as she giggled the two arriving in the large city. One outstanding difference between Petalburg and Rustburo was the fact that this large city had gigantic residential buildings. Still Ray easily picked out the quaint Pokemon Center from all the large buildings and the two trainers made their way in that direction. Watching as the doors to the Center slid open for them Ray sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that this is your first gym battle and I think I'm getting excited for you." Misty giggled "Don't worry I'm just anxious to see how you handle yourself." Misty nodded as Ray put his poke balls on the counter for Nurse Joy to take them. "Just keep your head in the game and remember that this is but one of the many stepping stones to reach your goal…"

"The greatest Water Pokemon trainer in existence…, no the greatest Water Pokemon specialist ever." Misty put her two poke balls on the counter as she gazed at them thoughtfully.

"This will only be a second for the routine checkup." Nurse Joy turned around and set the poke balls on a machine and after they flashed for a moment the pink haired nurse gathered the balls up in her arms once more. "Here you are," The Nurse's cheery attitude brought a smile to Ray and Misty's lips.

"We'll be back later today just gotta take care of some business." Nurse Joy nodded letting the two be on their way. With that Misty and Ray left the poke center. "We're heading their directly. If my eyes aren't fooling me that looks like a gym over there." Ray pointed to a large building that had the word "Gym" engraved just above the entrance doors. Ray headed over with Misty close behind. Ray inspected the sign in front of the building. "It looks like Norman was right."

"Huh? About what?"

"This gym is lead by a trainer named Roxanne, but he didn't mention that she uses Rock Pokemon." This bit of information made Misty smile.

"That means that this badge'll be a cinch for me. Since I am a Water Pokemon specialist."

"Ah, I see what you mean. A bit of advice before you battle…" Misty cut him off.

"Who said I was battling first?" Ray noticed hints of anger in Misty. He took a step back remembering the Petalburg Pokemon Center all too well.

"I just thought that you would want to go first because it's your first gym battle ever." Misty clenched her fist and let her brimming rage subside.

"True, but I still think we should do this the fair way. I don't want to take away your chance to get the badge first."

"Actually going second is the best idea because then you already have the leader sized up and you can take note of all their attacks so a better strategy can be made." Misty was amazed at his little explanation.

"You're…right, but that means you just wanted me to go first so you could size up the enemy. Am I some guinea pig to you?" Ray shook his hands and head simultaneously.

"That's not it at all…" Misty giggled seeing the blonde haired trainer's nervousness.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors and loser goes first?" Ray nodded and the two went at it. Misty came out the loser so with a smile on her face she headed into the gym with Ray right behind her. There was a girl sitting in a chair; Ray assumed she was on some kind of break. "Hey, are you Roxanne?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do, I wish to challenge her to a gym battle." The girl immediately got out of her chair.

"I am her; I have been waiting for a trainer to come along. I wish to test out what I have learned from the Academy after losing to that Ash."

"So now we know Ash Ketchum is officially ahead of us…" Misty nodded in agreement with Ray.

"Well then, Roxanne I challenge you to an official gym battle." Misty pointed to Roxanne and she smirked.

"Very well, the field is right in front of us so we can begin." Misty nodded looking directly into Roxanne's eyes with a certain fierceness to her blue eyes. A random guy appeared in a blue sweater and black pants with a green and red flag in hand.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle as regulated by official gym battle regulation."

"But…I don't have three Pokemon I only have two."

"Huh? What about that Pokemon that you have in your arms?"

"My Togepi? No he's much too young for battle."

"Very well…since the Challenger does not have 3 Pokemon this battle will be a Three on Two battle." Misty didn't like the sound of that, but there was not much she could do. "Pokemon will battle until they are unconscious or unable to continue the battle" The man pointed towards the scoreboard that was a couple feet off the ground mounted on the wall directly behind the referee. The man concluded his rule reciting shortly after and Misty's face appeared on the green side where it said "Challenger" while Roxanne's face appeared on the side where it said "Leader". Under each picture was three smaller blank boxes obviously set up so trainers couldn't switch up the three Pokemon they used. "Let the battle commence!"

"Right…" Misty took a big gulp then placed her hand on one her Premier Ball. "Go Wingull!" Misty launched the white poke ball and it released the trusty Bird Pokemon. Roxanne smiled as she looked at the Water Bird Pokemon flap his wings to stay up in the air.

"You were wise to send out a Water type Pokemon knowing that I use Rock Pokemon." Misty smiled at the complement coming from the gym leader. "But you were foolish to send out a Flying Pokemon when you know that I use Rock Pokemon. And you will suffer for the later choice. Go Geodude!" Roxanne hurled a poke ball and it split in two releasing what on first glance looked like a floating rock with arms.

"Dude!" Roxanne smiled as Misty just realized her mistake. Although she knew she had done wrong Misty didn't call her Pokemon back because it was one of the only two she had. Just before any commands were sent a picture of Geodude came up directly under Roxanne and a picture of Wingull came up under Misty.

"Wingull! Use Water Gun immediately."

"Geodude, use Rock throw now!" Geodude nodded as best he could and hurled a couple rocks in Wingull's direction. Wingull was already commencing his water gun attack and sent a powerful beam of water towards Geodude. The rocks thrown by Roxanne's Pokemon intercepted the water but instead of nullifying the rocks were just swept along. Geodude found himself being hit with his own rocks and a large amount of forceful water.

"So you can handle that Wingull well…" Roxanne looked down at her Geodude whose eyes were swirling as it lay on the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The Gym Official raised his green flag up to the air then reached then put it out at arms length signifying a point had been given to Misty. Ray smiled as he watched a big X go over the Geodude's picture. Roxanne returned her Pokemon and looked defiantly at Misty as she grabbed another of her poke balls.

"I'm not done yet! Go Geodude!" Roxanne hurled another of her poke balls and sure enough a second healthy Geodude appeared.

"Geo-Dude!" Another Geodude picture appeared under the first that was X'ed out.

"Use Rock throw now Geodude!" Geodude began lifting up a rocks to throw at Misty's Wingull.

"Déjà vu? Wingull use Water Gun on Geodude!"

"Wingull!" Wingull immediately began spraying its beam of water in the Rock Pokemon's direction.

"Not quite," Roxanne had a smirk on her face as she looked at her Geodude. "Put an arc on your rock throw so they go over the water gun attack." Geodude nodded hurling his rocks with precision. The rocks glided neatly over Water Gun and slammed into the unsuspecting Wingull forcing it to the ground. Because of the late command Geodude was left helpless against the water attack that downed it shortly after.

"Both Pokemon are deemed unable to fight!" The Referee raised both flags into the air then put his flags out at arms length making him look like an oversized lower case "T". An X appeared over Wingull's picture much to Misty's dismay and likewise and X appeared over the second Geodude's picture.

"Don't worry Misty! You got your second Pokemon and Roxanne doesn't have a Pokemon that can exploit his weakness." Misty nodded taking out her Premier Ball and opening it returning Wingull to the ball. Roxanne smirked returning her Geodude to her poke ball.

"Go Mudkip!" Misty threw out a poke ball and of course Mudkip appeared and let loose a cry of excitement.

"My First Geodude sized you up. My second Geodude served to take out your Wingull. Both were able, but my best Pokemon will be sure to crush you no matter what weakness you try to exploit! Go Nosepass!" Roxanne throws out her poke ball which cracks it two letting out her highly praised Pokemon. Nosepass looked like a block boulder with a large red nose. "Nosepass use Rock Tomb!"

"Nosepass!" A number of rocks found themselves falling down towards on Mudkip's location.

"Mudkip dodge the rocks then use Mud-Slap on Nosepass to decrease his chance of hitting you!" Mudkip did exactly that, darting left and right the tiny Water Pokemon evaded the falling rocks. In the process it kicked up a lot of dirt in which after combining water with it became dirt. Obviously the Rock Pokemon was too slow to block so he was blinded temporarily as he reeled backwards.

"You don't need to see to use harden Nosepass!" Nosepass nodded. The nod could only be identified by the large nose moving up then down.

"Quick Mudkip, use water gun before things get out hand!" Mudkip rushed in and fired a beam of water towards Nosepass. It became painfully obvious that Roxanne overestimated her Nosepass' ability as it crumbled under the water pressure. It only took one glance on the Referee's part before he raised a green flag into the air.

"Nosepass is unable to fight!" As he said that an X appeared over Nosepass' picture. "Roxanne has used all three of her Pokemon." An X appeared over Roxanne's picture. "Therefore the Challenger is the winner of this official Gym Battle!" Roxanne sighed returning her fallen Pokemon.

"Here…take the Stone Badge. You deserve it for that excellent display of Pokemon Handling." Misty couldn't stop smiling as she walked over to take the badge. Roxanne placed the badge in Misty's open palm and sighed. "It seems I still have much work to do."

"Heh, you'd better get it done quick. I will be the one to battle you tomorrow. The name's Ray Griswald…remember it!" Misty looked at Ray as he smirked. She had never seen Ray look so cool in all of the time that she had been with him. Yea he had a certain look about him, but this Ray as he stood there proud with that confident smirk on his face. The coolness just oozed off of him so much so that Misty actually thought that she had seen the cool ooze. Rather than compliment Ray she took him by the ear after walking by.

"Come on airhead we're going back to the Pokemon Center." Immediately the coolness stopped flowing as Ray tried to keep up with Misty so his ear wouldn't be torn off.

"Ow, ow, ow! What in the world are you doing this for Misty?"

* * *

**Axelpro:** I know its a little short, but I did have to end it there. I wonder if anyone noticed that there wasn't a single segment breaker in this entire chapter. Also I hope you get the title of this chapter. You know seeing as how Misty has had pokemon for a while but has never really been a trainer... ya know with badges and all...um Read On! 


	10. Too Much Villainy Pt1

"So we are just gunna get some rest before we go back to Roxanne's gym tomorrow?"

"That's the plan Misty." Ray was sitting down in the Pokemon Center eating his night time meal. "So how do you like your first badge?" Ray had noticed that Misty often took it out of her badge case that she had bought back in Cerulean city. When she did in fact take it out she stared at it while turning the Stone badge seemingly lost in its shine.

"It's great, and I can't believe these things were always right there in front of me…"

"I hope you realize that you don't really treasure it." Misty closed her hand around the badge and turned to Ray.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray simply laughed a little bit and took another bite of his food. "Tell me!" Ray just laughed more when he heard the demanding voice.

"Say please." Misty knew that Ray was just taunting her, but what could she do? Her shoulders slumped as if she was defeated in a Pokemon battle.

"Please…"

"Now promise that you'll leave my ears and any other part of my head alone for the rest of the time that we are traveling together." Misty just then remembered that she had dragged Ray by his ear out of the Rustburo City Gym and continued to do so until they were about halfway to the Pokemon Center. After the event it took Misty a little bit to convince herself that Ray actually deserved the punishment. She had decided that it was necessary because Ray was being too cocky for his own good. Really the only Pokemon Ray had of any real worth against Roxanne's Pokemon would be Slick. While Misty couldn't deny that Slick was one tough customer to say that he could solely take down Roxanne's team would be pushing it.

"Fine…I promise!"

"Say the whole thing." Ray had a devious smile on his face which only served to anger Misty more.

"You're pushing it mi…" Misty let out a sigh. "I promise I won't touch your ears or any part of your head for the rest of the time we travel together."

"Now don't you feel better?"

"Just tell me…" Ray paused for a second and went back to his food.

"Tell you what?" Misty clenched her fists and raised them to strike. "Right! Right, right, right, just chill out." Misty sat back in her seat and waited for Ray's answer. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but growing up your sisters were the gym leaders of Cerulean right?" Misty nodded as she took a bite of her food. It was at this time that Ray had noticed Marowak, Mudkip, and Slick staring at him as if to be listening to the story as well. Ray simply laughed and continued "That must have meant that you have seen the Cascade badge right?" Misty nodded once more. "Did you ever stare in awe at any of those?"

"Well no, but…"

"Ok then, also when traveling with Ash for so long did he not get a number of gym badges. Did you ever tap him on the shoulder and say "Hey Ash let me see that badge of yours for a second."?"

"Well no, but…"

"Exactly, the reason you are staring at that badge so much is not because you treasure it, but rather you treasure the memory it brings." Misty paused for a moment to think about what he just said. Marowak while sitting on the ground only nodded in agreement.

"I knew that." Misty went back to eating her food only after shoving Ray out of his seat.

"To think…I'm gunna have to deal with this the whole way through…" Ray simply got up dusted himself off and sat back down. "Well, like I said before I got my gym battle tomorrow. You going to watch?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ray didn't feel like answering the question not so much as he feared being hit again rather he just didn't have the time. Finishing up his meal Ray stood out of the chair.

"Well I need to coach Marowak and Slick for a little bit now that I've seen Roxanne's moves. I'll be back to get some rest before tomorrow so don't wait up for me."

"Fine, well I'll just say good night a little early then." Ray smiled and Misty countered with a smile of her own. "Good night,"

"Don't let the bed bugs bit." Misty giggled after hearing Ray's joking input and she stood up with her food done and went to leave. As she left Mudkip could be seen trotting after her. Ray sighed, "Women…" Ray turned and made his own exit but not to his room that he had gotten from Nurse Joy. Leaving the center Ray made his way out towards Route 116 to instruct Marowak and Slick a little more to prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

"Come on…we've already caught all the Pokemon in this area that we need." 

"But he did say our objective was also to watch him." She moved some bushes to make a visual opening so she could further spy on her unsuspecting prey.

"But, he's just training with a stupid Treecko and Marowak. We could be doing something more…" Only a finger raised on his partner's part made the teal haired man close his mouth.

"Just wait Butch…"

"I hate how you ogle this guy. There's nothing special about him."

"Heh, he is the only one that gets your name right on a consistent basis." The blonde haired woman smirked deviously having beaten her partner in verbal combat. Butch sighed long and hard.

"Fine, keep staring at him. I doubt he is ever going to come to his senses and come back to the team."

"I'll make him come back…" Cassidy felt something break under her. "Quick this tree branch is going to give way." Butch and Cassidy managed to move to another branch before it broke completely off. "That was close…" Cassidy simply went back to looking at Ray as he practiced with Marowak.

"This stinks" Butch had backed himself up against the trunk of the tree with his arms cross and a pouting expression.

* * *

"Good morning Ray," Misty's sweet voice rung in the blonde trainer's head for a little bit. 

"It is a good morning it?" Misty nodded in agreement as the two looked at their Pokemon seemingly chat with one another.

"Our Pokemon seem to be pretty good friends." Ray could only agree after seeing Slick smile as it pointed here and there while talking to Misty's Mudkip. Marowak sat a little bit away from them just watching them seemingly guarding over the group.

"I was actually thinking about sending one or to of them back to Prof. Birch."

"Why? You won't have a team of six Pokemon then."

"Heh, I'm not Ash Misty…" This was true as Misty recollected her past travels. Now that she counted Ash's Pokemon she noticed that the only a few of his Pokemon are actually at Prof. Oak's lab while the rest seemingly left Ash for greater causes. Also when Ash would lose a battle he would simply try again later maybe after some forced training. "Look while I do like all my Pokemon and care for them I need a good well balanced "Elite 6" as I like to call them. While I use my other Pokemon from time to time for certain purposes my Elite 6 can usually get the job done by themselves fairly well."

"That's…actually a pretty good idea, really I never thought about it like that."

"I mean it is a little harder for you, but you should try to do the same." Misty nodded, "Well anyways how about we head out the gym now?" Once again Misty nodded as she returned her Pokemon to their respective balls. Ray did the same and the two made their way for the exit. "We'll be back later today Nurse Joy; I just have to challenge the gym here. Please don't give our rooms away while we're gone."

"Please I'm not gunna…anyways good luck with your match." Ray waved without turning around just as the automatic doors closed behind the two trainers. Nurse Joy sighed looking over at the half eaten meals where the two sat. "I'm really going to put up a sign saying to clean up your own mess from now on. I mean this is just ridiculous."

* * *

Arriving at the gym Ray was quick to locate Roxanne who was sitting in the same chair she had been in when Misty challenged her yesterday. "Roxanne, you know why I'm here." 

"It would be my pleasure to educate you on how Pokemon battles should be properly waged. Referee!" The same referee who dictated the last match came out with his green and red flag once more this time in a black sweater.

"Do I have to go over the rules again?" Roxanne shrugged not really caring.

"No let's just skip them." The referee nodded in Ray's direction and took a step back so he was out of the arena. "Well let's get things started…go Marowak!" Ray threw out a poke ball which broke in half unleashing the fearsome dual wielding ground Pokemon.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before…, but no matter. Go Geodude!" Roxanne threw her own poke ball out releasing the familiar Rock Pokemon.

"Dude!" Geodude tried to look as fearsome as possible, but to no avail. After all Geodude was just a floating rock.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Geodude complied as it gathered up a bunch of rocks and hurled them at Marowak.

"Just like we practice Marowak!"

"Maro!" Marowak held both his clubs ready then just before the first rock could hit Marowak swung one of his clubs batting it away. "Wak!" Marowak proceeded to deflect all of the incoming rocks with his clubs as he worked the pieces of bone to make a perfect defense against Geodude's attack.

"I-impossible," Roxanne was obviously shaken at Marowak's creativeness. Regaining control she became determined once more. "Geodude! Rock Throw!" Geodude once again gathered rocks and hurled them at Marowak.

"As expected," Ray smirked as Marowak stood confidently as the rocks came in. "Now Bonemerang then charge through with your second club and use Bone Rush!"

"Marowak," Marowak threw one of his clubs that went towards the incoming rocks spinning intensely. Almost as if the club were a pinball in began bouncing back and forth between the rocks while each rock it hit the equal exertion pushed the rock out of harms way allowing Marowak to charge in. Unopposed Marowak reached Geodude and instantly his club went to work with blinding speed. In moments Geodude was left on the ground twitching just as Marowaks first club returned to his hand.

"Geodude is unable to fight." Roxanne looked as if she was about to spit fire as she returned her Geodude. An X appeared over Geodude's picture just like what happened before.

"All right," Roxanne threw out her poke ball which released another Geodude.

"Same order too…you don't like to mix things up do you." To that Roxanne was silent.

"Geodude Rock Throw!"

"Geodude!" In seconds rocks were hurling towards the ever confident Marowak once more.

"We've been through this before…Marowak deflect!" Marowak began working his clubs in the defensive fashion.

"Now Geodude! While your opponent is occupied! Use Tackle!" Geodude sped forward. Unfortunately Marowak's clubs were finished faster than Roxanne anticipated.

"Easy, Marowak underground!" Marowak dove into the ground using its clubs as crude shovels. Geodude stopped short now seeing his opponent gone.

"Geodude, use defense curl!" Geodude wrapped its arms around its body in attempt to protect from the pending attack.

"Now, come up Marowak and break his defense!" Shooting out of the ground Marowak slammed into Geodude. While the Rock Pokemon wasn't harmed seeing as it was fully prepared for the attack, but Geodude's defense was in fact broken. "Marowak use double Bone Rush now!" This Geodude found himself up against a flurry of attacks twice as fast as the first Geodude had to deal with. Before you could saw "wow" Geodude's eyes were swirling as it lay motionless on the ground. Roxanne snarled as she returned her second Pokemon. Marowak stood proud as an X appeared over the second picture of Geodude. "That's all you're doing today Marowak. Take's some rest after doing such a good job.

"Wow…you and Marowak seem to work very well together." Ray simply grinned after hearing Misty's comment as he took his second poke ball in hand.

"Go Nosepass!" Roxanne had already released her lead Pokemon into the fray and awaited what Pokemon her opponent would choose.

"Right…well it's your turn Slick. Let's just show'em how it's done." Ray tossed his second poke ball out into the field releasing his Treecko. Roxanne immediately knew her Nosepass would be in bad shape if she couldn't end the match quickly.

"Let's knock it down a couple pegs, use Rock Tomb Nosepass!" A pile of rocks came falling towards Treecko. The attack seemed a little faster than before when Ray had seen it against Misty.

"Slick, let's move!" It was too late for Treecko though as it found itself buried under the pile of rubble. Misty gasped seeing Ray's Pokemon ended so quickly.

"Treecko is unable to…"

"No! I won't accept that! Slick, you can't accept it either. I said we're gunna show'em how it's done and we'll do just that! Show me your will…the will I saw when you got knocked down by Marowak." Something Ray said stirred the green Pokemon because the rocks began to jiggle a little. "Spirit…it's something all Pokemon have to have in order to be successful. Show me that you have it Slick!" Through the encouraging words of his trainer Treecko pushed the rocks off of him and managed to escape the rocky encasing. Treecko mustered the strength to get to his feet and face Nosepass once more.

"Heh, foolishness…what's heart if you can't battle. Nosepass tackle!"

"Nosepass!" Nosepass moved in on the exhausted Treecko.

"Treecko watch out, evade like…" Treecko was too tired out from moving the rocks as it was simply knocked backwards. Bouncing a couple times on the ground Treecko came to skidding stop on the gym floor. Treecko without even waiting for his trainer's encouragement rose to his feet. "Heh, he knows that will comes from himself…I can't keep telling him to use it like it's some attack." Misty nodded in agreement but she was still shocked at how bad Treecko was getting beat. "It seems we're gunna have to wing it ey Slick?" Treecko nodded and gave from what Ray could tell a smirk.

"Tackle again Nosepass!" Nosepass rushed in but this time Treecko jumped over it seemingly retaining Ray's rules of evasion. Nosepass was far too slow and heavy to follow Treecko. "Now use tackle!" Nosepass rushed in smashing into Treecko sending it to the ground once more. This time it took all of Treecko's strength to get up this time as it was only able to reach his hands and knees.

"Don't let him think you're beat Slick! I want you to use absorb!"

"He's way too tired for that Ray! Nosepass finish with another tackle." Nosepass rushed in and Treecko was unable to even look at his incoming opponent. Suddenly a split second before Nosepass would crash into Treecko the Gecko Pokemon's hand began glowing a light green. Instantly Treecko grabbed Nosepass' nose and after taking some energy Treecko used the large Nose of Nosepass' to vault himself over the attacking Rock Pokemon. Roxanne looked furious at Treecko's effective last ditch attempt. With Nosepass' stolen energy Treecko was able to stand on two feet once more. Misty smiled with delight seeing Treecko back on his feet looking determined as ever. Suddenly Treecko began glowing white as his body began to alter.

"Evolution?" Ray's question was met by a nod by Misty.

"It has to be, there is no other explanation." Ray smirked bringing a smile to Misty's lips. Treecko ceased his glowing to reveal that he had become a darker shade of green and his underbelly was more of a red that a pink now. Ray opened his Pokedex in order to see what he was now in possession of.

"It says here Slick has become a Grovyle. Special attack…okay! Slick use Leaf Blade!"

"Grovyle!" The leaves on Slick's arms sharpened as he rushed in. Making a two quick swings one with either arm Slick left his opponent Nosepass laying on the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to continue the battle." An X appeared over Nosepass then just as yesterday a large X appeared over Roxanne's picture.

"All right! Come here Slick!" Slick turned and ran back to his trainer who met him with open arms. "You really pulled through!" Misty could only continue smiling. Slick seemed equally as happy as everyone on the winning side. "I said we would show'em how it's done, but I was wrong." Slick got serious as he took a step back to look at his trainer. "It was you who showed them how it's done." Ray placed his hand on Slick's head as the Pokemon smiled. "Now let's get you back in your ball so you can rest." Slick nodded as it disappeared with a flash of red light. By this time Roxanne had already reached the two trainers.

"All right…here's your Stone Badge. When I shape up this gym I'll be sure to contact you so we can have a rematch.

"You're on," Ray could only smile and nod in agreement with Misty as the made their way to the door. As they made their way to the main street Ray was busy fixing his newly acquired Stone Badge on his Jean Jacket.

* * *

**Axelpro:** After this there is so much Villainy that I had to seperate this chapter into the non villainy part and the villainy part. Read and Review after the second installment of this chapter! 


	11. Too Much Villainy Pt2

"Well, are we going to stay at the Pokemon Center another night before we head out or…" Ray looked up wanting to know why Misty had trailed off. Instead of meeting Misty's eyes Ray say someone else. A man who was wearing a black and white horizontally stripped shirt with blue pants locked eyes with him for a split second.

"Out of my way kiddies!" The man who had obviously knocked Misty to the floor began running up the main street. Not too long afterwards another rather portly man was chasing after him.

"Wait! Come back here with those goods…who am I kidding I can't keep up with him." Slowly but surely the man in the green suit proceeded to pursue the escaping thief. It was now that Misty thought it safe to get back up to her feet.

"I think that was a Team Aqua member!" Ray couldn't possibly have looked more confused then he did.

"Team Aqua?" Suddenly there was an explosion over in the direction that the two trainers were headed. Looking in that direction Ray could tell that the smoke was coming from the direction of the Pokemon Center. "What in the world is going on?" As he said this Misty pointed at a figure coming out of the smoke. It was a rather large blimp that was making its getaway with the all too familiar symbol on the side of it.

"Team Rocket!" Ray nodded as Misty called out their names.

"Misty, you go after Team Rocket, make sure whatever they have planned fails. I'll go take care of that "Team Aqua" guy. If either of us finishes before the other…"

"We help the other, right." Ray smirked wondering how Misty could read his mind so well. "Be safe," Misty nodded and Ray proceeded in the general direction that the two men went off in leaving Misty to follow the giant blimp.

"Go Wingull!" Misty threw the Premier Ball into the air and it released the Bird Pokemon. "Wingull, use your beak to make a hole in the Team Rocket blimp. I need those guys grounded!" Wingull flew up and in mere moments the blimp was headed towards the ground due to a lack of air.

* * *

"So that guy went into Rusturf tunnel with your Pokemon and a package?" The Old Man nodded. "Don't worry your Peeko will be safe. I'll get it back for you." Ray smiled at the old man as he entered the tunnel. 

"Please bring my Peeko back!" With that Ray had gone into the tunnel. It wasn't too long before he could see the Team Aqua grunt looking back at him.

"Damn brats! What the hell did I do to deserve this? First this useless hostage, and now the stupid tunnel is cave in." Without saying anything more the grunt took a poke ball in hand and threw it releasing a Poochyena. "Poochyena give him a good bite and we can get out of here."

"Tch, sicking your Pokemon on a human. Just nothing more than thugs…" As he said this Ray tossed out a poke ball. The ball released Flareon. "I can't waste time with you…use fire spin!"

"Flareon!" The fire Pokemon launched a hurricane of fire at Poochyena and within moments Poochyena was howling in pain.

"W-What are you doing to my Poochyena?"

"Finishing it…now use tackle!" Flareon immediately cut off his flames and began rushing through the fire that he had made. Unlike Poochyena Flareon didn't mind the flames as it burst through and slammed into the dark dog Pokemon. Poochyena was sent onto his side and could muster the strength to get up.

"Damnable brats…and he said it would be an easy mission!" The Team Aqua grunt spit at the ground as he returned Poochyena. "Fine, take your goods and the stupid Pokemon! I'm outta here!" The Grunt made his way towards Ray in order to pass him but the blonde haired trainer had other plans. Ray slipped his leg behind the grunt and with his arm pushed forward executing a basic trip and slamming the grunt's head into the ground.

"I'm not a brat, and you're gunna stay here until the authorities come." The Aqua grunt was too dazed to respond as Ray returned Flareon and released his Marowak. "Marowak you think you can guard him until I bring the authorities?" Marowak nodded and proceeded to walk over to the gowned grunt. With a thud Marowak was now seated on the grunts belly. Ray smiled as he looked at Peeko who turned out to be a Wingull. "Well come on, your partner is waiting for you outside."

"Wingull!" With that Ray exited the cave.

* * *

"That motto of yours is corny as ever!" Misty squared off against two vaguely familiar Rockets. 

"Yea but ours is better than those bumpkins Jessie and James right?" The blonde haired Rocket nodded in agreement with her partner. "Well anyways that is irrelevant. What does matter is paying you back for what you did to our getaway vehicle!"

"You should have seen it coming because you were traveling at .5 miles per hour."

"She's right Butch; we haven't been supplied with the usually top notch equipment like we usually get…could it be that the boss has lost faith in us?"

"Um Cassidy, if you don't remember we got a meddling twerp right in front of us. Let's deal with her before we talk about that stuff." Cassidy nodded. "Ok, go Mightyena!" Butch tossed out his poke ball releasing the evolved form of Poochyena.

"You're up Sableye!" Cassidy released her strange looking purple Pokemon to fight along with Mightyena who looked like a cross between a wolf and a dog. "Sableye use Shadow Ball!" Sableye let out a growl and put its hands together as it began to conjure up a dark purple wavy ball.

"Sable…" Sableye let the ball float in place for a little bit as he took both of his arms back. "Eye!" Sableye slammed the dark purple ball with both hands sending it flying towards Wingull.

"Wingull fly up to…" Misty's command came too late as Wingull was blasted backwards by the shadow ball.

"Now's your chance Mightyena, use crunch to finish that Wingull off!" Mightyena growled as it began racing forward opening his jaws.

"Wingull, use supersonic on Mightyena quickly!" Wingull did just that regaining itself and after a couple flaps of his wings Wingull let out a high pitched sound. Mightyena much like the others that have fallen for that attack began to stumble over itself. "Use water gun on Sableye!" Wingull nodded loosing a beam of water on the Dark Ghost Pokemon. In moments Sableye was sent flying backwards from the pressure. It seemed as though Mightyena hadn't forgotten the command that his trainer gave him as before Wingull could react Mightyena was airborne and had Wingull's left wing enclosed in his jaws. Unable to keep in the air Wingull was dragged down with Mightyena.

"Flamethrower!" Just like the command that was uttered a beam of fire appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Mightyena. Mightyena let out a howl as the flames scorched his black fur and as a result of its outcry Wingull's wing was freed. Wingull returned to the air just as two familiar figures came out to stand beside Misty. "That was a good job Flareon!" Ray looked over at Misty who looked back at him with a smile. "I just thought I would come and make the fight even."

"I had these clowns well in hand…, but I guess I could let you step in." It was then that Cassidy realized that she had been battling the same person that was standing next to Ray all the way back in Cerulean.

"What is this? You never said anything about a girlfriend!" Butch wasn't surprised at Cassidy's outburst as Butch had come to the same realization shortly after his partner. Misty was anticipating Ray's answer hopefully to gain more insight to the guy she had been traveling with.

"Do I ever tell you guys anything?" Misty was pretty angry at the clever response given by Ray. It was so neatly given that there were no implications to it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we'll just have to show you that team rocket is the way to go…Sableye use psychic!" Sableye proceeded and his diamond like eyes flashed signaling the attack had been made. Before anything else could happen Flareon was floating in midair with a thick blue outline surrounding him.

"Wingull, use water gun to release Flareon!"

"Wingull!" The Bird Pokemon unleashed a second beam of water towards Sableye.

"Mightyena, hurry and take the attack for Sableye!" Mightyena nodded and rushed towards the water gun. The selfless act by Mightyena had the dog Pokemon lying on the ground as Sableye proceeded with his psychic attack. In moments Flareon was sent flying into a nearby tree. Slamming into the tree Flareon left a sizeable dent then fell to the ground. Flareon mustered up the strength to get to his feet once more, but now he was breathing heavily. Mightyena was next to rise up to his feet to do battle once more.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"What? Can Flareon really do that?" Misty herself could only think that such a feat would be impossible. Butch and Cassidy made it clear that they shared her opinion when they burst into laughter.

"Such a puny Pokemon using Hyper Beam? Quitting Team Rocket must have made you not right in the head." Cassidy could only agree but no words could form because she was laughing too hard. Ray just smirked as Flareon stood breathing heavily. Out of nowhere a powerful yellow beam slammed into Mightyena sweeping the dog Pokemon along for the ride. Mightyena was smashed through two trees before the beam died out and he flew into the third. Cassidy looked at Flareon with a baffled expression.

"But…how?" Ray simply smirked. Misty was actually angry at herself this time for not believing in her partner fully.

"Maybe being away from Team Rocket wasn't as bad as you guys say…Misty." The red headed trainer turned to look at Ray. "Flareon won't be able to do much more in his condition…so mind taking out Sableye?"

"It's the least I could do…" Misty gave Ray a thumbs up as and with that Ray went over to his Flareon and began stroking his fur as he picked it up. "Right then…Wingull, use water gun!" In moments Sableye was pressed against one of the broken trees by a blast of high pressured water before it collapsed to the ground motionless.

"You really do belong on Team Rocket! I won't give up on you love!"

"But as for now…we'll take our leave." Cassidy nodded and the two ran off only after returning their unconscious Pokemon.

"Good job Wingull," Misty returned her Bird Pokemon to his poke ball and Ray did the same to his exhausted fire Pokemon. "So I take it that Team Aqua guy is taken care of."

"Yea, we just need to head back there with a police officer. I had My Marowak stay behind to make sure he didn't get away. Also that guy in the green suit invited me to his corporation."

"You mean that guy who was chasing after the thief?" Ray nodded, "Oh, that's nice...I'll wait for you at the Pokemon Center."

"Why don't you come too? I'm sure it won't be a waste."

"Uh, okay if you say so…"

* * *

"Oh, it's you! The girl who saved me and the goods back in Petalburg woods!" Misty just realized now that this was the same green suited guy that she had met two days ago if her memory served her correctly. "Both of you come this way, the Mr. Stone wants to thank you personally." The green suited man lead the duo up a flight of stairs and in moments they found themselves in a rather large room fitted with expensive dark red carpeting. "Our President will see you now…" Ray nodded walking up to the desk where the man was sitting. 

"One of my employees and these very important goods have been saved once by each of you. For that I am eternally grateful."

"It wasn't a problem Mr. Stone." Misty tone was particularly cheery at this time. Something that Ray had picked up on and was a little happier himself because of it.

"Such a charming young lady, and a battle ready young man…I'm sure you two will well suited for what I'm about to ask you. It seems that those thugs want these documents…I was wondering if you could take this package to Slateport and deliver them to a Capt. Stern?"

"Well I don't know if…"

"Of course I will give you something for your troubles…I just so happen to have two of these new age devices called Poke Navs."

"Are they like Pokedexes?" Mr. Stone laughed at Ray's question.

"No, no my boy, nothing like Pokedexes. These are state of the art devices that have a map of the entire Hoenn Region on it as well as a pre installed system named "Match Call". This system allows you to contact friends and relatives much like a portable phone. It works on places in Hoenn and beyond. To start you off I have put my contact number on the Poke Nav. Think of it also as a thank you for keeping my employees safe." Mr. Stone handed the Poke Navs to Misty and Ray and immediately Ray checked the map and looked for Slateport.

"It seems the fastest way to there would be the sea route that passes through Dewford, also Dewford has a gym so it would be a good idea to go that way. But me and my friend can't travel by sea yet."

"That won't be a problem! Do you know Mr. Briney?" Ray shook his head. "Well he is pretty well known in this area. He lives at a house on the other side of the Petalburg woods. If you could convince him to give you a ride to Slateport then traveling by sea wouldn't be a problem."

"I guess we have to go back through Petalburg woods." Mr. Stone smiled after hearing Misty realizing that the two had agreed to help him in his time of need.

"Oh, you are going to stop off at Dewford right? To battle the Gym Leader?" Ray nodded, "Well than can you take this letter to my son? He is currently in Dewford, and his name is Steven." Ray took the letter and stored it safely in his sack. "Good luck you two!" With that Ray and Misty left the building which they now knew as Devon Corporation. Right when they got outside Misty nudged Ray.

"Ray, don't you think we should register each other?"

"Always on top of things aren't you Misty?" Misty giggled and the two proceeded to register each other on their poke navs. "Well it's off to Petalburg woods…tomorrow." Misty couldn't agree more as her Wingull needed to rest after that Rocket encounter.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well? What did I tell you? Too Much Villainy! But villany good battles. Read ON! 


	12. A Rival Appears

"Whew," Ray came out of the darkness into the light once more. "Those Petalburg woods are a pain no matter how you crack it."

"Well at least we're out and away from those bugs." Misty shuddered at the though of seeing another Wurmple or Cascoon. "Look over there," Misty pointed in the direction of the nearby beach. It was then that Ray noticed a medium sized house. Next to the house was a rather small open dock. There docked was a pretty large cruise ship.

"You're telling me that we missed seeing "that" when we first went into the Petalburg woods?" Misty simply shrugged at the question not really having an answer herself.

"Well if that Mr. Briney is really in there I suggest we get going as soon as possible." Misty took the lead and after Ray stopped thinking about he could miss such an attraction he followed too. Misty was quick to knock on the door than await someone from inside to come to the door. To Misty's surprise the door swung open rather wildly. The thing that was surprising was that the door didn't open inside like most but rather it almost hit Misty as it was opening.

"Who are you?" The voice suited the rather old man standing before the red headed trainer. Misty didn't know how to responds not expecting Mr. Briney to be so old. Ray soon served as the response as he reached the door.

"Y-you…" Ray simply pointed at the man in awe at the strange coincidence that had taken place.

"Oh, you're the lad who saved my Peeko!" Now even Misty was confused it seemed today everyone would have a turn staring in awe. "I'm still very grateful for your help in rescuing my Peeko."

"So, he's doing fine?" Ray had gotten over the awkwardness of it all, but didn't enlighten Misty who still fumbled with how the two could have known each other prior to this meeting.

"Yes, yes, come in won't you? It's not polite to leave guests outside." Mr. Briney beckoned the duo to come into his abode and quickly seated them. "Well I'm sure you didn't just come by to say hello…heck my own kids barely do that." Ray looked over at Misty and noticing that she was still in darkness about this whole thing the blonde haired trainer decided to shed some light on the situation.

"Let me properly introduce my friend here…Mr. Briney this is Misty, a traveling companion and also a Pokemon Trainer like myself."

"Well hello missy, sorry for the rude greeting earlier but most like to have fun shoving an old man like myself around." Misty nodded acknowledging and accepted Mr. Briney's apology.

"Anyways Misty, this is Mr. Briney as it turns out when you went to go stop team rocket and I went to stop that "Team Aqua" thug the criminal had kidnapped this man's Wingull named Peeko. While stopping the thug I also helped out this man so that is how we knew each other from before."

"Oh, I see..." It finally made sense to Misty seeing as how it had always been the two of them together never really apart since they started their journey in the Hoenn region…with a couple of exceptions.

"Like you said Mr. Briney sir, we actually came by word of Mr. Stone from Devon corporations."

"Oh you've met William? He's a good friend, why did he send you to me?"

"When I rescued Peeko I also retrieved some important documents from the criminal. He thinks it would be best if we delivered it to Slateport's Capt. Stern personally to ensure its safety." Mr. Briney nodded subconsciously as he took in all the information.

"Don't forget, we also need to go to Dewford so we can deliver Mr. Stone's letter to his son Steven."

"Oh Stevie-boy is in Dewford? I haven't seen his face in a long time. I would be glad to help you two out. There is only one minor problem."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's not something you can really help with Ray," Mr. Briney looked right and then left. "Boys, get out here!" Almost on command three men came out. Each one looked like they couldn't be over 25. Also Ray noted each one of them had a distinct sailor look about them. "Ray and Misty, this is my boy Frank and his two friends Dean and Mitchell. They well be helping me man the ship we'll be using. The same ship that you most likely saw before knocking on my door. The problem is that we have to prepare the ship. Me being a retired Captain I don't use the ship too much but I still keep it around just in case I feel like using it. My boy and his friends want to become great sailors like I was some day so they serve under my wing in hopes of achieving that goal." It was now Ray and Misty's turn to nod subconsciously as they took in all the information. "Preparing the boat will probably take a day so I hope there is something to preoccupy trainers like yourselves." Misty thought for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"Unfortunately I don't know of anything that would…" Frank decided to cut the red headed trainer off already knowing the end of the sentence.

"You're Pokemon trainers right?" Misty nodded allowing Frank Briney to continue. "Well I heard there is a tournament going on for upstart trainers. The requirement to get in is one gym badge and only one gym badge. Any more and you can't get in that's why they call it the "Prodigy Tourney". It's right in Petalburg which is a short walks away from here and is being held today and tomorrow. You could watch that then come back when it's over."

"We could do better than that Frank…we could compete in it. That wouldn't be a problem would it Misty?" Misty shook her head as she too was excited about being able to test her skill in a tournament. "It's settled…Mr. Briney, we'll be back here tomorrow so we can set sail for Dewford. Until then!" Mr. Briney held his hand out signaling for the two to stop.

"If we continue with this you have to do one thing for me." The two trainers were all ears for Mr. Briney's request. "Call me Capt. From now on!" Misty giggled as Ray smiled nodding. "All right, off with ya and good luck in that tourney." With that the two trainers departed from the retired Sea Dog's house.

* * *

"That Mr…oh, I mean Capt. Briney is a nice guy wouldn't you say?" Ray nodded in agreement as the two continued down route 104. When Petalburg City was in sight a man approached them. Well this person wasn't really a man considering he didn't look as if he was even out of his teen years.

"You, look like you're strong, I'm looking to see how strong I've become so I need to battle someone." The guy's finger was pointed at Ray then with his other hand he held fast to one of his poke balls. "3 on 3, being a trainer you can't refuse."

"Heh, you caught me, but you're mistaken if you think I would try and run away. You have a deal and let's get started right now. Go Marowak!" Ray smirked as he tossed out the proper poke ball. Marowak now on the field twirled his two clubs of bone menacingly.

"A good starting Pokemon to choose…no blaring weaknesses. You're up," The guy tossed out a poke ball that released a Pokemon quite familiar to Ray.

"I didn't know they had Sandshrews in Hoenn. I guess some Pokemon can be found everywhere. But I should be getting back to the battle at hand, Marowak use bone club!"

"Maro!" Marowak charged forward with amazing speed continuously twirling his clubs. Sandshrew simply sat obediently waiting for the command from his master.

"Defense Curl now!" Sandshrew balled up just as Marowak swung his first club. There was a distinct thwang as Marowak shook backwards because of Sandshrew's hardened defense. "Use Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew proceeded to spin in place kicking up dirt and dust behind him. In moments it was no longer Sandshrew spinning in place but a yellow blur then just as suddenly as it had started spinning it launched off towards Marowak in midair.

"Marowak you can do this, evade it then move in for the counter!" Just as Ray predicted the aerial assault was avoided by Marowak and Ray's Pokemon chased after the yellow blur.

"Sandshrew, once you hit the ground use dig!" The guy's Pokemon was surprisingly skilled because there was no opening for Marowak to hit with his clubs when Sandshrew changed attacks. Marowak and Ray now looked at the hole in the ground that their opponent's Pokemon had made.

"Into the air Marowak," Marowak looked at Ray as if to scold him for not knowing better. "Don't worry Marowak, this time it is necessary." Marowak nodded knowing not to press the argument further and within seconds he was in the air looking at the ground below him.

"Heh, foolish move and your Marowak even tried to warn you. Up!" As soon as the command reached the ground Sandshrew burst upwards towards Marowak with incredible speed.

"What are you going to do Ray?" Ray simply smirked as he heard the comment from his partner. Misty clearly saw the disadvantage that Marowak was at.

"Have a little confidence…Marowak take aim and use Bonemerang in order to slow him down!" Marowak automatically knew what was coming as if the bond between Ray and him was psychic. The bone thrown by Sandshrew was placed perfectly as it slammed into Sandshrew's head forcing it to stop spinning but keep coming towards Marowak. "Now bone rush!" Marowak's thrown club returned to him and within seconds Sandshrew was being beaten down by a mad barrage of attacks. Marowak proceeded to land on the ground swiftly his job done. Sandshrew wasn't as fortunate as it crashed into the ground and moved no further after the impact. The man returned him to his poke ball quickly and simply grinned.

"Next round," Vincent took a poke ball in hand ready to release the Pokemon inside onto the field.

"Before that, what's your name?" Misty was also curious as to the identity of this particularly skilled trainer. The guy kept his smirk on his face looking into Ray's eyes.

"It's Vincent," just as he said this he threw out his poke ball and the battle continued.

* * *

"Augh, those brats…we shouldn't have had so much trouble kidnapping that professor Oak." The teal haired man sat up scratching his head looking over at his black outfitted partner.

"That plan was a total bust, at this rate we aren't going to get on the boss's good side any time soon." The blonde haired woman stood up looking around. "Well first we should figure out where we are." Just as she said that a Taillow flew by.

"Well that wasn't hard, and it seems that we can back to our main mission with ease. Just keep tabs on that "kid"." Butch noticed Cassidy's sigh as he emphasized kid. "Don't tell me you still have hope for that traitor?"

"I'll always have hope for him. You do realize how much we lost when we lost him right? He was too perfect…"

"Yea, luck or skill he never failed a single mission given to him."

"If he was that good in Team Rocket then he belongs to Team Rocket. That's why I can't give up on him."

"Personally I think that kid was all luck…to think that he led this field team before. Disgusting…"

"Watch your mouth Butch, let's just move out." Butch nodded and the two began making their way.

* * *

Ray's Taillow faced off against Vincent's Slakoth as the battle was still Ray 1 and Vincent 0. "Slakoth use scratch!" Slakoth agreed launching out towards Taillow.

"Airborne!" Taillow knew the command well and took off instantly avoiding the incoming attack. Ray noticed Slakoth was acting quite lazy after the attack swaying back and forth. "Now swoop in and use peck!" Taillow chirped as it glided in towards Slakoth. Much to Ray and Taillow's dismay Slakoth seemed to be able to dodge the incoming peck attack with ease.

"Heh, you like my Slakoth's evasion. I've trained it so that when it does act lazy it can still dodge attacks subconsciously therefore making an opening appear in the opponent's defenses. Slakoth scratch!" It was just as Vincent had said because Slakoth came back strong striking Taillow in the side forcing the bird Pokemon to the ground. Taillow tried to get up, but found himself in too much pain to move much. Ray knew that the bout was over and he returned his Pokemon. "So it's one all?" Ray nodded as Misty had a worried look on her face. She had yet to see Ray lose, unlike Ash Ray seemed like he knew what he was doing from the get go and proved himself time and time again to be an able trainer. But as Misty looked at Ray she noticed that he still had a calm and collected expression on his face. It was baffling to her but she had faith in him so she stayed silent and continued to watch.

"Go Poochyena," Ray threw out the respective poke ball which released the dark dog Pokemon. Vincent threw out his poke ball and a Nuzleaf appeared with a flash of red. The identity of this rather unique Hoenn Pokemon only became known to Ray once he lifted his Pokedex to the creature as it beat his chest.

"He has a couple of unique attacks that I taught it myself so be ready, right Nuzleaf?" Nuzleaf answered by continuing to beats his chest to intimidate Poochyena. "Start off with swift!" As soon as the command came a dozen golden stars honed in on the dog Pokemon.

"Poochyena, swift is a generally weak attack although it is very accurate. Charge threw his attack and use tackle!" Poochyena growled and headed in swiftly as the stars cut into him a little. Just as Ray predicted Poochyena was unaffected by the swift attack and already upon his foe. Nuzleaf dodged the tackle attack and jumped back awaiting another command from Vincent.

"Heh, now magic leaf!" Nuzleaf complied as it sent seemingly enchanted leaves the sped towards Poochyena.

"It seems Nuzleaf specializes in accuracy..." Ray was at a loss because he had encountered the magic leaf attack once before when pitting his Arcanine against a Mr. Mime. The attack was virtually unstoppable, but unlike the swift maneuver magic leaf was undoubtedly more powerful. The one thing that puzzled Ray was how a dark Pokemon could acquire the move. Within seconds Poochyena was cut up by the three leaf blades and was struggling to his feet. Nuzleaf continued beating his chest confident that he would not lose.

"Now get ready for Razor Wind Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf complied whipping up some wind as Poochyena just barely got to his feet.

"Quick Poochyena! Protect!" Poochyena nodded and a barrier appeared just as Nuzleaf launched the sickle shaped blades of wind. The blades bounced off the barrier that appeared and quickly dissipated. "Now, use Iron Tail like I taught you!" Poochyena began charging in with his tail shimmering metallic silver.

"Iron Tail is powerful, but lacks accuracy, and together with Nuzleaf's expert evasion such an attack is of no concern to us. Razor Wind again Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf did so whipping up some wind the launch at his foe. Just as Vincent had predicted Nuzleaf jumped back avoiding Poochyena as it slammed his tail into the ground. Nuzleaf then proceeded to launch three sickles of wind towards Poochyena. Ray had no time to give an order to evade as Poochyena was torn up from the attack. Landing hard on his back Poochyena's body refused to move further. "Heh, it seems I am the winner in this bout and therefore the entire match." Misty looked over at Ray who still had that confident smile on his face as he returned his fallen Pokemon. "It was a good match," Vincent returned his Nuzleaf as it continued to pound his chest in victory. Vincent walked over to Ray and extended a hand towards him.

"There's no nice way to put it…you just outclassed me," Ray took the hand and shook it. Their eyes met and it was clear that Ray wouldn't forget the match as a fiery passion showed through in his eyes.

"You fight like a true champion Ray, perhaps we will meet again…no that is not correct." That statement made Misty wonder.

"Just what do you mean by that Vincent?"

"I mean I am a Pokemon trainer too, and I have seen your skill firsthand and from what I see you will make the Hoenn challenge. Since our skills are about equal that means that I will be headed for the Hoenn challenge eventually too. So rather than me give you false information by saying "perhaps" I should have said "will"." Ray smirked at his opponent's prediction.

"Don't worry; you'll have to worry about us two when you get to the Hoenn challenge. She isn't that much worse than me and with a little work she'll be just as go," Vincent smirked along with Ray now.

"Well I will see both of you around then." Vincent waved and was gone just as quickly as he had appeared. Misty now found herself alone with Ray in front of Petalburg city after meeting a possible rival…she shouldn't really say possible. It was made clear that Vincent was to be their rival.

"Do you really think I'm that good?"

"Oh come on, it's in plain sight for everyone to see. I really didn't mean to flatter you, but you have quite a knack for Pokemon battles. You probably haven't realized it that much because you didn't do too much battling while with Ash." Misty though back and remembered that out of her three sisters she happened to handle Pokemon the best. Also when using her Pokemon she was usually able to handle situations quite well on her own.

"I-I guess you're right," Ray was quick to laugh and that was something that angered Misty. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Don't let it go to your head Misty," as he said this Ray tapped Misty's forehead with his index finger slightly. The motion and words made her blush of embarrassment. "I'm just joking with you, come on let's get going." Misty nodded and the two headed into the town.

* * *

"Well my Pokemon are ready to go now, what do you say we go to the tournament now?" Misty had a pleasant look on her face as she turned to Ray.

"Yea, I mean I don't think registration will wait for us so it would be best." With that the two turned to corner and there before them was a mob of people. This Prodigy Tourney seemed to be more like a festival as here were stands for food and merchandise as far as the eye could see. Misty walked under a large banner promoting the particular tournament and approached one of the people purchasing from a stand. "Excuse me miss, how often is this Prodigy Tourney held?" The woman looked at Misty incredulously, but then smiled after realized something.

"You're a tourist right? You have to be or else you would realize what a big event this is. It's held biannually missy and it seems that there are still three openings in the tourney to fill."

"Oh thank you miss, we're going to be taking part in this tournament so expect to see a little more of me." The woman looked stupefied.

"We?"

"Oh, this is…" When Misty turned her head expecting to see Ray there was nobody there. Looking around quickly she found Ray examining some Pokemon dolls, toys, and T-shirts at a distant Merchandise stand. "Ray! Over here!" Ray looked up hearing his named called and jogged over to Misty's location. "As I was saying this is…"

"Lorelei?" Ray had cut off Misty immediately recognizing the woman's red hair and glasses. It seemed that the woman had recognized Ray as well because she had embraced the blonde haired trainer with a smile.

"Ray! How are you?" Lorelei gave him a kiss on the cheek and released him from her grip.

"I'm fine, but more importantly is everything all right on Floe Island?" Lorelei giggled before responding to Ray's question.

"The same old Ray, always worrying about others before yourself. Yes everything is fine, I just came out here to Hoenn like I usually do to see the Prodigy Tournament." Once again Misty was in the dark as she thought she knew this stranger better than Ray.

"Oh, Misty I forgot to introduce you. This is Lorelei one of the best Pokemon trainers in Kanto. We met each other in the Indigo League." Misty nodded taking in the information.

"Don't skip the details, you forgot to tell her that you defeated me, and you went on to help me drive Team Rocket off of the island I grew up and live on." This gave some insight to Ray's abilities, but not too much seeing as how Misty had never really heard of this Lorelei.

"I didn't know you traveled to Hoenn as well."

"I didn't tell you a lot of things that I do, but that's besides to point. Misty was it?" Mist nodded turning her attention from Ray to the newly introduced Lorelei. "You said you were taking part in the tournament?"

"Oh right, I am taking part in it with Ray, that's what I meant when I said we."

"Oh so you aren't going to be spectator Ray?" Ray shook his head as he smiled. "Well with your ability I think you will win this tournament. I'll be rooting for the both of you." Ray nodded along with Misty as they turned to head for the registration. "Oh one last thing Ray," Ray turned around to look at his old acquaintance once more.

"Hm?"

"I see you still wearing those glasses that I got for you…they look good on you." Ray laughed as he turned back around to catch up with Misty. "That kid is going to go places…heh, I guess we'll see how much he can do in this tournament." Lorelei smiled and went back to the merchandise stand looking at the various water and ice Pokemon dolls.

"I wasn't really expecting to find Lorelei so far away from Kanto. I know it must have been a little awkward for you."

"No not really, it's just that for me I don't have too many friends worldwide." At that moment she thought back to her travels with Ash and when they had their adventures rescuing someone else's Pokemon or helping a person out of a predicament. When they waved their farewells to each other it always seemed to Misty that they were waving more to Ash because he did the actually saving and helping.

"Well then all it's good you are here isn't it?" Ray's statement broke Misty's train of thought. "I mean you'll meet new people here in Hoenn and from that you can hopefully gain some more friends to pile up on those you already have, right?" Misty smiled becoming fond of Ray's constant kind and reassuring words.

"Um…sir, are you here for registration?" Ray had Misty had completely forgotten that they were standing in front of the booth that they had been looking for.

"Ah, yes me and my partner."

"Names…"

"Ray Griswald, and…" Ray looked over at Misty.

"Oh, Misty…Misty Waters."

"Good, you two will make the tournament complete. The tournament will consist of 3 on 3 battles in an eight man tournament. The prize for first place is 5,000 poke dollars and a special Pokemon Egg. Runner up will receive 2,500 poke dollars. The first match will be in about half an hour. Just head inside and you'll be taken to your respective rooms to prepare." Ray and Misty looked at the registration guy and then to each other before heading into the building.

"Misty…" Misty turned to Ray, "It's going to be three on three battle so do you want to borrow one of my Pokemon?" Misty looked down at the ground as she sighed. How was she going to become a strong Pokemon trainer when she couldn't even capture more than two Pokemon. She knew Togepi was in fact a Pokemon, but it was that she didn't know if Togepi would be able to actually battle. Also she didn't want to put her Pokemon in danger. Still Misty could recall a time when she participated in an all female tournament back in Kanto. The prize were for some dolls and Misty wasn't strong enough. So she quickly without thinking asked Brock and Ash for their Pokemon. She didn't want to do that again.

"Well I don't want to…" Ray put her hand on her shoulder making her look up into Ray's smiling face.

"Look, it's okay…you aren't showing weakness from accepting help. By the way you describe Ash no offense, but he must have failed a lot am I right?" Misty giggled after hearing the question.

"Yeah, he failed a lot."

"But, what made Ash so great was that when he failed he would get help…he would accept help or find a different method of approach and come back twice as strong. Sometimes you have to swallow your pride and take an offer for help." Misty once again say Ray's logic.

"Well if you put it like that, I would appreciate it."

"I think I should let you borrow Flareon, because he knows you the best seeing as how we helped him back in Viridian Forest together." Misty nodded and Ray released Flareon from his poke ball. "Flareon, for this next set of matches you are to listen to all of Misty's commands. She will be your temporary trainer, okay?" Flareon smiled and nodded much to Misty's delight.

* * *

**Axelpro: **I kinda got a little lazy for a bit so this extended chapter will hopefully make up for it...and if you are wondering how and why I made a giant building (it will be giant even if I didn't specify it yet) in the middle of Petalburg? I felt like it...no other real reason. If you have problems with that put it up on a review. 


	13. Prodigy Tourney Pt 1

**Axelpro: **I'll just put this at the top. I kinda got bogged down with numerous football practices and school starting up. I'm sorry if you were actually waiting for me to put out a new chapter.

"So you are saying that we get to use these seats throughout the entire tournament regardless of whether we are still in it or not?" The attendant bowed her head. "Well that's pretty nice wouldn't you say Misty." Ray looked over and noticed Misty was already observing the stadium from the view of the special booth that they were in.

"These seats work well seeing as how this stadium is like a big open bowl or something." Ray smiled as the attendant left and the announcer had just walked into the middle of the competition ring down below.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from the portable "Prodigious Arena" I bring you what you all have been waiting for. The Prodigy Tournament!"

"Wait did he say portable?" Misty's question was heard by one of the other trainers.

"Yea he did," Misty turned to the boy, with his dark blue hat and green eyes to go along with his facial features Misty assumed he couldn't be over 14. "I grew up in this city so I know for a fact that this place is transportable. The parts used to make the dome are easily assembled and disassembled even though it takes a long time to do."

"But it seems so sturdy,"

"Yeah these materials didn't come cheap, but with as much use as this place gets it has already paid for itself. While not necessarily doing this for money the town has already made a killing off of merchandise and selling tickets." Misty nodded remembering the long lines for the merchandise stands. "Oh by the way my name's Arnold."

"Nice to meet you my name is Misty," Ray felt he didn't need to say his name because he wasn't in the conversation. He was actually a little annoyed that they couldn't just let him hear the announcer, but now that the small talk had concluded he could hone in on the charismatic announcer's voice once more.

"Now, we will do the 1st and 2nd rounds here before taking a short rest and doing the finals tomorrow." The announcer paused to let the roar of the crowd rise up then subside. "Let's get this baby under way shall we? We have the randomizer set and the first match will begin now!"

"Since there are only four matches let's hope that one of us goes first or second then the other third or fourth." Misty nodded in agreement with Ray's short comment. She wanted to stay away from Ray until the finals. The name and picture randomizer came to a stop much to Ray and Misty's surprise. It was Arnold and some girl.

"Well wish me luck," Arnold stood up along with a blonde haired girl and they moved to the door and exited rather quickly.

"Good luck," Misty's words reached Arnold just as he left earshot. Misty watched him go then looked down at the ring to see he was walking up on the left and the girl to the right Arnold stepped up on the red podium like machine and it raised him up a decent level above the arena a safe distance away so he could use all his Pokemon attacks without fear of injuring any people. The girl's podium was much like Arnold's except for the fact that it was blue rather than red.

"So, Petalburg's own Arnold Fern is going to face off against Amber Watts. Let's see what these trainers can pull off right here and right now!" The announcer jumped off from the arena seeing as how the Pokemon would be battling on top. The referee looked at both trainers then waved a flag signaling the start of the fight.

"So you're telling me that you couldn't even get the all important Devon Goods?"

"W-wait boss, you don't understand the situation!" The gruff looking man in the suit waved his hand dismissively.

"I understand the situation perfectly! I obviously didn't send a competent person to do the job." The man sat down and began brooding in a rather large black chair. "Well how are we going to reach "him" without the Devon Goods?" All around him were speechless.

"Boss, I think I have an idea." The man looked over at the woman with red hair and smirked knowing that this person wouldn't fail him. "Well all we do is, simply wait until they finish what they are obviously doing with the Goods and steal the end product."

"That is a good idea Shelly, I like that. We'll adopt her plan if this next run fails, but there are still some other matters we have to take care of." With that the boss pulled out a chart and began mapping out future plans to his team.

"Wow don't you think that's amazing how Arnold pulled off that victory?" Misty's words barely got through to Ray who was thinking over Arnold's match. "Ray? Are you even there?" The slight nudge made Ray turn his head sharply.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how Arnold simply walked all over Amber. I mean he didn't use all three of his Pokemon meaning he still has one more thing I can't account for if I were to go up against him in the semi-finals."

"Yea now that I think about it you're right, but don't worry if you go up against him you'll beat him for sure." The smile on Misty's face made Ray smile as well.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence because," Ray pointed over to the board that had already randomized the next match. "I'm up next," Ray looked at his opponents name and it read "Theodore" and nothing more. "I guess I'll just try and do what Arnold did and win with less than three Pokemon."

"You can pull that off no problem,"

"All right then, I'm off." Ray stood up and headed out the door. Before even taking his third step down the aisle he saw Arnold coming his way. "That was a good match for you," Arnold simply tipped his hat and continued up to the special viewing box for the tournament participants. Arriving down at the arena he stepped into the blue machine and it raised him up to eye level with Theodore.

"Well we are just rolling on with this tournament as Ray Griswald goes up against Theodore Zakrel. You guys know all the rules because I just finished saying them not more than a half hour ago. So let's get this battle underway!" The announcer's words rang out due in no small part to the microphone he was holding. As he hopped off of the arena floor the cheering burst out into a loud roar. Looking around Ray managed to pick out Misty in the special booth, and then he picked out a familiar person. A person he knew by the name of Norman. Finally he saw Lorelei standing up and rooting. It was so loud he couldn't hear what she was saying or who she was saying it to or for. Just as the Referee waved both flags down the announcer held the microphone close to his mouth again. "Let's get this party started!" Instantly Ray and Theodore both threw out poke balls which released their first Pokemon. It turned out to be Ray's Taillow up against Theodore's Nincada. Ray figured out the Pokemon's name via his handy Pokedex.

"I got lucky, it's a bug type. Taillow use peck!" Taillow nodded as it took to the skies.

"Don't let him hit you Nincada, attack first with scratch!" The command came out and Nincada began rushing forward. Taillow saw the attack and instinctively dodged as Nincada stretched out his claw. Rather than retreat from his attack to evade Taillow simply raised his wing a little letting the claw go harmlessly to one side. Now with the claw out of the way Taillow slammed its beak into Nincada and it let out a cry falling backwards. Seeing his Pokemon defeated Theodore returned it quickly. Once again he crowd burst out into a loud roar.

"It seems that Ray has hit the ground running as he already makes his first K.O.!" Ray raised the poke ball up letting his Taillow come back to him in a flash of red light. Theodore threw out another poke ball and inside was a Whismur. "Let's see what Ray will use to combat Theodore's Whismur!" Ray held up the poke ball that had a leaf mark that was familiar to Misty as she watched from the nice booth.

"All right, let's set the tone for this whole tournament," the unwavering smirk that was on Ray's face made Theodore flinch. "Right here and right now, let's show them what it's all about! Do your thing Slick!" Ray threw out the poke ball and it released Grovyle as it let out his own battle cry. Just as excited as his trainer Grovyle looked at the Whismur who also seemed intimidated.

"What a choice, Ray goes all out with his Grovyle! This is bound to get interesting!" The announcer's statement made Theodore come back to reality and he opened his mouth for his next command.

"Uproar!"

"Slick, leaf blade!" As Whismur opened his mouth Slick was already dashing towards Whismur with his leaves poised for strike. A quick shriek could be heard as that was all that Whismur could manage to get out before Slick's attack went through it. Falling to the ground Whismur remained motionless and Theodore returned it.

"Damn, I don't care who you are." Theodore grit his teeth as he looked at the scoreboard and the two Xs where his Pokemons' pictures were. "You won't stop this Pokemon!" Theodore pulled his arm back and released the poke ball he had clenched in his hand. The red light revealed his third Pokemon.

"It's a Ralts! What an exciting turn of events, if my knowledge is correct Grovyle will be in some trouble seeing as how Psychic Pokemon are strong against grass types."

"Now Ralts, quick use Confusion and finish that guy off!" Ralts nodded and became enshrouded in a blue aura.

"Hmph, you are mistaken if you think that'll beat Slick!" Ray's statement only served to further piss Theodore off.

"You keep spouting that crap, but you won't be able to back it up! I'm sure about that this time!" It was at that moment that Grovyle was blown back by an immense psychic pressure. Grovyle took two steps back and went to a knee. In the stands Misty looked on with a worried expression for the Pokemon in Ray's possession.

"I can't tell, is Grovyle out for the count? Will Ray return him and fight with a third Pokemon?"

"No he's not down and I'll tell you why," Ray's smirk remained on his face the whole time as Grovyle got back up to his feet. "You see, Slick is a grass-type Pokemon and not a Grass/Poison-type like you're probably used to encountering. Although granted it was a strong attack." Ray looked at Grovyle as his determined expression was unwavering. "As you can see Slick is still ready to go," Grovyle nodded as he heard his trainer speak.

"Well it seems everyone that "Slick" is a lot tougher than he looks, and he looks pretty tough to begin with!"

"Now Slick, use Pound so we can wrap this up!" Grovyle began dashing towards his opponent with all of his speed.

"I won't let you, Ralts Confusion again!" Ralts nodded and became enshrouded in the blue aura once more. The psychic pressure slammed into Grovyle, but unlike last time the Gecko Pokemon pushed through the pain in one exhilarating burst. Now upon his foe Grovyle did a quick spin bringing his tail up and slamming it into Ralts knocking him clear off the arena stage.

"A ring out and a K.O.! What a way to end the fight!" Now it seemed that Grovyle was smirking as well as it fell to a knee due to the effects of the confusion attack. Ray returned his Pokemon to his poke ball to receive some rest.

"Trust me, you can be as cocky as you want when you're no longer just an ordinary rookie," with that last statement on Ray's part the blue machine lowered allowing Ray to get off. Instantly a familiar person came out to greet him.

"I can heal your Pokemon's minor injuries with this portable device. Then after the semi-finals are over you can stop by for a full check-up." Ray nodded handing over the poke balls containing Grovyle and Taillow. The rapid sound of footsteps alerted him to an incoming person. Ray turned around to meet Misty who looked pretty happy.

"You did really well Ray," Ray smiled as well seeing the redhead's joyous attitude.

"You'll do even better, I bet." Misty nodded giving silent thanks for the vote of confidence. "Well if I'm not mistaken, that's your picture on the big screen now."

"Yeah I know, I'm going up against Lou Azure. Well wish me luck!" Misty gave a farewell nod as she hustled off to the arena. Ray sighed as he looked over the crowd.

"I wonder, just how far will we go?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third match up of the first round. For your viewing pleasure Misty Waters and Lou Azure will be pitted against each other to see who will move onto the semi finals." Misty and Ray's thoughts along with all the other contestants' thoughts were drowned out by the overpowering roar of the crowd.


	14. Prodigy Tourney Pt 2

"Come on Mudkip, push through once more and give a tackle attack!" Mudkip nodded as he began his wild charge putting the pain from all his scratches and bruises for this last desperation attack.

"Misty's going all out folks! She still has one Pokemon remaining, but she is choosing to keep her Mudkip out on the field to beat Lou's Plusle. What an interesting match this has been!" As the announcer was making this comment Mudkip was already rushing forward in a burst of blind speed.

"Plusle, growl at him!" Plusle heard Lou and complied by taking one deep breath then letting out an extended scream in Mudkip's direction. Even though the sound waves somewhat visible Mudkip made no attempt to evade them. At that moment the Water Pokemon began to glow a bright white. As the sound waves smashed into the shining Mudkip it looked as if the sound waves transformed Misty's Pokemon. The newly formed Pokemon had broken through the sound waves with longer fins and an overall larger body. The new Pokemon smashed into Plusle with one decisive hit sending him clear off the arena stage.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it? Mudkip just evolved into a Marshtomp mid-battle! This day continues to be full of surprises for our fans." Hearing this the crowds began to roar as Misty checked out her newly acquired Marshtomp on her Pokedex. "Well that's it for this match; Misty defeats Lou and moves onto the semi-finals. Now it's time for our final match of the first round between Ryan Sanders and Jasmine Cunning." Misty had already returned Marshtomp and was returning to get her Wingull and Marshtomp healed by Nurse Joy's portable machine.

"Ok, I'll take those two for just a moment," Misty smiled as she handed over her two poke balls.

"Don't you think it is a little odd how everyone who has one their matches have won with just two Pokemon?" Misty swung around at the sound of this newcomer with much surprise. She immediately let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Ray coming down the steps. After calming down Misty was able to actually run the question through her mind properly.

"That is odd; I guess everyone wants to have an ace in the hole." Misty let out a small laugh which in turn made Ray smirk.

"Well so far I already know your trump card Misty." Misty smirked along with Ray now.

"You only have one of two Pokemon to choose from now and I got one of them covered with my water type Pokemon so both any possible last resort you may have I accounted for." Ray reeled back with a sarcastic surprise.

"I never thought that "you" would make preparations for a match." Misty's face turned to a pouting one almost immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" It was Ray who laughed now.

"I just thought extended time with Ash may have turned you into a "wing it" kinda guy like him." To that Misty laughed.

_Although it is very true winging it never worked for me as well as it did for Ash…_

"Well I just found out that for the semi-finals they are flipping the order of the matches," to this Misty didn't respond for a little bit as she took her two poke balls back from Nurse Joy.

"So that means me and the winner of this next match will be facing me first?" Ray nodded and Misty smiled. "That means I can guarantee my place in the finals first." Ray hadn't looked like it that way.

_Always managing to keep things positive…I guess that's Misty for you. It is kinda nice,_

"So, how hard do you think Arnold will be?" Ray snapped out of his train of thought with Misty's question.

"Well so far we've seen his Numel which is a fire type, and his Wingull, a water type. If his third Pokemon is what I'm thinking he is no more than an amateur and I'll deal with him easily."

_Man, Ray really does cover all his bases. I guess that's why he battles so confidently all the time._

"Oh my, the match is already over! Jasmine has one 3-0!" Misty swung around at the sound of the announcer's voice.

"That fast? She must be something." Ray nodded placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. Misty turned around to meet his smiling face.

"Good luck," with that he headed up to the box leaving Misty to give a slight nod before turning back to the arena floor. Nurse Joy and her portable machine were already out on the arena floor healing up Jasmine's Pokemon so she didn't even have to get off of her podium. Misty walked onto the red podium and it raised her up so she was at eye level with her opponent, Jasmine.

"Well folks were are starting up right away with the first round of the semi-finals pitting the latest entry into the semi-finals, Jasmine Cunnings, against Misty Waters." Each of the two female Pokemon Trainers held up the poke balls waiting for the announcer's signal to start the bout.

* * *

"Come on Butch you're lagging!" Cassidy made her way up the rather steep hill with Butch a couple feet behind her. "Even though we got thrown out in this desolate place like James and Jessie doesn't mean we won't come out on top of things." Butch gritted his teeth at Cassidy's words. It made Butch practically foam at the mouth every time he had to think about how he was "reassigned" to this hell-hole.

"Yea all we have to do is steal that punk's Pokemon and set up a location for the Boss to come in and start running things. We'll do it without too much hassle." Cassidy nodded in total agreement with Butch. The two made their way past a sign that said "Welcome to Petalburg" on it. The sun began to dip into the hills as the light faded over the town and the portable stadium's dazzling lights were turned on for the first time in half a year.

* * *

"Um sir, why did you call me back? And without my team no less." The red haired woman looked over at the blonde haired man sitting in his chair. She stood at attention in the large office. To keep from being overwhelmed by the environment the red haired woman focused in on the small "R" shaped badge on the man's suit.

"Well it's simple; you haven't been performing well so I want to put you back through the training regiment." The man smirked as his eyes hid behind the sunglasses he wore. The woman took a step back in shock.

"B-but sir! You can't do that, please I'm sorry I mean, I can do better, if you give me the chance." At this point the woman was on her knees in a begging position.

"Jessie, I said I would put you through training again, but this will be my training." Jessie's eyes opened looking back at the smirk that the man gave her. "Trust me, my regiment will be a lot different from just learning how to steal and run away." The man got up and went around the desk he was seated at to help Jessie to her feet. "You, you have potential like some very talented people I know. That Ash character you're always chasing, my brother, and even myself. You could be as good as us,"

"What about James, and Meowth?" The man let out a sigh at Jessie's question.

"Well, James is below average, and Meowth isn't a real Pokemon. Sure a talking Meowth is rare, but it is worthless if it can't battle as well as speak."

"But Mr. Hawkeye sir!"

"Listen, right now you are below average like James. That is why you continue to lose to Ash and his company. Take my offer, because "I" need you for "my" future. Jessie looked at Hawkeye as she thought of a response. After a long pause she began to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkeye sir,"

"For now, just call me Calvin." Jessie nodded as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes as he smiled.

_It's all going according to plan, I will finally do something significant to help this organization after all._

_Yes! This is my big break, Hawkeye has finally given me the chance to prove myself. Not just in his eyes but in the eyes of Team Rocket as a whole. I feel kinda bad that James and Meowth will be all alone and they might not even get a new person sent to them, but right now I have to look out for number one._

* * *

"Now Wingull, use Wing Attack on that Seedot!" Wingull complied as it flew in his wings beginning to glow. Jasmine simply laughed at what she thought was a pathetic attempt for an attack.

"Your first Pokemon choice was a poor one; I lured your Wingull in with my Seedot. You are so predictable always moving to hit your opponent's weakness. This time though you were so blinded you forgot to cover your own bases." It was at that moment it struck Misty.

_She's right, I sent out Wingull only thinking of his flying ability so he would completely outclass Seedot, but I forgot that Wingull is also a water type and Seedot is a grass therefore the advantage is completely lost. I'll still hit her Seedot first and end this bout, just watch me!_

"If you're thinking you'll hit first you're mistaken. I've taught my Seedot a ranged attack for just such occasions. Now Bullet Seed," on Jasmine's command Seedot unleashed a volley of about seven medium sized seeds. About three of the seven seeds smacked into Wingull disorientating him a little bit. As he regained his balance another volley was sent out. This time more seeds hit and Wingull began his descent. Just before Wingull crash landed another volley of seeds smashed into him to make sure he would truly be out of the fight. Misty looked down to see her Wingull's dazed look as she held out her poke ball to return him.

"Jasmine's expertise allowed her to walk all over Misty in that small bout, let's see what happens next!" Misty cringed at the way the announcer described the small encounter. Misty threw out her second poke ball which wasn't really hers. Flareon let out a sharp battle cry as it stood at the ready. "Oh, I wasn't expecting this. Misty has used the complete opposite from what I gathered was a water type strategy. I'm curious to see what Jasmine will use to try and counter this, what about you folks?" The crowd responded with an unintelligible shout.

"Well this will be the Pokemon I choose." Jasmine tossed out a poke ball and it landed in the middle of the arena. After cracking in two the poke ball released a Meditite to do battle with Flareon.

"Let's finish this quickly Flareon, use ember!" Flareon complied by spitting out small streams of fire towards Meditite.

"Detect!" Jasmine command took hold in Meditite's as he closed his eyes and saw each stream of fire and began shifting accordingly. "Now use Bide," Meditite closed his eyes and awaited Flareon's attack.

"Bide won't matter if Meditite isn't conscious to continue using it, Flareon use flamethrower!" Flareon took a deep breath as he closed in on Meditite. Unleashing the fire it engulfed the meditating Meditite and made a small bonfire. Suddenly the fire parted making a ring around a slightly burnt Meditite as he continued to meditate. Looking up the red headed trainer could pick out Jasmine's devious smile that spoke "You are pathetic," with ever inch of it. "Flareon, use take down!" Within a second's notice Flareon leaped through the protective ring. His fur burning slightly Flareon slammed headfirst into Meditite. Meditite's eyes opened in that instant and a large amount of energy was released smashing into Flareon. Meditite fell over dazed as Flareon was sent flying backwards. Flareon landed perfectly on his feet as he looked at his downed foe breathing heavily.

"A magnificent display by Misty and her Flareon! This next bout will decide it. So far Misty will have to use her Marshtomp to do this last part while Jasmine still has her third Pokemon to reveal.

_Ray keeps his Pokemon in tip-top shape I couldn't imagine doing battle with him and coming out with all my Pokemon intact let alone surviving._

As she thought of this Flareon was returned to his poke ball and Misty threw out the familiar poke ball with the water symbol on it. Marshtomp was released and it looked at Jasmine as both Pokemon and Trainer awaited the opponent's choice. Picking up a poke ball Jasmine let it fly towards the arena. The poke ball released a Pokemon that Misty dreaded almost immediately. This Pokemon just screamed "Grass-type" right away.

"Let's do it Roselia! Start of with poison sting!" Roselia waved her blue rose and a volley of about two dozen needles sprang forth and headed straight towards Marshtomp.

"Use Water Gun to deflect the needles, and then move in for a tackle." Marshtomp was already moving when Misty said water taking aim. The water was successful at repelling the needles and Marshtomp moved in.

"Roselia, stun spore quickly." Before Marshtomp could react he was surrounded in a cloud of yellow pollen and was unable to move. "This last bout was pretty easy, Roselia use Mega Drain." A couple seconds passed and Marshtomp was left on the ground twitching. Seeing her Pokemon fall made Misty collapse to her knees in shock and disbelief.

_I-I wasn't ready for this; I didn't think I would lose to anyone, but Ray._

Subconsciously returning her Pokemon as the podium lowered Misty managed to open the gate securing the podium. "Well there you have it, Jasmine; our last entry into the semi-finals will be our first entry into the finals. Misty did put up a good fight, but unfortunately we must send her away nonetheless." Misty was gladdened to see that Ray was already there waiting for her when the gate actually opened.

"You were great, keep in mind you haven't been battling for a while. You are just getting back into the groove, don't worry." Misty sighed; it was always reassuring to hear Ray's coaxing words.

"That's Ray, that means a…"

"Take what I said to heart, but don't be satisfied with yourself. Although you may still be getting back into the groove as a trainer that doesn't mean anything if your Pokemon are poorly trained or out of shape. Even the greatest trainers couldn't do a thing with Pokemon they just catch." Misty was a little shocked at the mini-lecture she was just given.

"Y-yea, sure I won't let you down." Ray put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can let me down, just don't let yourself down."

"Well now for our next match, Arnold Fern versus Ray Griswald." Ray was already being lifted up on the podium as Arnold now made his way down the ramp to the arena. "These two contestants seem eager to go at it. That makes the match all the better.

"I wonder if he's still got "it"," Lorelei's comment was drowned out in the crowd's cheering as she watched Ray and Arnold lock eyes.

"Let's get this match underway!" The announcer's voice brought Arnold into action as he hurled out his first Pokemon. The poke ball split in two releasing a blinding red light. From that light a Cacnea as Arnold smirked in delight.

"Arnold, I have you covered on all sides, there isn't any way you can win. I suggest you give up now and go home." This statement on Ray's part got under Arnold's skin.

"You can't say anything like that until that battle's over, shut up and let's go! Cacnea be on your guard for what's about to come." Ray smirked at Arnold's defiance and he took his poke ball in hand and threw it out towards the field. The poke ball released Taillow onto the field. "It's only a stupid bird, let's finish him up!" Arnold's intensity gave Ray a rush of excitement and it was almost as if that same feeling was then transferred into Taillow. "Start with Poison Sting Cacnea!" Within moments numerous white needles were flying towards Taillow.

"Fly up to avoid the attack," on command Taillow spread his wings and flapped them once taking him a good amount off of the ground letting the needles pass under him.

"Sunny Day Cacnea!" A strange event occurred because even though it was nighttime a blaring light shot through the sky and hit the entire arena. Norman shielded his eyes so they could take their time readjusting.

_This kid Ray, he really is good. I really do wonder how he'll fair against Arnold. After all Arnold has been preparing for his long journey from Petalburg for quite a while. Unfortunately Ray has one big advantage on him…_

Norman looked on as Taillow too was blinded temporarily by the light from the sunny day technique. "Cacnea, use Solar Beam!" The command shocked everyone including Ray.

_He already knows how to use combination maneuvers...this Arnold character might become a challenge for me._

Cacnea looked up at Taillow and a yellow blast of energy shot out at the Bird Pokemon. "Come on Ray, you can pull this off. I know you can!" Misty's words only hit the glass that secured the viewing box from any of the battle, but when Ray looked up at her she knew her message was received. The beam closed in on Taillow as he obediently awaited his trainer's command.

"Taillow, use Double Team!" In an instant there were three Taillows to his and the beam smashed into the middle one. Unfortunately that wasn't the right one as it quickly dissipated. "We're going to Plan C Taillow, execute!" On command Taillow began a daring nose dive towards Cacnea. As he did this Taillow used Double Team again now having three copies flying towards Cacnea.

"Wipe them all out with Solar Beam Cacnea," Cacnea set the incoming Birds in his sights and fired another beam of yellow light. Turning his head Cacnea made a sweeping motion and caught all three copies.

"Oh no, Taillow!" Misty's concern shoed in her eyes as she watched the ensuing battle drawn in by its intensity.

"Wow, what a stunning end to that bout, it seems our Arnold Fern will have a lot more to offer Ray Griswald!" The crowd began a chant rooting for Arnold as he stood in the podium a taunting smirk on his face.

"Not so big now huh?" When Arnold looked over finally at Ray he was surprised to find he was still smirking.

"Pay attention kid, this one ain't over," Arnold took a step back in shock as he realized there was no singed Taillow on the arena floor. It was then that Arnold Fern realized what had happened. "It's too late kid, Wing Attack now Taillow!" Almost as if to come out of nowhere Taillow appeared his wings glowing. In an instant Taillow ripped through Cacnea leaving the grass Pokemon on the ground dazed. "And that is how you do battle," Ray returned his Pokemon as the referee waved the flag in his favor and an X appeared over Cacnea. Arnold sighed returning his Pokemon and he quickly tossed out another one.

"Numel, you're up!" As stated the Pokemon released was none other than the Camel Pokemon Numel.

"Nume-Numel!" Numel's call wasn't really intimidating, but Ray knew better than to underestimate a Pokemon based on their ferocity through numerous encounters with Snorlax.

"I was planning on saving my trump card for the finals, but since Jasmine has graced me with knowledge on all her three Pokemon I might was well make the playing field even again." Ray tossed out his poke ball and it released a Pokemon that Misty knew all too well.

"Marowak!" Marowak's battle cry let everyone know that he was there to win. Marowak swung his two clubs around for a little bit before looking at Numel.

"Numel, let's finish this quick! Flamethrower," Numel had already taken in the breathe assuming that this attack would be called. Within a blink of an eye there was a tremendous stream of heat flying towards Marowak.

"Deflect it Marowak,"

"Maro," Marowak put the two bones together and began spinning them in windmill like motion. The fire hit the special bone club shield and parted around Marowak keeping him same from harm. Numel's fire kept coming and Marowak kept spinning thus the stalemate continued.

"Oh my, what do you think folks? Will Arnold's Numel run out of breathe first or will Marowak get tired first?" The crowd responded by chanting Arnold's name.

"You hear that Numel? We have too much riding on us. Those people in the stands, we represent them and therefore we can't lose. It's all riding on us, so let's win this one!" Numel nodded letting his flamethrower attack die down. "Fire Blast!" Numel shot out another burst of fire, but this one was noticeably larger than the first.

"Dig Marowak!" Marowak was quick to burst through the arena floor letting the fire blast attack pass over him.

"We got him now, Earthquake and make it quick Numel."

"Appear now Marowak," almost as if rather than Ray controlled Marowak Numel slammed his foot on the ground once and Marowak burst out from the arena floor. "Double Bonemerang!" Marowak hurled the two bone clubs at Numel who had just finished his Earthquake attack.

"Deflect with Flamethrower!" Numel unleashed another wave of fire towards the two incoming clubs. Within seconds the clubs were engulfed in the flames. "Nice job Numel, we're going to win this one!" Ray chuckled much to Arnold's dismay. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry to say that you never had a chance against me, you are skilled, but in this case I am just all around better."

"What are you talking about?" Just as Arnold said that the two bone clubs surfaced from the sea of fire still spinning at full velocity.

"When spinning like that the clubs just ripped through the fire unaffected. At that speed the clubs would even rip through the wind itself." The two clubs smashed into Numel's head knocking him out cold. "It was pointless for you to resist, I am sorry to crush someone so talented though." Marowak retrieved his two clubs and landed swiftly right before being returned to his poke ball. "One piece about advice on me, once you draw your poke ball from wherever you keep them and send a Pokemon out to defeat me you become my enemy. I don't care who you are, as long as you are my enemy I won't hold back. That's why I told you to give up before we started…" Arnold barely heard any of that as he had collapsed to his knees in disbelief.

"Well there you have it, Ray Griswald versus Jasmine Cunnings. Now as I said in the beginning we will have a recess so everyone keep your ticket stubs and you'll be admitted tomorrow at noon for the finals." With that said the crowd began to disperse. As Ray's podium hits ground level Misty runs up with a smile on her face.

"You did great Ray," Ray smiled back at Misty and after a short pause the two made their way to the exit of the Stadium. Right as they reached the door someone barred them from going any further. Misty immediately recognized this girl's long black hair and jade green eyes along with her slightly tanned complexion. The green shirt with black stripes and blue jeans also gave her identity away. "You, you're Lou Azure." The girl looked no older than 11 years old as she mad a joyous nod of her head.

"I'm glad you remember me even though we were just battling each other a few moments ago." For some reason Misty felt like she could trust this person and it was something that made her wonder.

"So why are you approaching me?" Ray looked at Misty who was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Me?" Ray's little interruption earned him a quick elbow to the gut by Misty. Ray got the message and decided to butt out.

"To tell you the truth my goal isn't to become a trainer, my goal is to become the greatest Pokemon Contest winner ever." Misty didn't know how to respond to that so what ensued was an eerie pause. Finally Misty decided on a set of words to break the silence.

"Well we are new to Hoenn so you're going to have to tell us more abou…" Misty was cut short by a small tab in her side by Ray's elbow. "What is it?" Ray simply tilted the slightly agitated Misty's head around so she could see what Ray had been observing the whole time the two were conversing. Misty realized that everywhere was empty, not a person to be found. "Okay, okay, I get your point. We'll go to the Pokemon Center to talk it over some more. How does that sound Lou?" Lou nodded and the three made their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"You hear the prize of that prodigy tourney is supposed to be a really rare Pokemon egg?" The man dark haired man nodded to the speaker who had blonde hair.

"Yeah, the fact that it is supposed to be a fire type Pokemon in there is even better. It makes it all the more right to take it for our cause." The two men snickered as they looked at the stadium from afar.

"The only problem, we don't know where they are keeping it." The black haired man nodded in agreement.

"Well to solve that is a simple thing; we just wait until they announce the winner. Pounce on him and take the egg by force." Once again the two characters snickered.

"It all rests on tomorrow then," the blonde haired man nodded and the two put on their red hoods covering up their identities as they walked off into the night.

* * *

"So Pokemon Contests are kind of like a way to see how well your Pokemon are bred." Lou nodded finally getting her message across. "That means you pretty much want to become a top Pokemon Breeder."

"I guess you could put it like that, and now that I've finally gotten that out of the way I can get down to why I approached you two. Misty, you are obviously a strong trainer like Ray." Misty was a little happy to hear that praise even though she lost in the semi-finals.

"Let me guess, since you know we have to travel around the continent to compete for gym badges you wanted to come with us?" Lou's face turned slightly red as a sheepish expression appeared on her face. Misty nudged Ray a little "What?"

"Stop badgering her,"

"I'm not "badgering" her I was just making an assumption."

"Don't mind him; well do you really want to tag along with us?" Lou was quick to nod her head. "Well that's great,"

"Thank you so much, I am a pretty good cook so if we are ever caught out in the wilderness or something we don't have to eat the same stuff all the time." Misty sighed at hearing this. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, you just remind me of an old friend." Ray looked at Misty and could immediately tell she was reminiscing to when she traveled with Ash and Brock. Ray stretched out his hand and put it gently on Lou's head then taking off his glasses so his blue eyes would be revealed he began to speak.

"Don't worry Lou, you'll have a great time with us. For right now, I'll get us a couple of rooms and just rest up. Then tomorrow enjoy the end of the tournament because after that we are going to be traveling to Dewford." Lou nodded and Ray took his hand off of her head then got up and made his way to Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Can I help you?" Ray nodded looking at Nurse Joy with a pleasant smile.

"I will need two rooms please?" Misty heard this and hustled over to Ray at the counter.

"Two? Aren't you forgetting that we now have a third person that we need to accommodate?"

"I haven't, she is going to be sleeping with you, because I think she's too young to be by herself at night." Ray's logic had prevailed once more and Misty dropped the complaint.

"Well there are two rooms, 101 and 99 are open, that will be 200 poke dollars for each room." Once again Ray pulled out his wallet and with an exchange of a mere four bills he was now in possession of the room keys.

"How did you get so much money?" Ray jumped a little bit on the inside from Lou's surprise arrival. She asked the question as she ogled the bulging wallet.

"I got it from winning tournaments like the one I'm in right now?" Lou nodded in understanding. "Well I suggest you guys turn in, I'll probably be doing the same." With that Ray waved a good night and headed up the stairs to room 101.

* * *

"I got some bananas pops,"

"That's good; we'll just have to eat those in the first couple days or so. Most of the supplies should be non-perishable Frank, keep that in mind." Frank nodded as he carried a sizeable crate into the ship and was followed by Dean who was hauling an entire drum on fuel on his back. "Come on guys, just a little more and we can turn in for the day. Then tomorrow's job will be pretty easy. After all I did say it would be ready by the end of tomorrow."

"Aye aye captain," The third man saluted Briney and then quickly went back to his work.

"Atta boy Mitch," the small crew worked further into the night attempting to finish the re-supplying of the ship.

* * *

"Is it always like this?" Lou sat with Misty in the Cafeteria and their Pokemon sat together below them.

"If by "like this" you mean waiting for Ray to come back from his morning errands, then yes. Even though it has barely been a week now I think I am getting a little more accustomed to his whole "morning errand" thing. He wakes up before the world does and heads out to do who knows what." As Misty explained this Wingull pecked his food with Marshtomp at his side. Plusle and Minum were eating out of the same bowl, "One can only guess what in the world he does…" Lou smiled surprisingly happy that she had teamed up with unique characters.

* * *

Ray smiled as he looked at the ship in all its glory. "Hello, is anyone here?" Ray didn't bother knocking on the door because if they weren't awake he didn't want to make them get up. Fortunately the door swung open and the Captain stood there with a wide happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

"The ships ready for departure now, me and my boys worked through the night on it. Just give us an hour or so to get some rest and we'll be ready to go." Ray nodded as he looked at the aged man.

"You really are a great sailor; I appreciate all this support you are offering us."

"Anything for the man who saved my Peeko," Ray remembered the Wingull with sentimental value to the Captain. Ray nodded and waved goodbye before heading back to the inn.

* * *

"We still got some time before they start with the Final match, but if Ray wants to get some food in him he better get back here now." Lou could only agree with Misty as she watched her Pokemon eat until their bellies rounded. "Ah, speak of the devil." Lou swung around in her chair to see Ray stroll in through the Pokemon Center's automatic doors. "Where have you been?"

"Just checking on our ride to Dewford and it seems that right after the end of this tournament we'll be set to depart." Misty and Lou were both satisfied with that answer. Ray went over to the line and grabbed a tray. After a couple minutes he was sitting down with the two ladies. "So how was your sleep?"

"It was great thanks," Lou chipped in the response cheerfully.

"Heh, you never do lose that energy do you?" Lou shook her head with the same cheerful expression. Ray took a bit of his pancakes only after he applied the proper amount of syrup.

"Vwell…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ray closed his mouth as Misty told him and swallowed his food. Now his mouth pancakeless he decided to give talking another go.

"Well, after I win the tournament I say we just set sail immediately. No need to wait right?"

"I don't know, since we are sailing to Dewford and to Slateport I was thinking we could pick up some Rods for Pokemon Fishing?" Ray nodded as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Tell ya what, you take Lou and get three rods while I go to the tournament. When you finish you can come watch the rest of the bout."

"Well I guess that doesn't sound to bad," Misty looked at Lou to see if she was in too. Lou gave a nod letting them know that this would be a successful plan.

"Well it's settled then," Ray pulled out five bills from his wallet and placed them in front of Misty. "500 poke dollars, I'm begging you not to do too much shopping with the leftover from the rods." Almost immediately Misty fumed, because if you think about it Ray was giving them too much money and then to say not to buy anything extra? Almost as if he wanted to toy with the two girls. "If you don't spend anything here I promise to take you both out shopping when we get to Slateport with the prize money I'll get whether I win or lose." Misty now saw past this slight misfortune and set her eyes on the prize. Lou on the other hand was still running threw her mind the many different ways she could spend 300 dollars, because she knew that three of the best quality rods wouldn't cost more than 200 poke dollars. Ray stood up and put a hand on Lou's head and looked at Misty. "Well I'll see you two later, wish me luck." Immediately Lou piped up.

"Good luck!" Ray was already through the sliding door.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Officially the Biggest chapter I have ever written and the tournament still isn't even over. I hope I left off at a suspensful spot, and just expect that next time the newly formed trio will be setting sail. 


	15. Failed Ambush

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, its noon and both our finalist are here. Now let's give it up for these two who have made it all the way to the finals!" The announcer raised his hand and the crowd erupted with noise.

_I wonder if Ray will pull it off. Even I did expect this much from him when I saw him at my gym in Petalburg. Maybe he could have really given me a run for my money if we actually did do battle._

_Come on Ray, I know you can do it. You beat me, one of top four Pokemon Trainers in all of Kanto. This tournament hasn't been a problem for you so far, and I know you will win this thing!_

Lorelei and Norman watched annalistically as the crowd continued to shout and chant. It seemed that like most sports fans the crowd had come to hate Ray because it was he who eliminated Arnold from the tourney. "Trainers, let's get this tournament underway!" Ray and Jasmine took a brief second to guess what Pokemon their opponent would choose. Then simultaneously the two let loose their first Pokemon for the battle. Two red lights appeared and two Pokemon now squared off against each other. "Oh my, it's Ray's Grovyle up against Jasmine's Meditite. This is bound to be intense!"

"Let's set the tempo, use Confusion Meditite!" Meditite had predicted the move call and was one step from sending the intense burst of psychic energy. Before Grovyle could react he was blown back a number of steps by Meditite's confusion attack.

"Hrm, she is pretty good. Slick I want you to attack Meditite with Pound," Grovyle began moving in with lightning speed. Grovyle came upon Meditite and spun around bringing his tail in striking position.

"Detect," the simple command prompted Meditite to close his eyes. With a blur of motion Meditite had shifted back just enough to evade Grovyle's attack.

"Hah, fell for it. Quick attack Slick!" With shadowy movements of his own Grovyle was already upon Meditite once more.

"Detect," Meditite attempted to comply, but unfortunately when he closed his eyes he couldn't envision his opponent's attack like he previously had. Meditite was sent rolling backwards from the attack. "Get up Meditite we can do this," Jasmine was a little more into the battle realizing that Ray wasn't a pushover like her other battles. Meditite struggled to his feet and glared at Grovyle with defiance. "Use double team just like we planned," Meditite nodded and went into a meditating position. Immediately images began appearing of Meditite as they made a circle around Grovyle. Grovyle looked every way he could for a possible exit, but each place his eyes went there was an image of a meditating Meditite in front of him. "Use Brick Break on that Grovyle Meditite. Make sure you finish it too." There was a small cry to signify the command had been heard. As Grovyle looked around a punch came flying in hitting him square in the back.

"Furry Cutter on that image Slick, that has to be the real one!" Grovyle nodded and attempted to slice into the Meditite. Much to Grovyle's dismay the one he sliced into was nothing more than a mere image. Just as he did that another brick break attack smacked Grovyle in the side knocking the Gecko Pokemon to the ground.

"That's the way Meditite!" Ray gritted his teeth as he watched Grovyle lay in the center of the Meditites.

"Things aren't looking to good for Ray and his Grovyle as Jasmine's Meditite has Grovyle encased in a ring of images while he slowly puts it too the Gecko Pokemon. How will Ray attempt to escape the situation?"

_Come on, what am I missing? What can I do to help Slick…?_

At that moment an idea struck him as he remembered the technique Meditite had used previously. The crowds continued to chant Jasmine's name as she herself stood confident that her plan would take out one of Ray's toughest competitors.

_If I'm not mistaken Slick can use that maneuver as well!_

"Come on Slick, we can finish this Meditite off if you're willing to rise one more time." Grovyle nodded and gathered all of his strength in order to push himself off the ground.

"No use, Brick Break Meditite!"

"Perfect, now use Detect to evade!" Grovyle closed his eyes and almost as if in slow motion he saw which Meditite was real as he sent out his fist. "Focus on the real one and use Leaf Blade!"

"Grovyle!" Was the cry that came from the Gecko Pokemon's mouth as it ducked under Meditite's fist while his leaves sharpened. Grovyle lunged towards the true Meditite and made the decisive cut. After a short pause Meditite collapsed followed by an exhausted Grovyle.

"What will be the ruling? Will Grovyle win the bout or will it be ruled a double K.O.?" The announcer's words gripped the fans as they watched the final bout with intensity. The Referee raised his flags to signal the call…

* * *

"Come on Lou," it was about the sixth or seventh time Misty had to drag Lou away from a store. "I know we have a lot of money, but Ray said we can only buy the rods for Pokemon fishing. You have to show me where they are, I'm begging you." Lou pouted a little bit as she walked beside Misty down the rather empty streets. 

"We would have so much extra money so why not spend some now?"

"You heard Ray, if we just buy rods and nothing else then we can go shopping in Slateport, and according to my Poke Nav Slateport is a pretty big city." Lou finally decided to listen and began tugging Misty by the wrist. "Thanks Lou," Lou smiled as they jogged through the streets. After a minute or two Lou stopped Misty in front of a medium sized building. Walking inside they saw items of all kinds.

"This store is a Pokemon Trainer store so they have rods for Pokemon fishing, bikes, poke balls, store processed berries, potions, you name it. If you think a Pokemon Trainer might use it they probably have it here." Misty was still in wonderment as to why a store like this was never found in Johto or Kanto. Misty had to walk around the store a little bit and examine what she could. It was only after Lou nudged her in the side that she remembered her task. Misty headed over to the Rods and picked out three that were labeled "Super-Rod".

"Misty, you don't want those, unless you want to start aggravating Tentacruels and Gyrados after only getting one badge." The mentioning of angry Gyrados made Misty recall the time Ash and company had traveled on board the S.S. Anne.

"You are absolutely right, so what would you suggest Lou?" Lou picked up three rods that were labeled "Good Rods".

"This should suffice until you guys get more gym badges." Misty nodded and placed the Super Rods back on the shelf. "Well let's go get these checked out!" As Lou said this she smiled and skipped over to the cashier.

"Yea, I want to see how Ray is doing against Jasmine."

"You worry about Ray a lot don't you?" Misty's face reddened a little and Lou had a mischievous smile across her face as she put the rods on the counter.

"Will this be all?" The interruption of the cashier made Misty forget about the question as she nodded. "Well that will be 200 poke dollars total," Mist nodded reaching into her pocket and pulling out two of the five bills. "Thank you, and have a nice day!" Misty nodded as she made her way to the door with Lou at her side.

* * *

Ray looked up at the board which displayed his picture on the green side and Jasmine's on the red side. Under Ray's picture there was a picture of Grovyle with an X on it and under Jasmine's picture a picture of Meditite was marked out as well.

_My Marowak against her _Roselia…this doesn't look good for me, but I can't let her know that. I have to make it seem that I am superior no matter the type of Pokemon.

"Roselia, leech seed!" On command Roselia launched a set of three seeds from her red flower.

"Knock them away Marowak," Marowak's aim was great because in a blink of an eye the seeds were sent harmlessly to the wayside.

"Use Magical Leaf and you won't be able to miss Roselia," Roselia nodded and with a swing of both her blue and red roses two shining leaf sickles were spiraling towards Marowak.

"Protect!" On hearing the command Marowak made a bone club windmill barrier deflecting the leaves.

"It seems Roselia has Marowak completely on the defensive, how will Ray try to turn the tide of battle."

"With this Mr. Announcer! Plan A Marowak," Marowak cocked his right arm back and hurled his Bonemerang. Jasmine didn't even have to give a command as Roselia skillfully sidestepped the spinning bone. When Roselia looked back at Marowak though she found that he was nowhere to be found.

"Be on your guard Roselia," An eerie silence befell the stadium as everyone waited to see what was going to happen. All that could be heard was an annoying flipping sound. "What the hell is that sound?" For a little bit Jasmine's question went unanswered until it hit her. "The Bone! Roselia it's coming back for another go, watch out!" Roselia turned around and sure enough the bone was spinning back towards the plant Pokemon. It was at this time Ray held out his hand in the shape of a gun.

"Bang," Roselia moved her head to dodge the bone, but at that moment Marowak emerged from the stadium floor grabbed the Bone and began a rapid descent upon the unprepared Roselia. "Bone Rush!" Marowak complied going to wok on Roselia with a flurry of strikes. Marowak jumped back allowing Roselia to fall to the ground.

"I-I give up, there's no point in continuing the fight, my Seedot would already have a tough time against your Taillow, but then to have to come back and try to defeat your Marowak who is obviously prepared against all Pokemon types…it would be a hopeless endeavor." With that there was a low pitched sound and an X appeared over Jasmine's picture. Just as this happened Lou and Misty appeared on the scene slightly out of breath.

"We heard that you had just beaten Jasmine's second Pokemon, but I didn't think it would be over yet," Ray looked down at the two and noticed Misty's hands gripping the three rods she said that they would buy. Ray pressed the button to make the podium go down to the ground but rather than do that the podium went to the ring and opened letting Ray out on top of it. On the screen there was a picture of slightly confused Ray.

"Ray Griswald! You are our Prodigy Tournament winner!" The announcer had climbed up onto the ring and looked to the crowd as the spoke. Rather than boo the new champion the crowds began a chant. Ray could pick out Norman's smirk amongst the crowd and it shouted "You go kid," to him.

_People are so fickle, they were booing him just a few minutes ago. Heh, well I guess it's for the best, I mean I wouldn't want to be booed if I just won a tournament fairly. Good job Ray, I knew you would do it._

Ray picked out Lorelei's smile as she thought to herself. At this point Lou and Misty had both climbed onto the ring and given him a congratulatory hug. "Oh, here comes your prize!" Nurse Joy was now on the stage with the announcer, Ray, Misty, and Lou. In one hand Nurse Joy held the Pokemon Egg and in the other she had a briefcase. "The Pokemon Egg and the 5,000 poke dollars are yours. Good luck on you future trave…" The announcer was cut off by an explosion.

"You won't have any future travels if you don't hand over that Pokemon egg and briefcase!" Almost as if from nowhere a group of men and women appeared about 12 in total. "I'll repeat it once more if you're deaf, hand over the briefcase and egg and you'll make it out of here in one piece." The Man had long black hair coming out from his red hood. On the hood were two horns and in the middle of the chest all of the grunts had an "M" on their red shirts.

"Just who are you?" Ray had taken Nurse Joy and put her behind him, and Misty along with Lou. The announcer had already scurried off leaving the four to deal with the twelve mysterious people.

"They're Team Magma!" Ray's question was answered by Norman who had sprung onto the stage and now stood between the newly identified band of thugs and Ray's group. "A band of fanatical thugs who think they can expand the land so much that water no longer exists on the planet."

"That's awful!" Misty was obviously the one who said this being the Water Pokemon Trainer and all.

"Aw, look at Mr. Hero Norman. Come to save the day have you?" So far only one of the Team Magma members was speaking and he seemed to be the leader of them.

"I won't join your stupid fanatical organization even if "you" ask me to Tabitha." Norman had already selected a Pokemon for the ensuing battle.

"Oh, that's all in the past. Now you are just an annoying obstacle, but when you think about it someone has to play hero or else it's never any fun!" Tabitha hurled out a poke ball which released a ferocious looking Mightyena. "Let's end this quickly Mightyena!" The Pokemon snarled and let out a howl. At this point it seemed there were five Poochyenas, four Zubats, and two Numels not including the one Mightyena at the head of the pack.

"So it's twelve against how many?" The familiar voice made Ray turn to see who had now entered the ring.

"Lorelei!"

"Hey Ray, I know you don't have any of your Kanto Pokemon or else you would completely wipe the floor with these guys, but I do so you can leave 'em to me." Lorelei's smile made Ray smile as well."

"I'm grateful…" Ray knew that he wasn't even going to be able to help out much seeing as how he had just finished battling with his Pokemon.

"Just concern yourself with getting yourself and those three to safety!" Norman threw out a poke ball as he said this. "Here we go Vigoroth!" The monkey-like Pokemon let out a roar.

"Heh, just like old times ey Norman?" Lorelei decided to add her own Pokemon to the mix.

"Slowbro, you're up!"

"Slow…" The lazy sound that came out didn't intimidate much, but Ray knew from personal experience not to underestimate this Pokemon. Finally almost as if someone were to punch her in the face Misty recalled something very significant.

"Wait, you're the infamous Lorelei from Kanto?"

"So you have heard of me?" Misty's jaw dropped as she heard this. To think she had come in contact with Lorelei again and didn't even realize it until now. She just thought it had been coincidence, after all she looked a little different from when her, Ash, and Tracy met her. "Well it's flattering to know I have fans all the way out here, but there is a more important matter at hand." Misty nodded and decided to put her questions away for later. Suddenly a loud nose could be heard forcing everyone to look up. A helicopter flew overhead with the infamous "R" insignia.

"Team Rocket? Don't tell me they're working together…"

"Who's team rocket?" Misty looked down at Lou and was about to ask what planet she was from, but then remembering that it was apparent that the Rocket organization hadn't seeped into Hoenn. A ladder lowered a single person from the chopper. The closer this person came to the ground the more Ray's eyes widened. The blonde hair, dark sunglasses, the unmistakable dark blue suit.

"Brother!" The man was dropped off onto the ground and he put one hand in his pocket while her turned around and looked at Ray.

"How've you been Ray, I thought I would drop by and say hello, but you seem to have gotten yourself into some trouble.

_Is that Ray's brother? He certainly seems to be like a rocket. I wonder…_

Misty thought of a number of things as she looked at him. "Well it seems I'll be bailing you out on this one, but keep in mind you owe me." Ray could help but smile at the sight of his older brother. Ray nodded allowing Calvin to turn back to the Team Magma group.

"Well it seems we have some thugs in this region…highly undeveloped if you ask me." With that Calvin tossed out two Poke balls. After the red light cleared a Hitmonlee and a Scizor.

"Hitmonlee!"

"Yea, I still use him after all this time. Well you probably should get going because from the looks of it they are after your little group right there." Norman and Lorelei had already dropped their guard concerning Calvin considering how friendly he was being with Ray even though Calvin is obviously a rocket. Ray nodded agreeing with his brother, taking Misty's hand Ray hops off the ring and flees the arena with Nurse Joy and Lou close behind him. "Now for these thugs."

"So you think we're just thugs? Well we'll show you!" Norman and his Vigoroth stepped in front of Tabitha and his Mightyena.

"You're only battling me!" Tabitha smirked as Norman eyed his opponent.

"Mightyena, Iron Tail!" The dog-like Pokemon's tail turned into a silvery color as he charged Vigoroth.

"Dodge it!" Vigoroth side stepped as Mightyena slammed his tail into the ground leaving a large mark.

"Don't just stand there! After them, we still outnumber them so some of us should still be chasing after those brats." The grunts nodded in agreement and began heading after Ray and company only to be headed off by Hitmonlee and Scizor.

"You thugs, aren't going anywhere. Scizor, use slash and Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!"

"Monlee!" Hitmonlee swung his powerful Leg smacking one of the Poochyenas clear across the ring. Scizor's attack put another Poochyena's head into the ring. Mightyena and Vigoroth were busy dodging each other's attacks and then counterattacking only to be evaded again.

"Psychic Slowbro!"

"Slow…" Slowbro became surrounded by a light blue aura and he proceeded to surround two Zubats in the aura as well. The Zubats were knocked unconscious when Slowbro decided to see what happened when he smashed them together.

* * *

"Quick, I can heal your Pokemon in a couple of seconds with this device Ray," Ray handed over Grovyle's and Marowak's poke balls and Nurse Joy plugged a cord to each of them. For a brief moment they shined a bright white then the glow went away. "It's almost as if applying a full restore and a max elixir to both of them."

"I'm grateful Nurse Joy, now we have to get out of here. Let me have the egg and the briefcase that way they won't bother you anymore." Nurse Joy nodded handing Ray both the briefcase and the egg. "Well I "will" see you again Nurse Joy, until then!"

"Bye!" Lou's shout was the last thing Nurse Joy heard as they exited through the automatic doors.

_Good luck to you…_

"Ray, why were you in such a hurry to leave?" Misty asked in a frantic tone that both Ray and Lou picked up on.

"We do have a ride out of here so I say we use it and either draw Team Magma away from this town or force them to give up the chase." Immediately Misty recalled Ray saying that the Captain's boat would be ready to sail as soon as the tournament ended.

"Always one step ahead of the game Ray," Ray turned back to smile at Misty, but saw three Poochyenas along with three Team Magma thugs closing in.

"Oh no, come on guys! We're almost there," Ray could see the house come up in the distance. Lucky for Ray he saw that all three members of the Captain's crew were already on board and the Captain himself was standing on his porch looking out into the sea. "Great, Misty! You and Lou get the boat prepped,"

"What about you?"

"Done worry Misty, I'll hold them off so you guys can get everything ready to go." Misty knew better than to argue with Ray at a time like this so she simply nodded. Just as Misty passed Ray he handed her the Pokemon Egg and swirled around letting Lou pass him by as well.

"Be careful!" Ray raised his hand signaling that he had gotten Lou's last request. Slightly out of breath he now faced three Poochyenas along with their owners.

"All right, let's go Marowak!" Ray tossed out the poke ball and Marowak appeared twirling his clubs.

"This punk ain't got nuthin, Poochyena use bite!" The first Poochyena came forward mouth open.

"Counter Marowak!" Marowak nodded dipping under Poochyena's attack and coming up jabbing a bone into the Poochyena's stomach sending it back.

"What are you two doing? Help me out here!"

"Right, my bad. Poochyena, Tackle!"

"You use tackle too!" The two Poochyena's closed in on Marowak with speed.

"Dodge them!" Marowak side stepped one of the Poochyena's mad lunges then ducked under another's leap. By this time the Poochyena that Marowak had countered was up and now harassing Ray's Pokemon as well. Suddenly a well known sound announced that Ray had completed his mission. Ray saw the boat inch away from the mini-dock that was set up there. Immediately Ray returned his Pokemon and began a mad sprint for the edge of the dock with the Poochyenas and thugs on his tail.

"Come on Ray!" Misty was standing at the edge with Lou beside her beckoning Ray. The blonde haired Pokemon Trainer smirked as he saw the edge of the dock coming up. He prepared himself for the grand leap of faith. First Ray threw the briefcase and it landed safely on board then Ray took his last step then pushed off with all his might vaulting himself into the air. Ray landed on the edge of the boat and gripped the railing tightly. Suddenly his foot gave way to the short ledge there but luckily his other foot remained secure. Grabbing Misty's outstretched hand he managed to pull himself aboard. Misty smiled as a tear ran down her cheek she embraced Ray. "You shouldn't worry people like that." Ray smirked and he ran his hair through Misty's red hair.

"Sorry, it's just instinct to put you before myself."

"We don't need a hero you know?" Ray looked up at Lou and laughed to himself a little bit. Briney looked down at the events as they unfolded with a smile.

_Kids…_

A gentle breeze blew over the group as they made their way for Dewford.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Action, Action, Action! I hope you like this hectic chapter as it brings an exciting close to the new trio's time in Petalburg. I just felt I had to update this one rather rapidly because I was getting a little tired of them just sitting in Petalburg. Please R&R then wait for the next chapter. 


	16. Treacherous Seafarers

"So you two are friends of Ray I take it?" Calvin spoke with a smirk.

"Damn, what do you want with him?" Lorelei looked around as they were surrounded by Team Rocket grunts. Lorelei had Norman at her back as they looked at the neat ring of Rockets around them.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello, but those thugs got in my way,"

"Why do I have a feeling that your "hello" wouldn't be as friendly as you make it sound?" Calvin chuckled at Norman's statement.

"You guys disgust me!" All eyes turned to the new speaker who just entered the temporary stadium. The dark blue haired individual made his way onto the arena and looked at the Rocket Ring surrounding Norman and Lorelei. "Surrounding them in such a way is nothing short of a disgraceful tactic, and just so you know…I won't stand for it."

"And just who might you be?" The character stood letting the suspense hang in the air for a little bit.

"Vincent…Vincent Maye."

"I'll remember your name…the kid who had guts to stand up to me, but you will come to regret your decision. Jessie," A red headed female came out of the landed chopper. "I'm going to need you to take care of this kid."

"As you wish sir," Jessie stepped onto the arena as the Rockets apprehended Lorelei and Norman seeing as how their Pokemon were already tired out from fighting Team Magma's Tabitha and company. The Rockets made sizeable space for Jessie and Vincent's battle.

_My first chance to impress him and it's also my first real battle since my retraining._

* * *

"This is a nice breeze," as he said this Ray sat in the chair with a nice glass of lemonade in hand. It had been a day since they shipped off from Petalburg. Ray, Misty, and their new partner Lou were relaxing along with the Captain and his crew.

"I haven't cast out too much though, I guess I've just been enjoying this too much." Misty tapped Ray's glass with her own as she sat beside him taking in the sun. Lou sat on the edge of the boat looking into the water with amazement.

"Well we have another day or so until we reach Dewford so you have plenty of time to relax."

"Aye aye captain," Misty laughed along with Ray as the boat glided through the waters at a nice pace. There was a loud thud making Ray lift his glasses to get a good look at what was going on. Ray laughed at the scene before him "it seems our Pokemon are having a good time as well. The game that all three trainers' Pokemon were playing was something that Ray couldn't even begin to fathom, but obviously had something to do with stacking. Ray knew this because Plusle was laying on the ground while Minum stood on Poochyena's back on one side while Mudkip, who was on top of Lou's third Pokemon Zigzagoon, sported a very light Wingull. All of the Pokemon had smiles on their faces, which was until Ray's eyes moved further over and he saw Grovyle and Marowak sitting together but separate from the others. Marowak sat cross legged and seemed to be in self meditation. While Grovyle was no doubt more relaxed that Marowak he too seemed to be in self meditation or self reflection. Ray shrugged seeing it as their unique way of resting.

"I'm glad to see everyone enjoying themselves for once." Lou nodded in agreement as she kicked her feet a little bit.

"It's true, when I decided to tag along with you two I didn't think it would be so troublesome right off the bat. I mean that stuff back in Petalburg was flat out amazing." Ray smirked a little as he felt his ego inflated just a little.

"Well, you have to keep in mind we had a lot of help, but that's in the past. We'll just have to thank them later. Right now we should just worry about getting to Dewford, and right now we don't have to worry about that so that makes it a perfect time to relax." Misty couldn't agree more as she let out a sigh and looked up in the sun's direction. A Wingull passed overhead and that brought a smile to her lips.

* * *

"Sir, we've already occupied the town…no sign of him or the people he was with. We have received reports that a ship in the possession of one Mr. Briney took off relatively close to the time of that incident." The Grunt was on a knee as he made his report to Calvin who sat smugly in the chair. Jessie stood behind him with her hands crossed almost as if to be his body guard.

"Well I guess that's all we can do for now, Attila and Hun will have to suffice for tracking them down."

"Yes sir, what will your next course of action be?" There was a short pause as Calvin mused his possible options.

"We are going to pull out and head back to Viridian City."

"But sir, I thought you wanted to…"

"Are you questioning my orders?" The Grunt silenced himself as Jessie laughed at his obvious incompetence.

"Sir, what about the prisoners then?"

"Oh, they are of no use to us," once again Calvin pondered his possible options. "Release them, and don't take their Pokemon either." The Grunt nodded and removed himself from Calvin's presence. "By the way, you battled with grace as you defeated him." Jessie smiled at her boss' compliment.

_There's something I have to do with the Rockets before moving into Hoenn…I just hope you're patient with me until then little brother._

* * *

"You two have been sitting like that for half an hour now; do you really think you'll catch anything?" Lou made hr comments from the part of the boat that shielded the sun.

"You have to be patient when you try your hand at fishing." Misty nodded remembering how to fish almost as if it was yesterday. The two lines penetrated the water's surface as a gentle breeze rolled through. Lou and the Pokemon had all been relaxing for a good while now as the Captain and his crew maintained the ship's status.

"Ray, look at that!" Misty pointed just as Ray's line came down hard almost throwing the blonde haired trainer into the water. Ray noticed this in enough time to pull himself and the rod up. Even though the rod was not giving ground easily Ray managed to pull up the rod and the Pokemon hanging onto it out of the water. The unidentified Pokemon flew over Ray and Misty's heads onto the boat much to Lou's surprise.

"That's a…" Lou began as she pointed at the crap like Pokemon.

"Corphish, a water type Pokemon…of course." Ray practically read off that bit from his Pokedex. Putting the Pokedex into his pocket he looked around to see which of his Pokemon was closest to the Corphish who didn't looked too happy after being pulled out of the water in such a way. It happened to be Grovyle who was closest to Corphish. "Slick use Absorb on Corphish!" Grovyle nodded and a bright energy surrounded Corphish. Grovyle began to shine as well and in moments Corphish dropped to his side greatly weakened by the grass attack. "Good job," Ray pulled out a great ball and looked at the downed Corphish. "Here goes nothing!" Ray tossed the poke ball and the weakened Corphish couldn't even make a move to get away. Now inside the ball the crab-like Pokemon struggled frantically to get away, but to no avail. Finally giving up the great ball let out the beep announcing the Pokemon's capture. "That wasn't too hard…" Misty had to nod in agreement after seeing how Grovyle manhandled Corphish.

* * *

"So you know Ray too?"

"I encountered him a on the outskirts of Petalburg; we had a battle so you could say that." Vincent, Norman, and Lorelei all walked down the town streets after being released by Team Rocket only moments earlier. "We're rivals more than we are friends if you even thinking that." Lorelei laughed a little bit as he said that.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, you should stop reading minds." Vincent managed a smirk at Lorelei's witty comment.

"Well whether your friends with him or not, we now know that he has a very suspicious character after him." Vincent nodded in agreement with Norman who couldn't brush off the past events as easy as Lorelei did.

"I have a feeling there is a little more to this character than just sinister plots…I mean after all he helped us beat away Team Magma."

"But Lorelei, Team Rocket might just view them as a threat so he chose to get rid of them."

"True Norman, but keep in mind he had the option of waiting to see who was victorious and then just beating away the winners. Instead he chose to jump down and through himself into the midst of the battle."

"That's a good point," Lorelei smiled at Vincent's compliment as the blue haired trainer mused about the past events.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we all hope Ray is doing well." Lorelei nodded to that while Vincent simply shrugged. "For right now our parts are done seeing as how they simply let us go. I suggest we return to our normal lives, and if the need be you guys can find me here at the Petalburg Gym."

"That sounds like a plan, I have to get back to Kanto so I can begin training for the next Indigo. Well Vincent and Norman, I guess I'll see you around." Norman nodded with a smile and once again Vincent shrugged. Taking a step back she took one last glance at the two. "Ciao!" Lorelei turned around and walked off.

"I guess it's my turn then, I do have a Championship to obtain. So I guess I'll leave you to your gym work Norman." Norman nodded and stretched out a hand.

"Good luck to you," Vincent grasped the hand with his own as he held a smug look on his face.

"Keep in mind that to become champion I have two very important obstacles to overcome."

"Huh, what're you talking about?"

"Ray is one of them, but the other…is you." Norman then caught the rest of his meaning and Vincent's smug look was returned. Knowing that a reunion was inevitable between the two Vincent released his grip on the handshake and took a step back. "Until next time," Vincent swung himself around and began walking away from Norman as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

* * *

"You still at it Misty?" Misty nodded after half heartedly hearing Ray's question. "Well good luck," Ray made his way to see the captain. On his way he passed Lou who was busy petting her Zigzagoon's brown fur. When Ray approached the aged sailor he was sitting down looking out over the boat into the sea. "Captain…how much longer till we reach Dewford?" The question made that Captain chuckle.

"Patience my friend, patience. Believe me when I saw you'll only find yourself on the losing end of things if you always rush forward." The blonde haired trainer wasn't really looking for one of these lectures. "We'll reach there a little after nine pm."

"All right," Ray checked his Pokedex which had the time at a little after two o'clock.

"Ray!" The shout jarred Ray a little before he hustled out to see who had called him. The second he stepped onto the deck he knew the situation. Misty had her legs locked on the railings and was pulling her rod furiously. Lou was behind her giving as much help as she possibly could. Ray couldn't help, but smile at the sight. "Don't just stand there Ray, help me!" The blonde haired trainer took another or second or two to weigh his options. The first was he could help her and she would probably get a new Pokemon, the second was to let her struggle and get a lot of amusement from the scene. Ray decided on the first because the second came at a high price. Ray swung one arm around Misty's waist much to the surprise of the red head. With one foot on the railing for leverage he pulled Misty back towards him with all his strength. Sure enough only after the combined efforts of all the trainers put together did the new Pokemon come out of the water and onto the ship. The difference between Ray's Pokemon and Misty's to be Pokemon was that the Pokemon landed the ship tilted a little bit. "What is this Pokemon?" Misty flipped open her Pokedex and pointed it at the whale like Pokemon.

"Geez, its way too big…that would make it an automatic candidate for swimming." Ray pondered other traits that this Pokemon might have. Unfortunately the whale Pokemon wasn't too happy about being pulled out of the water in such a way.

"It's a Wailmer," Misty said this as she took one of her poke balls in hand. Tossing it on the ground the poke ball released Wingull. "Use wing attack Wingull!" Wingull flew up and then dove in with his wings glowing bright white. Wailmer took the attack and didn't seem damaged with hinted at his enormous stamina. Wailmer turned his spout towards Wingull and began to shoot out a burst of bubbles. Wingull took the attacks quite well seeing as he was a Water type just as the whale Pokemon. "Wing Attack again Wingull!" Wingull flew up then dove in once more.

"That's right, you can do it Misty!" Ray smirked as he thought of how well Lou would do as a cheerleader. Wingull smashed into Wailmer again.

"Misty, take this poke ball. Use it now; it should be strong enough to capture Wailmer even though he isn't completely weakened." Ray tossed Misty a teal and white ball that seemed to have a strange netting on the top.

"Thanks," Misty caught the special poke ball and threw it immediately. The Wailmer found himself inside the poke ball within a matter of seconds. Another couple seconds of struggling went by before Wailmer finally gave in and the poke ball made its completion sound. Misty rushed over and almost immediately released the Pokemon. "I thought there was something strange about this Wailmer." The statement intrigued Ray so he came in closer to see what she was talking about. Ray saw that Misty was looking at her Pokedex then back at the Wailmer who just sat in place staring at his new owner. "See look at that Ray,"

"Look at what…oh," Ray took the Pokedex in his hand and looked at the picture of Wailmer then the Wailmer in front of him. The Wailmer in front of him was purple while the one in the picture was blue. "I really don't know what is up with that. Maybe he's sick?"

"All the more reason to get to Dewford right?" Misty and Ray looked down at Lou who had decided to enter herself into the conversation.

"You sure are smart," Lou smiled and nodded her head.

"Captain!"

"What is it Frank?"

"I got two Wailords closing in on us pretty quickly,"

"Wait, you're telling me a whale Pokemon is catching up to us?" Frank looked at Lou who asked the question.

"Well keeping in mind the pace we're going at, we are barely moving at all." Lou's face turned red from embarrassment after her question was so simply answered.

"Hey, you chumps on that boat!" Frank looked up to his father to see if they should comply with the Wailord Rider's wishes. The captain gave the ok nod and Frank signaled Mitch to slow up the boat. Within moments the two Wailords slid up on either sides of the Captain's vessel. "Did you happen to see a purple Wailmer go by here?" Ray was a little skeptical of these people that approached them. The two major reasons were that they came in such numbers; there were three per Wailord. The second thing that worried Ray was that they wore black and white horizontally striped shirts with bandanas. It was something familiar, but Ray couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh you mean like this one?" Misty opened the poke ball releasing a red energy. The energy took the form of the previously captured Wailmer who gave out a cry upon his release. The Wailord Riders were struck silent for an eerie moment. Finally one of them decided to break the silence.

"So, you think you can just steal from Team Aqua and get away with it huh?" It was a little too late now for Ray to get any pre-emptive by figuring out their identities.

"Shit, repel borders boys. This is one of the most important parts to being a sailor!" The Captain watched from his elevated position on the ship with his Wingull standing on his shoulder.

"Right Captain, go Huntail!" Frank hurled his poke ball into the air and it released an eel looking Pokemon into the water.

"Well, I guess there's no more talking…I just hope you don't beg for mercy when we get ready to give ya your lumps. You're up Sharpedo," The grunt tossed out his shark looking Pokemon into the water to do battle with Huntail. The other grunts threw out their assortment of Pokemon which consisted of three Cravanha, one Barboach, one Wingull, and one Spheal. "You ran out of luck the moment you crossed paths with me, Matt."

"Well we have Pokemon too!" Mitchell and Dean both hurled their poke balls out into the air releasing two Pokemon. Mitch's Pokemon was quickly identified as a Lanturn while Dean's Pokemon turned out to be a Staryu.

"Ray, Misty, let's help too!" Lou threw her poke ball and it released Minum via red energy. Ray nodded and tossed out his choice of Pokemon which was Taillow. Misty took her turn and tossed out her Marshtomp as well.

"Heh, it looks like the battlefield is even," Max said the statement in such a way that made it seem as if he was still in control of the whole conflict. "Let's get em boys!"

"Right!" Was the simultaneous call from Max's cohorts.

"Sharpedo use bite on that Huntail!"

"Huntail stop him in his tracks with Screech," Huntail nodded as he saw Sharpedo bursting towards him. Huntail opened his mouth letting out a high pitched noise forcing Sharpedo to veer off course a little and miss Huntail. "Now Huntail dive underwater!" Within moments Huntail had submerged itself leaving.

"Staryu, rapid spin!" Dean's command was heard from the other side of the ship.

"Hya," Staryu began cutting through the water as he spun towards a Cravanha.

"Cravanha, evade it!" Cravanha made a desperation leap out of the water as he soared over Staryu.

"Don't forget that Staryu is pretty mobile above water too, use rapid spin again!" Staryu sliced through the water's surface as he neared the descending Cravanha. Within a blink of an eye Cravanha found himself flying through the air.

"All right Taillow, we have the advantage because he can't beat us without coming out of the water while we can attack into the water. Just wait for him to emerge and be ready to evade." Taillow nodded understanding the instructions as he flapped his wings while waiting for his opponent.

"Go Spheal, use water gun now." Spheal popped his head out of the water and shot a blast of water in Taillow's direction.

"Use double team to evade," Taillow split himself into copies and one of the copies was hit with the water. The copy dissipated leaving two for Spheal to choose. "Take him into your sights. Now use Swift Taillow!" Taillow let out a battle cry as he looked at Spheal. Taillow then let loose a flurry of yellow stars at the Seal like Pokemon.

"Quick, underwater again Spheal!" Spheal complied and ducked back under the water's surface.

"You can't get away, Swift will follow you till the ends of the Earth!" Just as Ray said the stars sliced into the water and sure enough an unconscious Spheal surfaced. "Good job Taillow," Taillow liked the compliment as it flew around in joy.

"Here we go Marshtomp! Dive into the water and use Ice Beam like I taught you!" Marshtomp nodded and jumped into the water and immediately began swimming. "Aim for that Cravanha," Marshtomp opened his mouth and a streak of frozen water shot out nailing the Cravanha in the side. While severely hurt the Cravanha wasn't out of the fight yet as he turned to face Misty's Pokemon.

"That was a cheap shot! Cravanha, counter with Torment!" Cravanha zipped through the water at high speeds. Marshtomp had trouble keeping up with the tiny Piranha Pokemon as it glided through the water. Glowing a furious red Cravanha smashed into Marshtomp sending him backwards. Marshtomp slammed into the boat hard as it tried desperately to regain his balance.

"Marshtomp, use Ice beam once more!" Marshtomp fired another blast of frozen water.

"Protect Cravanha," Cravanha set up a small barrier which took the full power of Marshtomp's attack at the expense of a blinding flash. "Wait, where did that stupid Pokemon go?" Cravanha too was looking all about for Marshtomp seeing as how it was no longer there.

"Now Marshtomp!"

"Protect Cravanha," Cravanha set up the barrier around his body, but Marshtomp simply bounded through the barrier and into Cravanha's body. Marshtomp's hand was injured a little from the strange skin of Cravanha's, but the price was worth it as Cravanha fell lifelessly back into the water only to be returned by his trainer.

"You should know Protect is never as strong as the first time its used. To use protect time and time again is a very bad idea." Misty watched the grunt grit his teeth in defeat. "You should just be grateful I'm giving you pointers."

* * *

"So Jessie, how do you think you've progressed so far?" Calvin sat in a relaxed position as the personal jet flew through the air. Jessie was on the plane as well as a couple of other Rocket elites as the group made their way back to Kanto.

"While training under your wing I think I've become a lot stronger. While that Vincent character was just a test I think it was a good show of how much you've made me improve." Calvin laughed a little bit making Jessie put on a confused face.

"Look, you don't have to act like that. All I did was see some potential, and as for the reason why you always lost before in battles is because you were never trained to be just a Pokemon battler. Your Pokemon can do all the deviousness you want them to do. Jessie, you as a trainer should just focus on connecting with your Pokemon and learn how to do combat with them. Me training you is just focusing you on the combat aspeact of being a Rocket." Jessie smiled at the compliment Calvin gave her. There was a strange tone that made Calvin reach into his pocket. Calvin pulled out a phone and flipped it open. Pressing a button he held it up to his ears. "Talk to me," Jessie looked at Calvin as the Rocket Executive nodded his head. "Well I called you before, but you weren't available. I wanted you to track "him" and give him a message." Another short pause ensued on the plane as Calvin listened to the response coming from the phone. "Just give him one of my contacts and make sure he has the incentive to use it." With that Calvin flipped the phone shut and looked out the window into the clouds. "Just relax; our roles are over for now so you can ease up Jessie."

"Who's tense?" Jessie choked out a laugh in the stifling atmosphere, but stopped because of the awkwardness. The roar of the plane drowned out everyone's thoughts as the personal jet soared over the clouds.

* * *

­

"I thought an island town like this would at least have a good beach…" Misty twisted Lou's ear a little bit making her cringe. "Ow, why did you do that Misty?"

"It's not nice to say those kinds of things." Ray stepped off the boat with the two girls right behind him.

"All right, we have a gym badge to take and a letter to deliver. Let's start with the gym battle." Misty nodded in agreement with the blonde haired trainer. "The path to success will start here guys."

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well there you have it, the group is FINALLY in Dewford after a long side event. Well at least they got an intruguing Pokemon Breeder out of it. Review and Read On! 


	17. A Marvelous Rebound

**Axelpro: **Well it really has been forever since I updated this particular story...and I've got nothing else to say but enjoy.

* * *

"We should see to your Wailmer's odd color change right?" Misty nodded and Ray looked around for the Pokemon Center. It was pretty easy to find seeing as how the "PC" sign could be spotted from the port. "Here Captain, you can use some of the prize money I earned to keep you and your crew in a hotel for our time in this town." Ray pulled out a certain amount of Poke Dollars and a slip of paper with some writing on it. "If there are any problems you can contact me through my Poke Nav." Mr. Briney took the money and nodded. 

"You're a good kid you know, a normal passenger would have just asked if we could stay in the ship."

"Yeah, let's go in and have a round for our good buddy Ray." Mr. Briney smiled as he looked at Frank and his enthusiasm. Lou looked at a Wingull glide over their heads with grand elegance. That along with the peaceful sound of the waves crashing up against the port Lou couldn't help but feel at peace here.

"This is such a great place…"

"That's not what you were saying earlier Lou." Once again the girl's face reddened a little noticing how she contradicted herself. "Well anyway let's go to the Pokemon Center." Ray and Lou followed the Redheaded trainer to the average sized building.

"Well what say you to a round then?" Frank and Dean nodded in agreement with Mitchell's statement and headed their own way. Capt. Briney simply smiled.

"Kids…"

* * *

"Yo," The red haired woman elegantly stepped off the boat and looked to the speaker.

"Oh, it's you Lance, how have you been?" She waved at him before walking up close so they could talk. When she reached Lance he back to walk and she walked beside him.

"Just fine, I trust you had your fun out in the Hoenn region then? If you are we still have some training to do."

"We are on top of the world here. We can relax if we want…there's no rush to become stronger. I mean we are the "Elite 4" after all."

"Oh, but there is…look at this." The two rounded the corner as Lance pulled an item out of his pocket. It was a slip of paper addressed to Lorelei. She took the paper and opened it with curiosity. Lorelei slowly read the contents and began to compile and sort out the information in her head.

"It says here that some guy named Scott wants to test his own brand of elites…the "Frontier Brains" against all of the region leaders. It seems he is also offering a spot on the "Frontier Brains" for anyone who wins. It'll work like a switch."

"Do you know what the Battle Frontier is?"

"Of course I do," the two rounded another corner as they continued their conversation. "It's an island where nothing but battles occur. Set up by Scott and is one of the most prestigious Battle Arrangements in the world."

"For Scott to even think about reorganizing his leader lineup is amazing. And he is giving the Elite Four from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto a chance to overtake him. This is an opportunity of a life time. To become a member of Scott's crew is to gain immeasurable amounts of fame and glory. Not to mention to have almost whatever your heart desires." Lorelei paused in thought and she stopped walking for a little.

"Fame and glory eh?" An image came to Lorelei's mind where she was being tossed up in a mosh pit of fans as they chanted her name and threw confetti. Her face reddened "oh that's just silly."

"Silly? How can you call something like this silly?" Lorelei paused looked at Lance and shook her head.

"No not that, well anyways I have to get going. This is my house after all." Lance nodded allowing Lorelei to turn towards her door.

"All right Dragonite," Lance tossed out a poke ball allowing a large Orange pokemon to appear. "Let's get out of here," Lance hopped on the pokemon and it immediately spread its wings. With a couple flaps Lance was gone leaving Lorelei to enter her house in peace.

* * *

"Your Wailmer isn't sick. It is actually a very rare variety of Pokemon. These pokemon are quite rare as in something in their DNA makes them a slightly different color than the rest of their species. For this reason they are called Shiny pokemon." Ray and Misty listened to the long explanation to Wailmer's symptom. "So in a nutshell your pokemon isn't sick, just special." Ray chuckled a little as Nurse Joy finished.

"What?"

"She called your Wailmer "special"."

"What about it?" Ray could already tell Misty was getting a little agitated, but he couldn't help but laugh on the inside and smile ridiculously on the outside. At this point Misty pushed him. "She's saying that Wailmer is different and unique." Ray couldn't keep it to himself any longer. The experienced pokemon trainer began to crack short bursts of laughter escaping from his mouth. Misty finally realized what the double meaning of the words "special", "different", and "unique" were and sighed at Ray's show of immaturity. "Not like that, jeez…" Ray was unable to hold it further and began laughing. Wailmer sat on the ground before them looking around innocently confused about what was going on.

"Is Wailmer cured?" Lou said walking into the Pokemon Center. She had a cheery smile as she looked at Misty, Nurse Joy, and then to Ray.

"No, there was nothing wrong with him; he is just a Shiny Pokemon…" Lou nodded in understanding when actually the young girl had completely passed over what Misty had just told her as she eyed Ray.

"What's with Ray?" She pointed to the teenager who was doubled over in what seemed to be half pain half joy. A crooked and creepy smile was seen on his face as his abdomen had begun hurting, but still Ray couldn't stop laughing. Misty sighed looking at Ray sympathetically, sorry to see such immaturity in him.

"He's sorting out some issues…" At these words Lou pulled back the information Misty had said earlier.

"Wait did you say Wailmer was a Shiny Pokemon? He's not shiny at all…"

"No, it means he is part of a special portion of the Wailmer species." Lou nodded now beginning to understand two things at once.

"So that's why he is laughing like that…"

"Sad really," Lou simply did the action she had done so often since walking into the Center which was nod her head. Nurse Joy, sensing that the trainers didn't intend to move anytime soon too busy waiting with sympathetic intrigue for Ray to finish laughing, took the chance to speak.

"So other than your Wailmer what can I help you with?" She had pleasant smile on her face and managed to get Misty's attention away from Ray.

* * *

Two of them, James and Meowth walked through the Rocket halls with determined looks on their faces.

_How could they do that?_

Was the only thing that racing through the now only human member of the duo. James had finally received the letter detailing Jessie's situation while still blundering around in Hoenn. An infuriated James had immediately left the region returning to the Viridian City Gym in Kanto to garner some answers. It was in the back of the facility that he knew at least Giovanni would be present at least he always was. The two arrived and sure enough the Rocket Boss sat in his chair ever so comfortably.

"Giovanni!" The three quarters crime boss, one quarter gym leader and professional trainer, swiveled around in his chair with an apathetic look on his face. "Where's Jessie now!?"

"You should already know that, I had Delibird deliver that message to you." James gritted his teeth. "But more to the point, why aren't you still in Hoenn? Unlike Jessie you were never given permission to leave your duties there."

"I'm here to bring Jessie back with me!"

"Yeah, we're both here to do that one!" Meowth spoke up finally eyeing the Persian that sat comfortably at Giovanni's side. The boss began to laugh and his Persian yawned not even noticing the two, rather disregarding their importance.

"Tell me, what makes you think you have any power to make an objection to what we're doing here in HQ? She's busy actually becoming something, turning herself around, and she'll become a prominent member of the Rockets when she's done. Hawkeye has promised me this himself."

"So this was all Hawkeye's doing? Well tell him that we need Jessie back immediately!" James had obviously been too long without his dose of Jessie. He was past the phase where he didn't care about Jessie and celebrated over her absence, paste the phase where he and Meowth cried like babies at any little thing because it reminded them of her. It was now to the point where James was in a controlled rage, the drive to bring Jessie back pushed him forward with Meowth by his side.

"Heh, get this trash out of my sight…" One Rocket appeared kneeling before Giovanni before standing up. "I have some business to attend, now if you'll excuse me.

"Wait, Giovanni!" Meowth called out as he went to follow him, but Persian blocked the way effectively cutting off Meowth's chance to reach Giovanni. Persian then followed his owner out of the door. "Damn, they got away…"

"I'll be the one to show you impetuous fools your place. You'll learn to never address the Boss in such an insolent tone!"

"Out of my way Tyson! You aren't going to stop me!" The man laughed when he heard James' words and the tone he chose to use.

"What makes you think that a runt like yourself can beat me? We've battle many times before, and thus proved that you should only address me with a "sir" at the end!" James tossed out a poke ball apparently ending the verbal portion of the unavoidable battle. "Well if you think you can beat me that's fine, but keep in mind that thinking and doing are two totally different things!"

"Well before coming here I made sure I pocketed a little something from the company…" James said the words with a smirk. "Say hello to my pokemon, Croconaw!" The pokemon appeared and let out a roar. Tyson was a little surprised seeing that James could honestly be underhanded and get away with it.

"Now both of you Fearows come out so we can defeat our enemy in one fell swoop!" Tyson hurled out the poke balls revealing his two prized pokemon. The both screeched their battle cries and glared at Croconaw.

"Don't worry James; I'll be Croconaw's partner!" Meowth stepped forward and growled.

"All right, let's begin…" Tyson had to laugh at James at this point.

"You're using that talking runt to actually battle? I thought all it was good for was making snide remarks and empty threats."

"Grr, you'll see that I've learned a lot…"

"Well let's show him Meowth! Double Team!" Meowth nodded as copies of the feline began to appear at a rapid rate.

"Fearows, use aerial ace on Meowth!" The Fearows nodded coming down towards one of the many Meowths. Unfortunately the Fearows picked the wrong Meowth as it vanished into thin air.

"Now use water gun Croconaw!" The water pokemon jumped forth unleashing a burst of water that smashed into one of the two Fearows. "Meowth use mimic move on the other Fearow!" Tyson could only watch in awe as Meowth copies disappeared leaving the real feline to expertly jump through the air and rip into Fearow with its own attack. The battered Fearow faltered a little bit as it spun around to face Meowth.

"End it now Fearows! Hyper-Beam!" The two birds opened their beaks and sure enough an enormous beam fired out upon Meowth and Croconaw.

"Croconaw use protect!" On command Croconaw became encased in a green lining that the beam smashed into. "Meowth use…" James' command came too late as Meowth was pummeled by the super powered blast. At this Tyson let out a hefty laugh.

"See? I knew that stupid fur ball was a good for nothing!" James hustled out to kneel beside Meowth.

"Meowth, I know you can push through this. Remember all those times we were shocked to the brink of death?" Meowth managed to nod smiling as he remembered the good ol' days.

"Yeah, it was always good because we had…" James gritted his teeth as Meowth looked up at seemingly nothing. It was hard for James to look at his partner now as he wallowed in his pain.

"Come on Meowth, we have to push through for her. We need to bring Jessie back…" Mustering up strength on pure resolve the feline pokemon got to his hands and knees. At that moment Meowth began to glow a white light. Sure enough Meowth evolved into a Persian as it now looked at its opponent with determination.

"Meowth…are you sure you wanted to evolve?" The Persian looked back at James with the same determined look he gave his opponent.

"If it's to save Jessie, I'll go to these lengths!" The evolved pokemon had a much deeper voice, no longer an annoying shrill, but the voice had command behind it. Without even waiting for James' order for attack Persian charged up a hyper beam using mimic move and unleashed his bottled fury on the recuperating Fearows. Tyson's pokemon were blown out of the sky dropping like flies. Tyson was shocked speechless from the moment Meowth evolved.

"M-my pokemon…" James returned Croconaw and he along with Persian continued running down the corridors.

"Not just a fur ball anymore…am I Tyson?" Tyson caught the bold words of Persian just before the feline left earshot. Tyson dropped to his knees in failure. As James and Persian continued through the Rocket halls with one thing on their mind…bring back their teammate.

* * *

**Axelpro:** You probably thought I had dumped James and Meowth...I should say Persian to the wayside, but like Jessie their roles will be upgraded from that of the common nusance. The Team Rocket you all know and love will be changed, for the better I hope. Please R&R! 


	18. Knucklebadge Ho!

**Axelpro: **It has been a while since I updated. I want to get back to a regular basis, but I have a lot of things preventing that. So please bear with me...

* * *

"So you guys have come to challenge me?" The blue haired surfer looked at Misty then to Ray. "Do you really think you can beat me, the master of Fighting Style Pokemon?" Ray eyed the cocky Gym Leader as they stood in the large arena. To Ray's left the Official that would ref the match stood in his typical blue sweater. A smirk appeared on Ray's face as his eyes hid behind the sunglasses that he wore. 

"A bold claim Brawly, but even if that were true…that doesn't mean you still can't be beaten. I could just as easily beat you with a Pokemon that isn't a fighting type." Brawly was a little shocked at the spirit that his opponent was showing. In response Brawly laughed for a little then his face became serious.

"You guys aren't going to be much trouble so I'll tell ya what dudes. I'll battle both of you at the same time…that okay?" Brawly had his hands on the two Pokemon he planned on choosing immediately. Ray looked at Misty who looked back at him.

"You gut yourself a match, "dude"" Misty was feeding off of the confidence that Ray was showing as she choose her pokemon for the upcoming battle.

"All right then, you both get two pokemon to use. Naturally that means I get to use four of mine. Standard rules apply, so let's get this thing started." Brawly jumped back to the outside of the arena and it only took a moment for Ray and Misty to ready themselves on the other side.

"You guys can wipe the floor with this guy right?" Misty smiled and put her hand on Lou's head.

"You bet we'll win!" Lou smiled as she looked anxiously at the battle that was about to take place.

"Let the battle…commence!" The Official brought his flags down signifying the beginning of the battle. Ray and Misty tossed their two poke balls out into the arena. The two balls cracked open releasing Wingull and Taillow.

"Great minds think alike," Ray could only nod in agreement to Misty's sentiments as he tried to stay focused on what was in front of him. Brawly threw out his two pokemon which turned out to be Machop and Meditite.

"Let's start things off on the right foot, Double Team Taillow!" Taillow chirped and instantly there were two Taillows staring at Brawly's duo.

"Use supersonic on Meditite Wingull!" Wingull took in air and quickly let out a super high pitched sound.

"Detect it Meditite, and Machop go in for a low kick on Wingull!" Meditite seemed to see the very sound itself which made dodging it very easy. As Meditite evaded the attack Machop raced in with his foot leading the way.

"Wingull, up!" Wingull got the command from the red headed trainer and immediately soared up to the ceiling of the arena.

"Now, while Machop is distracted, Peck Taillow!"

"Just as I thought, Confusion Meditite!" Meditite began concentrating, but Misty had thought two steps ahead.

"Now from your vantage point use water gun on Meditite," Wingull tilted its head and shot a blast of water from his mouth. The water smashed into the fighting pokemon and tumbled backwards. Now that Taillow was in no danger he continued with Ray's command and jabbed his beak into Machop's side sending Machop to the ground.

* * *

"Let Jess come back with us Hawkeye, you have no reason to keep her here!" James stood defiantly with Persian at his side. 

"On the contrary I believe if you ask her you'll find that she doesn't want to go back." Calvin simply looked at James with nothing by a manipulative smile on his face. James' face immediately turned to Jessie with a quizzical expression.

"I'm not going back; I have become much better while working with Hawkeye…" Jessie knew it would hurt James to hear her say that, but she had no choice. It was so hard that she had to look down at Calvin's desk as she said it.

"But Jess…" Persian was at a loss for words at the situation that was unfolding.

_All that hard work, I was prepared to leave everything and escape with her in my arms if need be. I was so certain that there would be some climactic fight. I-I…this just isn't right!_

"Jessie, I know you don't mean that! You have to come back with us, I'm begging you." Calvin decided to put the nail in the coffin as he went to make one observation.

"Look at them Jessie…just look at them." The red haired Rocket Member did just that. She observed them until she felt she had seen all that she could. "Tell me, do they not look stronger than when they were with you?" Now that Jessie knew what she was supposed to be looking at she nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. "You were both holding each other back, settling to live that sorry excuse for an existence. Even James is now a formidable Pokemon user now that he has drive. Do you see why it was best that you come and work with me?"

"Yes, I see it…James even you see it. That's why I can't come back with you. My place is with Hawkeye now." James shook his head in utter disbelief.

"No, I won't accept that! I'll bring you back even if I have to defeat you to do it!" Calvin smirked apparently liking the sound of those determined words. The Rocket Admin also liked the look in James' eyes, full of fiery passion.

"Very well, I'll allow you to see Jessie's progress. You can see for yourself that I am only bettering Jessie so as to better Team Rocket. Come with me and we'll go to the arena in the back." Calvin stood up, his hands in his pockets, and his sunglasses perfectly placed as he began to walk through another door. It was a rather large arena that was for the most part empty save for a few security devices. The lights were dimmed as the sound of Calvin's footsteps echoed throughout the arena. "A three on three Pokemon battle, the new James against the new Jessie…I'm anxious to see what you two can do when performing at your peaks." The smug look that Calvin gave James almost told the aggravated Rocket that he had seemingly been anticipating this confrontation from the very beginning. This look only served to through James into a controlled fit of anger. "Are both of you ready?" James was already standing opposite Jessie.

"Yes, now let's go, I choose Cacnea to start out!" James hurled the poke ball out into the middle of the arena. The ball flipped open releasing the cactus like pokemon from the ball. "We have a big fight in front of us Cacnea, so let's cut straight to the chase." It seemed that James' mood rubbed off onto his pokemon because Cacnea's usual bright attitude was all but gone. Jessie simply looked at the cactus like Pokemon with a faint smile. She looked at him remembering all the good times she had with James, and the fact that she had resolved to never go back to that. She would never let herself delve into that petty repetition ever again. The red haired Rocket drew a poke ball and with a tap of her fingers the device enlarged.

"Let's fight…" she tossed the poke ball out and it released a bug pokemon that flapped its wings rapidly. "Ninjask, I hope you're ready." Ninjask buzzed around a bit before settling his sights on Cacnea. Calvin merely stood idly by watching the former partners go at it. "Ninjask, start off with poison sting!" The bug pokemon flew in with his stingers poised to strike.

"Jump Cacnea, do it now!" Cacnea flipped over Ninjask's thrust and landed behind the bug pokemon. "180 and Pin Missile!" Cacnea spun around wildly and his arms began to glow a bright white. A multitude of lightning fast needles shot out from Cacnea's glowing appendages.

"You forgot about Ninjask inherent ability…Speed Boost." James looked at Jessie who looked back at him with a simple smirk. "Ninjask, you evade those!" Ninjask did just that using his incredibly fast wing movement to enhance maneuverability the bug pokemon weaved in and out of the incoming needles. "Fire the hyper beam now!" Ninjask heard the command and began accumulating the energy.

"Use flash Cacnea!" It was only a split second between Jessie's command and Ninjask's execution of the high powered attack, but James managed to get the command off just in time. Cacnea's eyes light up and doing so illuminated the entire room hindering Ninjask's vision along with everyone else with the exception of Calvin who was wearing his shades. Ninjask lifted his head and the blast shot straight up blowing a sizeable hole in the roof. "Charge for Solar Beam Cacnea!" Cacnea heard the command and began accumulating the needed energy. Even though Cacnea didn't have a direct outlet to the sun he could still gather the energy needed for a solar beam attack, but it would just take some time. Luckily Ninjas had just fired a hyper beam attack, and the bug pokemon would need to recover a bit before going in for another attack.

_They're both very good…I still think Jessie will be the one who comes out on top. She has more drive and ability, even if it may not be by much. Also there is the fact that she will do almost anything to keep away from that part of her past, the part where James and her continue to fail at the capture of Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She told me that it was so painful getting beat all the time, even if she managed to hide that feeling from her teammates she couldn't hide it from herself._

"Cacnea that's good enough, fire!" Cacnea launched a bright yellow blast towards Ninjask who suddenly perked up letting Jessie know he was ready for more battling.

"Quick Ninjask, counter with another hyper beam!" Ninjask was able to launch a powerful beam again, but this time it collided with the solar beam attack. The two beams, one a vivid red, the other a bright yellow, battled back and forth to find the superior. "Everything Ninjask, everything!!" Ninjask's hyper beam grew now that the pokemon knew there was no need to hold back.

"Use whatever you have left, remember what we're doing here…Cacnea!!" It was as if James' call for his pokemon triggered something within the grass pokemon. The solar beam's intensity rose as well to meet the hyper beams. Instantly the two beams exploded creating a great upheaval of things. When the smoke cleared Ninjask and Cacnea were both laying on their backs with their eyes closed due to unconsciousness.

"That one is a draw…" Calvin sighed as he dusted off his clothes. The Rocket Admin was a little disappointed that his prodigy hadn't destroyed James in that last bout. But he concluded that this just meant that James was a very good trainer with the correct motivation.

* * *

Meditite stopped rolling and was able to continue the fight. He looked over to his trainer, Brawly, who looked back at him with a determined look. Feeding off that energy Meditite turned back to Taillow and Wingull with newfound energy. Brawly took out a poke ball and with a touch of the device it enlarged. "Let's rock'em Hitmontop!" He unleashed the fighting pokemon from his poke ball. 

"Let's put that new guy away quick Taillow, use Aerial Ace!" Taillow chirped before swooping in. Ray watched anxiously as his flying pokemon closed in on Hitmontop.

"Now Protect Hitmontop!" A green barrier appeared around Hitmontop. It was a barrier that Taillow didn't have enough time to evade. Crashing into the barrier caused it to shatter, but Taillow's offensive drive was obviously over as Brawly sighed in relief. The gym leader knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet, "use your sheer strength on that tiny bird Hitmontop!" Hitmontop nodded as he made a mad lunge for Ray's pokemon. It was a 100 percent connection as Taillow was sent flying back in an amazing one hit knock out. Ray returned Taillow and took out his next poke ball.

"No chance of losing this one, right Flareon!?" The poke ball opened revealing the fire pokemon. He stood defiantly against Hitmontop and Meditite. "Misty, let's single out one of his pokemon for the finish…" Misty nodded agreeing with Ray's plan.

"Wingull, water gun on Hitmontop!"

"Flareon, use Flamethrower against Meditite!" The two pokemon complied almost simultaneously as two bursts, one composed of fire while the other water shot forth at Brawly's two pokemon.

"Meditite, you use Detect while Hitmontop uses Protect!" Brawly had a smirk on his face as Hitmontop formed the green barrier around himself while his other fighting pokemon began to concentrate. Meditite foresaw the exact location seconds before the attack, but it was enough for the pokemon to avoid harm completely. Hitmontop's barrier broke apart when it was hit by the stream of water on Wingull's part.

"Gotcha, Quick Attack Flareon!" Flareon nodded and immediately began moving at high speeds. The rate at which Flareon came in for the attack was so fast that the fire Pokemon created after images of himself. Before Brawly could utter another possible command for his Hitmontop he was flying through the air because of Flareon's attack. After a short pause Hitmontop struggled to his feet again. "Another hit like that and Hitmontop is done for, nice teamwork Misty…you ready for part two?" Misty nodded with a confident smirk.

"You know it…"

* * *

"Yeah Norman, have you got any word on movements from Team Rocket?" The teenager held his phone close to his ear waiting for a response. A muffled voice came through the phone directly into Vincent's ear. "Yeah I thought so, it seems the really have gone into "hibernation" for right now…wait, me? I'm doing fine; I just finished Brawly and his Hariyama with my Nuzleaf." Vincent stood on top of a Wailord as he spoke. The Trainer was going across the ocean as he finally closed his cell phone after saying goodbye to his compatriot. As Vincent turned his shoulder he saw a familiar girl swoop down on him. 

"Fancy meeting you here Vincent, you en route to Slateport city too?" Vincent managed a nod towards the member of the Kanto Elite Four. He noticed that she was riding a Fearow; it was something that made him smirk. Vincent pointed to the pokemon without using words. "What?" Lorelei followed the line Vincent's finger made and frowned when she realized he was pointing out her only mode of long distance transportation. "What? Just because I am the "Ice Queen" doesn't mean I can't have any other kind of pokemon. That's just a mean observation Vinny." Vincent cringed at the sound of that nickname that Lorelei had apparently created on her own.

"Vincent, that's the only name I'll go by…"

"No need for that Vinny, you'll come to love this name just as much as I do." She smiled childishly at the Trainer who simply looked back at her. "Anyways, I have to catch a ferry on Slateport, maybe I'll meet you there before we shove off for the Battle Frontier."

"Wait, you mean "The" Battle frontier?"

"The very same!"

"What business do you have there?"

"Well I am being offered the chance to become a Frontier Brain for Scott, and if this works out I'll have to move over to Hoenn since it's so much closer." Vincent nodded in understanding.

"Well, good luck with that."

"Goodbye for now Vinny," Lorelei smiled and waved as Vincent cringed. As she sped up Vincent lost sight of the "Ice Queen" from Kanto.

* * *

"Croconaw, use water gun!" The alligator Pokemon shot a stream of water towards Jessie's Nidorino who simply stared back at the opposition. 

"Brace yourself Nidorino," Nidorino complied as he tensed before the impact. Jessie laughed as the water smashed into Nidorino completely engulfing her pokemon. "Now Nidorino, use Horn Drill!" The poison pokemon complied surging forth with all his fury. Nidorino's horn began to glow a bright white as he parted the water gun attack on the now illuminated horn. Croconaw was still in the middle of his attack therefore was unable to make any type of counter. Nidorino smashed into Croconaw dead on sending the water pokemon flying backwards. After crashing into the ground Croconaw could no longer move. It was a simple victory as Jessie returned Nidorino with her confidence returned. "You see James, I'm not the same person any more. Just give up and go back to Hoenn…" James' hand cut through the air in rejection of his partner's suggestion.

"Not without you, anything that might have changed you can be undone. We can go back to what we had, a great bond between the three of us…it was inseparable."

"Don't you understand?" Jessie took out her next poke ball and threw it out. "I don't want to go back! Now that I have another chance I don't want to throw that all away for nothing!" Jessie's Pokemon appeared with a flash of red. "We have to end this Zangoose, you ready!?" The cat like pokemon nodded, and James noted that rather than the usual red stripe on Zangoose there was a blue one.

"You managed to catch a shiny pokemon?"

"Something I could never do when I was teaming with you James…" Persian finally stepped forth looking at James with a serious expression.

"You want to fight this one Persian?"

"You know it James, I'll show Jess what she is throwing away," James nodded in appreciation of his friend's deed. Persian took a couple steps forward to confront Zangoose.

_This is quite interesting, although I have no doubt in my mind that Jessie will come out on top it is still surprising to see the lengths at which James' is going to._

Calvin continued to watch from the sidelines with a pleasant smirk on his face.

* * *

"Fire Wheel on Meditite Flareon!" 

"You use Water Gun on Hitmontop again!" The two of the challengers' pokemon nodded their heads and shot two blasts again Brawly's two pokemon. The experienced Gym leader found himself in a conundrum that he only fell into once every one or two months. It was mind-boggling though, because he had just been in this situation less than 24 hours earlier. So the surfing Gym leader did what he could.

"Meditite use Bide and Hitmontop use Protect!" Brawly's move through Ray for a loop, but the equally experienced trainer simply shrugged after the command. Meditite was blown backwards by the fiery assault dished out by Flareon while Hitmontop was unable to put up a second barrier. Hitmontop was hit with the intense water attack and sent onto his back. The fighting pokemon didn't make any attempt to move as he was no longer capable of such actions.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle!" The referee waved his flag, an action that made Brawly wince. He was loosing and it wasn't something that he liked. It seemed that he was going to have to go for all the glory as he pulled out his last poke ball.

"Wing Attack!" Misty's voice rang out and before Brawly could give a command or throw out his last poke ball Meditite sprawled across the ground. The referee raised his flag and repeated the call he just made moments ago. Brawly gritted his teeth and threw out his last poke ball with the determination to win.

"We're going to Rock'em Hariyama!" Just as Brawly called his pokemon's name the last fighting pokemon appeared. The Pokemon looked like a sumo-wrestler. Opening his Pokedex Ray attempted to get some information on the Pokemon in front of him.

"Hariyama, the "Arm-Thrust Pokemon", a fighting type that uses its size to overpower opponents." The Pokedex finished and Ray flipped the device shut. Looking back at Hariyama he began to think of a plan.

"Use Body Slam on that Wingull Hariyama!" Immediately Brawly's last resort took to the air as he vaulted towards Misty's water Pokemon.

"Wingull, get out of there!" Wingull tried to fly up, but was unable to get out of Hariyama's area of attack in time. The fighting pokemon's massive body smashed into Wingull and took him to the ground. Squashed Wingull couldn't continue the battle. Seeing this Misty quickly returned him to his poke ball. "You did good Wingull," giving Wingull's poke ball a quick heartfelt kiss she put it at her side. "You're up Wailmer!" The purple water pokemon appeared alongside Flareon as Hariyama recovered his position.

"Heh, he's got nothing on you Hariyama. Use Body Slam again, but this time on Flareon!" Hariyama shot through the air towards the small fire pokemon.

"Wailmer, cut him off with Rollout!" Wailmer made a short sound before he began rolling. Both Hariyama and Wailmer were now speeding towards each other at tremendous speeds. The two heavyweight pokemon hit each other and bounced a good 10 feet backwards. "That's the way Wailmer, don't give an inch to anyone!"

"We're up Flareon, use Fire Blast!" Flareon ran forward and scampered up Wailmer's body. Using his ally as an extra starting point Flareon vaulted himself higher than he could going off of the ground. After taking in a deep breathe Flareon let loose a wave of uncontrolled fire in Hariyama's direction. Brawly's pokemon was still pulling himself together from the high impact collision he had with Wailmer.

"Hariyama, get out of there now!" It was too late as Hariyama was engulfed in the large amount of flames. Flareon landed with a fierce look in his eyes as the flames eventually cleared revealing Hariyama's charred body.

"Hariyama is unable to continue the battle, that leaves Brawly has no more pokemon to use for the match. The team of Ray Griswald and Misty Waterflower are the winners!" The referee raised the flag closest to Ray and Misty as Brawly returned Hariyama.

"I can't believe I lost like this…" the gym leader looked at Ray and Misty who were celebrating with their two pokemon who were out. Ray pat Flareon on the head as he had the pokemon in his arms. Misty had her hands on Wailmer's body as she rubbed her cheek into his. Brawly approached them with a solemn stride. He didn't like giving out badges, in fact he hated it. He forced a smile as he went into his pockets for the badge case he always kept handy. Pulling it out he held it in front of him as Ray and Misty began to focus on the gym leader. "Your…" Brawly flipped open the case and took two of the five gym badges that were inside the box. "Knuckle Badges…" Brawly sighed as he handed one to Misty then one to Ray. Living on this small island gave Brawly all the time in the world to train, but he still couldn't perform. It would be back to the drawing boards for the next couple of weeks. "Let me ask you one favor Ray."

"I'm listening," Ray said this as he put the newly attained badge in a case that he had purchased from one of the small stores in Dewford.

"Let me register you on the Poke Nav so I can challenge you sometime down the road. Just one on one and I won't lose. I guarantee it!" Brawly stretched out his hand in order to make the pact. Ray grabbed it firmly with his own hand. There was an undeniable look of satisfaction on both trainers' faces as they knew the rematch between them would be intense. Misty didn't really feel left out, but she realized it was because she wasn't into that kind of stuff. She liked to battle to prove her ability, not to just battle.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Lot's and lots of battling, along with the slow development of the Battle Frontier theater. I hope you enjoy and continue to Review so I at least know people are reading rather than just clicking on it then exiting out. 


	19. On the Road again!

**Axelpro:** Now for a certain Steven Stone to be found.

* * *

"So this letter to Steven Stone is all that's keeping us here in Dewford?"

"I already told you like five times Ray, we already agreed to do Mr. Stone a favor and we are going to do every part of it, including this letter delivery." The two were sitting at the pokemon center it had been a day since Misty and Ray won their Knucklebadges from Brawly.

"Misty, do you know where to look for this Steven character?" Misty put her finger on her lip as she thought.

"Not really, but that doesn't mean he can't be found."

"I swear we are going to be here an extra week just looking for him." The two slammed their hands on the table they were sitting at simultaneously, an action that managed to startle all the other trainers around them.

"Stop whining so much; you know as much as me that it won't take a whole week to find this Steven guy."

"Ray, Misty, over here!" The two turned their heads to see Lou who was holding her Minun while her Plusle sat atop her head. Ray lowered the glasses which he raised to argue with Misty. Now next to Lou, Misty was the first to speak.

"Did you manage to find anything about this Steven character?" Lou's eyes stared at the ground as she shook her head. Suddenly Ray hit his palm to his forehead.

"We're all so dumb,"

"What do you mean?" Ray reached into his bag, and in a matter of seconds he was holding his Poke Nav. Pressing a couple buttons on it Ray dialed a number and was waiting.

"Hi Mr. Stone, you might not remember me, but I need your help in finding your son." There was a short pause as Ray nodded a couple times. "Yeah this is Ray Griswald, and Misty's right next to me." There was another short pause as Ray nodded some more. "Great, you're the greatest Mr. Stone." The blonde haired trainer turned off the Poke Nav with a smile.

"What did he say?"

"He is sending his son's number over to my Nav so I can simply get a hold of him."

"If I wasn't so sure there was something inside that letter besides words I would have just told him to call and deliver the message."

"Will you just stop whining Ray?" Ray had to take a deep breathe before he could even try to comply with Misty's request.

"All right, but just know that you're lucky…if you weren't cute you wouldn't be able to get me into this situation." Misty's face reddened slightly even though she knew Ray was just playing around. "So did the number…" as he was about to finish his Poke Nav beeped. Opening it he found the name "Steven Stone" on his phone. "I guess it came," hitting the button the call was being sent. Misty and Lou both stood next to Ray in anticipation of the other person.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is a delivery service employed by Mr. Stone. We are here at Dewford; may we know your exact location so we can deliver this letter to you?"

"Father sent me a letter? Well I am in the cave just outside the town. Hope to see you soon," the voice cut off as the call ended.

"Well that went well?"

"I guess…" Ray had stopped caring for the most part. He just wanted to meet this person so he could move on to Slateport and then to Mauville for his next badge. So with a new sense of direction the three began making their way out of the Pokemon Center and towards the specified location.

"Jeez, I can't believe how easily you get air sick…" Two men looked at the other character with a look of pity. The two had giant red "R"s overtop their off white uniforms. The two were looking at a blue haired Rocket who was wearing a black uniform that had the same R on it. "Come on James, you look like crap."

"Get off my back Hun, the last thing I need is your input." James was sitting down with Persian at his side.

"Oh I see; you're too good to take advice from me? Someone who is ten times better than you can ever aspire to be. You don't feel like…"

"Leave him to mope Hun, we used to work with him remember? He'll get over it...probably by finding something to get fired up about." The last person to speak of the three, Attila, had short blonde hair while his partner had long silver hair.

"Hmph," Hun had apparently had enough of James as he turned his head. James was still thinking on how he had lost to Jessie when it counted the most.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Persian, you can do it!" James watched with his senses spiraling out of control. Through the excitement James senses were enhanced to a certain degree as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The blue haired criminal thought inwardly that his vigor had been passed onto Persian as he got to his feet and a fire blazed in his eyes._

"_Zangoose stand at the ready," Jessie's Zangoose had gotten up considerably faster from the attack than his opponent. Breathing irregularly the ferret-like pokemon faced Persian with a determined look of his own._

"_Now use Slash!" Persian took off with all the speed he could possibly muster._

"_Counter…" Zangoose raised his hand, but James simply smirked._

"_Persian is too fast," James spoke the truth as Persian raised his paw before Zangoose could finish his own action. Baring his claws he swiped viciously at his opponent. Zangoose fell back apparently knocked out. "Victory is mine,"_

"_Not quite James," Jessie turned her attention to Zangoose "use the focus band, hold on and get up." James then noticed a small band on Zangoose's left bicep only because it was glowing vividly now. Zangoose slowly rose to his feet, "now Zangoose finish what you started…" Zangoose swiped his own claws down finishing his Counter attack. The move was so powerful that Persian was sent flying back into James. The two landed hard on the ground, neither able to stand._

"_There, Persian is unable to continue…which naturally makes Jessie's Zangoose the winner. Because of that Jessie wins the match." Jessie smiled now knowing that her training wasn't wasted. "I'll tell you what James; I am sending Attila and Hun out for an errand. You can take the chopper with them back to Hoenn to continue your work. I'll be gracious and refrain from penalizing you this time because your prowess surprised me." There was no response as James lay on the ground with his eyes clenched shut while tears rolled down from them._

_End Flashback_

"Well we are going to see Hawkeye's little brother right?"

"That little squirt pisses me off every time I see him" It was Attila's voice that James picked up that made the last comment. "To think he used to be a Rocket, and he even was our third wheel."

"He was pretty good; if he had stayed with us he'd probably be one of the elites by now."

"That's what pisses me off, he had everything, but he still chose to throw it all away." Attila spat out the window of the vehicle that was carrying them. He quickly shut the window before the roar of the helicopter blades overtook the room. "I'm glad we don't have to do anything but give him a message."

"Yeah, we can't do anything to that little punk; Hawkeye still has a soft spot for him." James simply sat on the small space given to him as he contemplated what he should do from this point on. "Slateport is our destination right?" Attila nodded briefly confirming the question. "So what do we do? Just wait for him, I mean because that's pretty boring."

"Well Hawkeye met him in Petalburg and he was taking a boat. After he reviewed the map of Hoenn Hawkeye realized that Ray was heading towards Dewford. After there he should pick up again and arrive at Slateport."

"It supposed to have a great market, Slateport that is. I'm sure we can have some fun before he gets there."

"More chances for some of those Hoenn pokemon. We Rockets are a bit short on those…" James simply sighed; him being down like he was could only make him think of one thing. He was getting tired of the same old Rocket business. He wanted to have Jessie back, then it wouldn't matter how many times he was blasted by Pikachu, caught in an explosion, or hit flying away by a huge pokemon. Now that she wasn't around James didn't think he could take another. James was just getting tired of being a Rocket, and he knew he would never get a chance to get Jessie back if he was a Rocket. The only thing was that James had never had any real experiences with not being a Rocket so he didn't know where to start. For now he settled to just bide his time while Attila and Hun ran their errand.

"So this is the cave?" The trio stood in front of an oversized entrance to what seemed like an endless darkness. As Ray made the question that had the obvious answer someone appeared to be exiting the cave.

"Oh, I think I've found some choice stones today. I wonder what I can get from these…"

"Are you Steven Stone?" Lou's question cut off the man's train of thought as he looked away from his rocks to the little girl.

"I take it you know my father?"

"Why do you say that?"

"If you weren't referred to me by my father you would have just addressed me as Steven." Lou shrugged her shoulders at the explanation. "But yes that is me, and since you came to find me I suppose you need something." Ray dipped his hands into his pockets and in moments had a letter in his hands. Steven took the letter and gave a quick look over of the object. "From my father? Hm, I wonder what it says. Well anyways thank you for the delivery." He smiled at the three, but his eyes quickly honed in on Ray. From there he turned his head to Misty with very analytical eyes. "Before you go might I ask your names?"

"Sure, my name's Ray Griswald." Ray sounded confident as he said it.

"And I'm Misty," She didn't feel her last name would be important and it was obviously not as Steven continued.

"Well Ray and Misty, I know just by the look in your eyes that you'll both be great trainers. At that I'll also tell you that I am absolutely sure we will meet again. So stay strong…" As Steven was boosting the two's confidence he noticed something. "Uh Ray, is something wrong with your backpack?" Misty looked over after Steven's observation and was shocked at what she saw.

"Your backpack…it's moving!" Ray quickly took off the piece of equipment and set it on the ground.

"It must be the egg I won from that tournament. It must be hatching," Ray had almost completely forgotten about the egg. It was what he usually did with Pokemon Eggs; he would unconsciously care for them, but never hold it openly preferring to have it safely secure in his backpack. Now Ray unzipped the backpack and took out the egg that was cracked in all places and bulging from all sides. Setting it down gently Ray watched as the Pokemon within burst out of the shell. Immediately Ray's Pokedex was out and analyzing the new Pokemon that was looking all about with a strange look on his face.

"Bagon, a Rock Head Pokemon. It specializes in Headbutts utilizing its extremely hard head." Ray smiled at the monotonous voice when he realized that he was dealing with a powerful Dragon Type. Ray pet his new partner on the head as the Bagon looked up at him admiringly. It was if Bagon saw the worth of his soon to be trainer and he couldn't have been happier.

"What should I name you Bagon?" Ray mused as Misty crouched low alongside Ray.

"What about Blaze?" Bagon turned his head to the name, an action that got a chuckle out of Ray. "Fine, don't take my suggestion." Misty turned her head away as well.

"I got it, what about King?" Bagon smiled at Ray's suggestion. "It's settled, from now on you'll be my partner, right King?" Bagon nodded with a smile and jumped up and down. Steven smiled at the way Ray easily got along with his pokemon and reached into his own pockets after putting his rocks down.

"Here Ray, I want you to have this…" Steven pulled out a rather small necklace with a peculiar pendant. He handed the item to Ray with good intentions.

"An Exp Share? Why are you giving such an invaluable item to me?"

"Because I don't need it anymore, but the way you get along with your pokemon was more of a reason for me to do so." Ray nodded understanding Steven's desire for Ray to become strong.

"So just who are you? You must be someone who is very close to the top in order to help someone like me out." Steven smiled as Misty and Lou looked at Steven with baffled expressions.

"Heh, you're very sharp Ray…that's how I know we'll meet again." Steven opened his poke ball and a red light shot out into the air. The red light formed a metallic bird.

"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon, it is unique as electricity has no effect on this bird Pokemon." It was Misty's Pokedex that chimed out the information this time. The information startled Misty a little bit.

_Ash would have a hard time with this particular Bird Pokemon…_

Steven hoped on top of the Bird Pokemon and gave a small salute to the trio. "Good luck on your travels, remember that the sky is the limit." With that Steven departed with rocks in his hands.

"Aren't you glad you came with us now Ray?" Ray stood up as he dug in his pockets.

"Yeah, I sure am…" Ray pulled out a Great Ball and tapped the side so the item would double in size. "King, before I put you in your poke ball I want you to have this." Ray knelt down again and put the Exp Share around Bagon's neck. Bagon began dancing again with joy. "So let's go King, and have our fill of adventure!" Bagon jumped into the air just as Ray put his new partner inside his poke ball. "Now it's off to Slateport right?"

"Right, I heard they are developing a Submarine in that city. I wonder if the Devon Goods we're delivering have anything to do with that." Ray smirked as he began walking. "What's that look mean Misty?" Misty smiled as well letting Ray get a little lead before she looked at Lou.

"That look…it means "With our luck, it probably will"." Misty looked up again and then down to Lou. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind do we?" Lou smiled as she shook her head. With that Misty and Lou began running to catch up to Ray.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Well we're finished with Dewford now, and it's back to the seas. 


	20. A Short Separation

**Axelpro:** Yes it has been forever, but I've come out with a new chapter nonetheless

* * *

Misty couldn't stop looking at her Knucklebadge as Ray knocked on the door to the Captain's room. The old man opened the door with a smile, he wasn't red in the cheeks like before. It was as if he stopped all his celebration knowing that today would be the day he would shove off. "So I take it you two are done with this place and need a lift to Slateport."

"Hey, that's rude Mr. Briney!" Lou had an agitated look as the Captain looked down. He laughed heartily as Dean came to the door.

"I'm sorry little miss, I should have said three." Lou nodded in appreciation while stepping back to let Ray talk.

"Yeah, I would really appreciate if you could continue giving us a lift to Slateport." The Captain nodded and then he snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. Taking it as the signal Dean rushed into the hotel and began ransacking the place.

"Come on Dean, I told you to put it somewhere easily accessible!"

"I know Cap'n, I'm sure I put it right here," the words came frantically as Dean shook a small box and papers flew out all over the room.

"Oh, if you're looking for that invitation paper I have it right here. I already took the liberty of contacting those people, no need to thank me Cap'n." Mitchell came into the room brushing his teeth while holding a special looking piece of paper in his hand. Immediately Mitchell handed it to the Captain who then turned back to Ray, Misty, and Lou.

"Well, some people came and gave us this letter with explicit instructions to hand it to you." The Captain's arm stretched out, but as Ray reached out to receive he pulled back his hand. "Not you," his eyes shifted towards Misty. A look of surprise came over her as she took the piece of paper graciously. "Apparently it is a surprise invite to see your old friends at a special location. I think it will be a nice get together." Misty was speechless as she looked over the paper repeatedly. Ash had been the last thing on her mind for so many days that he had almost become non-existent. Sighing at the fact that the headstrong Trainer from Kanto would be jumping back into the forefront of her thoughts Misty continued to stand without making a single sound. Suddenly, as Misty continued to toss the decision over in her mind, she felt a warm sensation on her right shoulder. When her eyes moved that way she noticed Ray had his hand placed neatly on her shoulder.

Ray nodded taking off his glasses before he spoke, "you should go. I don't want you to not see your old friends." This was a serious matter for Ray, serious enough for him to remove his glasses. "I know it's something you want to take care of, and I want you to come back ready to start on our adventure again. I'll just stay here and wait for your return, all right Misty?" Misty's mouth opened a little at the touching mini-speech given by Ray. At the same time it was as if Ray was reading her like a book. It was certainly possible that her feelings for Ash were present at some point. She really wanted to put Ash to the back of her mind, but this invitation was a clear cut sign that she would have to settle things once and for all.

"Actually, this invite says that they will send someone to pick you up wherever you are, and then they plan on dropping you off at Slateport City conveniently enough." Ray smiled at Misty with his blue eyes. Misty nodded in return with her own smile.

"Don't worry Misty! I'll keep Ray in line. You should go have fun with your old friends, but make sure you come back." Misty looked at Lou with a smile.

"Heh, I know I can leave things to you. Also I have to thank you all for the support for the decision." Misty let out a sigh holding her listeners in suspense before her decision. "I'll go and meet Ash, Brock, and Pikachu again. Ray gave a look of approval while Lou just smiled uncontrollably.

* * *

"Go Dark Ball," Attila hurled the poke ball through the high grass. The black poke ball smashed into the skull of a strange looking pokemon that appeared to have white fur and dark skin along with a horn that came out on the side of his head and curved backwards. Black energy enveloped the Pokemon and pulled it into the small device. Rather than any type of movement from the ball a certain level of electricity was given off in response to the Pokemon's struggling before everything ceased. "What do ya know, because of the stupid refueling he had to do near Fortree City I ended up catching my first Pokemon from the Hoenn region." To that statement Attila chuckled a bit while Attila seemed to be scoping the tall grass for any pokemon of interest. "Well might as well get my second too, right Hun?"

"Yeah sure," Hun's reply was certainly apathetic as the Rocket was more focused on the Pokemon roaming around. With the special poke ball in hand Hun saw a Pokemon he wanted. Clicking the device to enlarge it Hun cocked his arm, "Get it Dark Ball!" The black poke ball whizzed through the grass to hit an unsuspecting Mightyena, a dog like pokemon. Just like before the dark poke ball only gave off a tad bit of electricity in response to the Pokemon's struggle to free himself from the device. "I am surprised Professor Sebastian perfected these Dark Balls to such a degree after Vicious' run with these babies." Hun scooped up her newly caught pokemon just as Attila launched a second Dark Ball. Attila's dark ball ensnared an unsuspecting Chameleon looking pokemon.

"That one looks to be a Kecleon," Attila examined the dark ball briefly before picking it up.

"Only people who don't know how to catch Pokemon properly use underhanded machines like that." Attila and Hun both turned to James simultaneously. James flinched a little when he caught the stare of both Senior Rockets.

"Don't tell us what to do…ever," Attila was quick to break the silence with his husky voice.

"Make sure you keep that in mind, punk." James nodded, but secretly inside his mind he already had a plan set up for him. Gently James touched every last poke ball he had in his possession. There were a total of six pokemon, three of which were originally his and the other three were alleviated from Rocket HQ, sat neatly on his belt. James had every intention of leaving the crew once they arrived at Slateport City. He would discard his Rocket uniform and take on his new mission to bring Jessie to his side once more. "All right Attila, that should be enough fuel for that dumb pilot. Let's get back to copter pad." Attila gave a brief nod and began following after the silver haired rocket. James found himself walking not too far behind Hun.

* * *

"What's wrong Ray? You look really depressed." The words Lou spoke were true, it was as if the subtle depression Ray had could be grabbed from the air around him it was so visible.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing…" Ray said this, but even he knew this to be untrue. He had supported her decision in leaving, but only a half a day after she left, via a Dragonite that had came down near the ship to pick her up, she became the only thing Ray could think about while on the boat. The silence lasted until Ray looked down to see that Lou arched her eyebrows in order to make a frown of dissatisfaction.

"You're lying!" Ray didn't appear to be into arguing at the moment so the blonde haired trainer resolved the small conflict with a shrug. Being persistent Lou gave Ray a shove, but seeing as she just a young kid going up against Ray's teenage body it became a pesky nudge.

He realized there was no way out of the situation. "So what if I am?"

Again Lou scrunched up her face. "You tell me what's really bothering you so I can maybe help you out!" Ray could only smile, and the obvious decrease in the gloomy air made Lou smile as well. "Right, so will you tell me what's wrong?" To that there was a long pause, "Well?"

Ray tilted his head up towards the sky and let out a lasting sigh before he spoke. "You see, it's this Misty thing."

Lou already knew what was bothering him, but rather than cut to the chase she chose to play with the moody teenager a little. "What "thing"?" Ray only gave her an incredulous look.

"The trip she went on, you remember right?"

"Of course I do!" Ray winced at the rather loud voice coming from the young girl. "You have to be more specific than that!"

"Fine, fine, I just haven't really been able to concentrate without her arou-" It was already to late, but Ray didn't feel the need to finish the sentence and show that he had completely fallen into Lou's trap unawares.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked Misty?" Ray's face reddened at the comment and Lou grinned at the success of her devious plan. "You should ask her out when she gets back." As if a switch was hit Ray immediately calmed down and set his eyes on the sky.

"That's just it, I wanted her to go because it looked like she really wanted to catch up with her old friends, but the way she described Ash sometimes. Well…"

"You think she might still like Ash?" Lou finished Ray's statement for him since he wasn't up to it. "He he he, this is interesting."

"Ey?" Finally a third voice came in to break up the two way conversation. "What's interesting?" On the second go Ray realized Mitchell was coming up from below deck.

"Oh, well you see Ray..." the rest was muffled cries due to a red-cheeked Ray covering up Lou's mouth and smiling.

"Nothing, we were just talking about which of our pokemon was faster. I thought it would be interesting to have a race once we get to Slateport." Ray smiled shakily hoping that Mitchell would take the lie for the truth. Mitchell smiled an action that made Ray sink back onto his heels in fear of being found out.

"I think that would be a great idea! Don't forget to tell me when you decide to get to it!" Ray sighed in relief as Mitchell laughed. "Well I have to go talk to the Cap'n, see ya!" Ray nodded vigorously until Mitchell was completely out of sight. Ray let go of Lou, spun her around, placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Let's…"

"….keep this a secret between you and me? Don't tell anyone, not even Misty…did I hit the nail on the head?" Lou seemed to enjoy reading the obvious because she had a smile on her face.

Ray patted her on the head and smiled. "Good girl," Ray walked past her and into the ship. Unbeknownst to Ray Lou was actually smiling because with her efforts she did in fact find a way to remove the gloomy atmosphere around Ray.

"Yo, we're approaching Slateport Beach. Get ready to depart," The Captain's voice rang out on the deck where Lou stood by herself. It was only a couple seconds after the Captain made the announcement before Ray reappeared on the deck with Frank and Dean. The three along with Lou rushed over to the railing and peered over to see the land that was within swimming distance.

Lou had her eyes set on a couple of kids who were joyously tossing a large beach ball around. "Oh, I can see everyone having so much fun!"

"Well we're going to relax here for a while Lou so you can have a lot of fun too." Lou looked up at Ray who nodded with a smile.

Frank looked wishfully at the beach chairs and large umbrellas, as well as the beautiful ladies that covered the beach. "I wouldn't mind relaxing for a little after this big sailing trip…"

"Frank, Dean, get your sorry butts back in here, I need some help lowering the anchor while the Captain steers." Mitchell's voice rang out just as loud as the Captain's and the two young sailors dashed off to do their duties. Ray could feel the nice breeze on his head as Lou was jumping up and down in joy.

Ray looked to his left and then to his right. "See ya at the beach Lou," leaving the confused girl to herself he went to the side of the ship. With that Ray fell over the railing and into the water.

Not really filled with worry Lou walked over to the edge just to make sure nothing had gone wrong. "You wouldn't say "See ya" if you wanted me to worry Ray!" Just as Lou looked over the edge Ray's head emerged from the water and he began swimming the remaining distance to the beach with a renewed vigor. Lou couldn't help but smile as he went. Just as Ray dragged his water soaked body out of the water and into the blazing sun the Captain's ship dropped anchor and rolled down the inflatable slide rather than the steps. Lou had the pleasure of riding down the slide and straight into the sand first, followed by Dean, Frank, and lastly Mitchell. The Captain simply watched with a happy look on his face and Peeko resting gently on his right shoulder. "Well here we are!" Lou had her shoes in her hand, and hustled over to Ray.

Ray could feel the energy from the moment and it was as if all his troubles slowly melted away. "While we wait for Misty I'll use the prize money from that last tourney to set up in a nice hotel rather than staying in the Pokemon Center."

Lou looked at Ray with a smile. "You're the greatest Ray!" In turn the blonde haired trainer smirked at the compliment.

"Boys, you got a day before we head back to Petalburg City!" Frank and his friends turned to the Captain and nodded. "I'll stay here on the ship, you kids go enjoy yourselves." The Captain, along with Peeko, disappeared with their last command lingering in the air. In truth the Captain had to go find a proper dock for the ship. It would be hard, but the Captain wouldn't be able to bear having to bring his son and friends back onto the ship.

* * *

"Well here's Slateport City," Attila looked around in the bustling city. People crossed his face every two seconds while others tried to sell their merchandise every three. "It's pretty annoying here…" Hun could only agree, but settled to voice this with a mere grunt. James remained silent as he tried to stay out of their way. "So Hawkeye said he would be here for sure?"

Hun gave another grunt, but this time it was a pre-speech grunt. "You shouldn't need the mission repeated to you so many times."

Attila simply shrugged, "It's just that I have a hard time believing in Hawkeye when it comes to a big city like this and a vague adventure like the small fry we're looking for is on."

_I can't take it…_

In a fit of rage James reached out for Attila's belt that held his Poke Balls and Dark Balls. Attila sensed this action and brought his own hand to deflect James'. Luckily for James he managed to tip one of the three Dark balls on Attila's belt into the air. "What are you doing!?" In one motion James brought his feet in from his lunging position and launched himself into the air.

Hun became aware of what was happening much too late to do anything about it. "Idiot, you know we can't forgive you easily for something like this!" James snatched the Dark Ball out of the air, and now the actions the three were taking began to draw a crowd. "Shit, we have too many eyes on us as well, but they can wait until we take care of little James." Attila nodded just as James landed.

"You're free!" Hitting the button James enlarged the Dark Ball moments before hurling it into the sky. The Dark Ball released a blue light rather than a red one which formed the white furred pokemon James' saw earlier.

"He just released that guy's Absol!" The person who identified the pokemon was nothing more than a random person staring at the scene as it unfolded. The released Absol, in fear of being recaptured, darted off in a single direction at full speed. James smirked and darted through the crowd in the exact opposite direction.

Attila gritted his teeth and began his chase, "You bastard!" Even with Hun assisting him it was no use. As Attila used his body to knock people out of the way in order to keep up with James the blue haired Rocket dipped and dodged through the bustling city folks making Attila's efforts utterly useless.

Hun placed a hand on Attila's shoulder, but it was immediately brushed off by an infuriated Attila. "Relax, there's no way we could find him now, we were just too far behind.

"That bastard stole a Pokemon I rightfully caught this time. I just want to wring his neck for a couple minutes." Attila was still fuming at the fact that he showed enough weakness for someone like James to exploit.

"I didn't think someone as pathetic as James could get you riled up…" Attila realized the trap Hun had set, but he had no choice but to fall into said trap. The trap took effect and Attila calmed down at a very accelerated pace. The ability to calm Attila down was half the reason Hun was chosen to be his partner. "Now we will proceed with the mission, and if James has the guts to confront us we are going to just snuff him out." Attila nodded unable to disagree with Hun. With that the two disappeared into the crowd of busy people.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me dispensing of the formalities, but here is where I'll be holding my competition for the title of Frontier Brains. All of you possible contenders will have the opportunity to take part in three battles against any of the Frontier Brains. You will fight the Frontier Brain on whatever terms they as well as I deem fit." The large group of super elite trainers eyed the man who made the speech. The elite trainers stood on Battle Frontier grounds while their host, a man simply known as Scott, stood elevated by a peculiar brick pillar set in their midst. His eyes were hidden neatly behind the dark shades that were always found on his face. "Well if you do happen to beat any one of the brains that I am so proud of, at their own game no less, then you will immediately take their place as a Frontier Brain." With that his eyes drifted to his own elite unit which stood with grins on their faces at the chance to test themselves against other elites. "Keep in mind that only a current Frontier Brain can exceed the three battle limit. So let's say Tucker here beats the first two challengers but on the third challenge he loses. That means Tucker has already had three battles and no longer has a chance to redeem his position as a Frontier Brain." This explanation hit the Frontier Brains as a shock. With a smirk on his face Scott brought his attention to the entire group. "For this spectacular event I have televised everything on this entire Island, and I have also made it illegal to have any type of Pokemon battles or contests on this island while this event takes place. There is no set time to finish other than when all challengers have been silenced. Now, I declare the Frontier challenge…Open!!" As Scott raised his hands fireworks shot into the sky left and right.

"Let me make the first challenge to Lucy," The request came from a slender blonde haired trainer with devious eyes. Lucy merely opened hers just enough to acknowledge the person who was known as Karen. "Name the place and type of battle…"

"A simple three on three battle will suffice, and I suggest you come to the Battle Pike whenever you are ready." Lucy made the demands without much effort or drive. She merely turned around and walked off leaving Karen to clench her fists in the manner that she had been treated at the Frontier Brain's hands.

Another person from the Elite trainers' side stepped forward with Fire in his eyes. The one who stepped forward had muscles bulging on his unclothed upper body. "I've heard a lot about you Greta, The Arena Tycoon, and that's why I, Bruno, wanted to challenge you." Greta met the expected burly voice with a sigh.

"And here comes another guy who thinks martial arts is all about the muscle…well I can't really deny your challenge so we'll meet in the arena. I'll decide the fate of our battle on the scene with a spin of "The Wheel". Try not to disappoint," unlike Karen Bruno only smirked at the obvious lack of respect he had been given. The thought of prime payback was no doubt on this man's mind.

"Heh, let me be the first to challenge the best of the best, in my opinion, to a tiered match if that is okay with Scott." The man dressed in the flamboyant purple and white costume had a unique smirk on his face.

Scott turned to Tucker as he got on a device big enough for him to sit in as hovered beside the pillar that Scott once stood upon, "that's fine Tucker. After all you are the Dome Ace, but know that if you face Dome Ace Tucker in a match that counts as one of your three, and the finals counts as one of the three regardless." The hovering device lowered Scott from the elevated position from whence he gave his opening speech. Cameras whizzed all about capturing the looks on all the trainer's faces as they looked at the remaining Frontier Brains.

Tucker cleared his throat in order to draw the attention his way again. "Lance, Drake, and Wallace…I challenge all three of you to a tournament style competition." All three stepped forward much to Tucker's delight. "Very well," his tone was very playful as he looked over his competition. "It will be a random tournament of three on three battles. You may only use the same three pokemon throughout the entire tournament, so choose wisely. When all three of you are ready to submit your pokemon I hope you come to the Dome to do so." With that Tucker skipped off as he hummed.

"Well I guess I should issue my challenge to Anabel," The feminine voice emanated from within the crowd of Elite Trainers. A purple haired girl stood up from her crouched position at the sound of her name. Immediately the girl began silently searching for the one who called her name. A woman clad in black stepped forth and to much to the purple haired girl's surprise she found herself quaking in the silent fury that the black dressed woman had. "Name your terms please…"

"Cynthia if I'm not mistaken?" Anabel knew she was correct in her assumption from the way the woman simply nodded in her direction. It was certainly a strange phenomenon. Anabel couldn't pick out one thing scary about Cynthia, but when she looked at the woman as a whole her teeth chattered and she couldn't stop. It was a power that Anabel could feel and not see; a presence of sorts that threw Anabel's entire world for a loop. She managed to regain her composure before speaking all the while Cynthia gave her a deathly smirk. "Well, a three on three battle should do it, so why don't you meet me…"

"Tell you what, why not just have the battle right her and right now?" Anabel swallowed hard and looked dead into the two voids that were Cynthia's eyes, and for a time she did indeed get sucked into their endless spaces. "Well?" If not for those words Anabel would have been lost in Cynthia's mere presence. Still taking her Poke Ball in hand she tapped the device and it grew in size.

"I say…go Alakazam!" Anabel hurled the Poke Ball into the sky and it released an Alakazam with a bright red light. The Poke Ball returned to her hand and her eyes inched over to Scott who was surprisingly pleased to be getting some action right away. It would be a tough battle to dictate; there were no boundaries, Scott wasn't the best at being an official, and all the trainers had to vacate a rather spacious area in order to keep from harm's way. Cynthia's smirk remained on her face as she drew her first poke ball into her hands.

"Milotic!" Calling forth her Pokemon of choice Cynthia opened the poke ball in her hands and with a release of red energy her Milotic was on the field. "Waste no time with this, Ice Beam!" On command Milotic fired a powerful sky blue beam in Alakazam's direction.

"Evaporate the Ice Beam with Fire Punch Alakazam!"

"Kazam!" Alakazam's golden fist flared up and he rocketed his fist into Milotic's approaching beam of Ice. The fiery hand hit the Ice Beam and heated vapor began shooting out of the confrontation every which way. Scott sat back in his device and smiled at the great start his event was having.

* * *

"Hey Ray, aren't you going to come outside and play on the beach or something?" Lou peered into the room where Ray was sitting with his eyes glued on the television. He was watching as a Alakazam's Fire Punch and a Milotic's Ice Beam collided.

"Did you know about this thing that has been set up? Apparently the elite trainer's from every region were invited to test themselves against a group of Super elites. The battle is pretty explosive..." Lou sighed as she opened the door in order to walk inside.

"Don't make me drag you outside Ray," Ray looked at Lou who was wearing her pouting face again. It was useless to fight Lou on these matters, "so are you coming Ray?"

"Yes, but I want to walk around Route 110 before we head out to the beach. A chance to see some new Pokemon," Ray threw on his shirt overtop the thin undershirt he was wearing.

The little girl let out a sigh before looking back into Ray's blue eyes. "Okay, as long as you promise to come to the beach." Ray smiled and nodded to Lou just before he left the room. "He really doesn't know how to enjoy himself…" Lou heard the door shut behind her and she unintentionally founder herself sitting down with her eyes on the heated battle that was being displayed on the television.

Ray came down the stairs with some speed and before long he found himself in the lobby. He said hello to the woman behind the desk and made for the door. Pushing through Ray was standing in freshness of the city. Looking around Ray say people come and go at different paces due to obviously different agendas.

"Oh, look who it is…" With those five words that Ray barely caught in his ears everything froze for him. His mind began spiraling as it wasn't the words themselves, but the very familiar cold voice that used them. Ray didn't want to believe it, but the undeniable Goosebumps on his arms let him know that this was most definitely real.

"I haven't seen this kid in a long time Hun, I wonder if he remembers us." Ray slowly turned around to see that Attila and Hun were in fact standing mere feet away from his person.

"By the look on his face it seems that the punk still knows who we are," there was an intentional pause on Hun's part, "and what we do." The bigger of the two spoke while the other snickered. "So Raymond, you still have no regrets about ruining everything your gracious brother gave you?" Hun looked at Ray with sinister eyes. They were eyes that made Ray take a step backwards. His heart was racing as all the memories of the two Rockets in front of him pushed their way to the forefront. "He was gracious enough to stick you under our wing…"

"But you still had the nerve to trash all that and run away," Attila spat at Ray's feet. "You have no respect," Ray gritted his teeth.

"I'm not scared of you two, go Taillow!" Ray summoned his Pokemon by opening up his poke ball. In moments the bird Pokemon was chirping violently in Attila and Hun's direction. Attila merely smirked while Hun snickered.

"Don't keep playing games boy…" Hun released his own pokemon with a bright red light from his poke ball. Hun's Steelix let out a mighty roar that shot fear into every single citizen around forcing a massive flight from the scene. Not wanting to be left out Attila tossed up his own poke ball which released a Skarmory.

"That should keep any control of the skies you may think you have to a serious minimum," again Attila laughed at the obvious disadvantage Taillow was in.

Seeing this Ray gritted his teeth and threw out his second poke ball. "Marowak, you're up!" Marowak appeared on the field with his dual clubs. "Open with dual Bonemerang on Steelix!"

"Maro!" Marowak cocked the two bone clubs back and launched them towards Steelix. One of the bones slammed into Steelix's head while the other hit the Pokemon on the lower part of his body. Steelix let out a sharp cry of pain. The two bone clubs returned to their master and Marowak held them defiantly again.

"Now while the kid is still hung up on Marowak's minor success on Steelix, Skarmory use swift on Taillow!" Skarmory let out a battle cry and spread his wings full length. Then with one flap of his spread wings Skarmory had sent a barrage of stars in Taillow's direction. Taillow had no choice but to take the hits as he was unable to dodge them.

"Pull through Taillow, and use Endeavor!" Taillow pulled himself around until he was heading straight for Skarmory. Taillow was glowing a bright white mere seconds before he smashed head first into Skarmory sending the Steel-Bird Pokemon out of the sky. Attila returned Skarmory before he could crash into one of the houses. Obviously exhausted Taillow fluttered in one place as he watched the happy expression of his trainer's face.

"Iron-tail…" The command passed through Ray's ears and the blonde haired trainer had an ominous feeling about the situation. Before Taillow knew what was going on he was covered by an enormous shadow. Ray's eyes shot up to his pokemon who was also looking up to see what was covering his sun.

"Move!" The command came too late for the tired bird Pokemon. It was as if timed itself slowed down, and every single second seemed to last an hour. Each second felt like a second of action and 59 seconds and 59 minutes of regret.

_I should have never chose Taillow. I knew he was too small to fight odds this big…this is all my fault…_

Regretful thoughts rushed through Ray's mind as Steelix's enormous tail descended upon his precious partner. Then finally it ended, Taillow disappeared underneath the massive tail of Steelix as it pressed hard into the ground. A tear of worry rushed to Ray's eye as he looked at Steelix's tail. He didn't notice Attila point in Ray's direction next. Deep inside he was grateful to Attila for his ruthlessness because Ray had no idea what he would have done had his body not been plastered up against a brick wall by Steelix's tail mere moments after Taillow's fate. As Ray began to lose himself he could still here the two's devious cackle.

"The funny thing is, we didn't even come to fight you, but he did want me to get your contact number so he could stay in touch with his own brother. Ray felt someone pull something from its personal place.

* * *

**Axelpro:** I hoped you liked this chapter even if it did speed things up a tad. Things to expect next chapter: pokemon battles, pokemon battles, and more pokemon battles. The chapter will be mostly devoted to the Frontier. 


	21. Pit Stop

**Axelpro: **I guess you could say this is Season 2. It wasn't really intentional, but the last chapter had a definitive ending. Doing the whole new season thing, you know change of clothes and new "arc", if you will, the last being reaching Slateport.

* * *

"Ugh," Ray slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the quaint room. When he took a closer look at the bed he began to understand where he was.

"He's awake!" Ray's eyes shifted to see Misty, who was now standing over him. She leaned over and looked closely at Ray. When both of their eyes met, her green eyes to his blue, "Thank goodness!" immediately she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ow, that hurts." She quickly let go, but smiled looking back at him. "How did I get here?"

"Some of the people who were watching that fight between you and Team Rocket brought you here after they left. You were in bad shape, at least that's what the doctors said." Lou came running so fast that she slipped right past the door and the doctor that was on her tail managed to squeeze in front of her with a sharp cut.

"So how are you feeling? And yes that is a formality I know you must be in a bit of pain from those broken ribs." It was as if the doctor's words were a trigger because as soon as he finished a sharp pain in his abdomen area forced Ray to shift uncomfortably in pain. "Well you are looking at a bunch of fractured ribs and your left arm is broken." To that Ray smiled, "Is something funny Mr. Griswald?"

"Well I was wondering why I had this cast on, and I guess you answered the question doctor, but I've been in worse situations."

"I see," the doctor stroked his grayed beard for a time, "Well despite your risk taking nature my advice is to rest for at least two days straight. Even then I will only recommend slight movement until you are cleared. Now I know you are a trainer so you won't stay here for the weeks that you'll need to recuperate, but I will have medical papers giving a detailed report of your condition so that you can have it. I want you to get a check up from a doctor every time you reach a city or town that has a hospital, and when you do I want you to give them the papers. Eventually one of them will see fit to remove your cast, but until then just keep in mind that you are still in a critical state so keep the amount of work on you to an absolute minimum. I cannot stress that fact enough."

"Yes yes, I think that's all for right now doctor." The doctor nodded and left the room leaving Ray with Lou and Misty. "How long have I been in this bed?"

"Two days, Misty came back after the first."

"I rushed over as soon as I heard the news. I'm glad you're up now though."

"Me too, but I won't be leaving Slateport for the rest of the day perhaps even longer."

Misty stroked Ray's hair with a smile, "Don't worry so much about it. I just want you to recuperate." She sat back in the chair after standing up in her earlier outburst. She changed the channel on the TV. "You should find this interesting." What was on the TV was none other than Lorelei standing across from a defeated looking sea Captain.

"It looks like Lorelei wins the battle against Drake thus taking his spot, that he took, as the Frontier Brain." The voice from the TV steadily increased as it spoke because Misty was raising the volume.

"Oh is this the televised competition between the Elite trainers?" Ray sat up a little bit as he looked more intentively at the screen.

"It sure is."

**For all you who are just tuning in this is the "Frontier Brain Extravaganza" brought to you by the Battle Frontier. Scott, the Frontier's creator, has come up with a new way to create the Elite four and rank other Pokemon Trainers. This method has of course been accepted by each of the region's leagues so a consensus has been made. Now ranked battles, between to Trainers with Pokedexes, will now be able to be recorded using a new updated Pokedex model, all trainers will be required to get the upgrade at the nearest Poke Mart. Official battles will only occur when a Referee is present and can log the results. The records of all the trainers will be kept for each region as well as other factors such as Captured Pokemon, Gym Badges, and minor Tournament victories will come into play. Now every known region that holds a Pokemon League will be allotted 100 ranked spots. The top 100 trainers will be officially ranked, giving them some measure of fame, but the true goal is to reach the top four. In the past the Elite four have been judged to be the 2nd through 5th place contestants in the last Pokemon League event of the given region. Now, after this Battle Frontier event is over everyone will be reset to base standards and all Trainers statistics will be recalculated. Now recall when I said your goal is to be one of the top four? Well that is because from now on those top four Trainers will hold the prestigious title Elite Four. This way the competition will always be heavy and the best trainers will always rise up. The "Frontier Brain Extravaganza is not just Scott wanting to shake things up in his own place, but it is more of a reward to those who have held the title of Elite Four for so long and to say goodbye to the ancient traditions and usher in the new way of Pokemon ranking. Now let's continue with the show!**

"Wow I didn't know anything about that!" Ray was taken aback by the deliverance of the new information. Ray watched as Lorelei simply smiled as the camera zoomed in on her as if waiting for a celebration dance.

"Yeah I had Lou take our Pokedexes to the Poke Mart, she said that she didn't have one."

Lou's face light up and subsequently she chimed in, "Oh yeah, thanks Misty," she began rummaging through her knapsack. She drew two Pokedexes from the first compartment and handed them to Ray and Misty, "I asked the Poke Mart owner what the updates were and he said that they now emit orbiting cameras the size of pokeballs when a referee inputs the correct audio code, I think it is a rotating code that changes every time it is used so as to keep trainers out of the loop, but it is easily accessible by the referees. Pretty exciting huh?" Lou looked at the two for answers, but they were already pressing buttons on their Pokedexes. "Hey!"

Ray looked up, "I'm sorry what?"

Lou folded her arms, "Nevermind." with a pouting face she sunk back into a nearby chair.

"What's your rank Ray?"

Ray managed to pull up a screen and upon seeing it he frowned slightly. "Unranked, what about you?"

"Unranked, but the Rank 100 only has a total of three badges, nothing spectacular, just six captured Pokemon."

"Shouldn't be too hard to top, after all we are in Slateport, right next to Mauville where the third badge is." Misty nodded approving of Ray's sentiments. As if completely forgetting the small insult earlier Lou sat up.

"Hey Misty what about that Doubles Tournament in Mauville you were talking about? You know, the one you heard about while you were away."

"No!" Lou wore a mischievous grin on her face as Ray's face changed to excitement.

"Yeah Misty, what about this tournament?"

"It's not important, you should just rest right now."

Ray took Misty's arm into his hand and pulled her a little closer to the hospital bed. "We both have the same dream, becoming a Champion. To do that we need to get stronger, and at least knowing about the tournament would greatly improve the chances of getting that done. So please," he smiled faintly.

"I knew you were going to do something like this." There was a slight pause as Misty tossed the idea over in her mind. "Fine, it's a paired tournament where everyone registers solo, but they randomly slap you with a partner. They call it "Mix Battling". It's being held at the Mauville Gym. Registrations end in two days." Ray released Misty and pulled the covers off of the Hospital bed. "Wait no, we can't go now I mean we have so much stuff to do. I mean we never even delivered the package to Capt. Stern." To that Ray snapped his fingers and Misty gave a sigh of relief.

"First I wasn't going to suggest leaving this very instant, we're going to leave tomorrow morning, if we rents some bikes we can reach Mauville in about six hours on the straight cycling path as apposed to the day long walk using the winding path below cycling road. That way I can get some much needed rest, I was getting up because I'm already sick of this hospital smell and I wanted to get some fresh air out at the base of Route 110. While I'm doing that would you mind taking Lou and delivering that letter?"

"Sure, I mean it is the least I can do while you are in this condition."

"Yeah," Ray began to think as his hand subconsciously moved to his PokeNav.

* * *

"We're sorry boss!" Attila cried out as he hovered over the scorching flames. He hung, along with Hun, from the rafters of the very spacious room. On the ground Calvin looked up along with Jessie who had her arms wrapped lovingly around Calvin's neck.

"I never gave you permission to injure my little brother! I thought you two were the senior field operatives, yet you still don't have the hang of following orders to the letter. You can't even imagine my state of mind when I got the report from the hospital. Three broken ribs, a fractured ulna, not to mention the countless bruisings. Something like this is unforgivable, after I finished paying the bill I knew that you two would get what was coming to you. Turn up the heat Charizard!" The Charizard heard the orders and shot another beam of fire into what seemed to be an already burning pile of wood. The result was that the flames reached closer to Attila and Hun.

"It won't happen again boss, I swear it!" Attila was still pleading for the pain to cease as he began to realize his muscles were actually cooking under the intense heat.

"You're damned right it won't happen again. As of this moment you are hereby stripped of your status as senior officers, and any chance of you becoming one of the elites. Taking the spot you had a chance at will be none other than this fine lady next to me."

"Really!? You're making me an elite operative?"

"Well James managed to defeat Tyson, and you were able to defeat James, so it's only natural that I should at least put you on the same level as him. Plus you've already proved yourself in the fact that you haven't failed me once since I brought you in from the field." The giddy Jessie gave Calvin a slight peck on the cheek in appreciation.

"That bitch!? You're giving an elite position to that bitch!?" Attila began squirming around in his shackles that were now also beginning to conduct the heat that was enveloping them.

"Replacing your positions as Senior field operatives will be, come in here." On Calvin's command two familiar faces appeared both were smirking at Attila and Hun's predicament. "Say hello to Butch and Cassidy." They both give a halfhearted salute to their former seniors. "You two are even going to be stripped of your ranks as field operatives. You two will be returning to the academy for further training as you clearly don't understand that Rockets complete their missions "to the letter" and since you aren't at the top you aren't afforded that luxury.

"You son of a-"

"Just shut up!" Hun finally spoke up as he sat there enduring the searing fires.

"Charizard, aerial ace on the chains." On command the giant fire type cut through the steel chains letting the two former operatives fall into the fire. "Extinguish Charizard," Charizard flapped its large wings a grand total of two times before the flames were gone. "Butch, Cassidy, take these to the medical sector." Butch and Cassidy nodded and went about their duties. "Let this be a warning to you three, I won't hesitate to do this to you if you do your job properly."

"Right boss."

* * *

It was raining out on route 110 as Ray a ways away from the building that received the cyclists coming off of cycling road. He was wearing a dark green hoody with a light blue stripe going down the right side of the chest. He had on dark blue jeans and black shoes. His hood was up as to protect his face from the rain. His face had a bandage on his right cheek were there was a bruise and his cast was still on him. "I couldn't exactly come out here in that stupid hospital gown." He let out a sigh as he watched the rain fall. Ray began squinting as he thought he could see something of interest through the rain drops. It was a figure approaching him through the rain. The closer it got the more Ray could tell what it was, and it happened to be a Pokemon. "Interesting," Ray drew his Pokedex and pointed at the white furred Pokemon.

**Absol: The Disaster Pokemon, it sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokemon that has a life-span of 100 years. **

"Absol huh?"

"Ab-" as if breathing the Absol took a pause, "sol," it glared at Ray with his crimson eyes. Ray got into a stance as if getting ready to fight.

"Ray!" Ray turned around to see Misty calling his name as she approached flailing her arms. Lou was only two steps behind her.

"Stop, you don't have any Pokemon to battle with you, not to mention you're injured!"

"Yeah, remember what the doctor said, you shouldn't exert your-"

"I remember Lou, and unfortunately it was only advice. This time I can't follow that advice because I need to capture this Absol. Even if I had Pokemon it wouldn't accept a defeat from them. I can tell from his eyes that he wants me."

"What? How can you tell that!?"

"I spent a year with Pokemon, I know that glare all too well. My Absol has had a bit of trouble in recent times and I am looking to lend him a hand so he no longer has to have any worries, but he'll only let me do that if I can prove myself to him."

"Wait, you're Absol?"

"Yes Misty, my Absol, I already know that I am going to prove myself here and now. So let's go Absol!" During the entire conversation Absol's eyes never moved from Ray and when he heard the final words that started the engagement he charged Ray. As Absol's body progressed the scythe on his head sliced through the water droplets. Absol rammed into Ray, but the trainer grabbed onto Absol's scythe and took the Dark Pokemon along for the ride. Using momentum Ray was able to throw Absol off of his feet mere seconds before he himself crashed into the ground. Ray winced as all the pain he received from his earlier fight began to resurface all over his body.

"Ray, just let me help you!" Misty reached for her poke ball, but stopped when she saw Ray's open palm directed towards her telling her to stop.

"I'm going to get Absol to become a part of my team, and this is what I have to do to do that." Ray took a deep breath and rose to his feet to meet Absol who was waiting for him. Seeing that Ray was up for another round Absol charged through the rain and Ray started backpedaling. Ray managed to sidestep the attack this time and he grabbed Absol's scythe so he could once more put Absol on the ground. "You're to brash Absol, use the techniques I know you have." Absol looked at Ray as he rose to his feet. Absol began whipping up fierce winds and Ray began his own charge for Absol.

"Absol!" he launched the fierce mini cyclone towards Ray forcing the latter to stop and brace himself. The winds began cutting into Ray like razors. When the attack finished Ray's clothes were in tatters and Absol was charging in.

"I said you were to brash." Ray moved to the side and left his right leg out forcing Absol to trip. It was than he pinned Absol down using his arms to hold one of Absol's hind and fore legs. The Absol struggled for a moment but then surrendered the victory to Ray. "Don't worry Absol, all your troubles are going to wash away now that you're with me." Ray opened his bag that was conveniently within arms reach and pulled out a pokeball. The red-white ball opened up and turned Absol into crimson energy which it then sucked into the chamber. The pokeball closed and Ray let it shudder in his hands until the ding came. Misty and Lou just watched Ray as he laid on the soaked ground. After a while he began to laugh. "I did all that and I can't even stand in celebration it hurts so much." Misty gasped and rushed over to Ray. She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We won't be able to get to the Pokemon Tournament in Mauville if you can't move by tomorrow morning, so let's get you back into that hospital bed for nice IVs."

"Thanks Misty, I appreciate you," Ray quickly realized what he had said, "I mean it." Lou noticed the slip up and held her hand to her mouth muffling her giggle. Again much to Lou's delight both Misty and Ray's faces turned beet red.

* * *

"The doctor was furious with you." Misty had a smile on her face as she looked at Ray, who had his hand on the back of his head. With his other hand he held out the pokeball that stored his newly captured Absol.

"Yeah, I couldn't think he was shouting so much." Ray laughed a little, "But I would do it 20 more times if each time it would give me a valuable partner like Absol."

"It's nice to know that you would go so far for Pokemon, it shows that you really care." Ray nodded agreeing with Misty's words wholeheartedly. As Misty looked at Ray's smiling face her own smile disappeared being replaced by a sad look.

"What's wrong Misty?"

"I just finished speaking to Nurse Joy, and she said Poochyena suffered some serious injuries and wouldn't be fighting fit for a couple of months. But the worst is that she said that it is 100 certain that Taillow won't ever be able to use his wings in battle atmosphere again." The news shocked Ray to the core as he dropped the pokeball that contained Absol from his hands. The pokeball fell onto his lap as his eyes showed the terror that was in his heart. Misty didn't know what to say as the eerie silence filled the room. Finally she reached out and enveloped Ray in her arms. The doctor came in and looked at the two, and he stopped. He had come in with the intention of yelling at Ray some more, but when he saw small stream of salted water trickle down from both of his eyes his anger dissipated.

"No matter how much he might want to escape it he is still just a kid," was what the doctor thought to himself as he watched the scene.

"That's not fair, I mean how can they just do that?" Ray spoke as if in a trance, his entire person wasn't in his words as he spoke. "Taillow, he was a part of my team, but Team Rocket just," in need of comfort he embraced Misty with his own arms. "Now he can't enjoy battling. He can't have the thrill of pushing himself to the limits like everyone else. That's not fair," at this point Misty began her own share of tearing.

"I know Ray," she had personally seen the two Pokemon. When she was at the Pokemon Center she stood behind the glass as Taillow laid on the small bed made for injured Pokemon. It was sleeping, but at the same time it seemed to be in so much agony that Misty surmised it couldn't have all been directly from the wounds. It was as if Taillow knew the predicament it was in and he too was shedding a tear over the opportunities that would be found. Poochyena looked to be in much worse shape as it was hooked up to a number of machines via cords, and without Nurse Joy's evaluations Misty would have sworn that both were on their deathbeds. It was a such a painful sight that she had to send Lou away from the glass. It was Team Rocket's cruelty that did this to Poochyena and Taillow. As the two grieved for Taillow and Poochyena something beeped inside of Ray's bag.

"It sounds like my Poke Nav," Ray released Misty and she did the same to him. After a couple of sniffs and a forearm to wipe away his tears he reached for his bag. He looked up briefly to see the doctor who upon seeing that Ray had noticed his presence decided to leave. Ray pulled out his Poke Nav and looked at it. He was receiving a call from an unknown number. Not seeing any harm he accepted the call and on the small screen on the Poke Nav a very familiar face appeared. Immediately Ray's face flared with rage, "Damn you! Why did you do this you bastard!?"

"Calm down Ray, you know I would never authorize someone to hurt you."

"Then what the hell was that Calvin? I wouldn't call it a "friendly greeting"! Wait maybe I should just call you Hawkeye from now on, you've obviously forgotten your humanity!"

"Are you done!?" The voice blasted out of the Poke Nav, and it was just loud enough to settle down Ray who was beginning to tear up again at the sudden resurgence of intense emotions. "I've already taken care of Attila and Hun, since they can't follow the orders I give them they have received punishment and a stripping of rank. They're no more than common grunts now, but I only wanted them to find you, get a way to rekindle contact with you. That way I could tell that I have a plan that would shake Team Rocket to its very core. I could only see this plan after you told me why you left Team Rocket. I'm going to let you know right now that to do this I will need your help along with some others, but that is only when we get to the final stage."

"Then why did you need to put me through this so early? Why contact me now and not at later stages?"

"I already told you I didn't want this to happen. I've already squared everything away for you in the way of your hospital bill. Is it so wrong for me to want to see my baby brother's face? Please don't make me feel worse than I already do?"

"Fine, but you better tell Attila and Hun if I "ever" see their faces again...no restraint!"

"That's my brother, always so caring about Pokemon. Well I'm sorry, and I'll see you-"

"Are you talking to Ray Calvin? Quick tell him I said hi!"

"This isn't the time for-"

"Please, just tell him. I'm begging you here."

"How dare you address Hawkeye so informally!" There was some rustling in the background as Calvin smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Hawkeye please tell him I said hello, and that I'll be over in Hoenn again in just a little bit."

"Fine, fine, Jessie says "hi" and Cassidy says she'll be back over there in just a little bit. I have to go, I'm sorry about this whole mess Ray, and I really do have a plan to fix Team Rocket, to make them even better." With that the connection cut off leaving Ray looking at a blank screen.

"Well we really need to get some rest. I've decided to send both Poochyena and Taillow to my mom's house to recover with Professor Oak's assistance. I'll just sleep here." He handed Misty a card, "That should be enough to get you and Lou a room for the night."

"I'm sure you can check out of the hospital now, why not come with-"

"I just want to be alone for the night. Please understand," and she did understand. She gave Ray a final hug, as if trying to take some of Ray's troubles away with her, and left the room. Ray slumped back into the hospital bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Sorry there isn't too much of the Battle Frontier event, but I will try to get some of it in during the next chapter. 


	22. Games Set

**Axelpro:** Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. R&R_  
_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So this is the place right Lou?"  
"Sure is, Slateport City's museum, the only one in Hoenn, and it's the current location of Capt. Stern, given to us by his second in command."_

_"So let's go in and deliver the goods to him." Lou nodded and the two headed into the museum. As soon as they took two steps into the building they noticed that it was crawling with thuggish looking people gawking over the valuable exhibits. "Hey, isn't that Team Aqua?" At the sound of Misty's voice one of them turned around and looked at the red haired trainer._

_"Hey! That's the bitch who ran interference on my job to get the goods from that worker!" At the exclamation from the one Aqua thug the remaining thugs turned around to face Misty and Lou. There was a calm as Misty got a look at the multitude of grunts as the reached for their poke balls, the event seemed to be going in slow motion. Misty finally grabbed two of her poke balls from her waist and tossed them out, Lou was quick to copy. Misty's Pokemon formed from red energy along with Lou's, Misty had chosen Marshtomp and her Poliwag, the second Pokemon that she brought from Kanto along with Togepi, it seemed that while she was with Ash her Politoed had an egg which she had sent to the Cerulean Gym where upon her arrival at the Gym the baby Poliwag was hatched and ready to come along with Misty to Hoenn, while Lou's two Pokemon were Plusle and Minun, the Aqua grunts' Pokemon started forming as well. Most of them were Carvanha and Poochyena, but they were still numerous enough that the encircled Misty and Lou. _

_"Lou follow my lead," Misty turned to the grunts who were all baring their proverbial teeth at the two, "Poliwag and Marshtomp, use water gun in rotation to get all of them in one go, don't worry about hurting them just get them all wet!" Misty's two Pokemon complied and began shooting water while spinning around back to back. "You're up Lou!"_

_"Heh, those stupid girls think that some sprinkler will effect us? Let's get ready to show those garden hoses what we can do guys!" The grunt who said this was also dripping with water. It was lucky that the normal tourists all left already because they didn't want to get involved with thugs because everyone was soaked except Misty, Lou, their Pokemon, and a lone museum attendant who was mandated to greet tourists as they entered, but she had long since ducked behind the counter so she was safe as well._

_"Huh, oh ok, Plusle use thunderbolt, Minun give Plusle a helping hand!" The two Pokemon squeaked with delight as Minun jumped to Plusle's side. As the two preformed a signature high five Plusle jumped onto Minun's shoulders and began concentrating. Bolts of electricity screamed out of the pair and smashed into a number of the Aqua grunts and their Pokemon. The obvious conductivity of their soaking bodies allowed that pain that few felt to be passed onto the rest. The Caravanha were especially crispy, after Plusle and Minun let the thunderbolt subside, while the rest were just toast. "Great job you two!" They squeaked again as the jumped onto Lou's shoulders._

_"G-g-get them..." One of the grunts held his finger out at the pair with all of his energy, it was apparent from his his finger was shaking uncontrollably, before he exhaled and lost consciousness. Of course there were more grunts to go against Misty and Lou seeing as how the museum wasn't exactly small. Again Misty and Lou were faced with multiple Poochyena and Caravanha. There was a sharp whistle in the air before two Houndours, a Growlithes, and a Poochyena. Four Officer Jennys came into the museum all blowing their whistles. Their four Pokemon rammed into the first four of the Aqua grunts' Pokemon they saw._

_"Stop, return your Pokemon if you don't want to get arrested!"_

_"Quick focus your attention on the Police until we can round up our own and get the hell out of here." It seemed to be a leader, who looked a little stronger than the average grunt, who barked out the order. The grunts complied without hesitation and turned their attacks towards the Jennys._

_"Come on Lou, let's get moving. Capt. Stern might be in danger!" Lou nodded and she and Misty took off to find Capt. Stern. They sprinted up a flight of stairs when an explosion told the two that the factions below were still duking it out. Misty came off the staircase first to see a man who was behind a ship model. "Captain Stern?"_

_"T-t-that's m-m-me!" His voice was incredibly shaky, obviously frightened from the events taking place merely one story below._

_"Mr. Stone needed this delivered to you." Misty was smiling as she presented the package to Capt. Stern who jumped up and scrambled to Misty._

_"Oh, you must have been sent by heaven! I was so scared then you, a trainer, are the one to deliver it to me. Please I'm begging you, you must see me safely back to my building so I can store these goods somewhere safe!" Just then another explosion went off and moments later Officer Jenny came up the stairs._

_"It was lucky that the gentleman behind the counter called when he did because we might have let them do more damage if we didn't. Unfortunately we were only able to catch two of them before they all dispersed on the call of a "Archie" who seemed to be the overall leader. He called out to a "Matt" telling him to round up the grunts. I can escort Capt. Stern from here, I don't want to hinder you two any further."_

_"Thank you Officer Jenny, thank you angels." Capt. Stern smiled as he left with Officer Jenny._

_"We better go check on Ray Misty!"_

_"Right!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at your bike rentals, remember to drop your rentals off at our main store in Mauville!" 

"Will do!" The three went cycling off to the building on route 210. As they rode up to the building they read the "Bicycles required for entry" sign they smiled at each other. When they entered the building they saw the inside was plain and it had a simple toll booth designed to check for bikes before permission. Suddenly Lou's face lit up as she apparently saw something. She dropped her bike and jumped up and down in the air.

"Big Brother!" She let out the same cry a second time before another trainer, about the same age as Ray and Misty turned. His face lit up like Lou's when he saw the young girl jumping.

"Is that you Lou?" he rode his bike over to the group and dropped his bike. He opened his arms and Lou jumped into them for a loving embrace. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you so far away from home! What are you doing way out here!?" His voice had yet to calm down from the excitement of meeting his sister unexpectedly.

"I'm trying to win all the Pokemon Contests. I was traveling with Ray and Misty so they could help me out in getting to Lilycove city."

"Who?" Lou's brother gave her a puzzled look when she finally realized an important thing. She pushed off her brother and took a step back.

Ray got a good look at the person in front of him, a man who was about his height and a bit scrawnier compared to Ray. He had silky black hair that came down to his shoulders at the back and was cut so it gradually shortened as it came closer to his face, but this was only Ray's assumption since all he could see was the hair at the boy's back and the red cap that the boy sported in a backwards fashion. Ray could see bright blue eyes, but they were dimmed a little by the glasses that the boy had on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a crimson bolt running diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip, and a pair of brown cargo pants. He had a fairly tanned complexion and Ray managed to notice that he was wearing a strange watch on his right wrist and a green rubber band on his left.

"Ray, Misty, this is my older stepbrother Charles Gourdo."

Ray waved his hand once with a smile on his face, "Hey."

"Nice to meet you," Misty simply smiled.

"Likewise, so how long has my little sister been traveling with you?"

"I want to say a couple weeks, uh, Misty?"

"More like a little over one week."

"There you have it."

"But now I don't have to worry because I can travel with my big brother!" Charles winced slightly at Lou's exclamation.

"Lou how about I travel with you guys for a little to see if you have been in good hands. How bout we say till Mauville?"

"Yeah, what do you say Ray?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." Lou gave Charles a thumbs up and he smiled back at her.

"By the way, I'm ok with Charlie, Chuck, or just Charles." Ray sighed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Ok, that's all I was thinking about for "so" long. You have alleviated my worries!" The comment earned him a thwap on the head from Misty, "What?"

"It's rude to use sarcasm when he's being genuinely polite." Ray rubbed his head.

"Don't hurt the injured, I'm already going to have a tough time riding this bike one handed." Ray revealed the cast that he had kept hidden during the conversation, in his hoody pocket.

"Fine," she turned her attention to Charles, "how about Chucky?"

"Definitely not," Misty pouted when she got the answer. It was brief and the four moved into the line so they could move onto Cycling Road.

* * *

"So are we going to try again?" 

"Of course Courtney, but this time I'll put you in charge of things. Perhaps you can foster better results than your subordinate." The woman smiled as her ran her hand through her blue hair before reaching for her red hood. The man she was speaking to sat in the chair, he had fiery red hair and dark eyes. With a calm demeanor he spun around in his luxurious chair and raised his hand.

"You are to round up as many available you think you will need and depart immediately. You are dismissed." Courtney gave a deep bow and excused herself to the man as he looked closely at some papers. "It's so clear to me now," his calm face was suddenly marred by an insidious grin, "you are not so long, lost, and forgotten my friend. I will rekindle your spirit, wait for me."

* * *

"We've been on the cycling road for an hour, luckily there hasn't been too many other cyclers on the path so we've made better time than expected. We should arrive at the end of the path in just a little bit." As Charles made the announcement he looked to his left. 

"Look at me brother!" All Charles saw was his sister, Lou, hopping along on her bike as the others pedaled at a slower pace so they didn't leave her behind. She had been the only one to rent an Acro Bike and as a result she had started doing little tricks every once in a while.  
"We're almost there Lou, we can leave you behind if you don't hurry up," Lou almost fell off her bike when she heard this because they way Charles said it. He had a smile on his face the entire time so when she finally put together that he had said something that wasn't necessarily good it was a giant impact. She instantly stopped and began pedaling normally like the rest.

Ray turned to Misty, an act which shook him up a little since he was only riding with one hand, "So Misty, do you know what the prize for this particular tournament is?"

"Actually I think there are two items, both are rare stones that have been imported from the Sinnoh region."

"I see, man Hoenn really likes to up the ante on these prizes. Back in Kanto most of the time they would just offer some money." Ray pointed out in the distance and the others in the party turned, "Look, it's the checkpoint."

"Finally made it,"

"You can say that again Charlie." The four pulled up to the checkpoint and dismounted from their bikes.

* * *

"You really are a strong one, I'm glad I got the chance to battle you." The elderly man let out a hearty laugh letting his voice ring out. 

"It was a pleasure Mr. Wattson." The boy dipped his shoulders bowing to the old man. For a brief second his dark blue hair touched the ground before he realigned himself.

"Please, just Wattson will do." The old man stroked his white beard as he thought. "What will you do now?"

"Most likely move on to Lavaridge, and then I think I'll go on to Fortree City. I still have to train my Pokemon because I still have badges to collect before I'm qualified for the Hoenn Pokemon league."

"Ah, so you want make it to that place? Well let me tell you a secret. Come in a little closer." The boy took a step towards Wattson. The old man still beckoned the boy closer so he took another step. "To get all eight of Hoenn's badges you are going to have to earn a badge from a powerful gym, the Mind Badge. That Mind Badge is given out by not one, but two gym leaders who have a powerful bond. Their teamwork is impeccable and they only take on challenges in pairs because they not only want to test your Pokemon's strength, but the strength of compatibility. There is no way for you to train for that on your own. Fortunately there is a way to get some training in for that step down the road, and that is in the Doubles Tournament being held here in Mauville, sign-ups end today. The tournament is a single elimination pairs tournament in which you will be required to sign up individually and be partnered randomly. This way you'll be able to test your teamwork on the fly and hone your own abilities. If you can win all five rounds of the tournament not only will you get the most hands on training out of the deal, but you come away with great and valuable prizes. Now wouldn't that be great!" After finishing the last part Wattson began his signature laugh again. The boy smirked at the helpful advice.

"Thanks a lot Wattson, I'll go sign up right now."

Wattson gave the boy a rather hard pat on the back, "That's what I like to hear Vincent, now I have a reason to go and watch the tournament. I'll be watching how well you preform."

Vincent's smirk broadened a little bit as if to become a grin as he raised his poke balls that contained his Pokemon, there was one in all the webbings of his left hand including his thumb, four in total, "I think my Pokemon will welcome the challenge."

* * *

"Registration will be ending in 10 minutes!" Ray and Misty approached the table with a smile on their faces, Lou and Charlie were just a couple steps behind them. 

Ray allowed Misty to go first, which she did gladly, "Yes, I would like to register myself."

The woman pulled out her clipboard and pen, "Name."

"Misty Waterflower."

"You want to register too?" She looked over at Ray who nodded, "Name?"

"Ray Griswald." She scribbled down the names on the paper and looked up to see if there were any others.

"Yeah, sign me up on that list." Ray and Misty were a little shocked at who spoke.

"Name?"  
"Charles Gourdo." As he said that he pulled out from his pocket, what everyone present quickly realized was a Pokedex. "I forgot to tell you that I am an aspiring trainer as well, I can tell from the shocked look on your faces."

"You didn't say you were going to be a trainer Charles!"

"Well I didn't plan on it, but I found that I have a special connection with Pokemon, and Professor Birch realized that too, which is why he gave me a Pokedex before I left Littleroot."

Ray grinned as he looked at Charles with a new light, "So now you can be considered a rival?"

"You bet."

"Hey Misty, Ray, long time no see!!" Misty and Ray turned to see who called out their names, and they both smirked almost exactly the same when they saw the familiar face come up on them. It was none other than Ash, followed by Brock and two others, that approached the group.

"I thought you were ahead of us?"

"Well I kind of got sidetracked on the way to Mauville, but I'm here and I'm ready to compete in this tournament as well. Oh by the way, these are my new friends." He gestured towards the two faces Misty and Ray didn't recognize, "She is May, and he is her brother, Max."

"Nice to meet you all," May bowed politely, obviously nervous about meeting new people.

"Yeah what she said." Max simply smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"While we're on introductions," Ray grabbed Lou and placed her in front of him as if she were on display. "She is Lou, she's trying to become a top Coordinator." When May heard that she gasped.

"Really, so am I. I guess that makes us rivals, but first I want to enter in this tournament to get my Pokemon tougher."

The voice from the woman at the desk cut in sharply, "Well you have less than a minute before registrations close." Ash and company scrambled around a little bit before they lined up at the desk. "Names in order."

"Ash Ketchum."

"May, just May is fine."

"Brock, same as with her." The lady scribbled the names down and she began looking at her watch.

"We're at 10 seconds," She looked around to see if anyone was coming to the booth.

"Vincent Maye." The words came from nowhere that the lady could identify.

"What?"

"Put "Vincent Maye" down on that list." Sure enough Vincent came forward looking at the lady as she sighed and scribbled the name down. He was wearing a black puffy vest jacket and a gray short-sleeved undershirt along with blue jeans and black sneakers. "I trust it's been going well Ray."

"It's been a while Vincent. I'm hoping I get a chance to face you."

"I'm here to work on my teamwork. No offense, but whether I fight you or not isn't my concern." He looked at Ray's face change from a smirk to a slight frown, "Personally, I would like to save our rematch for a more climactic atmosphere." When Ray heard that his smirk returned as he looked at Vincent.

"Registrations closed, come back to the building behind me for the opening ceremonies. You'll also receive your partners there."

"Well what was just a normal tournament before has become a cluster of rivalries, new and old. This is going to be real interesting, wouldn't you say Misty."

"I can't argue on that one Ray." The two trainers looked at all the participants eagerly as a means to test their own progress and that of their rivals. "Let's get a room at the Pokemon Center."

"No, I think we should go to a normal hotel, this is going to be a rather special event so I think we should treat our stay in Mauville as special." Lou jumped up in front of Ray with delight on her face.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" She couldn't stop jumping up an down As Ray and Misty received the glares from the other trainers as they delivered their own.

* * *

**Axelpro:** I know it is a short chapter, but it is only because the next segment, the focal point of this arc will be pretty big. Also I have decided to post the status of some of the recurring trainers you have seen. 

Name-Ray Griswald

Hoenn Badges- Stone Badge, Knuckle, Badge

Pokemon: 1st- Grovyle (Slick) lvl 27, 2nd- Marowak lvl 28, 3rd- Corphish lvl 24, 4th- Absol lvl 25, 5th- Bagon (King) lvl 26

Name- Misty Waterflower

Hoenn Badges- Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge

Pokemon: 1st- Marshtomp lvl 25, 2nd- Wingull lvl 25, 3rd- Poliwag lvl 24, 4th- Wailmer-shiny- lvl 27

Name- Lou Azure

Hoenn Badges- None

Pokemon: 1st- Plusle lvl 20, 2nd- Minun lvl 20, 3rd- Zigzagoon lvl 18

Name- Vincent Maye

Hoenn Badges- Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge, Dynamo Badge

Pokemon: 1st- Nuzleaf lvl 29, 2nd- Vigoroth lvl 26, 3rd- Sandshrew lvl 23, 4th- ???


	23. Revelation

**Axelpro:** Here we go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R

* * *

"What!?" 

"How many times do I have to say it Ash, I am going to pay for everyone's rooms." When he repeated the declaration for the fourth time Ash simply slumped down into one of the cushioned chairs that were a part of the V.I.P. Rooms in the extravagant hotel. "I spent an entire year training my Pokemon in tournaments that always ended in prize money. Don't you think I would have a good deal saved up? Trust me, I can afford it and I'll still have plenty more. This cost about as much as the prize money from the tournament in the Prodigy Tournament."

Ash rose up to his feet with a smirk, "As long as you are 100 sure I won't refuse."

Vincent had himself propped up against a wall, "I won't throw away your generosity so I'll take what you're offering as well."

"Well I'm just grateful that I have such a rich-" Lou hit Charles on the head before he could continue, "uh, I mean such a compassionate friend such as yourself." Lou smiled at the correction Charles made.

"So it's settled, the rooms will be as follows. I'll be rooming with Ash, Vincent and Brock will share a room, Misty you'll be rooming with May, and finally Lou can room with Charlie, objections?" The room was silent and taking the hint Ray tossed out the respective keys to the room. A moment later everyone held a key to their room in their hand. "Now I want to walk around Route 110 for a little before I come in to hit the hay. As for everyone else, you can all mosey on out of my room now, except Ash of course."

"Yeah, I still need to see the final day of the Battle Frontier Extravaganza. So far the Frontier Brains are: Karen from Kanto/Johto, Bruno from Kanto/Johto, Cynthia from Sinnoh, Noland, an original Brain, Lucy, another original Brain, Sidney from Hoenn, and Steven Stone from Hoenn."

Misty was rather alarmed by the last name, "You mean Steven Stone?" Ash nodded. "Well I hope he can hold it, but we have more important things to worry about. The opening ceremony are to begin in the morning." Ash twirled the remote in his hand briefly before turning on the Television. Ray stepped outside and the others followed leaving Ash to watch Television by himself.

* * *

"This fresh air is pretty good," Ray had a smile on his face as he looked at the water that was at his side. He looked about and noticed the sky turning dark. Ray took a seat near the water where he could sit and cast a line. For some time Ray sat in the same general area with a pleasant smile on his face as he looked towards the water. "Pokemon don't seem to like night time. I'm not catching anything, ha ha ha." Ray's ears picked up a peculiar sound, as if something was rustling in the grass behind him. Immediately he spun around to see that there was in fact a figure there. He couldn't tell what he was seeing so he pointed his Pokedex at the figure.

**Ralts, The Feeling Pokemon: Ralts senses the emotion of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. **

Ray took one look at at the innocent looking Ralts and smirked, "He must have heard my laughing, that's we he came out. He doesn't seem to be in his natural habitat. According to my Pokedex a Ralts can only be caught around Oldale town." Taking another look at his Pokedex Ray noticed something showing up about this particular Ralts. "It seems that this little guy has been caught before and released back into the wild here." Ray grabbed one of his poke balls and in his hand the poke ball grew to an appropriate size. "I hope you don't mind Ralts, but I'm going to have to catch you." Throwing the poke ball it opened to reveal Absol. "Let's go Absol."

"Absol!" The Dark Pokemon glared at Ralts who seemed to shy away a bit sensing the hostility from Ray and Absol. When Absol took one step towards Ralts it whimpered and began to flee.

"No, wait!" Ray pulled out a special poke ball from his pocket and enlarged it with a touch of his finger. "This is a Repeat Ball, it should do well in capturing you." After telling Ralts his plan Ray threw the Repeat Ball which hit Ralts' head forcing the Pokemon to fall on his belly. The Repeat Ball opened up and swallowed Ralts by turning him into red energy. Ray walked over to the special poke ball as it jiggled showing Ralts' desire to free himself. Finally there was a tone that told Ray Ralts had decided to give up. Taking the poke ball in his hands he released it and when Ralts formulated from the red energy he shied away from his new trainer. All Ray did was smile and stretch out his hand, and he placed it on top of Ralts' head and when the light from Ray's Pokedex, which he never put away, shined on Ralts he realized that his head wasn't green like in the picture, but blue. "Heh, I never would have guessed that you were a shiny Pokemon like Misty's Wailmer. I'm not going to hurt you, rather we're going to become strong together, and I'll see to it that Absol is helping along the way." When he mentioned his Pokemon's name Absol ducked his head low and nudged Ralts a little with his nose. Ralts could sense the good intentions about him and he smiled jumping up and down. "See, it's going to be all right." Suddenly sharp claps broke the calm night. Ray stood up to see while Ralts and Absol braced themselves. A familiar figure came through the darkness until Ray could tell who was before him. Ray put his Pokedex into his pocket and grimaced as he looked at this person face which held a brief smile.

"As always, you are very skilled with Pokemon. It's been a long time, Ray." The man before Ray was wearing a maroon suit with black trim and buttons.

"Calvin, what are you doing here? You going to attack me this time now that your goons couldn't finish the job?"

"My little brother, I told you that I never gave any order to harm you. The specifically went out of their way to hurt you, it was not me who did that. I merely wanted to contact you, I wanted to find you so I could talk to you, my little brother."

"I guess..." Calvin chuckled a bit at Ray's response. Calvin then took something up in his hands. "What is that? You really want to battle me here and now?"

"No, no, remember in Saffron City, that Dojo where you defeated the numerous Black belts and earned your Hitmonchan? Then you came back to that place to hone your Hitmonchan's skills to perfection. In that week you spent training there you defeated the members of that Dojo so badly that they gave you their Hitmonlee as well." Just as Calvin told the story to Ray mental images began to appear in the latter's mind. "You then trained that Hitmonlee to be Hitmonchan's equal and eternal rival because you gave that Hitmonlee to me."

"I don't see your point, but yeah I remember."

"Well they finally got their act together when one of those Black belts evolved beyond a Black belt and became the renowned Veteran of the Saffron Dojo. When I visited not too long ago and mentioned your name he wanted me to give you this."

"What is it? A Hitmontop?" Calvin laughed at Ray's assumption because it was somewhat probable.

"Not even close," Calvin tossed the poke ball on the ground and it opened allowing the red energy to pour out and materialize. When it was done Ray was looking at a wooden katana. "It's a Bokuto."

"I know what it is." Ray picked up the item and held it in his hands observing the craftsmanship.

"Don't worry, the Veteran of Saffron Dojo made it himself, especially for you."

"The craftsmanship has to be great." Ray focused in on the two new voices in the area. He immediately recognized their faces when they came into light that was now being created by the moon. They stood on either side of Calvin.

"Butch and Cassidy."

"Hello love, I hope you've been well." The blonde haired Rocket waved at Ray with a smile.

"Well with the gift given I have a piece of advice to give to you Ray."

"What?"

"Leave your Marowak back at Oak's Ranch. After you do that you should keep catching Pokemon and sending them back to the Ranch. Instruct your Marowak to organize your other Kanto Pokemon to teach the Hoenn Pokemon how to battle. That way whenever you need to call on them they won't be a hindrance to you because of a lack of strength. Also for what is to happen in the near future with Team Rocket you will need more than just 10 Pokemon or so like last time. So now that you are sure they won't hinder you, and you won't be locking them away because you don't want them to be utterly destroyed when you bring them out, you should catch more Pokemon."

"It sounds like an ok idea. I'll give it some thought."

"That's all I really wanted you to do. Now that I have sent my message in person it's time for me to get back." Calvin tossed a poke ball the released a Charizard. He hopped onto his back and

"I can't believe you've had Roland all this time."

"He was father's memento, why would I release anything that came from father, the one person that we are both related to by blood."

"You know he said that, "You must keep Roland with you always if you ever want to find me, Roland"?"

"Of course, that's the second reason as to why I keep Roland close by. Maybe someday I'll find our father. Until we meet again, my little brother." Charizard flapped his wings and flew away leaving Ray, with a Bokuto in his hand that wasn't in a giant cast, looking at the moonlit sky.

"Just what are you doing, brother?"

* * *

"So here we are, Mauville doesn't seem that big a place to me. Slateport is definitely larger." The woman speaking was cloaked in a dark red outfit and when she took off her hood her blue hair made her stand out amongst the multitude of other men and women dressed like her. Then to her side another unique person stepped forward.

This guy wasn't wearing anything similar to what the others were. Age wise he looked like a typical teenager compared to the others who seemed to be adults. He was about as tall as the woman next to him, the one with the blue hair, and on the slender side of an average male. He had black hair with blue highlights that was short and spiked. He had a pair of devilish green eyes and a wicked smirk on his evenly tanned face. He was wearing a Gray Flak Jacket over his navy short sleeved shirt. He wore a pair of brown cargo shorts and had black shoes along with a pair of black wristbands, one for each arm, to finish the outfit.

"Well it's to be expected, after all Slateport is just a big port city. More to the point, why call me up for this Courtney?"  
"Well I have Plan A and Plan B to this assignment given to me by Maxie. Plan A is that I send a couple of my guys in, rig the registry to add both of our names and since they do pre-pairing we can also rig that so we are on the same team."

"They have a history of having everything randomly selected on the big screen at the opening ceremony." Courtney smiled when the boy made the assumption.

"Ah, that's what they want you to think, but I know for a fact that all that is just for show. Just trust me on that one. Anyways back to the plan, we enter the tournament incognito, only I'll have to change clothes, you don't wear our uniform, and we simply take part. We stand a good chance of wiping the floor with the participants here using our Pokemon."

"Then of course if we get eliminated we still have a chance to wait and snatch the stones from the winners of the tournament, huh?"

"I like how fast you catch on Felix. What you described is in fact Plan B, if we, by some small mishap, lose I can merely contact the rest of the crew that I brought with me and we can strike when the tournament is about to close."

"It's not too bad of a plan Courtney. I guess since you managed to contact me you really want me in on this." Felix's assumption was confirmed by a nod on Courtney's part, "Well I do need a little brush up on the skills and I hear Maxie pays well."

"Especially well upon success and considering it is you that is aiding us. Think about it, not only are you helping us achieve our goals, but we are improving relations with Team Galactic."

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm trying to sever ties with them. The long term field mission I'm on is my last one. After that they will accept my resignation and I can walk away a free man. So I guess technically I still work for them, but I'm not incredibly loyal or anything. I just want to walk my own path."

"I see, but my statement still stands. While you are still technically under Cyrus' thumb I think this will only serve to improve our relations." Courtney put her arm around Felix's shoulder.

"Hm, whatever you say Courtney." She smiled deviously as she gave the signal and the grunts that simply stood and listened to the conversation suddenly departed with great haste, scattering in all directions.

* * *

"Ray, over here." Misty waved wildly as Ray walked into the hotel lobby. He noticed the red head as she was sitting in the dining area that was another part of the base level to the tall hotel. Ray made his way over to Misty and sat down at the table next to her leaving the other side empty as if to be waiting for someone. "May's already asleep, I think she fell asleep the fastest out of everyone. Ash is still watching that Frontier Extravaganza, apparently there haven't been any changes in the new lineup." She picked up the glass that had, what Ray assumed was, iced tea and twirled the liquid inside the glass around. She took a sip and looked into Ray's blue eyes with her green ones. "I never did tell you what happened on that trip when I left Dewford."

"Yeah, you should tell me some time."

"No, it's not important."

Ray smiled, "Aw, Misty, don't sell yourself short. I would be interested in your stor-" Misty leaned towards Ray and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. There was a silence as Misty re-distanced herself from Ray's face.

"It's not important, don't worry about it." Misty finally smiled, but she then quickly averted her eyes from Ray to her iced tea. "What is important is what I saw when I came back from that trip. I saw you, lying in a bed, unconscious. You had been hurt while I was away and that fact tore at me. When I saw you get up I was so relieved that you would be okay, but still the thought of you getting hurt lingered in my mind."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that things like that happen to everyone. It's not a big deal." Ray's obvious attempts at comfort fell short as there was no change in Misty whatsoever.

"I met Ash."

"What?"

"On that trip, I met Ash, Brock, May, and Max. It allowed me to confirm something about Ash." Ray's face changed a little bit, a sign of his interest in Misty's words grow. "I traveled around with Ash for a long time going through both the Kanto and Johto regions. During that time my views towards Ash were always confused. Sometimes he would just make me so angry, but other times I was really happy to be with him. Every time Ash would do something reckless my heart would skip a beat, and this happened often. Anytime Ash got severely injured my heart would jump. Still once I could tell Ash was ok I settled down with the thought "It's okay, Ash is okay", and I was able to move on. In the end I was able to tell after meeting and spending time with Ash after the long break that Ash was just a friend to me. With you though, I've only seen you get injured once, but my mind kept going around in circles always coming back to "What if it happens again?"."

"I don't want you to worry about me Misty. I won't put myself out in dangerous places like that often."

She had to take a sip of her tea to moisten her tongue that was dry from her lengthy explanation, "No, it's not the fact that you got injured, but the fact that I can't allow myself to move past it. I dread the fact that you might get injured like that again, but I know I can't stop it. Then I realized my reaction when regarding you, and I began to question how I see you." There was a lengthy silence as Misty prepared herself. She turned to look back into Ray's eyes, "I can't look at you and say, "He's just a friend" truthfully. To me you are something more than that, but at the same time I don't want to say, "you are the person I love you" because I can't say that is what I see in you.

"Then what are you saying?" Misty smiled as she moved Ray's blonde hair away from his face and leaned in. There was a more passionate kiss between the two than the first one. When Misty pulled away she looked into Ray's eyes once more.

"That I see you as more than a friend. Perhaps we should just leave it at that for now."

"I see," Ray nodded and ran his hand through Misty's hair.

"Well I think I am going to hit the hay. We have a big day tomorrow." She moved her chair back just enough so she could get to her feet. Ray followed her actions and they both pushed their chairs in. The two followed each other up the elevator to the floor where all the rooms were located.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night." Ray gave Misty a hug which she returned.

"Good night." The two parted ways, their rooms being on opposite sides of the elevator. Their respective doors shut behind them and the lights in the rooms were turned off. Despite that, in Ray's room, there was an illumination from the T.V. that had exciting colors dancing about the screen as Ash continued to watch.

* * *

"Are you serious Calvin?" Jessie pushed Calvin a little as they stood in his bedroom. Both of them were no longer in professional suits, preferring the typical sleeping attire appropriate for the current hour. "If you do that then you'll be going against Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket. There's no way you could possibly win."

"I'm afraid you're wrong there Jessie. I have been planning this just months after my brother left. I had to ask myself whether I was doing what anyone in my family thought would be right? Of course the answer was no, I wasn't even doing what I wanted to do." Calvin sat down on the edge of the giant bed.

Jessie joined him very close, "Then why join?"

"Giovanni, he told me that doing this would help me achieve my goal."

"Then what was your goal?"

"My goal, it was to do what my younger brother is doing. I wanted to be a powerful trainer, and Giovanni promised that. Where I stand now, I only have half of that goal, and that is the power. If I wanted I could take the strongest Pokemon from our vault and easily sweep the majority of the Pokemon League, but that's not what I want." Jessie rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his hand through her hair in response. "I met my brother in person today. It's been, I want to say a month, since I met him briefly at Petalburg. I must say he has grown up a lot, but at the same time some things stay constant in him. I watched him capture a Pokemon, and I was just fascinated at how easily he got the Pokemon to become his partner. I only have that trust between two Pokemon, the Hitmonlee he gave me and Roland."

"Was that the Charizard that you used to punish Attila and Hun?"

"Of course not, that was one of Team Rocket's. Roland is the only Pokemon that will lead me to my father, and to do that I must successfully execute my mission."

"You never told me about your father, or your mother for that matter."

"Well my father, he was a Kanto Pokemon League champion, Roland Schwartz. He defeated a lot of powerful people, and I know for a fact that he and Giovanni were the best of friends and at the same time the fiercest of rivals. That's how Giovanni was able to find me even though I had barely done anything noteworthy before Team Rocket. I also have reason to believe that my father was a part of Team Rocket, but not of the Team Rocket of today. Still when I was still young, about nine years old my father handed me a poke ball and said, "You must keep Roland with you always if you ever want to find me, Roland", it was his way of saying "Goodbye son, I'll definitely see you again when you're stronger." He left before I realized that the poke ball he gave me contained a Charmander that only answered to the name Roland, and that Charmander wore a necklace with a pendant that had the initials R.G. on it."

"Where did he go?"

"It was only about 10 years later that realized that the day he left he had actually gone to see his other son, my half brother, Ray, before he finally left both of us."

"That's really sad, I'm sorry Calvin."

"I was supposed to have met him by now, but it's clear to me that he doesn't approve of Team Rocket, and, unlike Ray, I can't cut ties as easily. This is the only way that I can see my father was well as make my family proud.

"And how did your mother take it?"

"My mother, she was a powerful rival of Roland. Her name was Glacia, and I was the result of their temporary affection for one another. They quickly realized that they were not in love with each other, but were in fact better suited as rivals, and with that assumption they parted ways. I was left in the care of my mother who taught me about Pokemon, until I was 12 and ready to go on my own adventure. Father visited frequently, but he never stayed more than a week at any given time before departing, and that was until of course I was nine years old."

"That must have been terrible." Jessie gave Calvin a consoling peck on the cheek.

"No, actually I enjoyed every bit of it until my father finally left for good, that's when I started getting serious about Pokemon. Serious to the point where I was able to be blinded by Giovanni, and I was able to blind my little brother. Out of the two of us he must have had a great deal more to his childhood."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well his mother was Roland's long time companion. He never fully realized what he had in her until he had fathered me. They were the ones who married for a full year before he left. It was there that he spent all the time aside from those weeks he visited. Unfortunately Ray was only able to grow up with stories about Roland that his mother was able to tell because Roland left before Ray could remember anything more than Roland's toughened hands that held him often when he was an infant. Knowing that he would leave Roland had Ray keep his mother's maiden name and Ray's memento from Roland was in fact his mother and all the knowledge about our father she had. I know Ray's mother well enough that she accepts me as her son as well. I know that one day I'll meet my father, and I'll be able to talk to him again."

"Well that's reason enough to try out this plan of yours. Just know I'm with you 100."

Calvin sighed as he fell back onto the bed taking Jessie with him, "You know Jessie, you are my strength."

"As you are mine Calvin, as you are mine."

* * *

**Axelpro:** And next time we'll be having the opening ceremonies. There will be a surprise character who will "re-enter" the story and make his/her quest clear. That and lots of other excitement, especially with the pairings. 


	24. Matches Made in Heaven?

**Axelpro:** Comments would be appreciated.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Ray was walking beside Misty as he went towards the PC terminal. 

"Okay I guess, you?"

"Well once Ash finished watching that Extravaganza I could get a better level of sleep, but in truth I spent most of the night thinking about what my brother said to me yesterday." Ray approached the computer and began putting in a password so he could log in.

"Yesterday? You spoke to your older brother yesterday?" Ray nodded as he pulled up his main screen and went to storage options. "The one that is in Team Rocket?"

"He's the only brother I have."

"How you speak to him yesterday?"

"I don't know, I guess he just flew over."

"What did he say?" Ray placed a poke ball on the small indent on a pad that was set up next to the PC terminal.

"To send Marowak back to Oak's Ranch where he and my other Kanto Pokemon could train the other Pokemon that I will catch." Just as Ray said that the poke ball on the pad turned into white energy and disappeared. "So now I'm back to six Pokemon."

"I guess Flareon is now the only Pokemon from Kanto you have." Ray nodded, "Come on, we're going to be late meeting up with the others." She turned around and began heading for the exit, "I like what you did with your hair." She smiled as she looked at Ray's hair that was now completely down in blonde bangs.

"Well yeah, it's not so much what I did do and more of what I didn't do, putting gel on my hair just became a real pain now that I only have one hand to do it." Misty laughed a little as they exited the Pokemon Center. It was only a couple blocks down before the two saw the small gathering of all their friends. Misty waved as she approached them, "Hey, glad to see everyone here!"

"Will all participants report to the main lobby for the opening ceremonies." The new voice was one that was being amplified by megaphone. "I repeat, all participants in the Doubles Tournament report to the main lobby. The opening ceremonies will be starting shortly."

Charles perked up after hearing the announcements, "Well you heard the man, let's get to the lobby." Charles began walking into the building with high hopes for the tournament.

"Just a sec," Ray turned to Lou and handed her some bills. "Here is enough money to get a good seat, and just in case you get bored or something there is money that you can take around town." Lou took the money and counted it, and she gasped.

"Are you sure you want to give me this much money!?"

"I trust you'll use it wisely."

"I hope your trust in me is well founded because I don't know what I'm capable of with this in my pockets." Lou giggled as she made the comment. The others laughed as well, "Thank you though."

"Come on, the guy said to go to the main lobby!" Charles was beckoning the group with a giant swinging motion of his hands. This time the group followed Charles and the other participants into the lobby. When they got into the main lobby they noticed the huge turnout for the tournament. "Pretty big crowd considering that the prize is two measly stones."

"Don't say that Charlie, those stones are from Sinnoh, and are largely unfounded in other areas of the world, making them very valuable here in Hoenn, and on top of that according to Scott, any type of official Pokemon match is accounted for and most tournaments have official referees so people are in it for the rankings as well. At least that's why I'm in it."

"Good point Ray, I can see now why there are so many people."

The megaphone voice blared over top the mumbling once more, "If you all will just quiet down we can begin with the opening ceremonies." It took some time, but the extra voices eventually died down leaving silence. "Thank you, and without further ado, the proprietor of the event, Scott!" All the trainers in the lobby were shocked to see the head of the Battle Frontier make an appearance in such an out of the way place, but sure enough he appeared in the center of the stadium sunglasses and all.

Scott quickly snatched a microphone from a nearby person, "Hello, hello all you trainers, spectators, and staff. Let me formally welcome you to the first ever Mauville Dominating Doubles Tournament. I set this up with the hope of seeing some trainers show their capacity for battle to the rest of the world. As you may or may not know this is the first big tournament that will be broadcasted using our new ranking methods, so trainers don't slack here. Now we will display the teams for the tournament, and yes it is in fact random." As Scott raised his hand the enormous screen behind him began cycling through pictures and corresponding names in the center of both halves of the screen. "Our first team will be," Scott snapped his fingers and the pictures and names stopped instantly. Scott spun his head around to see the board, "Felix Driver, and Courtney" The crowd began to applaud while back in the main lobby the trainers watched from a view screen.

A short man stood up on top of a table in order to garner attention, "All right, will the trainers called go and stand in the top left corner of the field boundaries. The next pair line up next to them and so on so we will snake horizontally left to right until all 32 teams are formed."

"Oh, I can't handle this." Charles was looking at all directions, each time he would pause and gawk at someone before looking at a different person.

Brock shot Charles a quizzical look, "You all right Charles?"

"All right?" Charles laughed, but it was a different laugh. It held something to it that bothered Brock deeply. "I'm better than all right, I'm fantastic, marvelous even. All these strong trainers, I can't wait." Charles licked his lips as he continued to look about. "Even Ray, Misty, Ash, and you, I want to battle you all. I want to put my own strength on the line against yours and emerge victorious. I just can't handle this waiting!" Charles laughed again and this time it really began to unnerve Brock. "I can see it on them, all of them!"

"What do you see?"

"That aura! It marks a powerful trainer, and I see it everywhere!" Charles' breathing became erratic as he continued to look all about his entire facial expression changing. "I just can't stand the wait!" Finally Charles blinked twice and took a deep breath. After he exhaled Charles turned away from Brock leaving Brock in a state of confusion.

"And the next pair is, Brock and Charles!" Again the crowd clapped, Lou managed to add in a loud whistle as the two went onto the field. All the while the stood Brock kept an eye on Charles even though he seemed to have calmed down a little. It was a little bit before any of the others in the group were called. Finally Ray was thrown for a loop when he saw the two names on the board from the main lobby. "And the next pair is, Ray Griswald and Vincent Maye!"

Vincent shot Ray a glare and he responded by shrugging his shoulders, "Hey what are the chances." Vincent smiled and stretched out his hand, but curled in a fist.

"I know we are rivals," he paused as he eyes Ray, "but let's roll them."

Ray smirked, "You got it," as a signal of the temporary halt to the rivalry Ray tapped Vincent's fist with his own and they jogged out into the light. The ended up standing behind Brock and Charles as the names began rolling again.

About five picks later, "Misty Waters and May, you two seem the femme fatale group so far, being the only pair of females." May gave Misty a high five and the two went out of the main lobby leaving Ash the last member of the group still waiting to be chosen.

"And the last pair for the Dominating Doubles Tournament," Scott snapped his fingers and for Ray, Misty, Brock, May, and Ash their hearts seemed to stop when the looked at the pictures on the screen. "Ash Ketchum and James!" In the lobby Ash looked around and spotted the character he knew so well, but he was definitely different than before.

This James had grown his hair out and put it in a ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back also he had noticeable stubble for facial hair. He wore a simple sleeveless vest and under it a black tanktop. For pants he wore simple blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

There was a Persian at his side who shot Ash a painful glare, "Look it's the twerp."

"Persian, we aren't here to start up old qualms." James walked over to Ash who braced himself.

"Your tricks won't work on my Team Rocket."

"Don't you think it's odd that we haven't been chasing you for some time Ash?" Ash looked at James who sighed, "Team James, Jessie, and Meowth is done. I'm no longer affiliated with Team Rocket and Meowth has evolved into a Persian. No more kiddy stuff for me, so are you going to work with me? I need to become stronger and I think you do to, so what do you say?" James stretched out his hand towards Ash.

Ash looked at James, "I'm watching you, but you got a deal." Ash reluctantly shook his hand and the two went out into the light.

"Now that all 32 teams are assembled we will go on to place the teams randomly on the bracket over yonder," Scott pointed directing the crowds attention to the other side of the stadium were there was another screen that had a bracket on it. "As for the matches the rules will be as follows. Each trainer will get to use two Pokemon making it a total of four per team. The last team standing wins and moves onto the next round. It's as simple as that." Suddenly fireworks shot off behind Scott as he smiled. "This first round will serve to test your innate ability to work together, the second round will serve to eliminate any teams don't have enough power to make an impact, or don't have enough teamwork to coordinate their attacks. In other words round two eliminates any stragglers that should have been eliminated, and it is when we get to the quarterfinals that things get interesting, powerful teams who have some info on their opponent. From there things just get better and better. In order to keep true we will set the brackets up here and start the tournament immediately." Scott snapped his fingers and the name of the pairs began swirling about on the bracket screen. Finally they all stopped when Scott snapped his fingers a second time. "Our first match is going to be, Ash and James versus Thomas and Harold. Contestants get on opposing sides of the field, the other participants must return to the lobby, and you are not allowed to leave or practice with each other until the first round is over. I have people in the lobby to make sure of that. Let the Dominating Doubles Tournament begin!" Another set of fireworks went off behind Scott as he jumped back, out of the field. Ash and James took their positions opposing their foes and each took a poke ball in their hands. Scott handed the microphone to an announcer as he looked on with interest.

The nearby referee looked at a special watch he was wearing and then he raised both of his flags, "Mach Bike!". As if from nowhere a blue energy formed in the sky above the field. The energy took shape and could now be recognized as a floating poke ball, except for the fact that where the button would be to open it there was a camera lens that was busy focusing to get the right zoom for the fight. Four other similar poke cameras appeared. "Are the trainers set!?" The referee looked to both sides, the trainers responded by nodding their heads. "Then let the battle commence!"

"You're up Persian," James looked down at the Pokemon at his side who simply trotted forward a couple steps so it was safely in bounds.

"You wanna do this first round Pikachu?" Of course Ash's Pikachu let out a gleeful squeak and hopped off of his trainer's shoulders and into the field only a couple steps from Persian.

"Let's make quick work of them Pikachu, all right?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu looked at Persian and then to the opposing trainers.

"Now that's what I like to hear Pikachu."

Thomas tossed his own poke ball, "Here we go!" the red energy that escaped from the poke ball quickly formed into a Skarmory. Harold did the same and his poke ball released an Onix, and just like that the field was set.

The announcer, now with the first bit of info, he raised the microphone to his mouth, "Oh, let's see how these trainers face off with their choices already made. Will the tag team of the Flying Skarmory and the tunneling Onix best the electric Pikachu and the cat-like Persian?"

"Quick under the ground Onix!"

"Skarmory use Swift!" Both Pokemon complied with their respective trainer's command with lightning speed as Pikachu and Persian found themselves facing one less opponent and an incoming barrage of stars.

"Persian, get in the way and use Protect to shield yourself and Pikachu."

"Right," Persian jumped in front of Pikachu and a powerful field appeared. The incoming stars began bounding off of the protective field and dissipating.

"A powerful defensive move as Persian shields him and his partner from damage!" The announcer seemed to be getting into the battle because there was a level of electricity in his voice.

"Pikachu, over Persian and use volt tackle on Skarmory!"

"Pi," Pikachu leaped over Persian once the protect died away and he began charging for Skarmory. As he closed in on his target Pikachu became enveloped in yellow energy. Suddenly the ground erupted right in front of Pikachu sending the small Pokemon flying through the air.

"Perfect Onix!" Onix reared its head obviously being the one who created the disturbance in the ground.

"I got you Pikachu," Persian leapt through the air and caught Pikachu on his back, fortunately for Persian Pikachu's Volt Tackle had died down.

"Persian, use Water Pulse!" Persian complied and from the gem on his forehead it launched a powerful ball of condensed water towards Onix. From the sheer power of the water Onix was sent quickly onto its back. Obviously unconscious it laid on the ground waiting for the referee to make the call.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Harold called back his Pokemon and pulled out another poke ball.

"Quick, back Persian!" Persian nodded and hopped back to James' side as he drew another poke ball.

"In just moments Harold has gone down one Pokemon and both he and James are preparing to use their second Pokemon. This has been a very fast paced battle so far folks and I hope you are enjoying it!"

"You're up Loudred!" Sure enough the poke ball Harold threw contained a Loudred who upon making the scene let out a booming roar.

"Pikachu, change targets, use volt tackle on Loudred!"

"Nice choice Ash, so I can use you." James tossed out the poke ball and it released a Growlithe. "Quick Growlie, use flamethrower on Skarmory!" Immediately Growlithe unleashed a stream of flames towards Skarmory.

"Skarmory, evasion!" Skarmory took to the skies and began flying left and right as Growlithe tried to pinpoint the stream of flames on Skarmory, but without success. Meanwhile Pikachu had smashed into Loudred sending Loudred onto his back.

"Pikachu, finish with Iron tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white as he smashed it into Loudred knocking Harold's second Pokemon unconscious.

"Loudred is unable to continue. Harold is out of Pokemon." Thomas clicked his teeth in aggravation of getting Harold for a partner.

"Now Skarmory, swift!"

"Growlie, match his swift with your ember!" Growlithe let out a powerful roar as he unleashed his own barrage of small fireballs.

"Use Thunder shock Pikachu!" Pikachu complied and sent a jolt of electricity flying towards Skarmory who, upon receiving the electricity suddenly froze up.

"Ha, don't you know that electricity has no effect of steel? My Skarmory was just faking."

"Good job Ash, you paralyzed him. Growlie, finish up with flamethrower!" Growlithe complied sending another stream of fire towards Skarmory. This time it was a 100 connect and the end result was Skarmory spiraling towards the ground. Not wanting to see his Pokemon hit the ground Thomas recalled Skarmory back to his poke ball and picked another one from his waist.

"Darn, you're going have to seal the deal, Sudowoodo!" In seconds Sudowoodo was on the field staring at his opponents menacingly. "Start with Rock throw on Growlithe!" Sudowoodo complied by stomping on the ground kicking up some rock and smashing it towards Growlithe. James was unable to give a command due to the speed of the attack and as a result Growlithe was sent backwards.

"Not a very smart move, Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt forward with his glowing tail and did a mid air front flip smashing his glowing tail into Sudowoodo as he completed the flip. Sudowoodo fell to the ground motionless.

"Sudowoodo is unable to continue the fight, all of Harold and Thomas' Pokemon are unable to continue, Ash and James are the winners."

"What a battle folks, what a battle. It was completely one sided as both of James' Pokemon are still raring to go and Ash didn't even bother revealing that he had Pokemon besides Pikachu. I hope all the first round matches aren't like this. I hope you will give us a minute to reset the field so there is no advantages given by a change in terrain by one team. In the meantime you can look at these highlights from the last battle!" The crowd let out massive cheers for Ash and James as they bowed towards the audience.

* * *

"So what do you think Wattson?"

"They both definitely have some skill. I can't deny that, but I'm more interested in your opinions. After all you two specialize in this field." Wattson was talking to two people much younger than him.

They both smiled:"What do you mean "specialize"?"

"The only thing we specialize in are Psychic Pokemon."

Wattson looked at the two sternly, "Don't play those childish games Liza and Tate."

"But we-"

"are children!" Wattson simply shook his fists at them and turned back to the screen that was displaying Pikachu's flipping Iron tail.

"I just want to see that Vincent and Ray pair. I want to see how well Vincent will do." Wattson continued to stroke his beard while deep in thought.

* * *

"I can't believe that Extravaganza is over, and that I'm no longer a Frontier Brain." She was riding her Milotic across the sea.

"Yeah, Anabel pulled a fast one by challenging you really quick. Her Alakazam is a very shifty character." Lorelei was riding the water on her Dewgong.

"I forgot that her Alakazam knew all those punches so when she pulled him out at the last second he really went to town." She swung at the air in frustration, "I can't believe I was just kicked off that island not more than half a day ago, but I do appreciate you seeing me all the way to Hoenn."

"It's no problem, you actually were a Brain before and you were close to retaining your title after defeating some tough competitors. I mean I lost to Tucker, Noland, and you right off the bat. You on the other hand, beat out, Karen, Agatha, Koga, and Flint before you lost. You are already acquainted with Hoenn, but let me tell you. There is one trainer I think you should really watch out for."

"What's his name? Maybe I can catch a glimpse of him before we have to officially battle."

"Ray Griswald, he won't seem like much now because he is using all Hoenn Pokemon and he has just started out in Hoenn, but mind his style of battle. He should be able to live up to the expectations you will set for him."

"Well that's not too much of a problem, I had all my Battle Frontier Pokemon stripped from me because I trained those Pokemon using all of Scott's facilities so it would give me an unfair advantage, fortunately I had this Milotic long before the Frontier so they let me keep it."

"Here, we're coming up on Slateport very soon. You can move straight to Mauville from here and start collecting badges."

"All right, thanks for everything."

"No problem, I have to be getting back to Kanto, some business to deal with there." Lorelei gave her farewell salute to Lucy before her Dewgong veered off.

"Ray Griswald eh? We'll just see how strong he is. I'll have to stop off at my house quickly before I start collecting Gym Badges. It's been so long since I beat all the Gym leaders in Hoenn that some of the badges I have are actually obsolete now." Lucy laughed as she continued on to Slateport City.

* * *

"That was a great win Ash," Misty and May circled Ash as soon as he came into the large waiting room the participants had been ushered into. It was a plain room that was elevated most of the normal seats and they got a nice view of the battle through the glass, or if they wanted there were Televisions mounted on the back wall.

Ray looked over at James who was standing by himself, "You are a lot better than I remember James." James looked at Ray with surprise and grabbed Ray by the collar. "What the!?"

"Ray! You must know where Jessie is!"

"What are you talking about!?" By this time a lot of the other trainers were now looking at James and Ray, including Misty and the others.

"I knew you could never really change James!" Pikachu's electricity sparked a little as Ash made the declaration. "Let go of him now!"

"Just tell me, has Hawkeye been contacting you!?"

"He sent some guys to beat me half to death, if that's what you mean by contact then yes!" Ray was at James' mercy seeing as how the latter seemed to be a bit more muscular than before and the former had a broken arm and a weakened body. James sighed and let Ray go.

"So you don't know where Jessie is, I'm sorry, I just assumed that Hawkeye would keep in contact with you so when I saw you I just lost it." Ray swallowed a couple times to get the feeling back in his throat area. He knew that withholding information would be the best way to deal with this.

"Wait so he "took" Jessie?"

Finally Persian raised his head towards Ray, "Yeah he robbed us of our partner that made up the Rocket trio. Now in order to make her see reason me and James decided we needed to become stronger in order to make her see that we are what is best for Jessie. To become stronger I even resolved to evolve into this form you see now. We are completely reformed, and no longer being a part of Team Rocket we have no qualms with you."

"In fact if at all possible we want to travel with you, Ray. Hawkeye may contact you again, and then we'll be able to track Jessie down. Plus you seem to have made some "friends" here in Hoenn, and by helping you deal with them we would become stronger ourselves." The proposal hit Ray and he had to stop for a while. Scott had already called down the next teams to do battle while Ray contemplated the offer.

"Hm, I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I'll definitely have my answer by the end of the tournament." Ray looked at James with a new light, a light that respected him as a trainer and not a dastardly character who was always up to no good. "But just know I'll also keep in mind how well you do in this tournament, so don't get eliminated early."

"Hear that Persian?"

"Yeah, we're going to have to keep winning with Ash."

"Right."

* * *

**Axelpro:** There, all the cards are on the table, and all that's left is to continue with the battles and the story around them. Keep looking for the next update! 


	25. Starting with a Boom

**Axelpro:** Yeah, it's been a while since I updated this story. Enjoy, I do appreciate comments.

* * *

"Hey Taillow, you mind bringing me that can of seeds?" Ray's mom pointed to a can on the far side of the counter as she was obviously going to use it for her cooking. Taillow chirped and grabbed the can with his beak and flew it over to her. She took it, smiled, and opened it, "These treats I'm making should be tasty enough for Pokemon and Humans to eat. I wanted to do something nice for Ray's Pokemon, they seemed so confined lately. It's not good to be so restless, so I figure some extra energy might help." Taillow wasn't really paying attention to any logic that was trying to be used, all he was doing was getting a good whiff of the delicious smelling concoction Ray's mom was brewing. Ray's mom finally put the dough into neat shapes on a pan and put the pan into the oven she already had piping hot. She then pulled out a tray of treats that were finished baking. "Always better fresh, right Taillow?" Taillow chirped as she start putting the treats into a bowl.

A familiar face popped his head into the room, "So how are those treats coming along Susan?" It was professor Oak, who was looking at the contents of the bowl with great interest. He quickly straightened himself out when he realized he was drooling a bit.

"Yes, the first batch is ready Professor, these are going to go to you, Tracy, then to all of Ray's Pokemon. Sorry, but I have to give preferential treatment towards my son."

"Ah, of course," Oak wasn't really listening to what Ray's mom was saying rather he was letting himself become intoxicated with the delicious aroma coming from the treats in the bowl. Ray's mom handed Oak something and he looked at it with a smile, the item in his hand was a cookie that was big enough to just barely fit in both of his hands shaped like a beach ball, granted it didn't have any frosting to increase the beach ball image, but Oak didn't care. The Professor was quick to take a bite as Ray's mom disappeared into the back of Oak's facility.

She looked around the open fields and saw all of the Pokemon. It was rather easy to pick out Ray's Pokemon because they seemed to be the only ones that weren't relaxed in the least. It was as if something or someone was constantly telling them that Ray was going to come in tomorrow and say that he needed their help. It had been like this since Marowak was sent back, just for some reason Ray's Pokemon didn't know what rest was. Arcanine and Charizard were going at it, shooting flamethrower attacks at each other then coming to grips in a test of strength. Marowak was going toe to toe with Starmie at the nearby pond, Starmie shot out of the pond and fired numerous water gun attacks which Marowak narrowly evaded before he launched both of his clubs in her direction. Starmie turned in mid air in a way that let the clubs glide by her before she descended into the water. Fearow was circling Nidoking dodging the occasional jumping poison sting before coming down and making use of his mirror move. Hitmonchan was improving Poochyena's abilities with a series of comet punch attacks forcing Poochyena to evade if he didn't want to suffer real damage, each punch was enough to leave a dent in the grass.

"Hey guys, I got some treats!" That call seemed to break the Pokemon from their training frenzy and they turned to Ray's mom with smiles on their faces. The eight Pokemon made their way over as Taillow landed neatly on Susan's shoulder. She went to a knee and pulled out treats for each one of them. The Pokemon happily took them and decided it would be a break from their training. "Here Taillow," she took one cookie and split it in two, "You can share with me." Taillow seemed to pout a little to which Ray's mom laughed a little. Taillow went at his own treat with glee nevertheless.

"Heh, you were able to get these guys to stop beating each other, even after I tried so many things, in the end it's food." Oak came out of his house laughing, with Tracey at his side.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what the Professor tried to get those guys to calm down." Ray's mom got to her feet and handed Tracey a cookie. "For me?" She nodded, "Thanks!" He joined with the Pokemon in enjoying the treat.

Oak finished his cookie and cleared his throat, "I'm really impressed at how well Ray has inspired these guys. When I look at everyone's Pokemon I watch over I see a couple things. My son's Pokemon stood out as the most disciplined while he was still a trainer, then Ash's were the ones who showed the most trust in each other an in their trainer, it was love, if you will, but Ray...his Pokemon are by far the most inspired. It is as if he is a great general and his Pokemon will follow him to the ends of the Earth. All he did was send Marowak back and Marowak spoke to his Pokemon briefly, and they haven't stopped improving themselves since. He has the least Pokemon in number, but he captures his Pokemon very carefully, as if he can see their potential already, then he molds them in his team for a while before he feels he can move them as he sees fit. It is a very unique style of training, and I'm surprised he hasn't already become a Pokemon Champion somewhere."

"Yeah, he got that ability from his father, for some reason his father, after an incident inside the Pokemon tower, was always able to see into people, through them would be a better word. I don't know why he left, but I'm guessing he saw into something and realized there was something to do. I try not to worry about it too much, both of my children have fond memories of him, so that's enough."

Something about Susan's last comment caught Oak as peculiar, but before he spoke again he wiped his mouth from the crumbs that were still on his face. "I always thought Ray was your only child, I never saw another."

"Oh, Calvin's not my son by birth, but since he is my husband's child that makes him my son too, at least that's how I see it."

Tracey looked up from his cookie, "Oh really, where is Calvin?"

"Oh, I think he is...last time I heard from him he was a big executive in Team Rocket."

Tracey spit out whatever mushed cookie was in his mouth all over Arcanine, who in turn growled and bared his sharp teeth in his direction. Tracey smiled and back away a little before turning back to Ray's mom, "But team Rocket is the villainous team that steals people's Pokemon!"

"If my husband nor Ray have gone to set Calvin straight then I believe Calvin is all right." To that Oak could only muse at this little bit of knowledge.

* * *

"Are you up yet!?" The loud banging on the hotel room door was getting on Ray's nerves. He was busy brushing his teeth and Ash, the heavy sleeper that he is, was still sprawled out on his mattress snoring, snot bubble and all. It was the third time Misty called into the room, and three times was enough for Ray to go and answer the door. Ray swung the door open and was almost hit with Misty's fist as she was about to start banging again. "Finally, the quarterfinals are going to..." She trailed off as she looked up, then her face reddened when she realized what she was looking at. "P-p-put some freakin clothes on!!" Sure enough she was staring at a naked Ray, save for a pair of striped boxers of course. She quickly turned her reddening face away from Ray.

"Well then stop banging on the door so I can think and get myself ready, but if you want you can wake him up." Ray turned to the side so Misty could see into the room, and see a sleeping Ash. "Ash..." He volume gradually rose as she went from blushing to anger again. The red haired trainer stomped over to Ash and grabbed him by the collar, unlike Ray, Ash was wearing a shirt and boxers, so Misty had no qualms. It wasn't too long into the throttling that Ash's eyes sprung open in alarm. "You blockhead! Get ready, we have to be at the stadium in 20 minutes." She threw Ash back on the bed and left. Ray couldn't help but laugh, just enough that his toothbrush slipped from his mouth"Guess I'm done brushing, the sink's yours." Ray took a bottle of water from the mini hotel fridge and took a sip, rinsed and shot the result out of the window. Ray slipped on his green hoody and put on his blue jeans and black shoes. Ray proceeded to scoop up his poke balls and put them on the notches in his belt. Finally Ray left Ash closing the door behind him and going down the stairs towards the lobby.

As soon as he could see the lobby he spotted everyone just waiting for the last two people to complete them, "Where's Ash?"

"Well you were just about to kill him less than three minutes ago, and I wouldn't even want him to be down here if he just got up three minutes ago."

"We're not waiting for him then, let's go."

"Too bad so sad!"

"That's not nice to say at all sis." Nevertheless the group started making their way out of the lobby.

"Well I just hope Ash learns from his mistake." Max was the one who made the comment, he was unfortunate to have been using the bathroom when Ray was assigning rooms so when push came to shove he managed to find lodgings with Vincent. Strangely enough he found Vincent to be cool and immediately admired him.

The group approached the large stadium that had banners stating that it was the quarterfinals hanging everywhere. People were flooding into the stadium, most of them were now just fans, looking to see the intense battles. It was nice to see that even more fans were coming to see the quarterfinals, and it was naturally because the first two rounds were only to weed out any people who managed on luck. It was nothing but skill at this stage of the tournament. Fortunately everyone in the group had made it to the quarterfinals and so far nobody was facing each other, so it turned out that everything would be decided in the semi-finals.

"Hey it looks like Charlie is going to fight first." Misty was pointing at the bracket that was filled with names that had lines through them, signifying that the person had been defeated in the tournament so far. There on the screen Charles Gourdo and Brock, and they were versing Felix Driver and Courtney. Charles grimaced when he saw that it would be Felix that he was to face.

Brock seemed to be the only one to notice Charles' change in demeanor, "You all right Charlie?"

Charles realized his seriousness was very visible so he masked it under a smile like he did anytime he every saw Felix from a distance. "Oh, I'm just remembering how tough they were from watching them in their battles."

Brock returned Charles' smile with one of his own, "Relax, we're going to be fine. I doubt these guys could stop us." Charles nodded as they made their way into the stadium.

"Good luck big brother!" Lou waved until Charles was out of sight then she turned to Ray, "I'll go get my seat, I don't want to miss a single part of this." Ray nodded and Lou skipped out of the room and Max decided to follow leaving just the tournament competitors in the room to watch the screen.

Felix and Courtney were already waiting for Brock and Charles as they came through the entrance to the stadium. "It looks like our Quarter finalists are all here. This intense battle will get underway in just a little bit folks. Who will push past the other and move onto the semi-finals!?" As the announcer was hyping the match mere moments before it got underway the referee uttered something into his watch and the special poke cameras appeared.

"Trainers ready?" All four trainers nodded reaffirming their resolve to win in doing so. The referee brought his flag down, "Start!"

"Before we send out our Pokemon how about we make this a little interesting Charles?"

"You don't look like you've changed much Felix,"

Brock gave Charles a startled look, "Wait you know this guy?"

Charles nodded, "He was my mentor, kind of like a brother, he taught me the ways of the world while I was imprisoned in the underground terrorist organization that he's a part of." Felix managed to catch a couple words of Charles' exchange with Brock and grinned at what he heard.

Brock swallowed hard, "No wonder you looked like that when you saw his name on the board."

"Hey, why aren't you trainers throwing Pokemon out on the field?"

Not paying mind to the announcer's question Felix took a pokeball from his pocket and tapped it forcing the device to enlarge. "So here's my wager, you win and I will leave and no longer bother while you stay in Hoenn, but if I win you come with me and we go back to the facility." Charles grimaced when he heard Felix's deal.

"There's no way he'd take you up on that kind of a deal. It's not-"

"You got a deal."

"What?"

"Brock you don't understand, he is part of a terrorist organization, what he'll most likely do is end up taking the people close to me in order to get me to surrender. If I beat him here he'll leave here for good and all my relatives will be safe."

"Hm, makes sense," Brock mused. "All right, I'll try not to slow you down!" Brock pulled out a poke ball and tossed it out onto the field. "Let's go Forretress!" The steel shelled Pokemon made his grand appearance as the first Pokemon to be released in the match.

"You better be up to par Courtney!" Felix made the comment just as he tossed his pokeball out onto the field. The pokeball cracked open releasing red energy the formed a a small steel Pokemon. "You too Stone, we're here to win, so no slowing down!" Aron gave out its reply and Felix smirked, "I need to bring Charles back so Cyrus can let me leave that hellhole."

"Heh, I should be saying that to you, not the other way around!" Not hearing that last bit Courtney threw her pokeball out onto the field. The pokeball released her Slugma.

"Then I'll just choose," Charles threw out his own pokeball, the pokeball split open releasing a Psyduck. "All right Dew, the objective is to win." Psyduck nodded and put his hands on his beak. Immediately Psyduck began glowing preparing for an attack.

Just before Charles could give Psyduck the command to attack Felix butt in, "Heh, I thought you would have developed your skills a bit more than this. It's common knowledge that Psychic attacks aren't effective on Steel Pokemon. You're wasting your time!" Charles looked shocked by the way Felix seemed to read his mind.

"Oh wow folks, it looks like Felix has just called Charles' attack and explained the effectiveness of Psychic attacks on Steel Pokemon. How will Charles cope!?"

"Heh, you called it," Charles looked defeated, but only for an instant before a devious smirk appeared. "You called one of the many attacks in my repertoire! Dew, Water Pulse!" Psyduck nodded shooting a blast of water aided with psychic power. The water slammed into Aron sending him tumbling backwards. "You keep acting like you still know all my attacks even after seven years and this is going to be a quick match."

"Heh, you're right I guess, but now I'll go on the offensive. Courtney, cover fire!"

"Right, use mass ember Slugma!" Rather than the typical one target ember Slugma fired a large barrage of small fireballs that all came speeding towards Forretress and Psyduck.

"Protect Forretress!" Forretress moved in front of Psyduck and put up a barrier shielding both of them from the incoming fiery assault.

When the barrier went down Charles noticed immediately that Aron was gone, "Damn, where could he have gone?" Forretress and Psyduck started looking about for the small steel Pokemon.

"If you would Courtney."

"My pleasure, Smog Slugma!" Slugma obliged by spraying the purple mist all around Psyduck and Forretress.

"Oh boy, it looks like Courtney is putting Brock and Charles in tight spot after tight spot.

"Argh, she got us!" Brock made the obvious statement as he looked into the smog, trying to find out the condition of his Pokemon.

"Up and down Stone, you know the drill!"

"Psy!" Psyduck was sent flying out of the smog and landed in another section of the battlefield.

"Watch out Brock, he's using dig!"

"Keep that stupid shell busy Courtney, I'm going after the prize!" Courtney and Slugma both nodded and Slugma began its barrage of ember again.

"We don't have a choice here Forretress, protect!" Forretress put up a barrier once more, but this one was much weaker than the first. After the first few fireballs were deflected the barrage broke through and beat down on Brock's Forretress.

Meanwhile Aron was already underground again leaving Psyduck looking at the ground for any movements. "I can take you by myself, Stone, up!"

"Dew, jump now!" Psyduck jumped into the air, but it was nothing compared to the speed that Aron had coming out of the ground after Psyduck.

"Useless!"

"Not yet, Dew disable, like we practiced!" It seemed that Charles had practiced disable with Psyduck before because the disable attack was pulled off with barely any concentration on Psyduck's part. Aron's small body contorted slightly, but still sped towards Psyduck. For some reason Charles seemed a bit frantic, "Not too much time, Water Pulse on Slugma!" Psyduck complied firing off a pulse of water at an unsuspecting Slugma. The attack smashed into the fire Pokemon and knocked him silly. Charles let out a sigh as he saw the attack work.

"Amazing, Charles' Psyduck managed to pull off a disable and a subsequent water pulse with great ease and finesse. Great power!"

Felix was grinning when he heard the sigh. "What Cyrus said came true hasn't it?"

"Focus on the battle Felix!" Courtney watched as Aron slammed into Psyduck redirecting the water Pokemon. The disabled Aron fell back to the ground with a thud, Psyduck fell out of bounds due to the extra push given by Aron.

"Ouch, it appears Psyduck has fallen out of bounds. "Who will Charles send out next?" As the announcer said this Slugma made its way to Aron in his state of confusion.

"What are you doing Slugma?"

"Now's your chance Brock!"

Brock gave Charles a quizzical look, "Huh?" As Brock tired to think of an attack to capitalize on the situation it was as if something was pressed into his mind. "Forretress, Self Destruct!" Forretress rolled towards Slugma and Aron while starting to glow brightly. Just as Forretress reached the two his explosive power sent both of them flying in different direction. As the smoke cleared Slugma and Aron were both knocked out and Forretress was down and out from his own attack.

"All the Pokemon are unable to continue!"

"Whoa! This is the first time this announcer has seen a three way knock out instigated by the fourth Pokemon's moves! This is a really intense match, would you say so!?" His question was met by a roar from the crowd.

"You saw it all didn't you Charles? Cyrus knew this would happen, moving steps ahead of your opponent as if it were chess. That style of battle won't always work, and influencing your partner like you did won't work either, at least not with this next bout." At Felix's deduction Charles looked away as to try and deny it. Felix pulled out two pokeballs and opened both. One served to turn his battered Aron into energy and pull it back while the other released energy that formed into a Ninetales.

Courtney returned Slugma, "What the hell are you babbling about? Remember we are here to win this championship, not indulge in your stupid games!" Courtney threw her second pokeball onto the field revealing Mightyena as her second Pokemon.

"You did good Forretress, but now it's your turn Mudkip!" As Brock said he switched out Forretress for his Mudkip as Charles returned his Psyduck.

"Here, let's go Cinder!" Charles threw out a pokeball which let loose his Chimchar named Cinder. This particular Chimchar was wearing a necklace with a stone pendant around his neck.

"Here we go with round two, Chimchar and Mudkip versus Mightyena and Ninetales!" The announcer was getting into the fight well as the crowd.

"Your mind is already going over the best possibility to win and..."

"Brock, you and Courtney go one on one and I'll take Felix. It's the best strategy in this case, try your best to survive until I get there!"

"Exactly as I knew you'd see it. You think my Ninetales is too strong for Mudkip despite the type difference." Now Charles truly grimaced as Felix read his intentions. "Well far be it from me, I'll just knock you off first and seal your fate. Ninetales, quick attack!" On command Ninetales rushed in full speed.

"I don't care what you think you know, you aren't winning this one! Cinder, let's try-" Ninetales was already slamming into Chimchar sending him reeling backwards.

"What was that?" Felix chuckled a bit.

* * *

"Come on big brother, don't let him beat you!" Max just watched Lou cheer her brother on. He was struck silent by that, by his terms, four way knock out. It was such an intense series of commands, but the most striking was that Brock was willing to tell Forretress to self destruct. The fact was that it wasn't something Max believed Brock would put his Pokemon through. It was strange, but nothing compared to the result of his attack.

"My oh my, those youngsters sure are battling with fire aren't they?" Max nodded not really knowing who he was speaking to. When he realized that it was an old man's voice he was nodding to he turned. He immediately recognized the face as the gym leader of Mauville, Wattson."Stay focused on the battle, you might miss something incredible." Max heeded his advice because not too long ago there was one of the most incredible events that could happen in a Pokemon match.

* * *

"Come on, you aren't amounting to much." Mightyena charged in, like it had a number of times before. The Mudkip put up a barrier that deflected the charge. "You're really pissing me off you!" Brock simply gritted his teeth as he waited for Mightyena's next attack. "Show him your swagger Mightyena!" Mightyena nodded and started taunting Mudkip, trying to bait the small water Pokemon into battle. Something clicked inside Mudkip, and Brock could sense it. The typically docile Mudkip flew into a rage and started charging Mightyena.

"No Mudkip, it's a trap!" Mudkip wasn't listening to Mudkip as he launched short water gun bursts.

"Dodge Mightyena!" Mightyena jumped out of the way of each and every burst of water, but Mudkip jumped over Mightyena entirely spun around and shot water at the ground in front of Mightyena as he turned around. The water force mud to shoot up into Mightyena's eyes. "What the!?"

"From the looks of it Mightyena has used Swagger to goad Mudkip into attack, but the plan backfired as Mudkip seemed land his attack on Mightyena!"

The crowd started up, "MUDKIP, MUDKIP, MUDKIP, MUDKIP!"

Meanwhile Ninetales fired a flamethrower attack only to be matched by Chimchar's own flamethrower attack. "Come on Ninetales, overpower that runt!"

"Don't let him underestimate you Cinder!" The two flames continued evenly for a couple of seconds before dying out. "Go, Fury Swipes!" Chimchar rushed forward and was upon Ninetales, immediately he went to work swinging his claws. Ninetales did his best to avoid the series of attacks, occasionally Chimchar would catch some of his fur. Ninetales finally jumped back to put some distance between the two.

"Sunny Day!" Ninetales let out a howl and the light that invaded the stadium intensified.

"Why bother with that? It helps both our Pokemon equally?"

"Heh, you could find out if you really wanted to, focus your mind." Felix was grinning, "And its not only because Mudkip's attack are now weakened." Felix waited for a moment, "Don't feel like searching for the answer? Oh well, Ninetales use fire spin!" Ninetales obeyed and launched fire that encircled Chimchar. Charles simply watched as Chimchar was surrounded by so much fire his body could no longer be made out. "See, I told you that it would be useless. That gift won't work here, you need to get it developed before anything of use will come of it." Suddenly something burst out of the fire spin attack.

"It's a wheel of fire!"

At the announcer's words the crowd erupted, "CHIMCHAR HORRAH!" Sure enough it was Chimchar that came barreling towards Ninetales. After the collision Ninetales laid on the ground charred and unconscious while Chimchar stood over him panting heavily.

Unfortunately like Felix said Mudkip's attacks were losing power as it fired a water gun attack, but while the water hurt Mightyena it also washed away the mud in his eyes. "Mightyena, stop fooling around and end this, Bite!" Mightyena clamped down on Mudkip's single head fin and swung Mudkip away. Mudkip hit the ground hard just next to Chimchar.

"Come on, you can do it Mudkip!" Mudkip rose slowly to his feet and was panting heavily like Chimchar. "Just a little more Mudkip."

"It looks like at the very end of it all it will be a battered Chimchar and Mudkip against a seemingly fresh Mightyena, how will it turn out!?"

"Charge them!" Mightyena complied going full speed at the duo.

"Water Gun!" Mudkip launched a stream of water from his mouth.

"Flamethrower!" Chimchar let loose a fiery blast.

The water gun hit first and slowed Mightyena down a little, but wasn't strong enough to break anything visible in Mightyena's stride. "He's through the water gun!" The announcer said it in a rising tone to heighten the suspense of what could be the end of the battle. The flamethrower hit next and was so powerful that it exploded on impact creating a cloud of smoke right in front of Mudkip and Chimchar. "It looks like heightened flamethrower has stopped Mightyena finally. It looks like-" Just as the announcer was going declare the winner Mightyena burst through the smoke and slammed into both Mudkip and Chimchar with his body. "What the hell!? Another three way knock out!?" It was as the announcer said all three Pokemon involved in the altercation were sprawled out on the ground. Each one of them looked spent and unable to move.

"Come on Cinder," Charles attempted to coach Chimchar into getting up, "Move, move, move, move." Each time he said it Charles went slow so the words would reach the tired Chimchar. Chimchar's eyes finally opened and he looked over to Mudkip who was looking back at him. Chimchar clawed his way over to Mudkip who nodded to him once he arrive. Chimchar then, with Mudkip's permission put his hand on Mudkip and pushed himself to hiss feet then before his legs gave out he pulled Mudkip to his feet.

"Mightyena is unable to continue, Chimchar and Mudkip are the winners." The referee said this as he looked at Chimchar who was leaning on Mudkip who seemed to be struggling to stay up as well. The crowd erupted in cheers for the two Pokemon and their trainers.

"Congratulations on the battle hard fought, you two make it to the semi-finals!"

Felix smirked, "I am a man of my word, but I bet Cyrus would be interested in how far his "project" has come." Felix then turned to Courtney, "Looks like it's plan B." Courtney simply sighed and nodded then looked out into the crowd.

* * *

**Axelpro:** More double battles on the way, look forward to the next chapter.


	26. The Anecdote

**Axelpro:** Here's the next installment

* * *

Misty was sitting in the lobby where the other trainers were watching the monitor, more specifically the two teams on the monitor that were battling. It was Ray and Vincent, they had just started battling, their opponents really didn't seem up to the challenge of fighting the two tried and true trainers. She noticed that James was sitting at the same table as her, Meowth, or now he was Persian, she could never get her mind wrapped around his evolution, well he was sitting down at James' side. "How are you doing James?"

James turned his head, surprised that Misty was willing to talk to him rather than put him on an island for the entire time they would be forced to see each other. "Well at this very moment I'm okay."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

James winced, "Look, I already told you that I have no agenda! Why can't you just trust me for once, things have changed and so I have as well. I mean-"

"No, not about that."

"Oh," James calmed down now that he no longer felt threatened. "Sorry about that, it's just that I've been able to feel it from everyone. These fleeting looks, they hold such discontent, and it's really unnerving."

"Sorry, but you know the drill."

"Yeah yeah, well what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well it's about him," Misty pointed to the monitor. The camera was doing a convenient closeup on Ray. "He said that he used to be a member of Team Rocket, and one time when we ran into Cassidy and Butch he mentioned Jessie. So I was wondering maybe you knew each other and if you did maybe you could tell me a little about him back then?"

James scratched the short hairs at the base of his chin, "Well I did know him from back then. He was an elite Rocket, one of the best to come into the organization. Steps away from becoming a solo operative, he worked alongside Attila and Hun, they are the best duo Team Rocket has. It was a while ago, but Ray had to be assigned to the Red team, that was me and Jessie at the time, for a three man assignment." James paused as he tried to remember the event as he continued to rub his stubble. "I believe we needed to steal, no we needed to capture Suicune. They had reported finding one wandering in Johto, more specifically Ilex Forest." From there James started to tell his story.

_Me and Jessie had just picked Ray up from our one stop at Lavender Town, where we had to leave Meowth to tie up some loose ends. He was just a kid, only came up to my shoulders and his short hair was a mess, it was like he didn't care how he looked when he walked out of the door in the morning. The only thing that grabbed my attention about this kid was his reputation and his blue eyes. Those eyes were like a pair of Sapphires, such a deep color of blue. The first thing Jessie said when she saw him was, "Oh my, aren't you a cute one. You must knock the ladies dead." Before she scooped him up in her arms and squeezed. From that point on Jessie started treating Ray like a little brother, while he didn't necessarily reciprocate the pseudo family relations he didn't object to the affection and became close to Jessie. This was all on the way to Ilex Forest. Of course this mission would be really difficult for a number of reasons. While the most prominent was the fact that we would soon lock horns with a legendary Pokemon, but another problem was the annoying fact that we had no radius of where to search. We just knew that Suicune had been located in Ilex Forest, and last time I checked that forest was huge. Our pilot had been ordered to drop us off at Azalea Town where we would have to trek into the Forest and start a three man combing for the Legendary Pokemon. While the Boss had seen fit to give us, me and Jessie, some Pokemon from the organization, Ray claimed to not need Pokemon because his were strong enough, the boss had only given us five Ultra balls and a prototype pokeball, I think he called it a "Master Ball"._

_"All right, get out of the chopper. We're at Azalea Town, this is as far as I go." We got out of the chopper, but before I could follow the other two into the town the pilot grabbed me by the collar. "Make sure you contact the boss when the job's done. Good luck." The pilot pushed me away after giving the order and the chopper lifted off of the ground a lot faster than it had landed. I watched the chopper until it was out of sight before I turned around and chased after Jessie who had an arm around Ray as if to guide her younger sibling into the town._

_"Hey Jessie and Ray!" They both turned to face me as a came up to them, I had to catch my breathe. After a moment or two I cleared my throat, "We're going to the Poke Mart first right? We need some Super Repel so we aren't hindered by the wild Pokemon of the forest."_

_"Good idea James."_

_"I already packed Max Repel, but I only have enough for me. I thought you guys would do the same."_

_"Well you're going to come with us to buy some anyways. Got it?" I watched as Jessie started to pull Ray, and when Ray showed signs of resistance she started to literally drag him in the direction of the store. I jogged behind all the while taunting Ray with a mischievous smirk._

_The three of us entered the forest a couple hours later, eyes sharp, on the lookout for anything that would clue in to Suicune's location. Oddly enough a sign hit us right in the face the second we took three steps into the forest. The sign came in the form of heavy downpour, while me and Jessie both thought it was just rain Ray was positive that Suicune was using Rain Dance. He said something about Suicune being able to sense our intentions and telling us to turn back, I didn't believe any of that crap myself. We went deeper into the forest and me and Jessie got our poke balls out. We had just both just got our first Pokemon separate from the organization. Ekans and Koffing, out of the Pokemon we had only those two officially our own by way of our boss, Giovanni. I thought it fitting that I give Koffing some experience by letting him help weed out Suicune, but when I released Koffing from his poke ball Ray turned to me._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to use Koffing to help us locate Suicune, and with luck, weaken it."_

_Jessie smiled and grabbed her pokeball as well, the one that contained Ekans, "Yeah good idea James."_

_"For the experience?"_

_"Yeah, I just got him recently so he'll need it."_

_Ray waved his hand dismissively, "Call him back, don't send out Ekans either. No experience to be gained in getting royally whooped."_

_"Wh-what the hell are you babbling about you twerp? Even a kid should know that there is always something to be learned, even in defeat." I felt so right, it was a silly thing that I learned back when I still lived with my parents, but it held true._

_"Believe me, I work alongside Attila and Hun day in and day out. One thing I've learned is that sometimes all you learn when you get beaten is that you are weaker than your opponent." He took a couple steps along the ground, which was rapidly soaking up the forced downpour. "Pokemon is like Chess, like the pieces I mean. So you have to know when to use which Pokemon."_

_"Oh yeah, well how do you figure that?" I was intrigued at the notion Ray had set on the table, I mean here I am just passing my teen years goodbye, and right here before my very eyes was a kid trying to simplify all of Pokemon. So I'll have to admit that I was intrigued enough to put our mission on hold, it wasn't like Suicune was going anywhere, he was probably waiting to see if we would heed his warning. _

_"Well Pokemon all have different abilities that make them different pieces. Some Pokemon are rooks, others bishops, or knights. Then Pokemon fresh to the world are nothing but pawns. Of course they have to brave the field of battle with their meager skills, and when they do that, reach the other side of the field, those pawns become something more than just a pawn, a more important piece. That's how it is."_

_His philosophy, it made some sense to me. When he referred to Pokemon as chess I was a little put off. To tell the truth I half thought he was just going to blatantly say that Pokemon were nothing but pieces to use. Don't get me wrong, he still said Pokemon are equivalent to chess pieces, which I, to this day, think is a little cold, but the way he explained it was nice. He said it in a way that, to me, meant that Pokemon each were unique and were useful in their own ways, and the new Pokemon are just striving to become the real "pieces" that help the Trainer win."So I assume we are chasing after the King of the field, Suicune."_

_To that Ray laughed, "No no no, why in the world would one of the strongest species of Pokemon alive be restricted to one move in any direction on the vast board?"_

_"Um, because it's the most important piece in the game?"_

_"No, the King is the Trainer, or whoever is in charge of the Pokemon. A Pokemon can never be King, or at least not your garden variety Pokemon. James, we are going up against Suicune, the Queen." The rain was starting to effect us, our clothes were soaked and Jessie's hair gel was getting washed away causing her hair to start to fall. "And unfortunately for this particular scenario we don't have a Queen to do battle with our enemy Queen, we just have more pieces."_

_"Well then shouldn't that be all the more reason to use our "pawns" Koffing and Ekans? We would be able to slow her movements or at least buy time."_

_"You would think, but usually when going up against a Queen pawns barely account for bait." Ray looked at me and held up two of his fingers in front of my face, "Also remember these two thing, all pieces on the board take up one space for both players, and that you can only give a command to one piece at a time, we get the fortunate exception of three, but my point still stands."_

_After that there was a silence among us, besides the rather loud sound of rain drops falling. It was just me and him, a strange standoff, I knew he had one and his message was clear, but I still didn't back down. "You're really insightful, you know that?" Jessie had saved me from the stare down between us by wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down into a headlock while simultaneously messing up his soggy blonde hair._

_"You've made your point," I said. "Let's continue," I tucked my Koffing away and readied the organization's Pokemon. Jessie did the same while taking the lead as we headed deeper into the Forest. As if knowing that we decided not to heed the initial warning the downpour instantly became laced with stones of ice. "Looks like he really doesn't want us here."_

_Jessie smirked as she covered her head, "But it does let us know for a fact that Suicune is here, and my guess is that we are getting closer." She continued to take point as we navigated through the forest. Strangely enough, Suicune's indirect attack was chasing all the Pokemon away allowing us to pass through without wasting energy on random angry Pokemon. I remember that it wasn't too long after Jessie took us past a particularly big tree when a chunk of ice hit me right on the back of my neck. I feeling instantly left my legs and before I could blink I was on my knees. When I opened my eyes I saw Jessie and Ray coming back for me, but at the same time excruciating pain surged throughout my body from the point of contact. "James! Are you still with us!?" Her call brought me from the brink and I nodded. It took a little bit of effort but I regained composure and made it to my feet. _

_"You're lucky you aren't paralyzed."_

_"I know I know," I could feel the reddish area on the back of my neck, I hated the feeling. I started to walk past Ray and Jessie to head deeper into the forest,"Let's get going." I remember that I was pretty angry with Suicune, but now that I think about it he just called the storm. He couldn't control everything in it, still at the time I was ready to break him. Jessie managed to get back up at point before long, and as we passed another tree something hit her. She started to look to her left where there was a ray of dazzling color with a hint of cold coming at her.  
"W-what is this?" She wasn't scared so much as in awe of the beauty that could be found in the array of colors. Suddenly Ray tackled Jessie out of the way of the ray._

_"It's a battle move, Aurora Beam, a specialty of Suicune's." Ray pulled out a pokeball from his waist. He tossed it into the air and the ball cracked open releasing a red energy. The energy took shape and then color, the Pokemon was Nidoking. Ray took out another pokeball and threw that into the air as well. The second pokeball released Hitmonchan in all of his fighting glory. "All right, we are going to have to settle this quick."_

_"Right," I tossed out my poke ball from the organization and Jessie followed suit. My pokeball was containing an Electabuzz while Jessie's had a Bellossom. The four Pokemon stood looking about for Suicune._

_"Use magic leaf Bellossom, they'll find our target." On command Bellossom sent out five leaves that alternated through a series of colors. The leaves ripped through the air as the chased down the origin of the Aurora beam. "Ready, it should be happening soon." Right when Jessie said that a loud roar of pain came over us. "Get another magic leaf attack ready Bellossom. Come on we need to find him,"from that point on we were in dead sprint. The Legendary Beasts were very good at escaping. After three sharp turns we came upon none other than the Legendary Beast, Suicune. He glared at us with such disgust, but I didn't care, I just wanted to hurt it for the wound it gave me._

_"Taunt Nidoking!" Ray watched as his Nidoking goaded Suicune into targeting the former. Another ray of color was sent towards Nidoking, but Jessie wasn't going to have any of that._

_"Magic Leaf!"_

_Seeing my chance I pointed at Suicune, "Follow the Magic Leaf up with Thunder Punch."_

_"You too Hitmonchan!" Both Hitmonchan and Electabuzz's hands glowed with yellow energy as the colorful leaves sped in. Suicune conjured something up because a wall appeared just in time so the magic leaf attack made contact with it. Electabuzz and Hitmonchan smashed their electric charged fists into the mirror as well. The something strange happened, Hitmonchan was sent flying backwards and landed on his back, as did Electabuzz. Pure energy surged from the strange wall Suicune had conjured, the energy slammed into Bellossom forcing her back as well. "Damn, he used mirror coat. Nidoking grab him and use Seismic toss. He can't use mirror coat on a close range move." Nidoking nodded and rushed Suicune with open arms. Suicune set the barrier up again, but Nidoking barreled through it with nothing but strength. Nidoking's massive arms wrapped around Suicune and began clamping down. "Good job Nidoking, now hold him up so we can weaken him!" Nidoking did as commanded and held Suicune up but still applied an amazing amount of pressure to the Legendary Pokemon. As my Electabuzz, Ray's Hitmonchan, and Jessie's Bellossom all prepared their attacks Suicune seemed to have conjured up something because in a matter of moments a strange mist appeared. I heard a scream of pain, a Pokemon scream, and more specific than that, Nidoking's scream._

_"Just calm down," I began, "We don't want to start firing and end up hitting each other or hit Nidoking." In my head I already had Suicune getting away from Nidoking's grasp, but what I couldn't decide was whether Suicune was getting a head start on his escape or, in his rage, preparing to hit us with an attack worthy of Legendary status. It turned out to be the former because the mist cleared and we couldn't find Suicune after that..._

"It really is a beautiful night." Misty was sitting on a bench just outside of town, where the grass took the place of the pavement. She was looking at the stars as they freckled the black sky.

"I guess," Ray was sitting at the other end of the bench observing the same night sky. "More importantly, you wanted to speak to me about something?" Ray finished his match, winning alongside Vincent in a stunning performance using only his Ralts, that happened to evolve mid-battle into Kirlia, and Vincent's Nuzleaf, and he was a bit tired. The group had already had a nice meal together, and that was where Misty has asked to speak to Ray alone later.

"James told me about the time you, him, and Jessie all fought Suicune. Back when you were in Team Rocket." At the mention of that event Ray grimaced. "He described you as, not too much different than you are now. I'm glad that you realized you weren't right for that organization and quit."

"Oh, he told you didn't he? I wonder, because when I looked at that report back when I was still a part of the organization there was something funny." Misty turned from the night sky to look at Ray who was scowling. "Did he mention that we had him, that we had Suicune?"

"Yeah, he said Nidoking lost him because of Suicune's mist attack."

"That's bull," he grabbed Misty at the shoulders, "Misty, you know nothing about my Nidoking. My most trusted Pokemon, who had been with me since before I was even born. Evolving into a Nidorino when I was just six years old while we were playing in the Viridian forest while on vacation to my uncle's. His strength was unmatchable, especially not by Suicune."

"B-but that means that you three..." she trailed off, dumbfounded by the idea of a young Ray defeating a Pokemon of Legendary status with the two klutzes known as James and Jessie.

"Nidoking had Suicune and was breaking that Pokemon's bones. Suicune wasn't geared for close range combat like the other two Legendary Beasts, and that's where I had him, "checkmate" was what I said to the Pokemon. I had walked up to him and spat those words out at him as it writhed in pain as my Nidoking mercilessly crushed him between his enormous arms." Ray let go, his intense expression didn't relent though, "Did he tell you that I ordered my Hitmonchan to take potshots at a helpless Suicune with Thunder punch, huh? How about the part where James let Electabuzz join in on the beat down, then Bellossom followed suit, all viciously assaulting Suicune?" Ray's expression finally relaxed as he turned to the sky."

"N-no, he didn't tell me that. Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"I told Nidoking to throw Suicune on the ground in a way so that it could still look me in the eyes," Ray continued. "Then I looked into Suicune's eyes, knowing full well that I had beaten it past the point of no return. Suicune knew that he wasn't going to escape, but still he was giving us, all of us including the Pokemon who were the tools in our madness, with a fiery disposition. I looked at that Suicune like I was its master, heh, me the person who orchestrated a 4-1 Pokemon beat down, two of those four were Pokemon supped up by Team Rocket's science facilities." Ray had moved from telling the story with anger to now holding a great deal of remorse in his voice. "A couple seconds past and that Suicune..., he just went limb. The fiery in his eyes became glazed over with lifelessness." Misty put her hand over her mouth in horror of the story. "That's right, we all killed a Legendary Pokemon, Suicune. The storm stopped as if it was a happy occasion, but at that moment something changed as I looked at the dead Pokemon before me. Have you ever seen a dead Pokemon? Not a fainted one, or a poisoned one, or a fatally injured one, but one that has no more life, unable to do anything?" Misty shook her head and Ray sighed, obviously disliking the fact that he was telling this story. "James didn't tell you that part because it showed that we were members of Team Rocket, I mean true grunts of that organization." Ray finally leaned forward after taking a deep breath. "I was a monster back then."

"So, what made you change?"

"Well after the deed was done none of us knew what to do. Not a single one of us has seen a single dead Pokemon in our time. I didn't want to believe it, something just cracked inside me and that entire atmosphere that I carried around me shattered. I ran crying from that forest, I didn't stop running until I wound up in Azalea town. I did return to Team Rocket a couple days later, but I started to question my theory after that, the one about chess that is. "Why were trainers the Kings on the field?" and "If trainers are the ones on the field who are the one's moving the two opposing pieces?" were the questions I needed answered. Only by leaving Team Rocket did those answers become clear to me."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, the way I figure it is that we are the kings because we still play a part on the field, and in worst case scenarios we can still be affected directly by the other pieces. I discovered that while I was living in isolation with my Pokemon, now that I think about it I think I was trying to atone for killing a Pokemon by caring for many living Pokemon. I don't know if it worked or not, but I never did find out the answer to the second question. The only possibility would be is if there was a god, but time and time again all theories of god have been proved to just be powerful Pokemon, so I'm doubtful."

"W-why?" Ray turned back to Misty, "why did you even bother telling me this."

"I didn't want you to think I was just some good guy who realized Team Rocket wasn't right for him. I was a Rocket, in thought, word, and deed. But now I can safely say that that part of me is dead now." A silence filled the air between them as Misty turned to the stars above and Ray turned to the grass below. "I thought James and Jessie were able to put that event past them and move on, but apparently they got really sloppy after that. I heard so many rumors of them failing to accomplish one longstanding mission, it was embarrassing." At that Ray and Misty both smiled a little.

She leaned over and embraced him warmly while resting her chin on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I've never heard a story like that before. I agree that you were probably a monster back that, but you've changed, and I must say that I really like this newer you." She realized what she was doing before long, and her face reddened.

"I don't tell that story to a lot of people, in fact you are the second to hear it."

"You told your mom?" Ray shook his head, "Then who?"

"My brother, I told him before I left Team Rocket, and he hasn't really been the same Calvin since. He's been really unpredictable since I told him. Well, if that's all, I should be getting to bed." Ray started to get up but Misty used strength to keep him in place.

"I want to stay for a little bit longer." Ray smiled softly and the two looked up to watch the night sky together.

* * *

**Axelpro:** In case you were wondering, no I haven't reread this or a number of other chapters. If it really bothers you leave a comment, or if you have any other things to say remember review is the easiest way to say it, well and to have me actually get it of course.


	27. Showdown!: Father vs Son

**Axelpro: **Well it's been a while, just started college so settling and finding time for things took a while. Here is the next chapter, I kind of rushed it out. Sorry about the errors.

* * *

"_Well I'm happy to say that we'll be taking off your cast today." The man in the white coat smiled as he said this, but the smile was hidden behind the clipboard he was holding. The papers that were attached had "Ray Griswald" at the top of them. Not paying mind to the elated expression that crept onto Ray's face the doctor began scribbling stuff down. "I'll go get one of the nurses."_

_As the doctor left the room Misty took a quick look to make sure he was gone before she embraced Ray, "That's great, that thing was getting kind of annoying." Ray and Misty had become a great deal closer since she learned more about his past last night, but the tomboy in her kept her from completely embracing Ray. The latter didn't mind so much, it just meant that he would get his fare share of space as opposed to being smothered. "So my match is going to be next. You better be there watching."_

_Ray smiled at the threat from Misty that was delivered with a delightful smile on her face. "I'll be cheering with both hands." Misty giggled a little and Ray took a final real look at his cast. It was a dark gray cast, and now that he had worn the cast for a while Ray noticed that he gained a few stray markings, some of them illegible blotches of mess, while others were pictures or messages written by Misty, Lou, and anyone else who offered with a pen. Ray hoped it would be the last time he would have to wear a cast as he heard footsteps, most likely the doctor returning with the nurse. Misty released him when she also picked up on the footsteps and sure enough it was the doctor who turned the corner. He nodded and the nurse followed him into the room._

_"Strangely enough Ray," the doctor and Ray had become decent friends during his stay at Mauville, seeing as how Ray would make repeated visits when he wasn't participating or watching Pokemon Battles. "There's a visitor for you,"_

_"He can come in?" Obviously confused Ray heard footsteps again as the visitor rounded the corner. Ray's eyes widened when he saw who it was, jumping from the patient's bed he put a hand on one of his poke balls waiting for his visitor to make his move._

_"Come now, is it really necessary to go through this suspicious routine?" Misty just looked at the visitor, then to Ray, then back to the visitor. Suddenly she started to put things together, the blonde hair, the dark sunglasses, the unmistakable dark blue suit. "Brother, I don't come to do harm."_

_"It's hard to trust you after you send cronies after me, and not just any cronies, but the best cronies."_

_"I already told you, they went against my orders. I handled them, they won't be bothering you, or anyone else for a long time. I just came to watch you get that cast removed." The doctor was just standing by the nurse in the corner of the room, stupefied by the chain of events that had unfolded in front of their eyes. "So what do you say nurse, can you get that cast off my brother?" Calvin had such a gentle smile on his face when he decided to bring the nurse back into the situation that the nurse paused for a moment, dumbstruck for a couple seconds until her brain kicked in. Ray sat back on the bed as the nurse came over and started using the special scissors to remove the cast. "So, now that you've calmed down I'll let you know that I've brought you gifts."_

_"Oh really," Ray was still iffy on trusting his brother completely and his tone told as much. Misty just sat eying Calvin for any suspicious movement. Her hand was gently touching one of her pokeballs, ready to release and battle at a moments notice. Calvin's smile didn't diminish as he snapped his fingers. The doctor watched as two women entered the room both carrying a small plastic gift back. Again Ray was hit by familiar faces as he immediately recognized Jessie and Cassidy._

_"When you get that cast off I want you to release your Bagon."_

_"Hey, how do you know Ray has a Bagon? He's never used it in any battle, Ray's only been training with it." Misty was right, Ray hadn't used Bagon yet in any real battles, just against Misty in practice or against his own Pokemon._

_"Ah, but I'm from a certain organization you all know and love, so with a simple command I can have the files on any trainer originating from Johto or Kanto in a matter of moments. With those files come with the Pokemon registered under that trainer, so naturally if I follow the progress of my little brother I would know that you caught a Bagon._

_"Aw, you're already getting your cast off?" Cassidy interjected, she had a pouting face as she looked at the nurse finish up the removal of Ray's cast._

_Jessie glared at Cassidy who was looking at the cast as the nurse took it to the trash can. "Well that's why we came, I thought you knew that when you begged us to take you along."_

_"Yeah, but I was hoping I could write a "get well soon" message on his cast, and now I'll never get the chance."_

_"You make it sound as if you wanted me to stay injured." Since the conversation was about Ray he had no choice but to join in as he reached for his pokeball. All the while Misty watched silently, and she definitely recalled not a one of the two female rockets to be like she knew them when they were committing their dastardly deeds back in Kanto and Johto. While they were both a bit off, they weren't like this. "All right," Ray tossed out his pokeball and Bagon soon appeared from the red energy. "Why do you need my Pokemon out to give me a gift anyways?"_

_"Have you ever heard off the Sugarland company?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I have," Misty raised her hand to garner the attention of the room. By this time the doctor and nurse were stepping out of the room so as to let the people who were conversing in the room catch up. "They were known for making candies for both people and Pokemon. They were really big until they announced that they had been bought out. That was about half a decade ago."_

_"Ah, and it is none other than Team Rocket that bought them out of their business. It happened a while before you joined." As Calvin enlightened Ray and Misty the former opened his mouth to speak, but Calvin opted to cut him off, "why would Team Rocket bother with a candy company you ask?" Calvin took small delight in the slight aggravation he instilled in Ray. "Well maybe it's because their researchers were on the edge of a Pokemon breakthrough," he purposely paused to let the information sink in, like any good storyteller would. "This breakthrough came in the form of a special candy mix that would actually permanently enhance the abilities of Pokemon. That is what intrigued Team Rocket to buy out Sugarland company, and have their own researchers finish the product." Calvin knelt down, opened one of the gift bags and pulled out a piece of candy. He unwrapped it and tossed it to Bagon, who snapped it up gingerly. Bagon smiled as he began to shine brightly. "The researchers were able to find a way to amplify the effects that the original recipe gave. Since the ingredients needed to make the candy are rather expensive, defeating to purpose of manufacturing candy, which is usually to mass produce for profits, the researchers dubbed this the "Rare Candy". Bagon is experienced the effects of a permanent artificial boost to all of his abilities."_

_Ray finally spoke up, "What do you mean by "artificial"?"_

_"Well the researchers," Calvin paused as he became fixated on the evolution that was taking place before them. Bagon slowly evolved into Shelgon right before everyone and looked up when he was finally finished as if nothing happened other than the fact that he couldn't say "Bagon" anymore. "Anyways," Calvin snapped himself out of his daze, "it's artificial in the sense that it defeats the purpose of having a trainer. While Team Rocket uses these candies to develop their Pokemon for their own doing it it doesn't properly raise a Pokemon."_

_"Ah, I see what you're saying. It gives Pokemon the powers, but it doesn't let them have the experience of gaining those powers through their own work."_

_"Exactly Misty, and its that kind of experience that leads to Pokemon learning moves that don't exactly fall on the list of "learned moves" moves that make Pokemon independent from others in their species, moves that link them as only moves they can do with their trainers working in cohesion. Rare candies will give the Pokemon the strength that is gained from numerous battles, but not the experience that makes them a veteran if you will."_

_"So using them isn't bad in itself, just relying on them is bad."_

_"You've got it brother, but now I have a favor to ask."_

_"I thought you just said you only wanted to give me a gift."_

_Calvin smiled as he remembered the exact moment he said those words, "Well I lied about that part." He took a short breath, "I need you to come with me."_

_"What!? You can't just show up and tell me to go with you! Why would you think I would go anywhere with you, I still don't trust you. And forget it if you think you can get me to rejoin Team Rocket. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Misty to a Pokemon match." Behind Ray Misty smiled, giddy with delight over hearing Ray's convictions as he grabbed her by the wrist and started to leave. Calvin held up a device and pressed a button on it._

_**Hey son, how are you doing?**_

_Ray froze when he heard the voice. Calvin, seeing that he had grabbed Ray's attention he let the tape recording continue. Misty started wondering what in the world could possibly make him stop when he was so determined just beforehand._

_**I hope Giovanni isn't giving you too much trouble. If you're listening to this then I'm glad my connections to Team Rocket are still strong enough to get in touch with you. Anyways I was kind of hoping I could see you. I'm on Mt. Silver I trust you can find the place. Once you reach the mountain circle it a couple times, I'm sure you'll find me. Please don't tell Ray about this either I'd prefer to have him thinking I was an irresponsible father. He's a good kid I knew he wasn't destined for the same path as us, well until we meet face to face.**_

_Ray knew the voice from the few baby home videos that his mother had shown him. Just short half an hour clips of his infant life and the voice he was listening to was the voice that was always behind the person holding the camera in those movies. That man seemed to always purposely be the one holding the camera so as not to show his face, and Ray always wondered about that. Still now that Ray was listening to the voice he could tell it was that one he heard so many times at home._

_"Well there you have it. Father wants to meet me, but I think he's been avoiding you for too long. I think it's time he met you and you him. I want you to meet the man that your skills trickle down from."_

_Ray turned back to Misty to look her in the eyes. His eyes told her that he wanted to go with Calvin, go to see his father, whom he had never seen before in his entire life. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." There was no way she could put a Pokemon battle in front of a situation like this, just thinking about that is inhumane, but still Misty liked the fact that Ray looked for permission first. In gratitude for her blessing Ray embraced Misty. Cassidy wanted to rip Misty away from Ray, but Jessie nudged her making her think twice._

_"Here," Ray released Misty and handed the gift bags of rare candies to her. "Hold onto these, I'll be back before tomorrow." Misty nodded in understanding and Ray moved over to Calvin. "So what do we need to do."_

_"Get Schwartz from professor Oak, I don't want to waste any time at all." Ray nodded and the two left the room to go prepare for their journey._

* * *

"Well is he going to be back in time for the semi-finals?" Misty was sitting with the rest of the gang in the trainer area as she was getting ready for her match. She had just told them about Ray's predicament and why he was leaving for a while. Vincent was the one who asked the question, his tone indicated that he was only concerned about Ray as a partner, he didn't like the idea of forfeiting in a tournament he thinks he should win.

"Don't worry, he said he'll be back before tomorrow." Even though Misty said this she still kind of wanted him here to cheer her on, the support would have helped, even if only a little.

"That kind of sucks," Ash said. "I mean he gets his cast off and before any of us can see him he runs away." Ash put his hand to his chin in thought, "Well I guess I have no choice, but to cheer twice as hard for Misty and May in their battle." Ash was grinning as he made the decision and just as he had planned Misty smiled.

Brock nodded in agreement, "Got that right Ash, even if Ray's not here you're going to give it your all, right guys? I mean he probably won't like the idea of you losing just because he isn't here."

Finally with her worries abated Misty nodded as well, "You're right, thanks guys." As Misty rose to her feet with newfound determination the announcer conveniently called her name to step out into the arena with May.

As Misty and May walked out of the participant's area James was musing to himself, "So Ray still has connections to his brother. Maybe then I can use that same link and reach Jessie again, that might be my only shot."

"All right, we have our two teams in the stadium now, to my left we have the team of youngsters going by the names Kyle and Jean. Then to my right we have the only team of only women who have made a stunning display as they advanced all the way here in the quarterfinals, talk about "Girl Power", Misty and May everyone!" The look on Jean's face gave way to the fact that she was a bit aggravated at her opponent's lavish introduction. "Now you all know the rules," the announcer continued, "two Pokemon to each participants." He paused before beginning again, "Now are you ready Poke fans!?" He was met by a resounding roar of wild noise, smiling the announcer raised the microphone to his mouth again, "Now are you ready trainers!?" Each of the trainers nodded taking one of their pokeballs in their hand. The all four trainers' pokeballs grew in size simultaneously as the announcer waited for the referee's go ahead. After uttering the password four poke cams appeared and started to swirl about the battlefield.

After the poke cams were stable, satisfied with their positions in the sky, the referee raised his flag, "Trainers! You may begin!" Misty was the first to throw her pokeball out onto the field. The white and red ball opened up revealing her choice of Pokemon to be Wailmer. He didn't have a particular fierce look in his eyes, but his overwhelming size was all the intimidation he would need. Despite all that size neither of Misty's opponents seemed impressed with her Pokemon.

It was Jean who broke the silence, "I hope you like water too." She smirked as she revealed her choice of Pokemon to be a Chinchou. "Fortunately I have the right Pokemon to battle water types."

"Well I'm going to be the best Water type trainer there's ever been, so I can't possibly lose to another trainer using my style, no matter the Pokemon." Misty's eyes went ablaze with fiery determination as she looked at Jean.

"Don't forget this is a tag battle," Kyle said as he reached back into his pocket for a switch of pokeballs. The switch being successful he threw out his pokeball onto the field and the red energy that the pokeball let loose took the shape of a Mr. Mime. "And unless your partner here has something to counter Mr. Mime, notorious for being able to master moves from all different areas, then you're out off luck." He was of course correct, and when Misty looked over to May the latter shied away from eye contact, being too embarrassed of her own weak Pokemon.

May did catch Pokemon and train them, but she wasn't a trainer per say. She was going up against trainers, people who raised their Pokemon for the sport of pitting them against each other to test their limits. May only caught one Pokemon so far and only gave it love and adoration along with her first Pokemon she received. She didn't train them through battles like her traveling companions Ash or Brock. May took out one of her two pokeballs and looked at it for a while before she threw it into the air. The pokeball released a Silcoon before returning back to May's hands.

"Come on May, show them what you've got!" Ash's comment gave May a boost of confidence.

"You can only do your best May!" Brock's had the same effect and she started to think not necessarily about winning, but about giving it her all. Misty on the other hand, had only seen May's Torchic so far so she thought that she might have some stronger Pokemon, but realizing that she was mistaken, she didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Are you sure this is Mt. Silver?" Ray asked as he sat on the back of his Charizard. The two Charizards, one belonging to Ray by the name of Schwartz and the other to Calvin that answered to the name Roland. The dragon-like Pokemon were only a small ways away from a looming mountain that pierced through the clouds.

"No doubts," Calvin said. It was a tranquil scene, the mountain that the two brothers came upon. Calvin was busy observing the mountain for any blaring signs of human life, or just a possible signal from his father. After looking over the landscape for the third time Calvin saw a parting in the forest that stood in front of the mighty mountain. Pointing his finger to the spot Calvin turned to his brother, "We'll land there. I have a good feeling about that spot." The two gave their Pokemon the command and began the descent.

Ray raised his hand to cover his eyes when they landed, "It's pretty bright out here, and hot too." After Ray had left the hospital he decided to change his outfit. No longer sporting a hoody Ray was wearing a nice collared light blue shirt with two parallel black stripes ran horizontally all around the shirt around where the stomach was. With a pair of faded blue jeans and white sneakers with light blue stripes Ray finished his outfit. His hair had gotten long over the months and now came down in front of his face in form of a lot of bangs and all around reached down past his ears, in an attempt to try and solve the problem Ray was wearing a white flat-brimmed cap that had a light blue G on the center of it.. From his pocket he fished out his sunglasses and placed them neatly on the bridge of his nose. "Much better," Ray took a look around and saw that his brother was already exploring the clearing. It only took one glance to know that someone was taking up residence there, a log cabin was neatly set just at one of the clearing's edges.

"Anything I can help you with?" Ray turned to the man with a smile and high hopes. Unfortunately Ray's smile faded as he looked at the person in front of him. The man had a large amount of unkempt dark brown hair, almost black, that came down over his face and brushed his shoulders. He had a rather heroic figure, broad shoulders that kind of slimmed down imposing muscle rather than fat, rather well defined muscular arms, and a overall tall figure as he was a full couple inches over Calvin, who was already taller than Ray. Despite all this the man looked a tad pale, as if age was getting to him, and it showed most prominently in his beard, which was full but held numerous gray hairs in it. Ray stood silent as he took in all of the man's powerful features. The man moved the excess brown hair away from his eyes to reveal a pair of deep blue eyes that Ray could immediately relate to, "I can't believe you don't even have words for your own father?"

"What would you expect of him father," Calvin said. "You made a conscious effort to make sure that he never new your face. All he had was your voice, no face to put it to. Not even a picture, you even made Mrs. Griswald promise she wouldn't tell Ray what you looked like." With the rebuke Calvin had saved Ray from the predicament.

"Ah yes, but I am proud of you nonetheless." Ray's father looked at Ray and smiled. "You've grown up well, I can see that you are going to be very successful."

"Well I already did lose at the Pokemon League."

"Huh, I didn't have a chance to watch the last Pokemon League. I was out here," the comment was enough to sting Ray slightly. "But don't think I can't see it. Your success that is, just like your brother is going to be successful."

"That's comforting dad, but I really want to know why I have gone 15 years without seeing your face? Why in the world would you try so hard to avoid me?" Ray's question brought on an awkward silence as the two brothers looked to their father for an answer while the latter simply enjoyed the company of his sons. A pair of Pidgey leaving their nests that were in a nearby tree served to break through the silence of the situation.

"I guess you deserve as much," Roland took a long drawn out breathe preparing himself for the task. Looking at the ground Roland started his explanation, "There was some complications that would have put you in danger back when I left. I told Mary that I would come back when I solved the problem. Of course I solved the problem, about three years after I left, but I never could bring myself to leave the place I established here." He looked up to see Ray who appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Look, you are a big kid now. There's no room for tears that belong to a child."

"I-I know," Ray said in between sniffles. He approached his father, "But, these tears aren't tears of sadness." As soon as he reached a good distance Ray let his right hook fly into Roland's left cheek. The latter went to the ground, "They're tears of rage, tears that have been waiting for you. You decided to leave me to protect me, whatever, but you still have 12 years unaccounted for! How can you expect tears of sadness for abandonment!?" Ray was vehemently eying his father who slowly rose up to his feet.

"I deserve this..."

"You deserve worse! You deserve to die! You freaking bastard!" Ray charged his father and launched another right hook sending his target to the ground again. "15 years you son of a bitch, did you ever think that I might have wanted nothing more than a father each one of those years? Every one of those 5,000 some odd days?" Still in his fit of rage Ray leapt onto his father with his left hand grabbing tightly on Roland's shirt and his right hand clenched in a fist. Throwing his right fist down repeatedly Ray started his fiery frenzy. "You bastard, you think I just jumped out of the blue and said I wanted to be a Pokemon Master!? Mom said you were a master so I thought that if I became a trainer I would eventually run into by chance or fate, whichever one decided to be on my side. Well I found you, and I was kind of hoping that you would have something better than "Sorry, but I thought Pokemon were more important than my own child". You son of a bitch!" Ray threw his father back into the ground and got up, walked a couple steps back and took out a poke ball from his waist.

"You can't be serious Ray," Calvin began as he realized what his younger brother had in mind. "You already beat his face into a pulp, can't you just let it go. There's no way you could win a Pokemon battle. At least not with your Hoenn Pokemon. Remember the fact that he won the Indigo League!" After a couple seconds Calvin realized that his pleads had fallen on deaf ears. His brother was completely set on one thing as he watched his father rise again.

"You disappeared, abandoned me and mom, and for that I swear to you that I will take everything of yours. I will destroy you, and I'll start with your pride as a trainer!" Ray tapped his pokeball and it grew in size. "I will never forgive you for those 15 years you decided that your son wasn't the most important thing in the world. I hope you were prepared for that, you bastard." Decided not to resort to words Roland simply snapped his fingers. From the wilderness a Pokemon stepped into the clearing, Ray and Calvin immediately recognized Roland's choice of Pokemon to be an Ursaring. "Well then, my choice in Pokemon is perfect!" Ray tossed his pokeball into the air and the ball split in half releasing Hitmonchan from the sphere. "I guess it was fate that made me decide to bring more than just one Kanto Pokemon here!" With rage in his eyes Ray's mind became set on the coming battle.

"Ursaring, use Hyper beam!" Roland's voice told experience now more than anything else. Ursaring complied letting a huge amount of energy fire from his mouth. The attack came too quick for Ray to utter a command or his Pokemon to make a move on his own so Hitmonchan instinctively raised his gloves and took the attack. When the smoke cleared Hitmonchan stood, he was singed, bruised, and tattered, but was standing all the same.

"It's going to be a bit before he can attack again so we have a big window! Use Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan darted in towards Ursaring who was a bit glazed over from the enormous amount of exerted energy. Hitmonchan's right hand glowed with powerful energy and he let it fly into Ursaring's chin sending the latter stumbling backwards, but not down. "Now use that move that I had you learn via the machine, Focus Punch!" Hitmonchan's right hand started glowing again with brilliant energy.

"Monchan!" Hitmonchan came down with a fiery punch that actually sent Ursaring off of his feet and onto his back.

"That's just the start you scumbag." Ray's voice was cold as he continued to eye his father after the successful bout. Roland returned his unconscious Ursaring to his pokeball before taking another into his hands. Roland tossed the pokeball out on the ground and waited as the pokeball split in two. The Pokemon that formed from the red energy released by the pokeball was like none Ray had ever seen. Ray held his Pokedex to the strange floating steel Pokemon.

**Magnezone, The Magnet Area Pokemon: It evolved from exposure to a special magnetic field. Three units generate magnetism. **

"Destroy Hitmonchan with Zap Cannon!" Roland's command was understood and immediately went underway. Before two seconds passed Roland's Magnezone had a powerful ball of electricity flying towards Hitmonchan.

"Read the path and avoid with detect." Hitmonchan nodded in comprehension of his trainer's command and using his instincts saw the path of the incoming attack. With just enough energy Hitmonchan darted to the side, "Good, now close in for a Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan nodded flying forward with a glowing right glove.

"Barrier," the single word uttered by Roland served to dash Ray's plans for a quick win as Magnezone raised a powerful wall that Hitmonchan's fist smashed straight into. The power in Hitmonchan's glove forced an intense explosion from the point of impact forcing Hitmonchan flying backwards. The boxing Pokemon landed on his feet and looked back into the explosion's smoke in an attempt to determine Magnezone's location. Suddenly a Zap Cannon flew out from the smoke and slammed into Hitmonchan charging his body violently with a large amount of unwanted voltage.

In awe Ray watched his Pokemon go down, "He didn't even utter a command." Quickly regaining his composure Ray returned Hitmonchan and fished around his pockets for the appropriate Pokemon.

Calvin simply watched the awe inspiring Roland with his equally intimidating Magnezone await Ray's next challenge. "He doesn't even need to constantly give his Pokemon commands for them to function in battle, that's how well they know him and know the commands he is likely to give. Truly the level of a Pokemon Master. Ray has no choice, but to lose, he isn't even close to that power. Still he will press on, spurred by the victory over Ursaring. It's already been decided."

"Let's go Schwartz!" Ray beckoned his Charizard over and he roared showing his readiness. "He is all I had to remember you by besides those baby tapes. And now we're going to undo you! Start strong with fire blast, then get into the air!" Charizard complied throwing out intense heat just seconds before lifting off the ground.

"Barrier!" Magnezone raised the same barrier before, but Charizard's intense flames bore through the protective wall and singed Magnezone's metal. "Rain Dance!" Magnezone shot a string of electricity into the air, a string that quickly changed the atmosphere into a one well suited for the rain that quickly started pouring down.

"Dragon Rage!" Now Charizard cocked back and released a stream of blue fire that surged towards Magnezone. Magnezone spun behind a tree barely avoiding the blue flames.

"Finish him!" Magnezone looked to the sky and seemed to shoot another string of electricity into the sky, but rather than more rain something more sinister happen. That something was a supercharged natural bolt of lightning that slammed into an unsuspecting Charizard from above. The charred Charizard dropped from the sky, obviously no longer conscious. Ray returned his Pokemon to his pokeball then looked at Roland, his heart still burning red hot. "No, I don't need Pokemon to settle this!" Ray began a wild charge towards Roland.

"Put him down," The command came just as Ray ran past Magnezone, who simply singed Ray in the side causing the latter to crumble to the ground. Roland looked over to Calvin who was still in awe from the destructive power displayed by his father. "Take him home, tell him that I will give him what he wants. Our showdown will be in the Hoenn Pokemon League, I will be coming back from retirement. If he still wants to take everything from me, then he will get all the badges, and we will battle in the eyes of all of Hoenn." After that Roland switched his Magnezone for his Charizard and mounted the the fire Pokemon. Charizard took off into the sky away from the battle.

"A Showdown huh?" Calvin pondered the prospect of such a climactic battle, his father who has peaked as a Champion level trainer, against Ray, who by the time he reaches the Hoenn League should be nothing less than a Champion level trainer as well. He scooped up his little brother and mounted his Charizard in order to go back to Mauville.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Misty's battle will finish in the next chapter, and I hope you all find Ray's newest rival to be a good one. And yes I know, he is staking up rivals like no other. Vincent, Charles, His father, and if you think about it even Misty. Well hope it made sense and I would appreciate comments.


End file.
